Yudashi Rekidaishi
by 9BladeBlaze
Summary: For fans of this story, I hate to disappoint you, but I will be discontinuing this story for now. If you want to hear more about Tenshi and Tenkei, i do have some good news. I WILL BE MOVING THIS STORY TO FUSE WITH MY OTHER STORY...Chi Nikuyoku.
1. Prologue

Dear readers,

I warn you...don't be fooled by the beginning of this story. I have written this to keep the reader guessing every step of the way. This is an OC story, and if you can't deal with how it is written then do not read it. Thanks for giving my story a chance and enjoy.

To be able to truly enjoy my story, please read past the Shi'ion Chronicles in order to grasp everything.

Epilogue

He heard the cry miles before it reached him. A howl to the stars that shook the very soul. He looked to his partner who sat on his haunches watching him with bright yellow orbs. Shi'on Yudashi watched as the ninja raced at him. "As long as my son lives, this clan will survive. Isn't that right Blade?" The old wolf barked twice, and then growled menacingly as the first ninja reached the edge of the green grassy meadow where they stood. "To the death," The old man whispered quietly. He knew how this battle would end and was sad. His graying hairs betrayed his years of combat experience. Together with his 13 year old black and grey wolf, they raced to meet their adversaries under the stars who watched in silent observance as destiny unfolded in a clash of sweat blood, tears and rising sadness.


	2. A Journey Begins

The wind blew rapidly, ruffling the brown hair of last Yudashi. Tenshi sat up quickly taking notice that the pack was up and devouring leftovers from the previous day. Tenshi crawled to the gazelle taking a bite, the blood soothing his itchy throat. His mother nipped his ear affectionately, reminding him what today was.

_My eight birthday. To think...so soon._

The thoughts of his mother came into his mind linked by his kekki genkai.

"You are ready for this day. Your father would be proud. If he only knew..."

Tenshi gritted his teeth, anxiety forming a pit in the bottom of his stomach. He hated how his mother said such things. His father...human father was dead. Killed by the rival clan. At the hands of the Okamikage. He grabbed a kunai from his ninja pouch, to hack at the meat, before a pair of canines sunk into his hand. He whined in pain, withdrew the injured limb from the female wolf's maw, dropping the kunai in the process.

"Tenshi. I know he's dead. The entire pack took you...a human into our paws, and have treated with you care. You shouldn't be so quick to feel as if you are the only one in pain." Tenshi caught sight of the look of pain that came on her face, and quickly bit his tongue hard.

_I'm sorry mother. I let emotions carry me. But 'he' deserves to die. I'm the final of my clan! I want this injustice to be righted!_

He heard his mother's sigh, and could see that vengeance was against her wishes.

"Blade...my son. He died by your father's side. Do you want his death to be a wasted token?" She growled, her white sharp teeth showing. Her cry brought the entire pack to Tenshi's front, cornering him, due to the Alpha's anger.

_Mother...It's not that._

A slash to his right cheek, sent him to the ground, blood pooling from the deep wound.

"Don't lie. You're selfish thoughts would harm the shinobi world. You are so concerned with power, you forget who sacrificed themselves for it. FOR SHAME!"

Tenshi stared at the wolf who had reared him from three, and hung his head. Her words hurt him deeper than the wound that was bleeding.

He laid down, in submission and waited for her to mount him, as a sign of dominance. When it didn't happen he looked up, to see her sitting across from him, her head lying on two black paws. Her golden amber eyes, were staring into his own, and she yawned, causing him to giggle slightly.

"You think me being tired, is funny?" she asked, giving a comical look.

_Yeah..._

A sudden wetness surprised him as one of his best friends appeared, licking the wound slowly.

_Tenkei? What are you doing here?_

"You are so stubborn, you know that?"

_Hey. It's not my fault, that I'm emotional._

"Tenshi-san. Pay attention. I need to know something before you depart," his mother spoke, the entire pack lying down around Tenshi.

_Hmmm? Yes, Sarah-kaasan?_

"Have you chosen a suitable life partner from our pack, or one of the rival packs?"

The question was one he had avoided the answer to. He was only eight, and none of the wolves appealed to his tastes. They all were too...stuck up and more often then not, didn't show any fighting spirit. He sighed, before answering.

_No mother. They are too fine for my tastes. I wish a partner who loves me. None of these wolves desire to serve with me. _

His mother nodded knowingly and sighed.

"Very well. Then take this..." A lick to his cheek surprised the young Yudashi, and then she handed him something that he had always envied and desired.

_MOM!_

"Take it. And take good care of it...by right. It's more yours than mine." Tenshi held the gold necklace away from him, overwhelmed by the gift.

_Mm..m..m...mom..._

The world blurred up, and he rushed forward hugging the female wolf, and licking her muzzle in happiness.

"Easy Tenshi-san! I'm only fifteen years old, and not getting any younger."

_I'll never forget this moment. I promise!_ He sobbed openly enjoying the final moments of being with his family...


	3. The Past Lives On!

**The Awakening**** and Academy**

Tenshi floated aimlessly in darkness until feeling settled back and his mind floated back into consciousness. He woke up heavily bandaged from his chest to his fingers. He looked around quickly for his clothes, belongings and just to get his bearings. Surprisingly, he found his clothes repaired and pressed on a nearby chair. And next to that was the pink haired girl. She was sitting alone and staring out the window unaware that he was awake. He remained quiet for several moments and then decided to speak.

"Is the old man ok?" he asked. Sakura jumped, blushed and stood all at the same time.

"Oh! You're awake... How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine. You still didn't answer my question though," he replied, smiling slightly.

"Huh? The Hokage? He happens to be waiting on you to wake up, right outside the door. Want me to get him?" she asked making a move towards the door.

"No," Tenshi said. An awkward silence developed, leaving them both feeling foolish. They then spoke at the same time ending the silence.

" What..."

"Could..." They lapsed back into silence.

"Go ahead," Sakura said. Tenshi gulped. _I don't want to intrude, but I am dead tired right now and I need help_._ Also it's very uncomfortable with these bandages on._ "Could you.... ummm...Take my bandages off? If it's okay with you?"

She blushed and then responded with

"I'm not so sure it's a good idea..."

"If you won't, I will. They are a little too tight and I never keep bandages on. I am always tearing them off and ignoring my wounds," Tenshi warned. Sakura gasped and her face became a beet red.

"I.... Well, good bye. Hope you feel better," she said as quickly as she exited the room. Tenshi shrugged_. All well. I didn't want her here anyways._ He closed his eyes and focused on the part of his eye that gave him "full" sight.

"Half wolf cry," he said aloud. A flood of power and needlelike pain hit him taking his breath away. He spent several moments racking and coughing until he had his breathing back under control. Finally, after racking for a couple minutes, he opened his eyes. His vision increased the smallest details and the edges around it blurred. He blinked twice and then focused on the task at hand. He brought his chakra through his pupil and aimed a shot of it at the bandages carefully. The chakra flowed straight like an arrow and cut all the bandages. He pulled the rest off and sat up. He stretched his muscles and stood up.

He looked down to see a nasty red half moon scar on his left side. _That's nice. _A knock at the door announced Sarutobi's arrival. Tenshi quickly dressed and stashed his items away.

"Come in," he said standing by the window. He released his hold on his eyes and pulled the headband down. The old man walked in, in the same garbs they had first met each other in.

"So you're up," he said happily. "How do you feel?"

"Good."

Sarutobi frowned slightly. "What happened to your bandages?"

"I removed them," he replied.

"It's unwise to remove bandages before your wounds heal completely." "I will live," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"I want you to listen to me. I know you have questions and I will do my best to answer them, if I can."

"Ok."

"The rest of the information will have to wait until tonight. Let's begin. Many years ago...before you were born... your mom and dad approached me. They were nervous as if on edge and they had left their life companions outside the gate." Tenshi raised his eyebrows. "They were wolves... not people. Continuing on our story... your parents had two very important requests of me. You are too young to know about one of them, but the other is perfect timing. They wanted my personal word that I would pass jutsu scrolls down to you. They also wanted that the clan's history and blood trait info. I gave them my utmost confidence that I would and I intend to. I think that now would be the best time to start. Any objections?"

"No," Tenshi replied. _I cannot wait to learn about my heritage... Why did the small town I lived in, suddenly "die"? _

"Ok. Well then, follow me." the Hokage said. Tenshi followed the Hokage out of the hospital and towards the Hokage Mansion. Silence lapsed for several minutes before Tenshi broke it."

How long was I out and who was that pink haired girl? And why did Kakashi attack me?"

"So many questions. You were out for a day and I carried you to the clinic, the girl is known as Sakura Haruno and Kakashi is a little uptight. He believes Orochimaru is planning something against Konoha. I happen to agree with him. Any more small questions I can answer for you?" Tenshi was quiet for a moment then asked,

"Am I prisoner?" The Hokage thought about it for a moment and then spoke.

"If you are planning a coup de force or giving secrets to the enemy, then yes. But for now? No. Here are a couple rules concerning you: First: You are now part of this village. Your headband will be engraved in a week once the proper papers are signed. Two: In three weeks you will join the Academy. And Three: As long as I live, I will try to teach you the jutsu left behind. Your parents left about fifteen jutsu scrolls behind, three forbidden. You will learn the forbidden in time. I know that doesn't seem like much, but they said that they wanted you to branch out from the clan. 'Make him his own' they had told me. Lastly, any facts I tell you are one hundred percent between you and me. Here we are." They had stopped in an extremely small clearing behind the mansion. "If you don't mind"

"Mind what?" Tenshi asked. He received a sharp rap to his shoulder that sent him to his knees. "From now on address me as sensei, Saru or Sarutobi-sensei."

"Yes, Sensei."

"Your father said that you would be the only one to see the bag. A cold wind blew fiercely from the east, causing Tenshi to shiver. _I don't know what to look for._ He stared at the clearing for several minutes before a small bag seemed to materialize before his very eyes. He raced forward to grab it and was stopped by a pain in his outstretched arm.

"Owwww!" he screamed in agony. The old man laughed. It wasn't the first time he had seen this happen. The Hokage laughed because Tenshi wasn't the first to walk "face first" into a trap that should have been expected. Tenshi fell shaking as his electric flowed through his body. After several minutes, Tenshi got up shaken, yet alert. His teacher said

"Lesson One: never run into the unknown. This is especially true for combat." Tenshi groaned, cleared his head, and then walked back towards the scroll hesitantly. He stopped and turned to his new teacher.

"It's electricity, right sensei?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Sensei. Could you blow enough air to move the current away from the scrolls so that I could reach for it?"

"I could...but it would be a double edged sword. One, it would increase the power of the current and two it would shred your arm faster than a hundred kunai." Tenshi thought about this for several minutes before offering another solution.

"What about mud? It would dissipate the charge and it would be easier to grab the bag then earth."

"Correct. Ready?"

"Yes." Handsigns formed and the jutsu "Mud-style, Mud Wall" was exacted. Tenshi shoved his hands as deep as he could, grabbed the bag and withdrew it from its prison.

"We got it sensei!"

"Yes and now it's time for you to know more about your clan." They walked around the building and into the mansion. When they reached the Old man's dorm, Sarutobi treated Tenshi to a generous meal of sushi and ramen. They sat down and talked of light subjects and enjoyed each other's company. When they were both full at the gills, then the Hokage started. "There are many things I must tell you, so get comfortable." Tenshi shifted slightly and then provided his undivided attention. "There were two parts to your clan. One: the Yusrai believed that wolves were to be fused with their weapons so as to give them advice and so they could never die. Your side of the clan believed in quite the opposite. They wanted to preserve and work with them till death. Your side was well known for that.

They were also known for their brutal training. More than half of the children who undertook ninja training, died. Before you even consider asking me why, I am going to tell you. The training, which you will undertake, was taxing. It forced the mind and body to work as one to survive fatal attacks. Those who survived had enormous scars. The gist of it was that your master put you under a genjutsu that forces you to face your deepest fear. Then, while under the genjutsu, your teacher would attempt to kill you using taijutsu or ninjutsu. It was an extremely dark yet efficient training method. I would never attempt to kill you. The student was considered ready to be a chunin if they could hold their teacher off for more than two hours. Not long at all. Back to the two clans: the Yusrai and Yudashi fought constantly. In the final battle, which your father fought in, the Yusrai attacked your clan directly. They supposedly killed everyone with their 'wolves'. Another thing I heard about the war is that the collection of jutsus used in it were so many and so diverse, that a ninja like Kakashi would be able to perform at least 60 forbidden jutsu in one month."

_Sixty FORBIDDEN JUTSU? Why would there be that many jutsus in one place? And who would use Forbidden Jutsu to wipe out an entire clan? It's unthinkable!_

"And now to the good stuff! Your bloodline traits or aka Kekki Genkai. Here is what is essential for you to know. One: there are three forms to your eyes; the Half Wolf Cry, Full Wolf Cry, and the Forbidden Two Fang Blade. Two: the reason you have to call out the name of your Kekki Genkai is that it was created by part jutsu and also by part of the history of it. Let me explain. The history of your bloodline trait starts with a wolf that died of drowning. The wolf was resurrected, when Kyuubi happened to walk by. Supposedly, Kyuubi's chakra was used to heal it. When it woke up, it had your Kekki Genkai. Its blood was colored a perfect purple and it was completely healed. The 'thirty years' it was in the lake it had drowned in was reversed. Nobody knew it had happened. A young woman named Shakiro discovered the wolf and became good friends with it. Her last name was Yudashi, your clan name. After 100 years, the wolf was dying. Having nothing to bequeath to anyone, it called to her. She came and it shoved her down. The wolf then bled into her eyes and your Kekki Genkai was born. This is the story your parents told me. The reason for the name calling is so the seal on your eye is opened. The seal prevents the user from the blood from leaving your eye and entering other parts of your body. The purple is the toxin in the blood from the wolf. Don't worry. It won't harm you as long as you don't try to invoke it, without calling out its name. And lastly: what its power is. It has two abilities. One, it gives the user the ability to see water from any object. This can be used by closing your eyes and opening your Kekki Genkai. And the more important ability is this; you have the slight ability to control inanimate objects, more distinctly, the water in your body."

"What?"

"Your Kekki Genkai enables you to heal from wounds faster and create water jutsu without handsigns.

"That's all?"

"Your parents told me there is one more ability, but both branches swore never to go to the third stage. They say the seal breaks in the third stage. Those who tried died or went insane."

"Ok." _Wow. That means that trying to go to the third stage would most likely kill me." _He shuddered at the thought. "How do you know so much and also, how do I increase the power of my eyes?"

"Firstly, I memorized this scroll your parents gave me. Secondly, I don't know. Maybe you have to receive blows from an opponent to develop them," he offered. "Well, its getting late and I know you are tired, so let this ninja here direct you to the dorm I have prepared for you."

He looked to the left to see a ninja waiting for him by the doorway. "Good night Saru and thanks for teaching me about my heritage!"

"Good night young one!"

Tenshi followed the ninja outside and to a building several hundred yards away. _Up two flights of stairs, third on the right._ He memorized where his room was and stepped aside as the ninja handed him a key and disappeared. He entered to find his bag and stuff on the floor beside his bed. He took off his coat and threw it on a chair. Closing his eyes, Tenshi slept as his father watched from in his dreams.


	4. Arguments

**Chapter 4: Arguments**

"Did you sleep well Tenshi?" Sarutobi asked, smiling as his student yawned.

"Sorry Saru-sensei. I didn't sleep well."

"Maybe you should go to bed earlier. How is your chakra control?"

"Good. I can walk on water, and run up trees."

"Then we can start on the first jutsu scroll!" He reached behind him and pulled out a scroll embroidered in blue symbols.

"Water Style, Heat Implosion Jutsu. I think this jutsu could be most useful. Let's begin." They both walked to the river.

"The handsigns are in order; Tatsu (dragon), Tora (tiger), Ushi (Ox), Saru (monkey), Inu (dog). Try it out." He pulled his hands out of his coat pockets and formed the handsigns.

"Good. Now we can move onto training for the actual jutsu. The first exercise is to draw water into your palm and form a single sphere. To accomplish this is going to be difficult. Especially for you seeing as two things work against you. First, is your how undeveloped your chakra canals are and second is your inability to use Full Wolf Cry." He pointed at the river.

"Focus on a central point in the water and try to force your chakra to connect with it. Once you feel a draw, pull using your hands to guide the water."

"Ok." He stared at a shimmering blue rock at the bottom of the river and tried what Sarutobi said.

"Don't worry. It takes time. Not only that, but this jutsu requires a lot of steps, because it is worth the time and effort."

He sat there for thirty minutes, time passing by slowly. Then he felt it. A slight strain on his body as if he were holding weight in his right palm.

"There!"

"Eh? Good. Now using the hand you feel weight on lift up." The response he got caused him to laugh and chuckle. He watched as his student, with effort, pulled on the water until a wave came crashing down on him. He stepped back and watched as his student came sputtering, and coughing out of the water, walking on it.

"Draw a drop at a time. It will use more chakra but give you much more control. I have to go to my office now. Some unattended business with the Chunin Exams. Bye and good luck." Tenshi watched as his sensei left leaving him alone.

"Some lesson." _Let's try again. _He sighed and stood up. Putting his focus back on his surroundings, he stared down to find a starfish by his feet. _Here we go._ He again felt the draw and started to lift his hand slowly. A drop appeared in his palm, and then started to swell slightly. As a small, grape sized ball formed in his hand, his left foot started to sink into the river. After it reached the size of a plum, he fell face forward into the water.

He swam to the sand bank and collapsed. _I will take a small ten minute break and then try again. _The break went on a little longer than thirty minutes until Tenshi felt strong enough to try again. He tried three more times with similar results. _I'm completely out of chakra and I don't think I can try it again. Damn it all! _

"I can't do this!!!"

"Can't do what?"came a voice from behind. He turned to find _HER _standing there with a beach ball sized water sphere in her outstretched palm.

"You!!"

"Is that anyway to greet a friend?" She cocked her head slightly to the left.

"Who are you? And what do you want?"

""Tsk. Tsk. You're really pathetic you know that? If I were a little older than, I could teach you but …" She vanished and appeared a ninja tool at his throat.

"I have prior engagements. The mission can't wait any longer. I guess I have to move ahead of schedule. Bye."

She cut a heart in his neck, shallowly so as to not kill, licked her blade and vanished.

He grabbed his neck and looked at the ground_. She's right. I am pathetic_. _To say that I can't master a single jutsu is an exaggeration. What would father say?_ A tear welled up. _I can't give up. Not yet._ He closed his eyes_. I'm not a worthless little kid._He stood up and walked to the center of the river. Opening his palm again he focused on a central point in the water. He dipped into his chakra reserves and using a single strand of chakra from his index to the lake he pulled water out in several strands that recollected into his palm. In no time at all a cantaloupe sized ball had formed in his palm.

"YES!!!" He jumped to land and admired his handiwork. _It's so beautiful._

"Well done!" He turned to find Saru-sensei beaming at him. His legs gave way, as the last of his chakra drained from his body. Sarutobi appeared in front of him easing his fall. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah... Just a little tired." _I've overstepped my limits._

"Well. That's enough for today. Go home and rest awhile"

Go home and rest for awhile. Tomorrow's lesson will be a little more difficult and a little less tiring." "Hai, sensei." Tenshi went to his dorm and fell fast asleep.


	5. Battle Royale: Taijutsu Clash

Just a little note. I will try to start uploading at least one chapter a day! And here we go!

**Battle Royale: "Taijutsu Clash!"**

Tenshi woke up to a note on his door. _Explore the village for a little bit. Try not to overexert yourself. __Sounds like fun! I was curious to see what my new home has to offer. _He quickly dressed and headed out the door, taking care to lock the door behind him. He made his way across town. _The villagers are avoiding me… why? I will have to ask Saru as to if I should heed it as a warning. _He continued on stopping here and there to look at gifts, certain battle items and of course food. Eventually the stares and unanimous looks he kept getting made him uncomfortable enough to head towards a training field. He sat there and enjoyed the calm breeze before he noticed he wasn't alone. A ninja in a green suit and bouncy black hair was attacking unseen enemies with such finesse and speed that even he was slightly envious. His stance was sure and he was oblivious to his new observer. _He is such a graceful fighter. Compared to my fighting he is perfect! Ha. Maybe I can get him to spar with me! _He smiled slightly at the thought. A slight pain in his side warned him. _Be quiet! I'm fine… I think. _

"Way to go Lee! Keep your guard strong and let the Flame of Youth burn sure! Ha-ha! Keep going!"

He looked up to see an older version of the practitioner standing beside him. The older version looked down to see him standing there with a dazed look on his face.

"Ah. You must be Tenshi! My name is Guy and that is Lee! Admiring my student, huh?"

Hi. Umm… yeah. Amazing form! Do you think I could get a sparring match in with him?" Guy took a step back.

"Whaaaaa..? But your injuries?"

"Healed. Completely. So…?" Guy thought about it for a minute.

"I guess nothing makes you feel better after an injury then a little bit of exercise! Lee will be happy to spar with you! LEE!" he called out. The younger version turned to his sensei and raced to meet him.

"Yes, guy-sensei?"

"This kid wants to spar you. How do you feel about that?"

"Who?" He turned to face Tenshi.

"Hi," Tenshi said, waving feebly.

"Guy –sensei. I have to decline his challenge."

"Why, Lee?"

"I saw what happened two days ago and I feel that it would be more than a considerable risk sparring before your wounds have healed."

"The Hokage said the same thing. I feel more than capable. Try me. If I say stop, it means my injury is hurting slightly."

"I don't think you should spar, but I guess I need a new opponent."

The three moved to the center of the field and they faced each other.

"Before we begin, do you mind removing your weights?"

"H... How… did you know about…?"

"I used to train with them for a little while."

"Guy-sensei?"

"Sure. Just be careful."

Lee removed his weights and assumed a t fighting stance. He faced Tenshi.

_Here we go._

"Half Wolf Cry!" he said assuming his second fighting stance.

"Ready?"

Both opponents gave a short nod.

"Begin!"

Lee smiled and then vanished a trail of dust picking up behind him.

_Hmmm. What the? _Lee circled Tenshi knowing that his first attack would be unavoidable.

_Huh. I guess its time to use my kekki genkai. _He closed his eyes and then exhaled slowly. _There! _The trail of blue signifying water vanished and reappeared to his left in the shape of Lee. _Nice try!_ Tenshi stepped sideways and blocked the barrage of fists Lee threw at him. Blows exchanged at a rate that left Guy trying his hardest not to blink.

"Leaf Whirlwind!"

Tenshi jumped avoiding the technique all together. Lee jumped, snapping his opponent's arms to his side. Starting the spin, Tenshi realized that he was in trouble. Tenshi acted quickly freeing himself from the jutsu and landed softly as Lee slammed into the ground twenty feet away. Tenshi raced forward, only to be stopped by an intruding Guy.

"Halt!" He walked over to lee and checked on him.

"Guy-sensei. I think I broke my arm."

"It looks sprained. You got lucky." He turned on Tenshi.

"No one… and I mean no one is able to escape the primary lotus."

"I did."

"How? You are too young to know about it and also it is a Leaf Village technique.'

"I cut the bandages holding me, using chakra from my eye. Then, I used Mirage Jutsu and jumped away. I created my version of taijutsu to incorporate chakra usage."

"Pretty clever if I may say so myself. Lee, you are going to have to postpone training for now."

"But I…"

"No ands, ifs or buts about it. We need to get you to a medical ninja so they can heal your arm."

"I'll take him." Lee and Guy both turned to see Tenshi standing beside them.

"Are you sure?" Lee asked.

"I caused the injury. I should be the one to make sure you get some medical attention."

"Ok." Tenshi picked up Lee and started piggybacking him across the village. Several minutes passed in silence before Lee spoke up.

"Thanks for taking me."

"Not a problem."

"Do you mind if I spar with you again once I get better?"

"Sure. I'm sorry I sprained your arm."

"It is not a problem."

They landed on the roof of the medical care center, Lee groaning from the impact. Tenshi winced. His injury was starting to burn with more intensity. They walked inside and found the first nurse possible.

"Excuse me."

The ninja turned and looked to see Tenshi holding Lee on his back.

"Yes. How can I ….Lee? What did you do today? Another sprained wrist? You have to be way more careful. This looks a little more serious considering the amount of blood coming off your arm" Lee looked down and started to freak.

"How much blood did I lose? Will you have to amputate?" Tenshi dropped him down and then waved goodbye. He overheard the nurse say something about a blunt saw and the next time. He laughed to himself and headed downstairs. Sakura was walking towards town._ I'm bored. Maybe she could come for a run with me. I would like the company._

"Sakura!" She whirled around.

"Tenshi! How's it going?"

"Good. Hey. I'm going for a run and I was curious: Do you want to come with?"

"Sure." He smiled slightly.

They headed off at a brisk pace towards the outer limits of town.

"So how is your injury?"

_Of all the things to ask, she wants to know about my injury? It hurts like hell right now, so I am not so sure I will be doing much tomorrow._

"It's healed so I am not so worried about it."

"Good."

"How's the academy? And what is it like?"

"I am a little nervous. Chunin Exams are right around the corner and I am not so sure I will be able to pass."

"You'll do fine. Trust me."

They continued on in silence for a little while.

"So…"

"Yeah?"

"Tenshi… do you have a girlfriend?"

"Huh?"

"A girlfriend. Do you have one?" Tenshi must have blushed bright red because Sakura started giggling.

"No. Unfortunately, I don't really connect with people all that well. I happen to have a few friends at home but they are mostly wolves." Sakura turned this over for a couple minutes.

"That's…"

"Shhhhh!" He stopped and started looking around.

"What?"

"We're being followed. And watched." "Half wolf cry, "he whispered.

_There! _He pulled out a kunai and threw it at the tree located at his five o'clock.

"Come out! I can see you and I not one to toy with." Seconds later a ninja in a tight fitting black uniform appeared. A teardrop in a yellow moon patch hung from a chain in front of her chest.

"Who are you?"

"Consider me a friend."

"You followed me here lady! So in my eyes, you're no friend of mine."

"It's my mission. I have certain … shall we say… orders concerning you Tenshi."

"How do you know my name? And what mission?"

"All will be revealed in due time. Anyways, it would only panic you to know. I will give you one little detail though. We shall meet again and time is running out. Goodbye Tenshi!" She vanished in a poof of smoke.

"Who was that?"

"I don't know and I don't want to find out. Let's head back to the village."

They headed back to the village, afraid to stop or say anything. Tenshi landed on his dorm balcony.

"Good bye Sakura. And take care, alright?"

"Sure thing. Night Tenshi."

He opened the sliding door and lay down on his bed.

_I'm in some sort of danger. She followed me all the way from my home by the Village in the Waves. And that insignia looks very familiar. But I can't leave yet. Saru-sensei would become suspicious. Hmmm. I'll have to keep my distance from her and try not to invoke her anger. She's on a mission and she knows my name. I have been isolated all my life, so how does she know that much about me? _

He sighed. That's when the piece of paper on the door caught his attention.

'Meet me at the training field at eight am, tomorrow morning. Your learning starts now!'

Sincerely,

Sarutobi


	6. A Heated Debate!

**Chapter 5: A Heated Debate!**

Tenshi woke up rejuvenated and alert to find it was dark and the moon was full and out. I guess I could go out for a run. He walked out onto his balcony, jumped over the rail and landed downstairs.

"Half-wolf cry." He started at a slight run picking up the pace as he ran. It was a favorite pastime. Trees and animals became sparkly shaped blues as he ran through HIS sanctuary. His and his alone. He jumped, dipped and dived, adrenaline fueling his fun. He stopped at the inhuman sound that reached his ears. The sound of a twig snapping. It doesn't belong to me; so I'm being followed. He jumped again and pulled out several kunai. He landed found his target threw and missed.

"Who's there?" he called out.

"Me again! You really shouldn't attack your friends."

"Why's that?" he asked dryly.

"You never know when they may return the favor." He created a mirage that he threw in the way of the returned kunai. He jumped back as he caught the sight of paper attached to the kunai. The explosion caught him off guard, throwing him into the air and into her. She kicked him downwards, forming a rapid chain of hand signs. He zigzagged knowing he was minutes away from being annihilated.

"Fire-style: Phoenix Rebirth Jutsu!" _Fire style? _He spun around and yelled "You're here to kill me!"

"Awww. You assume too much! Besides, if I did you would have died earlier. You might want to pay attention to the sky…" He looked up and spotted something that shocked and frightened him. A phoenix, composed of fire, flapped its wings and cawed softly. _Crap. I don't have any jutsu to repel that!!! _A blow from his left sent him into the nearest tree. He tried to get away, only to find himself binded to the tree by ninja thread. He released his eyes and waited for the worst. The "phoenix" came down and attacked; slashing, pecking and burning at him. He felt the rope give way and jumped the bird vanished and he landed on a branch. He huffed in pain. _This sucks. My wounds aren't fully healed; therefore I'm not as mobile as I should be. Good thing she doesn't know about the pads! _

"You still alive?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"You look it… But not for long."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

He watched her approach him directly and decided to take the defensive. He leaned back avoiding the spin kick she launched at his face. She punched towards his stomach, forcing him to lean forward to prevent falling off the thin branch. She flipped her wrist around, palm up, revealing a pair of dual blades attached to her wrist.

"Waugh!" He leaned further backwards landing off balance.

She dropped down and raced forward retaining the offense and Tenshi on defense. _Her taijutsu is amazing. But her age…? And she looks a little older than me. Why? Her eyes are orange. Very unusual._

"Fine. Enough is enough. Just give up," she said.

"Oh, come on. This is fun."

A kick to his stomach left him backpedaling and searching for breath for a couple minutes.

"Tell me why you want me dead and what's with this assignment of yours?" A short break erupted in the fight with her retreating and him sitting there dumbfounded.

"This mission is none of your business, though it is related to this village. Not you." He sighed a heavy breath of relief.

"Then why are we fighting?" He watched as she pulled out a long, straight, beautifully ornamentally sword. She stared at it for several minutes before she spoke. The fur on the handle stood on end, as she aimed it him.

"My friend says that there are some things in our agenda that needs to be addressed. But not at this time. Anyways, I am going to kill you now and end the pleasure of having to tell you what happens later. You know about me and that is why you must die."

"But..."

"I said enough!" She raced forward, sword in her right hand. It glanced off a rock shedding sparks. I've got to end this! He reached into his bag strapped to his leg and pulled out a one side serrated kunai. He raced to meet her. There was sound clink, a flash of blood and a scream. He stepped backwards once and then, looked down. He watched as she lifted her sword at chest level unsheathing it from its prison.

"Aaaah. I love the taste of your blood!" A single kunai dropped to the ground, in three pieces. "Ugh!"

"You should have been a little more careful. This sword is preciously designed. Stronger than any ninja tool you have. You MIGHT live, if you stop moving that is." A barrage of pain sent him to his knees. _Not over. I have to keep fighting_. By sheer willpower he stood up and with shaky hands formed a small chain of unfamiliar handsigns.

"Mirage Jutsu, Crater Barrage." Three mirages appeared and attacked. The first kicked her up and vanished. The second jumped, grabbed her wrist, disarming her in the process. It spun her around and then vanished also. The third came from above, streamlined and slammed her into the ground, cracking the ground a little. "Wolf style, Shining Palm." It slammed her further into the ground large impact crater.

He landed in a heap, coughing up blood and immobile. The beating I got earlier is taking its toll.

"I... I can't move!" Panic coursed through his body like a drug.

"Nice." He watched as she got up and pulled her sword from deep out of the earth.

"I didn't expect you to fight. And more importantly, with such a fast jutsu. Impressive. Normally, no one would even be able to touch me with such a jutsu. For that, I'll let you be. For now." She walked towards him sheathing her sword in the process. She reached behind him and pulled out a pink pill and shoved it into his mouth. And kissed him eliciting a huge squirm from his body as he tried to break it. He watched her pull back.

"The pill should heal your wounds. You better be prepared next time we meet." He saw her walk away, stop and start mouthing as if she were talking to someone. She vanished in a poof of smoke, leaving him in a pool of his own blood. _So many questions._ He sighed and chewed the pill in deep thought. _These wounds are bad... How is that little pill going to...?_ He stopped mid thought as a rush of chakra flowed over him from head to toe. He sighed and fell asleep, his dreams filled with her.


	7. A New Jutsu

_Sorry this is so short. The wolf saga is an entire chapter that is probably going to be about 30 parts long. So just hold on!_

**Chapter 6: A new ****Jutsu**** and a Time to Change**

Tenshi woke up bright and early, refreshed and in pain. He looked down. His clothes were torn to shreds, and his pants had changed from blue to black. Burnt black. He staggered to his feet and headed to the training field as a dozen questions flashed into his mind. She's evil. I can't tell sensei, though. He reached the field to find Sarutobi staring at him, mouth in a hard thin line. "You're late."  
"Sorry, Saru-sensei."  
"What happened?" He looked to find his teacher eying his clothes in utter shock.

"I..." _What's wrong with me? I have to say something. But... _A shred of doubt rose up in him. He looked away from his sensei and to his feet...

"I don't really know." The next thing he said hit him like a smack to the face.

"I was hoping you could come to trust me, but I guess not. Still." He looked up as his sensei handed him a small roll of bills.

"Go to the tailor and pay him. I had a blueprint designed for when you came. Shall we continue with your training?" Tenshi could hear the disappointment dripping from his voice. He wanted to say "I'm sorry," but instead what came out is,

"Yeah." Instead of being reprimanded, Sarutobi led him to the lake once again.

"Ok. Now that you are capable of forming a sphere, you need to make it thin. To accomplish this, create a sphere." He followed the instructions, forming the handsigns. He gasped as the water seemed to jump into his hand.

"Sensei?" He turned to find him smiling.

"You seem to have a strong affinity for water. Just like your father." Tenshi silently wanted to cry, but was satisfied with letting a single tear fall into the sphere.

"Now close your hand into a fist." He tried to, to only have the water resist. Relax. He tried again and it worked with him forming a one-foot long pole.

"Now, you need to sharpen it. To do so, shake the pole and spin it at the same time." He did. "Now for the final two steps; Pressure and Heat. Focus on shrinking it as far as it will go." He frowned in concentration until it shrunk to half a foot and size.

"Good. Lastly you need to pour chakra into the technique. Heat it up to the point you can feel it through your glove." Tenshi did so and almost dropped the technique.

"You see that tree?" He pointed to one far away from them.

"Hai." "Aim it at that and throw it. Once it gets stuck, form Ram (Hitsuji)." He stepped in front of his student and checked the sharpness. It cut him shallowly without even adding pressure.

"Go ahead." He threw it hard and watched its flight. _Now! _

"Water Style- Heat Implosion Jutsu!" He formed the handsign and was rewarded with a resounding explosion that shook the ground. They waited for the smoke to clear to find the tree was almost completely gone.

"Good. Very well done!" He smiled and looked at his student who smiled back.

"I think that you should continue to practice, but not today. I have to go visit the Kazekage and put the final touches on the Chunin Exams. So I will be gone for a couple of days. One week at most. In the meantime, practice the two jutsus you know. I have one more for you after this. I will leave it at your door before I leave. Speaking of the tournament, I think it would be a good idea for you to enter it, if you're so inclined."

"I'll think about it."

"Good. See you soon." He vanished leaving Tenshi alone. _Might as well go get my clothes... I have time now. Besides, it'll give me time to wonder about that girl._ He headed towards town only to be stopped by an explosion behind him.


	8. The Wolf Saga Pt 1

**Chapter 7: The Wolf 1**

He turned around pulling a kunai.

"Oh you! What do you want?" She sat there on a tree branch, holding kunai with a paper bomb connected. She trailed her finger along the blade.

"Oh. I see I got your attention. You can put your kunai away. I just came to talk."

"Bull. Why would I want to talk to someone who tried to kill...?"

"And healed you. Get over yourself. You'll live."

"No thanks." He turned to walk away and caught the sound of her sigh. The kunai landed 5 feet way, igniting a trail of flammable liquid. A wall of fire rose separating from him from the village.

"Come on. Don't be such a sourpuss. Besides I don't bite. Hard that is." She jumped down her red hair dancing in the air.

"Fine." He sat down and folded his arms. "What should I call you?"

"My name is Shinase. My clan is none of your business, though. That information is, shall we say, a secret."

"Ok. Fine, Shinase. Explain how you came to be involved with me. I have a right to now."

"Ok. I expected a question about my village, but I guess not. Very well. The Okamikage decided it was time for me to work on a REAL mission. C-Rank." She smiled and looked towards the mountains.

"Tracking you down was a little difficult but I managed. I had to follow you so I did... But you found out. Can't say I'm surprised. In the future, I will just have to be more careful."

"Next, who were you talking to, when you defeated me last night?"

"A friend. You know, I'm surprised you haven't found your other half..."

"What?"

"I'm talking about your wolf of course. I thought you knew about it."

"I..."

"Too bad." _When do I find this "other half" she's talking about? And why does she know so much? Hmmm. Let me try something._

"How do you know about our clan? You know I would be very happy to kill a Yusrai..."

"What's a Yusrai?" she asked confused. _She doesn't know. Just from the way she said that, she's clueless!_

"Never mind." A look of concern passed over her face for a second.

"This has been fun, but I have things I need to do." He looked at the line to find it had diminished to knee high. He turned back around.

"Awww. I was expecting a kiss or a hug. All well." She vanished and appeared in front of him, lips brushing his cheek.

"That will have to suffice." He wiped it off in mock disgust.

"That hurts, but I guess it's warranted. Bye." She flashed a smile, hidden by the mask and vanished. _What was that all about?_ He stepped over the fire and walked towards the village.


	9. The Wolf Saga Pt 2

_Hey. So this is an interesting part. For a pic of his new uniform, go to my myspace and look under the links. Will have it uploaded in about thirteen days..._

**Ch. 7 the Wolf Saga Pt.2**

He was walking around the village asking where the tailor was when he noticed to familiar faces approaching.

"Hey Lee! Sakura. What's going on?"

"Hey Tenshi. What happened?" They looked him up and down.

"Long story. I'm looking for the tailor. Do you know where he is?"

"He's right behind you. Come on!" Sakura and Lee grabbed him dragging into a small rundown shack. An old man looked up from his book at the sight of customers.

"Awww. Tenshi! Good to see you up on your feet and about. My name is Hiroshiiiro. Call me Hiro for short. Sarutobi came in with a blueprint for your clothes. All you have to do is pay. First, though..." He grabbed two scrolls and placed them in front of Tenshi. He handed the smaller one to him.

"Sarutobi asked me to give this to you and told me to relay that after the tournament, you will attend the academy."

"Thank you for the heads up." He stowed it in his ninja tool pouch, getting raised eyebrows from his friends.

"Also, he said to go to the metal shop. He wants to have your headband engraved." He then unrolled the scroll and revealed Tenshi's new uniform. It came down like Sakura's with short sleeves and was joined at the draping with flexible mesh. _The symbol...!_ On the front and back was the symbol he had seen on Shinase.

"It will be fire and water proofed and the padding on the inside of your coat will be incorporated into it just like that coat. We will have to edit a little but it shouldn't take long to create it. One final thing, what color do you want the overlayer?"

"Sky blue, please."

"Ok." Money exchanged between their hands. Hiro handed three bills back.

"You gave me more money than a week's supply of uniforms. I'll have it ready in..." He looked at his watch. "Six hours."

"Cool. Thanks!"

"See you soon." They left and went to the blacksmith. A buff and deep throated man greeted them.

"What do ya want?"

"My headband engraved, and band replaced."

"Ok. What color?"

"Purple. Use a soft metal tool, though. No heat. It could melt."

"Fine. Why?"

"It was designed to where I can see through it but others can't.

"Fine." He handed his headband over and told his friends to not look at his eyes.

"Why?"

"Don't want to hurt you is all." They left and then he spoke up.

"Where to now?"


	10. The Wolf Saga Pt 3

Chapter 7.3

Tenshi frowned as his stomach rumbled loudly. Lee and Sakura looked at each other.

"Follow us." They walked for ten minutes, they reached a restaurant.

"I come here to celebrate every once in awhile. Many Genin come here after training." They entered, looking around. A Genin and a small white dog lying next to him sat there. Lee and Sakura greeted him, leaving Tenshi sitting there alone.

"Hey, Kiba."  
"Bushy Brows! Good to see ya!"

"Come meet Kiba, Tenshi." Sakura said.

"Huh? Ok." He caught up with the group avoiding eye contact with them.

"Tenshi? You mean Yudashi? WHAT?" Kiba's eyes went wide as he looked down towards Tenshi.

"Wow... I can't. Hey, Akamaru. Wake up buddy!" The small dog popped up slowly and yawned. It looked as if to say "What? I'm up." He pointed to Tenshi and stated in awe "Yudashi." The small dog barked twice looking around excited. The sound popped out of his mouth unwillingly. Tenshi answered Akamaru in a series of barks that emitted from his throat. Everyone in the restaurant looked up and at him.

"No way! He can talk to Akamaru..." What's _going on with me? I can talk to dogs... I noticed that I could when I lived with the wolves. But DOG?_ _That's just crazy_. A man giggling caught Tenshi and Sakura's attention.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" The gray haired Jounin looked up from his Ichi Paradise Book and smiled at the group of people looking at him. They walked and stood in front him.

"Hi everybody." He addressed his student directly.

"Taking time off from training. Is that wise considering that Chunin Exams start in a couple weeks?"

"Well, I think I'm ready, but..."  
"Mind if I sit here?" Tenshi pointed to the seat across from Kakashi.  
"Hmmm.I suppose." He sat there his thoughts traveling, to Shinase. She's _kinda cute and she has a demented __sense of humor__. He remembered the press of her soft lips against his_.

"Something wrong? Blushing means your thinking something you shouldn't." He looked at everyone looking at him.

"N...nothing." He smiled feebly.

"Hmmm. Imagining her pressed against you. The thought of grabbing her butt. Her saying she loves you." Everyone laughed as Tenshi groaned aloud and put his head in his arms. _Tomorrow is my birthday. I will do something special… I think._


	11. The Wolf Saga Pt 4

**Chapter 7.4**

He reached his dorm to find the door wide open. He extracted a kunai, entered and then relaxed. Seven blue uniforms and headband lay on the bed. But what's that. He walked forward and snatched the envelope off the bed. He shook it to hear a slight jingle. He opened it with the Kunai and pulled out a long chain with "the emblem" attached. He pulled out the letter a huge red kiss planted on the page.

Dear Tenshi,  
like the new outfit. Oh, there's a jutsu scroll under your bed. Five. Go to bed with your kekki genkai activated. One of my friends from the Yusrai told me. Just a little tip.  
Love a friend.

_Five? Five what? And how come she didn't tell me this in person? Questions for a another time._ He reread the note and got ready for bed. He hung one of the suits on the chair. He put the rest in the closet, and put the two scrolls on the nightstand. Might _as well try it..._ "Half-Wolf Cry." He laid down and instantly fell into a deep conscious sleep.

"Tenshi!" A female voice reached his ears.

"Huh? Who's there?"

"It's me silly!" Apprehensive he started to back up until he tripped over something that yelped. He landed with an "Oomph!" He sat up and was rewarded with a face full of slobber and two yellow eyes staring back at him.

"It's so good to see you!" He flashbacked to his only friends who were wolves. Two stood out among them...  
"Fang?"

"Yeah! I've been waiting for you day in and out to comeback."

"Well, I...Am I dreaming?"

"Yes. So am I."

"This is creepy"

"How's the Leaf Village? And you?"

"It's been rough but I've managed." She sat down next to him and listened intently as he recounted the past events from his leaving to now.

"Wow. You've been through a lot."

"Yeah... How's Hangetsu? And the others?"

"Hangetsu died, Tenshi."

"How?"

"Yusrai..." A tear dropped down his eye only to be licked up by Tenkei.

"No. No, no, no, no..."

"I know it hurts to know he's gone."

"I still remember the day I named you two." He cried openly, until the tears stopped coming freely. He looked to find a gap widening between him and Tenkei.

"Wait!" He got up and raced after her.

"Someone's waking up. See you tonight!"

"Bye!"


	12. The Wolf Saga Pt 5

**Chapter 7.5**

He opened his eyes slowly and noticed two things. The first being an insistent knocking on the door. Second, his eyes were wet. Was that dream for real? I've been thinking about her recently but... It seemed so real. He got up and dressed, picking up his scrolls and putting the necklace on. He answered the door as the knocking stopped. Sakura stood there looking at him. He hugged her. "You're in an awfully good mood. What happened? Get your first kiss?"

"Funny, but no. Actually, I slept well. I know you didn't come to just wake me up..."

"Kakashi told me to ask you if you wanted to train with our squad today."

"Sure. Why not." He closed the door and locked it. Ten minutes later they stood in front of Kakashi and two other ninja who sat there impatiently.

"So glad you could make it. Today we are going to practice combat training."

"Yes, finally!"

"Naruto. As I was saying, we are going to practice ambushing and attacking. So one person will try to attack four people. While the four attack, you will counterattack to the best of your capabilities. One ground rule: try to keep the damage to a minimal. It would be a shame if Naruto ended up in the hospital... We'll start with Tenshi."

"Ok." The four took up positions around him and he activated his kekki genkai.

"Half-wolf Cry."

"Ready?" "Yes."

"Ok. Let's begin." They raced at him from all directions, with Kakashi from above. _Dragon (Tatsu), tiger (tora), ox (ushi), monkey (saru), dog (inu)_. The sphere formed and he jumped, a mirage forming to defend from attacks from above_. Squeeze, shake, heat and throw!_ It landed smack dab in front of the three and he turned to face Kakashi. Shock overtook him as he watched his hand form lightning.

"I won't kill you. Just try to avoid it."

"Ok." He formed ram and slammed into Kakashi. He threw him downward at an awkward angle, which would have been impossible in a different outfit. Kakashi rebounded and ended the jutsu. He landed hunched over and in awe. _This suit is... Amazing! I have complete range of movement._ "Impressive. Next up, Sasuke." They took up their positions and waited. Naruto and Sakura raced forward while Tenshi approached behind them and Kakashi from the rear.

"Beat it losers." He kicked naruto into Sakura who Tenshi caught with ease. Sasuke then attacked with Firestyle Phoenix Flower jutsu. He flipped firing at Tenshi and Kakashi. The Jounin vanished in a poof of smoke. He turned his attention towards Tenshi, jumping to attack from above only to have Tenshi rise to meet him.

"Now Tenshi!" Sasuke watched in shock as Tenshi transformed into his teacher. A grasp on his ankle slammed him down forcing him onto one foot. He kicked Tenshi. The center of the blue in his sight turned red... FIRE! He covered his headband as he was engulfed in a maelstrom of fire. Kakashi appeared from behind Tenshi.

"Are you ok?"

"Surprisingly... Yes. The clothes protected me."

"Good. Next up... Naruto."

"Ready Naruto?"

"Yeah... Believe it." They all raced at him. He pulled out ninja tools throwing with reckless abandon as he backpedaled into Kakashi's grip.

"Multi Shadow Clone jutsu." they attacked at him only to be dispatched easily.

"Not fair! I wanna try again!"

"Unfortunately we only have time for one more... Sakura?"

"Yes Kakashi sensei?"

"Your turn." Reset, they again attacked as they all reached her at the same time, and she attacked naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke pushing them back. Tenshi paused and was rewarded with a punch that sent him to his knees. She hastily formed the handsigns exacting the genjutsu. "Good job. You can stop now." the jutsu ended and everyone stood in front of Kakashi awaiting the verdict. "Excellent job. All of you. Sasuke. You need to be more cautious. Naruto needs to work on his taijutsu. Sakura needs to work on her defense skills. Of all of you, Tenshi did the best. You need to improve your aerial combat much though..."

"Yes, sir."

"Dismissed." he left leaving the three by themselves.

"You're nothing." He turned facing Sasuke.

"Your kekki genkai is a joke. And your clan is inferior to mine. Nothing beats the Uchiha. Not even the huge can live up to our reputation."

"Sasuke!"

"Its okay, Sakura. I've dealt with people like him before. Ignorant and weak minded." He turned away fully aware of the attack from behind. As the fist neared his face, he turned, blocked and kneed with such force that Sasuke ended up gasping for breath.

"Stop. I don't want to hurt you."

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" He raced at Tenshi again, anger flaring as he noticed the black mark on his neck turn red. I know that mark... I have to stop him now.

"Five points of release!" he attacked five points in the arm and chest with such speed, Sasuke tripped and ended facedown on the ground paralyzed... "What did you do to me?"

"Paralyzation of your muscles. Not indefinitely though." He walked away, intending to go train till nightfall.


	13. The Wolf Saga Pt 6

He got home exhausted with two new jutsus under his belt. He showered long his thoughts wandering to Fang. He went to his bed and found a note there. He opened it and was rewarded with the view of her lips on the paper.

Dear hottie. Miss you much. You followed my advice didn't you? Anyways, if you're not busy wanted to talk. Meet me where you normally train.

Love, Shinase.

Ps. Your aerial combat definitely needs work.

He sighed and then closed his eyes. "Half Wolf Cry!" He fell back onto the bed and met her again in seconds. She was bruised, scratched and more importantly, weary.

"What happened?"

"Traveling. Right now, it's going to take me awhile to reach my destination. Anyways how are you?"

_She seems genuinely happy to see me._

"I am happy to see you. Of course... I miss you so much!"

"You can hear my thoughts?"

"Yeah."

"Tired like you. I learned two new jutsus and did a little combat training. I miss your company though."

They sat there, enjoying being together and the silence. His heart panged against his chest and he watched her. He kissed her on the nose, and she licked him on the lips once. "There is something I must confess."

"Yes?" he watched her intently.

"I love you... So...so much."

"I feel the same. I would die for you." He hugged her deeply and ran his hands through her black and grey streaked fur, scratching her right ear. After several moments, she spoke into his chest. "Don't come to this place, for three weeks at least."

"Why?"

"If you love me, don't ask me to answer that." She wriggled out of his grasp and a tear ran down her muzzle.

"No. Don't cry. I obey. Just don't." He wiped the tear away and started to shiver deeply. They departed and he woke up in a deep sweat, and shivering.


	14. The Wolf Saga Pt 7

Chapter 7 Pt 7

Tenshi took a shower, shivering violently regardless of the fact that the water was hot_. She l...loves me. I've always felt that way about her. She cried. God!_ In Yudashi mythology, a wolf's tear was not only rare but extremely powerful. It is said it increases the bond between wolf and ninja. Also, it heals the shinobi shielding them at the same time. A wolf cries only once in twenty five years. And even though it was in a dream, its significance was not lessened. _Fang...Are...are you okay?_ He dressed quickly and went to strengthen his two new jutsus; Water style: Flowing Puddle and Earth Style Barrier Jutsu. As he practiced, his thoughts remained fixed on Fang. "You're awfully distracted." He turned his head to find Shinase standing there, normal clothes rustling in the wind.

"Go away."

"Relax. I just came to talk. Two friends talking."

"Leave me alone. All you care about is your stupid mission. No, I'm done being your little guinea pig." He turned back around and returned his focus to the jutsu.

"Come on. Look at me."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!!" She smacked at him and a wall of water rose appeared stopping the blow.

"Whoa." they said in unity. Curious, he rose his hand and aimed a punch at her. The wall vanished and a stream of water struck at her forcing her to backpedal and dodge it.

"So are you going to talk to me, or do I have to fight you yet again?"

"Fine. Come here." She walked and stood beside him, watching as he manipulated the water with various simple hand movements.

"You know..."

"Know what?"

"You're kinda cute." His jaw dropped and the technique lost form.

"You should..."

"Let me get this straight. You LIKE me?"

"To put it bluntly, yes."

"I'm younger than you. Younger!!"

"Only by four years." _That means she's thirteen! Not only that but to be so accomplished at her age, well it doesn't seem likely. A date? I... Can't say yes, but I..._

"Hello? You gonna say yes? I could just make you, but I don't wanna scare you off." A toothy grin reached her mouth.

"I... I... Maybe... I..."

"I'll take that as a yes!"

"But..." She placed a hand on her hip and looked at him. _She is cute... I'll give her that._ He smiled slightly then asked her... "Do I have to pay?"

"Not this time."

"As long I don't mysteriously vanish, then... Why not?"

"Yay!" She hugged him, kissed him once and beamed at him.

"How do you know so much jutsu?"

"My father started to teach me when I was three. Anyways, let's set the date for a week from now. Next Saturday. Love you! Bye!" She smiled and vanished in a poof of smoke. _Twice in the same day? From an extremely close friend to a stranger? It doesn't make sense._

"All well." Tiger (Tora), Snake (Mi), Bird (Tori), Hare (U), Ram (Hitsuji).

"Earth style Barrier Jutsu!" The earth flowed up forming the barrier. He felt the drain, but was happy with the results. "Excellent!"


	15. The Wolf Saga Pt 8

The Wolf Saga Pt.8

The days Sarutobi was gone went by without further incident. Sakura and Lee were so busy studying for the exams, he didn't realize their absence. He woke up, depressed about Fang when he noticed another presence.

"Not sleeping well?" He turned to find his sensei holding up two jutsu scrolls in his right hand. "Sarutobi-sensei!" He ran and hugged his teacher who hugged him back.

"How are you? And your trip? What about my exams? More importantly, why do you have two jutsu scrolls with you?"

"I see you're full of many questions. Get dressed and I will try to explain." He took a quick shower and then sat down next to the old man. "There are three things I need to tell you. First is that you will be participating in the final part of the exams, only you will be judged on your knowledge of these two jutsus. And you will be facing a Jounin. You'll get to meet her sometime this week. Kakashi will be here soon to take you to go train. You and him will be creating a di-jutsu. A di-jutsu is when you take two normal jutsus and force them together to form a single one. If you can master the jutsus in two days, then Kakashi will try to help you create one."

"You mean it?"

"Yes. Here." He handed Tenshi a white scroll and a red and purple scroll.

"Do you think you can learn two jutsus in one day?"

"I learned the last two in one day. The jutsus were easy to learn, but impossible to master."

"Hehehe. It seems I underestimated you a little. Ah, Kakashi." "Lord Hokage. So Tenshi. Are you ready? I will force to create a di-jutsu, so do you think you are strong enough to work without sleep for two days?"

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei!!"

"Let's go then."

"One more thing Tenshi." He turned to the old man.

"I need your ninja tool pouch and also... Good luck!" He obliged and raced after the departing Kakashi.


	16. The Wolf Saga Pt 9

Chapter 7

They traveled for several miles before they reached a sandy, secluded area with several boulders.

"The two jutsus you have in your hand have a variety of uses. Anyways, our first step will be to increase your speed. Let me see the white scroll." He handed it over, enjoying the warmth of the sun and slight breeze.

"Ok." He watched as his teacher pulled out several weights. Forming various handsigns, he placed his palm on two of them, and then strapped them to his legs. He felt its effect immediately. "Ok. Now we fight five to one."

"How?"

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Five clones appeared. "Don't attack back. Just focus on avoiding. I will send two more every hour. Begin!" His legs felt like they were made out of concrete, but he tried his best. The first three hours went by with little effort on his part. He moved fast enough to avoid kunai, techniques and even some genjutsu. Then thirty minutes in the fourth round, his left leg slipped down and he realized he was in trouble.

"Well, well. I think that will do for now. I expected you to give out earlier, but Sarutobi did warn me that you were determined to always keep up with ninja older than you. Alright then. Take a break and then we'll start again." This repeated for the first ten hours of forty eight. It was dark when Kakashi, told him to stop.

"That's enough. Come here." He dragged himself to Kakashi and sat down massaging his leg as it throbbed. He removed the weights slowly and watched Kakashi pull out dinner.

"Good job. There is one more thing we are going to do to increase your speed. That happens to be, putting chakra on your feet and then releasing when you go to move."

"Ok."

"I think you can practice that on your own." They ate in silence for about twenty minutes before Kakashi spoke up. "Here. I want you to have these." He handed over two rainbow colored capsules.

"What are these?"

"They increase your chakra levels to twice what they and stay there permanently."

"Wow. Kakashi-sensei…"

"Take them. What I did to you when you arrived here was wrong. I can't rightfully ignore what I did. Please." He shoved them into his palm and closed it.

"Kakashi-sensei. I… well… I can't thank you enough. I greatly appreciate it. Don't worry!" He smiled warmly. "They won't go to waste." Tenshi looked up at the sky for a minute and then reached into his kunai bag that was still attached to his right leg.

"In the Yudashi Clan, giving gifts is a sign of friendship. It is usually given when two people have not only a mutual respect each other, but it is a vow. I cannot let your vouch count for nothing." Kakashi's eyes went wide and he tried to stop him, but was feebly pushed off. Tenshi looked at the item in his hand. _He has given me the gift of a future and also he has asked for forgiveness. I will return the favor. I hate to depart with this ninja tool, but he will have a better use for it then me._

"Here." He handed over a small red stained shuriken, with two slight differences. One is that it was double layered and carried a small blue sized orb in it.

"I made this myself. It is useful for two things. One, it allows the ninja to add to it using elemental chakra to accomplish a certain task. Which means it can hold a single element to it. Like fire, for example. Secondly, that orb ensures that at a single thought it returns to your hand, no matter how far the distance." He aimed at a tree behind Kakashi and let it fly. It imbedded into the tree and a couple seconds later burned white hot and vanished. It appeared into Tenshi's outstretched palm. He handed it into Kakashi's hand and smiled. They sat there for three minutes exchanging blank looks before the Jounin decided to thank him.

"I will treasure it for a long time."  
"Don't treasure it. I can easily make another, though the materials are rare. No… Enjoy having it in your possessions."

"Alright. Well, it is time for you to learn this jutsu." He pulled out the purple and red scroll, broke the seal and read for several seconds.


	17. The Wolf Saga Pt 10

The Wolf Saga Pt 10

Tenshi frowned. His body ached and yet he was completely satisfied that he had done what he wanted.

He had learned one new jutsu. But still, there was the other part of the jutsu which would take the

longest. And that was Wolf Style- Shining Blade. And that made him afraid. It was known that this jutsu

was the most powerful and difficult to master technique. The reason for its power was that it had two

true forms. One with a ninja's element and another jutsu that was completely different from the base

form. The base form did little damage but was almost impossible to block. _I can learn it. It will just take time. _

"Ok, Tenshi. Now it is time to take the training from earlier and create the jutsu. But there is something

that I would like you to do." He watched the old Jounin look around and then pick up a fist sized rock.

"Which hand has the most power?"

"I... Well, I don't know."

"Ok. Punch me with one at a time."

"WHAT?"

"I can take a punch. Go ahead." He stepped forward. He raced forward and punched with his right.

"Good. Now your left." He readjusted and punched as hard into Kakashi's chest. He noticed Kakashi

jumped back two seconds after his blow connected.

"Impressive. Definitely your left hand. Hold it out." He held his hand out and was rewarded with the stone

plopping straight into his palm. "I want you to make this stone explode."

"What? How?"

"Can you wait... To make it explode, I want you to focus on putting outward pressure on the outside and

filling the inside of the rock with pressure bearing outside."

"I... That's impossible!!"

"Not really. Now try."

"But..."

"Try!" he insisted. Sigh. _Fine._ He put chakra into the rock, trying to squeeze and relax the rock at the

same time. And the effect was instantaneous. The pebble glowed white and levitated in his palm. The

strain on his body was causing him to shake and the rock almost fell to the ground. "Steady your

breathing and focus on only the rock_**." Suddenly his father appeared in from a memory. **_

_**"Tenshi. You can do it." **_

_**"Run up a tree, father?" **_

_**"Yes. You are young, but you can do it. I sense great potential in you. Greater than most. Not only **_

_**that, but you can already stand on water. Give it a try. Don't give up."**_

He gritted his teeth and his palm leveled out. _I must prove myself_. Then all of a sudden the stone cracked,

and imploded, a piece whizzing by his ear.

"Woah! Kakashi-sensei. Now what?"

"Go do the same thing on that boulder." He pointed to a round boulder a couple feet taller than himself. His jaw dropped.

"Don't let a girl see that. It is quite unbecoming."

"Sorry."

Twelve hours later...

"Alright. Pack it up. Good job. I skipped out on my session with Sasuke and I must say that it was one

hundred percent warranted. Go get some rest. Take care, alright?"

"Ok. Oh and Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks. I really appreciate it."


	18. The Wolf Saga Pt 11

Chapter 7.11

Tenshi woke up from what little sleep he had had, sighing deeply as he rubbed his eyes.

_Three more days until the Chuunin Exams... I might as well go visit my opponent and get to know them better_.

He got dressed, his thoughts lingering on Fang and Shinase.

_I hope they're ok._

--

Tenshi looked at the Hokage carefully, only having arrived at the mansion. Sarutobi seemed to be even more

tired and overwhelmed then he had been last time, yet greeted him nonetheless.

"Tenshi. Perfect timing. I was just hoping you might show up. Here." He handed over a piece of paper with

an address on it. "She will be expecting you. Do be on your best behavior. And how is your Jutsu coming

along?"

"Just a little more time and I will have it. Probably before the exam."

"Good, good. Bye."

Tenshi left and raced to the destination, and was greeted with a young woman with long black hair who

looked at him curiously.

"Huh. So. _You're _Tenshi."

She looked him over, while twirling her hair up into a messy bun. For a few moments she ignored him, intent

on tying it into place. When she was satisfied, she looked back at him.

"I'm Shikaku Tsuki. You can call me Tsuki-san."

She crossed her arms, and tipped her head to one side slightly, waiting for his response.

"Yeah. Yudashi." _I hope I can make a good impression. She seems like a normal shinobi, but looks can be _

_deceiving._ He pulled out a shuriken and started fiddling with it, rolling it over and over in his hand.

"Sarutobi-sensei told me to come get to know you a little better. So… what is your specialty?"

"Taijutsu. I'm a Taijutsu master. But even a mere Genin could beat you, Yudashi scum." She spat at him

angrily, sneering.

_**Kami,**_she cursed inwardly. _**Why the hell am I stuck looking after this brat?**_

Tsuki didn't like small kids. Okay, youngish Genin were fine, but nine-year-olds getting taught by the Hokage?

Pssh.

_What did I do to deserve that? _Tenshi thought.

"If I offended you in anyway, then I apologize. I am truly sorry." He cried out as his finger slipped on the

shuriken.

Tsuki watched the shuriken drip blood, and yanked it out of his hands. "I don't think you should keep hold of

such a dangerous weapon, do you? Not if you keep cutting yourself with your unsteady hands."

She spun the shuriken deftly in her hands as she continued to sneer at him, snorting.

_Harsh! I don't have to take this! _

A profanity and nasty response settled on the tip of Tenshi's tongue only to be bitten back by his

consciousness.

_I have to remain in control. I can't upset her. Think of how Shinase and Fang would react! _He stopped the

bleeding and tried to respond.

"I… well… you… Fang… I mean… Sure… Wachakagag."

_Crap, that made no sense. I have never been so stupid. _He looked down expecting a biting response but

instead all he got was-

"Look," Tsuki said, softening. "You've got to toughen up, okay? Rather than lose your cool when someone

insults you, there are two things you can do. Either keep quiet and let them get bored, or answer back

better than they can, and annoy the hell out of them. Seeing as you're young, if I were you, I'd stick with

keeping quiet."

Tsuki nodded. "It was just a test," she said. While she didn't particularly like Tenshi's clan, she wasn't going

to condemn him for his bloodline. "I'm not one to judge by age and clan bloodlines, though I'll admit, little

kids can irritate me."

"I don't know what you've heard about my clan. I am different then them and if you don't believe me, I will

prove it to you!" He formed a small chain of handsigns and then cried out "Half Wolf Cry!" He felt the small

drain of chakra on him, but was sure that Tsuki would be able to see what he saw with his Kekkei Genkai.

After several minutes he removed the jutsu.

Tsuki laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of her neck. "So, Hokage-sama said you need to get to know

me better? Well…"

"You're good at Taijutsu... I happen to be okay with it, but Genjutsu is my specialty."

"Yeah, well, I'm crap at Genjutsu. Good at Ninjutsu, but excellent at Taijutsu. I guess you want to learn

more? Hm."

Tsuki walked inside, beckoning Tenshi with her hand. She set the kettle boiling, and asked Tenshi to take a s

eat.

"First aid kit is right in front of you," she smirked, pointing at the small coffee table that it sat on. "Good idea

to stop the bleeding, seriously."

"Thanks, but no." He focused on his hand and then stopped the flow of blood to his arm slightly, the effort

making him slightly woozy. _I HAVE TO WORK ON MY EYES! They're not fully developed... and than can be a _

_problem._

"No problem," Tsuki said, sitting down across from him. "So, what do you want to know about me?"

"How about your family?"

"Ah. My parents were both from Iwakagure, the Village Hidden in the Stones, but they started to travel

before I was born… when my mother was pregnant, they settled down here. I was born as a Konoha

Shinobi, and here I am."

She looked at him, and then at the kettle when it started to whistle. She walked over and poured herself a

cup of Kukicha- green tea. "I'll make some tea. Want to sit down at the dining table?"

"No thanks. I think I'll stand up." He walked over to the window and stared out a tear coming to his eye as

Fang came to his mind. _I can't stand the thought that she is in danger and that I won't see her for two more _

_weeks. _He turned his attention back to Tsuki, who was looking at him queerly.

"Are you okay?" She watched him, sipping on her tea. Tsuki could tell from the way he held himself he was in

a lot of pain- not physical, but emotional. "You're making _me _feel sad," she joked.

He shifted slightly knowing how sad he looked. "Don't let me bring you down. There is simply a friend I just

wish with all my heart was here." He reached up and wiped his eyes, sadness flowing with pain into a river

that seemed never-ending.

"Ah," Tsuki murmured. "I had a friend like that."

She sat down, leaning forwards as she gazed into her tea.

"Let's just call them… Black. Black and I were extremely close. We'd been friends since childhood… we both

became Chuunin, and then Jounin, together. While I wanted to stay on the typical Jounin path- missions,

training, and maybe become a Jounin teacher, Black wanted to just become stronger. Black joined the ANBU,

and I haven't seen Black since. He- Black's always on missions and Black never has time for me any more…"

Tsuki trailed off, and took another sip of her tea.

--

Several minutes passed by in silence and they looked at each other in almost hungry curiosity.

"So, you're not the only one," Tsuki said eventually. "Hurts a lot, doesn't it?"

"Yes, but you're wrong. Still doesn't change the facts. When this over though, I will make sure that we get

the two of you reunited…"

"Yeah," Tsuki nodded, laughing slightly. "And my reply is, don't worry. I'm sure whoever it is that you're

thinking about is thinking about you too. You'll see them again, for sure."

Tsuki looked at him, blinking lazily. **_He's been through a lot at such a tender age, _**she mused. **_He's got _**

**_to _****_be pretty strong, what with all of the crap that's been thrown at him…_**

"Anyways." Tenshi wiped the tears away and picked at his finger again.

"Hm? Oh," Tsuki said, finishing her tea. "Now come on, d'you want to learn some Taijutsu or what?"

"Sure. Anything to take away my thoughts of her."

They headed outside and then Tenshi assumed his fighting stance.

_I will not give up on you, Fang! This is my turn to prove to father and you that I am a shinobi._

He waited for Tsuki to attack and was rewarded with her appearing behind him. As Tsuki's fist reached

towards him, he was surprised how fast and light he felt. He pushed away and was rewarded with a gap

that widened to such a point that Tsuki was at least 500 yards away.

"Wait!" He opened his shirt, pulled a couple things, closed it and wiped blood on his calves. Black visible

seals appeared. "There. Ready."

"Hm, leg weights?" Tsuki crossed her arms and looked at him appraisingly. "Ah, I see. Well… anyway.

Before we begin again, I want to say something. Most of the techniques I'll be using are in common use

among Taijutsu users, at least in Konoha."

She suddenly shimmered and disappeared. When she appeared again, she was spinning.

"Konoha Senpuu!" _[Leaf Hurricane]_

Her leg kicked out and knocked Tenshi to his feet. Before he could react, he felt hands underneath him

and push him up, into the air.

Again she shimmered with speed, and appeared underneath him.

_The Shadow Dance…?_

Tsuki smirked at his, bandages unwinding from around her elbows and spinning around Tenshi, snapping

taunt. She wrapped her arms around him, and they went spinning down.

_**This may hurt him, but I'll make sure that it's not fatal.**_

Before they slammed into the ground, Tsuki sent a flare of chakra at the floor to slow her fall, meaning

that while she left Tenshi dazed and scraped, he was still able to retaliate. He was fast, _extremely _fast,

but Tsuki was much, much faster.

Tenshi frowned slightly and got up. _I shouldn't want to give up but somehow... _He stopped himself. _I can't _

_win. I might as well just goof off a little._ He smiled and attacked flailing at her.

Tsuki flipped back, smiling, and then she whipped forwards, arms and legs flying. It went like this for a

while, but as Tenshi's body wasn't used to the physical strain of such speed coupled with such strength,

didn't have the _endurance _for it, Tsuki prevailed.

"Ah."

She stood over him, arms crossed.

"I expected more than that…"

Her eyes roved across the grass clearing, and there were practically no signs of their battle.

"You know, if I were you, I'd stick to Genjutsu." Tsuki's mouth twitched, and she blew out of her mouth

noisily, pouting her lips as she started to rewind the bandages around her arms. "For the Chuunin exams,

that level of Taijutsu is terrible. Heck, I know a Genin who's only a few years older than you, and he's

already learnt some forbidden techniques!"

He turned away. _She thinks she knows me, but I will show her. _He clenched his fists. _Tomorrow I will create _

_the jutsu. No Kakashi or Sarutobi to help me. This will be a juinjutsu simply due to its power! _He gritted his

teeth at the sound of her mocking voice.

"You may be young, but you said you were different from your clan. As far as I know, repeat, _as far as I _

_know, _not many were proficient Taijutsu users. So in that respect, you're not much different, are you?

You're fast, but not strong."

When Tenshi opened his mouth to reply, Tsuki cut him off with her hand, and then she went back to

winding the bandages back over her elbows. "You've got to train more. You're never going to make it

with… with _this."_

She mimicked Tenshi's movements, over-exaggerating the flaws in them, making them floppy and

distorted. "Please. I feel insulted that your performance could even be _deemed _Taijutsu. I mean, come on.

Seriously. Do you expect to be able to defeat some of the strongest Genin with-

"Okay, now I'm babbling. But. You need to train more before you're ready. _Much _more."

"Fine. One. That is all it will take." He formed the handsigns and performed: "Wolf Style: Mirage Jutsu!" He

vanished, appearing to her left, facing away as a mirage. "You see only what you want to see. Goodbye,

Tsuki-san. May my death rest heavy on your soul!"

As he faded away, Tsuki had an incredulous look on her face. "Death? Is _that _how far he's willing to

improve?"

Thanks to Golden Fire Lily for helping me write this chapter and many following it. They have written Tsuki's parts in for this fanfic and we have collaborated to continue working together on the next couple chapters. I hope you enjoy and continue reading for more Tenshi! I apologize for the inconvenience of putting the wrong name down.


	19. The Wolf Saga Pt 12

Chapter 7.12

Tenshi's anger flared as he limped home, pain wracking his left side.

"If you're ever... I know Genin who could escape."

"UGH!!" He yelled out. He slammed himself onto the bed and ignored what his head told him. _The audacity. I'll show her!_ He fell asleep an hour after that and was plagued by unseen demons. Fang sat next to him and her stomach split open, quickly drenching his clothes in blood. Then Shinase evolved from Fang and she kissed him.

"Don't forget our date." She smiled as blood bubbled from her lips. Then she transformed into a stranger whose gaze penetrated into his mind and body. He stared at him with blood red eyes that held little sympathy. He wore a black coat with red clouds imprinted on it. A small smile touched his lips as he spoke. "I think you are almost ready. The ordeal in the next three days will test you in every shape fashion and form. We want you, but not now. Rest." Darkness closed over him, and evil plagued him no more.


	20. The Wolf Saga Pt 13

Chapter 7.13

He woke up and looked outside, his thoughts drifting to his opponent. _It's time_. He got dressed and raced

to the outskirts of town. _Let's begin._ He formed a Shining Blade which still amazed him at how beautiful it

was. A white sphere that reflected light in almost every direction. He held it beside his face as sweat

poured down.

"It has to be stronger! "He compressed the sphere and a flash of light erupted two seconds after that

shattering nearby rocks. He lifted his free right hand and took several moments to form the signs for Fire

Style: Tornado jutsu. A wave of intense heat erupted in his palm, but he ignored it for the moment,

focusing only on his target.

"Here I go!" He raced at the target at a jogging pace, hoping to increase the power before he reached his

target.

"Now!" He raised his left arm up and pushed the technique at the giant redwood. And watched as it

dissipated an inch from his intended 'victim'.

"Wha... Owwww!" He fell down to his knee clutching his arm. He sobbed as the pain reached an almost

intolerable level. He looked down and concern caused him to stop sobbing. His palm was blacked and up

to his elbow was covered in blisters. Ideas and pain danced in his head touching as he considered

options. _I could go to a medic, but that would waste time. If I try again, I could obtain it, but at the cost of my _

_arm._ He thought for three more minutes before the only good answer came to him. He focused and

formed one-handed seals. The puddle appeared immediately. Focusing, he had the water engulf the

wound, peeling the dead skin off. He gritted his teeth and fought back tears, as the pain reached an

almost intolerable level.

"Are you okay? You shouldn't start without proper instruction... You know that." He ignored the voice until

he removed the final piece. The wind irritated the bare skin, but he felt better. He turned to find Kakashi

staring at him.

"Let me see." Tenshi winced as the man turned his arm over in his. He appeared to be in deep thought,

yet only a minute passed before Kakashi pulled out a small yellow scroll. "This should help." He unraveled

the scroll and wrapped it around the affected area. A soothing sensation impressed upon Tenshi, causing

him to moan in relief.

"There." He stared at his arm that was fully bandaged up to his elbow. "You'll be able to train and heal at

the same time. Now sit." He sat down, waiting for the lecture of a lifetime, only to frown when it didn't

come.

"Very good job. That takes a great deal of chakra and not only that but a good idea of what you want to

create what you just did. I want you to promise me, though that you will never attempt something so

foolhardy again."

"O...Okay."

"I want you to try again. The bandages will protect you from damaging it any further."

"Yes, sir!!" He jumped up and formed the first part again. He hesitated to move on, due to the throbbing

in his arm. He persisted regardless.

"Focus on maintaining shape and power. Also, compress it before you hit the target." He nodded and

then formed the fireshell. Another burst wave hit and he vanished. He appeared a second later, sliding at

high speed three feet from his target. This time it connected, destroying the thirty foot tree in a matter of

seconds.

"Stop!" He stopped and looked at his teacher. Suprise came upon his face as he noticed his teacher had

electricity flowing in his palm. "Let's really test it now."

"You sure?"

"Let's begin." They jogged at each other and clashed. Tenshi dug his fingers into the jutsu causing

another shockwave to erupt, except the ground turned to liquid. He placed chakra onto his feet as he

noticed he was sinking into the ground. Sparks danced between them, and the earth rippled. He gritted

his teeth and shoved harder. Nothing happened for several minutes and then everything shifted. The

Jounin's jutsu vanished and a blinding light erupted. They both stepped back and blinked away the

brightness. "Wha...What the hell?" The technique had turned from a bright yellow with a red halo of flame

to a white with blue electricity flowing from it.

"It... absorbed... it."

"I know." He looked to see Kakashi staring at his hand in awe. _Almost out of chakra..._

"Let's try a different jutsu then." Kakashi said sheepishly, rubbing a hand on the back of his head. He held

out the same palm and a second later had formed Rasengan.

"Ready?"

"I guess." He breathed out. They clashed again, and immediately were separated by the explosion. Heat

spread for thousands of yards, hissing as it went. Then it just vanished.

"Tenshi!" He looked to see Kakashi who yanked him and continued until they reached a safe height. Only

three seconds passed between their run and the break. A great wind erupted and flashed out, stopping a

foot away. A light erupted and then all was quiet. They surveyed the chaos and even he understood the

meaning of the data before him.

"Never... use that jutsu. A last resort." the Jounin whispered. The earth had turned to ash and a crater, a

mile wide had formed.


	21. The Wolf Saga Pt 14

Chapter 7.14

Tenshi was uncomfortable. He had gone home, dressed to impress and met Shinase at a restaurant at

the northern edge of the village. They sat there exchanging small talk while they waited for their entrees

to come. Here he was across from this beautiful lady, who was into him and yet something didn't feel

right. She's holding something back.

"What happened to your arm?

"Huh?"

"Your arm. Did you break it?"

"Well, kind of."

"What do you mean, kind of?"

"I... Don't worry about it. What did you do today?"

"Ummm. A... little.... recon. I guess you could call it that."

"Recon.... Sounds interesting."

"Not really. It was nothing but me watching a village." An awkward silence developed. _Crap! I should have _

_never let her drag me into this. _

"Your exam is tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Bit of advice: don't underestimate her."

"Sure."

"I don't want to see you get hurt." They fell silent as the waiter approached laying a salmon in front of

Tenshi and octopus in front of Shinase. _Is she really being sincere or is she just saying that? _Doubt bubbled

up overwhelming the pain in his left arm_._ When he had taken a shower, he had seen that his arm was

fifty percent healed and felt stronger than it had in awhile.

"So, I was at the Hokage's Monument when all of a sudden I saw this pink haired kunouchi talking to a

ninja in grey about you."

"What were they saying?"

"They talked back and forth discussing how to best get you to show them your eyes."

"What do you mean?" "Your kekki genkai... They wanted to see it."

"Oh." _No harm in that._ He touched the band covering his eyes unconsciously. He went to take another bite

of fish, when a wave of panic hit him full on. _He couldn't breathe._ He reached up grabbing his throat and

tried to relieve the pain in his throat. _There weren't any bones in the fish. So how am I choking?_ The world

blurred before his eyes as he heard Shinase call out his name. All of his senses were dulling and his brain

was on fire. He felt someone grasp around his waist. Then he registered the cooler temperatures and

someone dragging him. He couldn't move and speak though. _Why?!_ Then it him. _Poison. Not in the fish... _

_right?_ They reached his dorm and he didn't realize it. As he laid down, the last words he heard were of

that stranger more imminent in the air.

"It is almost time."


	22. The Wolf Saga Pt 15

Chapter 7.15

He woke up well rested and nervous. He stepped out of bed and checked his wound_. Not too bad. Slight discoloration, but overall fine._ He headed out for the door when he heard a jingling. He whirled around surprised to find his ninja pouch swinging on a thread. He grabbed and opened it. New shuriken, bombs and etc. lined the bag. A little note stuck out, catching his attention.

Dear Tenshi,  
Good luck. The jutsus I will test you on are as follows

Mirage, Flowing Puddle, Tornado, and Shining Blade. Prove me well.

Sarutobi.

_Ok_. He grabbed an apple and munched it as he headed to the stadium. He reached it as the first battle began.

"Tenshi!" He turned to find Sakura and Lee waving him over to an empty seat. He sat down noticing her cut hair and Lee's injuries.

"Lee. Who did this to you?"

"I..."

"Gaara..." The way Sakura said that made him shiver violently. He followed her gaze to a mysterious figure carrying a cracked gourd. After Naruto and Shikamaru finished, it was his turn. "Good luck."

"Half-wolf cry." The second his sight activated, pain flooded his eyes and sound receded as a shriek filled his ears.

"Half-wolf cry." He opened his eyes to find himself on hands on knees. He looked around noticing that he had attracted a ton of attention_. What is going on? I can't use my Kekkei Genkai and the pain from using it...._ He gulped and then jumped from his seat over ten rows landing in the arena, unsettling a cloud of dust. Then an imminent realization hit him... _The poison and his eyes were connected. But... how?_ He trembled slightly only for Tsuki to snap him back into reality.

"Hey, are you OK? You look pretty bad. Should I get a Medic-nin?"

"Huh? No."

"Uh, Tenshi, your eyes are bleeding…"

"What?" He reached up and touched his eyes, noticing the excess amount of dripping blood. "I'm fine," he growled angrily. He wiped all the blood from his eyes and took his fighting stance.

"I'm going to get a medic whether you like it or not." Tsuki frowned at him.

"Be quiet. A medic is the last thing I need. But to please you, after the match I will have one attend me."

"You arrogant fool. If you don't get a Medic now, your eyes might be screwed up forever-"

"I have every intention of becoming a Chunin, so I am asking you to ignore what is wrong with my eyes, for now. May we begin?"

"Fine," Tsuki said quietly. "If it really means that much to you. But, if at any time during the match I believe you need a Medic-nin, I _will _get one. But, let us begin."

"Good."

"The match between Tenshi and Tsuki will now commence!" Both vanished and clashed in the center, sparks flying. They both rebounded skidding to a stop. Tsuki launched herself at him again, fist flying towards his face. But before it made contact, she feinted, and then spun around him, slamming both palms into his back, chakra laced in with her blows. He struggled due to the total lack of his eyes. He avoided most of them, but the first blow came as a shock to him. He barely recovered in time to avoid her some more. _I can't keep ...fighting... at this... range. She has me in her zone. I need to reassess her and the situation._  
Tsuki leapt back, and then pulled her hair out of her messy bun. It tumbled about her shoulders, and then she grinned.

"This is more like it! The wind in my hair!" She laughed, but then her face became serious once

more. She lifted her fist, and then, with a sharp blow, thrust it at the ground. Underneath her

knuckles the ground cracked, and started towards Tenshi, the earth shaking as it did do.

Tenshi smiled. He had formed the handsigns and was simply waiting for her to attack. And when she did, a wall of water had rose blocking the attack.

"Huh, I expected a better move there," Tsuki said, eyes narrowing. "Come on, you can do better than this-!"

She ran at him again, and then attacked again, only for her to be unable to break through due to the speed at which the barrier was being put up.

_**Damned Ninjutsu… Fine, I may specialize in Taijutsu, but I do have some impressive Ninjutsu of my own-**_

"Hey... Not getting to comfortable are you?"

Tsuki's eyebrows slowly rose. "What do you mean?"

"Catch! Water-style Tsunami Jutsu!"

Tsuki forced her chakra to her feet, and then jumped, sailing over his Jutsu, and then spinning back down to land gracefully.

_I can't hit her and she can't hit me. This is just going to be a stalemate. That is not what Sarutobi and these people came to see. _ He let go of the jutsu and formed another. Wolf Style Mirage Jutsu! Ten appeared... and then raced forward attacking as they went. _ Here we go. Kakashi and Sarutobi-sensei watch me now! _ He formed at length all the handsigns constantly creating more mirages for Tsuki to deal with. "Concentrate, concentrate, concentrate... IT'S DONE!" he cried out victoriously. The jutsu in his palm was completely formed, the shell just bursting with power. _I dub thee Wolf Style: Bursting Light Jutsu! _

"Here I come!" A whirlwind marked his departure towards Tsuki and he was rewarded with the look of utter despair as his technique almost hit her. Tenshi realized as it hit her though that not only was he out of chakra, but worse the technique had been reduced to a measly little Shining Blade Jutsu that had little to no power! _ NO! It can't be. I am in for it now! _

Tsuki spun out of his way, and then grabbed him by the wrists as she stopped by his back, pushing him away from her with her feet. When he stumbled forwards, Tsuki made a rapid series of handsigns, running backwards away from him.

"Hikarirasen no Jutsu!" [Light Spiral Jutsu]

She held one hand out, much in the way Kakashi had when he made the Chidori, but then a tiny speck of light appeared in Tsuki's palm. After one brief moment, it bloated outwards, flaring brightly and making a loud ringing noise, and then crackling. It seemed to suck in the light around it, surrounded by an blots of darkness that kept shifting and changing.

Then, she drew her arm back, and threw it. It flew at Tenshi, leaving a small trail as it went. He tried to dodge it, but then it thudded into his chest, knocking him down.

What happened next was the strangest thing Tenshi had ever felt in his entire life. A numbness spread across his front, making his lungs feel heavy. With laboured breathing, he was about to get back up, when suddenly he felt a sharp, hot pain burn through him. It prickled through his body, before he felt his skin rip open where the Jutsu had made contact, blood dripping down his clothes.

_I can't move. Ugh... _He struggled to his feet and was rewarded with more blows to his body.

_**This is… not too easy, but I'm sure he could put up more of a fight if his eyes were working! It's like leading a lamb to the slaughter… **_Tsuki watched him, face twisted in despair and pity.

Tenshi feebly blocked and tried to ward off the blows, only for them to reach their targets without much resistance. Tenshi groaned slightly, when just before the world went black two things happened. One his headband fell off, and as the blow landed he heard Tsuki cry out as his eyes gen/ninjutsu took effect. Lastly, he noticed the ninja from his dreams watching him and smiling ever so slightly. But, Tsuki reached forwards, and with one sharp rap to the base of the skull, Tenshi felt the world around him disappear as he fell into the realm of unconsciousness.


	23. The Wolf Saga Pt 16

Chapter 7.16

Tenshi woke up in the hospital, a note sitting on the bedstand.

Dear Tenshi,

I must say I am greatly impressed by your dedication. Congratulations. You have attained Chunin Rank.

_Chunin!_ He smiled broadly and then continued reading.

I have spoken with Hiashi Hyuga and convinced him to teach the Gentle Fist Art. He will be expecting you sometime today. I do want you to retain some of your own style so experiment. Heal fast and see you soon.

Love,

Sarutobi

He got up and got dressed, when commotion caught his attention.

"Oh, you must be shitting me!" Tsuki was digging her fingers into her arms, and they were crossed across her chest as she growled at the medic-nin. "Why am I still in pain?"

Her face screwed up, and she bit her lip to stop herself from crying out. There was s horrible, needlelike pain jabbing over her skin, making her feel like gouging out her skin with her nails.

"I... I'm sorry maam, but there is nothing we can do."

"Then where's Tenshi? Stupid brat, he should be able to sort this out! God damn it!"

She withdrew her arms from herself, and slammed her fist into her bedside table, making the medicine boxes on there fall off. The Medic-nin mumbled something to her, and then rushed out.

_Oh... I forgot!_ He walked down the hall and approached a raging Tsuki.

"You!" She frowned at him. "What did you do? Idiot!"

"I'm sorry. Come here." Tenshi placed a hand on her forehead and barked in several different intervals.

"My Kekkei Genkai is quite sensitive. When someone looks directly into my eyes, without a layer of metal protecting, it performs a Forbidden gen/ninjutsu. It causes the affected to wonder in my eyes without hope for... endless time. And also it causes a very intense needle like pain until I heal them. I apologize. Next time, I will make sure to tighten it a little bit more."

Tsuki shut her eyes as the pain seemed to drain out of her body, and then she looked at him. "It's OK," she said grudgingly, and then she rubbed at her eyes. "It's just…"

She trailed off, looking away from him, and then back again. Her normally confident reserve had slipped, and there was a deep sorrow to the way she held herself that made Tenshi partly curious, and partly afraid.

"It's just… Hokage-sama, he…"

She paused, and then patted the bed beside her to sit down. Tenshi did so.

"While you were out cold, one of the Sannin, an outcast from this village, attacked. His name is Orochimaru. He had disguised himself as the Kazekage, and then attacked Hokage-sama… Hokage-sama didn't win."

"It... No... I..." He closed his eyes and then tried to stifle the sobs coming from his chest.

"It's... n...not fair!"

Tsuki wrapped her arms around him. He was only young, and she knew that as mature as he came across, he would need comforting. "There's no need to cry," she soothed, holding him at arms length, and then gently wiped the tears from his face. "There's a time for joy, a time for sorrow."

"Al... alright." He let her wipe the tears off and asked her if she wished to accompany him to the Hyuga Clan's training facility.

"Sure. But, what about your training? Are you going to-?"

"No. His last command to me was to go train and that is what I intend to do."

Tsuki smiled at him, and then stood up, disdainfully picking at her hospital gown. "Just let me get changed into my normal clothes, and then we can go," she said.

Read the second part of this chapter and you will see why.


	24. The Wolf Saga Pt 17

Chapter 7.17

They reached their destination with the sun bating on their backs and a breeze flowing

through the valley. Tenshi and Tsuki landed and were greeted by Hiashi in a large flat

training zone in the center of their town.

"It's nice to meet you Tenshi."

"Likewise, sensei."

"Today I am going to train you until you drop. If that is a problem, then leave now."

"No, sir!"

Tsuki looked at him, a smile turning up one side of her face. "So young. _So _eager."

"Let's begin then," he said throwing a furtive glance at Tsuki.

"The first thing to know about our style is that there are no fists. Palms are our weapons."

"Why is that?"

"All members born into Hyuuga possess the Byakugan, a Kekkei Genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see chakra," Tsuki told him, looking at Hiashi, who gestured for her to continue. "In the Hyuuga clan, members of the clan are instructed in the use of the Gentle Fist style, which uses the Byakugan to view the opponent's Chakra Pathway System and deal precise blows to disable and impede the flow of chakra. The Gentle Fist style of combat is based on palm strikes and generally aims to damage the body's Chakra Pathway System, thus creating difficulty by inhibiting an opponent's use of chakra. To do this, the user will forcefully insert a small amount of their own chakra into an opponent's chakra pathway system. The chakra can the be used to rupture or divert chakra flow, preventing them from using Jutsu. It can also be used to attack the opponent's internal organs, to which the chakra pathway system is closely tied. Even the slightest tap from this style can cause major damage, hence the name 'Gentle Fist'."

"That's not possible." Tenshi looked at her.

"Come here." Hiashi said.

"Yes, sir."

He felt a palm slam into his chest and he coughed at the power of it.

"Try to muster up some chakra." Tsuki and Hiashi watched as Tenshi sat there for minutes unable to bring out an ounce of chakra.

Tsuki laughed. "I suppose the only way to understand the Gentle Fist style is to experience it yourself," she said. Tenshi was holding his breath in, almost turning blue.

"That was your first lesson. Now the stances."

The trio took even positions away from each other and followed the instructions for the several stances.

"Okay. Now we rehearse. Follow me."

They walked out of the training zone and approached a large pole of what appeared to be wood.

"Wrap your forearms and palms in this." A white bandage role was passed to Tenshi,

who did as instructed. "Our goal is to increase the durability, speed and power of your

palms. That is a chakra strengthened steel alloy. And for the next thirteen hours I want

you to attack it as fast and powerful as you possibly can. I will watch and critique.

"Begin!"

"Ok." The first blow caused his left arm to sting and also burn. He stepped back and

received a rap to his leg.

"No, stopping."

"Yes, sir." He gritted his teeth and continued. Everything was fine for the first two hours,

until Tenshi followed Hiashi's advice.

"Snap it like a whip. This increases the power of the blows."

A second after Tenshi adjusted his left palm, a loud crack and scream erupted. Blood

drenched the bandages and a sliver of bone appeared through the skin.

"Keep attacking."

"I think that if someone has bone sticking out of their skin it's common practice to find a doctor, isn't it?" Tsuki frowned, concerned.

"Excuse me. Why don't you go mind your own business?"

"Mind _my _own business? This _became_ mybusiness when I agreed to help Tenshi with his training-" She insisted.

A gust of wind erupted as Tenshi continued with his right hand.

"Stubborn fool!" Tsuki crossed her arms. "Your eagerness is good, but there's no need to kill yourself!"

"Why do you care so much all of a sudden?"

"Because we're friends, you idiot," she looked at him, incredulous. "That's what friends do. Try to protect you from hurting yourself."

Tenshi dropped his hand and looked at Tsuki.

"You... mean that?"

"If I didn't mean it, I wouldn't have said it!" She sounded angry, but Tenshi could see the

slight, soft smile on her face.

Tenshi looked down and noticed a pool of water had started to form from his eyes. He

sniffled and wiped his eyes away.

"Thank you." He turned his attention to Hiashi Hyuga.

"I apologize for the major inconvenience this is. Would you be willing to train me

tomorrow after I go visit some Medic-nin? I would greatly appreciate it..."They looked at each other for several minutes before he gave a curt nod. Tsuki vanished and Tenshi

followed a second after.


	25. The Wolf Saga Pt 18

Chapter 7.18

_**Three weeks Later**_

"Rotation!"

"Eight Trigrams, Palms Rotation!"

Two bursts of chakra clashed, pushing against each other. Tsuki watched from a distance, her focus on the technique closest to her and the figure inside. Sparks erupted, and a blinding light glow as the technique reached a cancellation point. Then an explosion and smoke overran the field. Hiashi waited patiently for the results. Neji stood in the Gentle Fist Ready Stance and was the first to be revealed.

"He didn't make it." Neji said, disappointment dripping from his voice. The fog finally lifted completely revealing the combatant. Tenshi shifted into the left stance and refaced Neji.

"Very good. The revolutions are strong and faster than when we first tested you. And not only that , but you mastered a Byakugan dependent jutsu. Still, your export of chakra needs to be upped."

"Yes, sensei."

"Now. It is time to test you and see how proficient you are. Counter, attack, defense and ending with more attack. Ready?"

"Hai."

"Begin!" Hiashi raced forward and Tenshi raced to meet him, countering the multi directional moves from all directions. His countering skills were strong, stronger than attack and defense, but he tried to find a balance between the three. After five minutes of near misses, Hiashi spoke up, changing to stage 2.

"Kougeki" Tenshi shifted and attacked, the style of fighting unlike anything Tsuki had seen before. It was fluid and mostly represented the Gentle Fist Art, with some chosen maneuvers from his previous Taijutsu.

"Benso!" His foot was grabbed and Tenshi found himself flying sideways, shuriken coming from behind.

"Aerial Rotation!" The ninja tools were reflected with little to noeffort and Tenshi landed skidding to a halt.

"Teiryuu!" Tenshi stopped and watched his teacher go speak to Tsuki who had a bemused look of scorn on her face. Several minutes went by, while Tenshi thoughts went back to the past several weeks of training, a ninja and a scroll.


	26. The Wolf Saga Pt 19

The Wolf Saga Pt 19

Flashback....

Few things had happened over the coming weeks and as such, Tenshi had been ideally focused on training. He had developed an interesting routine though... Before training at six am, he met with Kakashi and sometimes Sakura and enjoyed a hot cup of tea. Afterwards, until 6 pm, he trained until he dropped. Then he went for a walk, usually alone to clear his mind. On his last walk, something had disturbed him much. Shinase had suddenly dropped out of his life. It happened two weeks ago, but he rode it off. And so now he was curious as to the reason. And now, rumor had it that the new Hokage was on her way to Konoha. He was extremely eager to meet her. And also, he knew that she was the one who created the pills. He watched Lee struggle due to his injuries. And that summed up his three weeks.


	27. The Wolf Saga Pt 20

Chapter 7.20

"Tenshi." The voice jolted him back to the present.

"Yes?"

"I have spoken with Tsuki and she agrees with my decision. You have the basics pretty much down, but you need at least one year of usage before you can learn more advanced techniques." He paused and then pulled out a scroll, the letter inscribed with a large yellow C. "Congratulations. Here is your first mission." He grabbed the scroll eagerly and looked at it with a hungriness that could only come from intrigue.

"Thank you."

"Oh. Wait... Here is a gift from me to you." Hiashi pulled out a gorgeous ribbon with his name and a single stripe on it. "It represents your passing on the basics. You have learned strikes, counters, defense and aerial combat. My kids are learning advanced part 2 right now. Except Hanabi... "

He smiled genuinely.

"Thank you sensei!" He took it and wrapped it around his wrist as a sign he really liked it.

"You should go prepare for your mission now. It isn't for a while, but you could leave now."

Tenshi bowed deeply and then left a whirlwind of leaves in his wake. He arrived at his house eager to pack and leave except his stuff was packed and three ninja stood in the room, the middle one holding it.

"Your first mission is usually your most important and memorable." "Kakashi-san... Sakura, Lee! What are you doing here?"

"Coming to wish you good luck and see you off."

"What about Lee though? He's injured."

"It's all right. I am fine enough." He grabbed the bag and tossed it to Tenshi who put it on gleefully.

"How did you know?"

"Tsuki told us."

"Figures." "

Shall we?" Kakashi asked.

"Lets!" The group reached the gates, the sun high over their backs.

"Bye Tenshi!" He turned around, waved goodbye and then set off for the Village Hidden in the Sand. "Here we go!"


	28. THe Wolf Saga Pt 21

Chapter 7.21

He started sprinting at a brisk pace, pack tight against his back. An explosion erupted to his right causing him to stop and look down. Paperbombs littered the ground surrounding him. They all erupted in an explosion that he narrowly avoided. _That trap was set for me... But by who?_ Tenshi looked up and noticed her walking towards him.

"Shinase?" His throat closed tightly as he watched her approach venomously. The threat was communicated by the way she walked.

"Move Tenshi. The Leaf Village must be destroyed."

"Wh... No! Why are you doing this?"

"Forbidden Jutsu: Leveling Blade!" A ball of chakra appeared in front of her and a bright light erupted.

"Wolf style: Bursting Light " He dropped his pack and watched Shinase. _She seems unsure whether she wants to attack or not. Why?_ Then she decided and the sphere raced at him.

It engulfed him whole, shredding his skin and clothes to little bits. An explosion wracked the air, throwing head over heels for a mile, him stopping a foot in front of the Konoha main gates. Sakura and Kakashi appeared next to him, pulling him up.

"He is in danger."

"I know." A second jutsu appeared a second after the first ripping the foliage down and racing towards the trio.

"M...m...move."

"You are in no condition to fight."

"I said move!" He shoved them and raced towards the incoming attack.

"Tenshi!" Sakura cried out.

_I have to stop her! Forgive me Fang. Tsuki._ The second blow hit him dead on with more force than the first. The shockwave that followed was destructive_. I... I can't feel my arms_. He was thrown up high and slammed into the newly formed three mile crater several bones in his arms cracking frailly.

"Ahh!" He screamed out in pain.

"You should have run away. The Leaf Village would be a smoldering crater and you would be alive. But now I have no choice but to kill you before I do."

He forced himself up several inches and noticed the pool of blood that extended from him. _Almost up._ He looked to see a crying Tsuki who seemed to beg him up. His strength gave out and he fell into the pool with a splash.

"Get up Tenshi!" Sakura cried out. He forced himself to stand noticing Shinase approaching several yards away. _She is going to kill me... Why? Why Shinase? I trusted you..._ His anger surmounted to an unmanageable level. Blood dripped off of his clothes.

"Half-wolf Cry." He howled at life, a shockwave erupting. It forced her back several feet. His breathing was audible and the flow of power caused him to gasp. Then an explosion of light engulfed him and her. When it cleared crimson purple chakra flowed out of his hands and wound around his body.

"This is your final chance. Move." she said without much conviction, but fear. _I can't feel anything. I have no control... What is going on? This power...it's incredible! I love it. Let's kill her!_ His teeth increased in size and nails sharpened and grew. He vanished and watched in horror as he attacked, helpless to stop himself. His blows sent her backpedaling and lagging behind. His Shining Blade appeared without handsigns and almost hit its intended target. She vanished and appeared several yards to his right, forming hand seals.

"Ice style: Needle Crystal Jutsu!" Needles slammed into his body and then formed sword-sized icicles in his body. The chakra lashed at the ice, melting and healing at the same time. The cloud of chakra grew bigger, healing the more fatal wounds.

"Fire style-Phoenix Rebirth Jutsu!" He watched the jutsu form and avoided the first claw_. I can't feel my left arm..._ Fear took over his hatred. A huge lake of water erupted from under his feet and extinguished the opposing jutsu in a single needle tsunami. _Ahhh. It hurts so much. And I can't control it_. She raced and grabbed the unprepared Sakura, intending to use her as a human shield. He watched her retreat only for water to force itself in between them. He heard a yell come from the opposite direction. _I wish I could respond._

"Ice style-Needle Crystal Jutsu!" He automatically adjusted rotating against it.

_My vision... it's failing! I have to end this. Quickly._ He watched as another blade formed in his hand a fireshell forming again. Then it vanished. _What?_ The dark chakra rapidly formed around the sphere compressing it to the size of a ping pong ball. He raced forward, skimming the water at a rapid pace.

"Forbidden Jutsu: Double Leveling Blade!" He slammed his fist into her shoulder, piercing through the skin and bone. His arm plunged through. And then it happened. An explosion that threw Tenshi away from his opponent_. I...i...it.. can't end ... like this._ He forced himself up and reached for Tsuki. _The pain...it's too much._ He closed his eyes and fell. Forever.

_Fang... I ...failed. Forgive me, please._


	29. The Wolf Saga Pt 22

5 months later...

Tsuki watched the person in front of her. She couldn't believe how fast things had declined after the fight.

Tsunade, the new Hokage, had spent day and night trying to heal him. She even tried waking him up and nothing had happened. _**All in vain now.**_

She had visited him once a day since the attack. And today was the worst. She slammed her fist on the bedstand.

"Damnit! I should have been here!" The last time she had been here, his heart had been beating. Now there was nothing. Just complete and utter silence.

listened to the loud beep of the machines by Tenshi's bedside- one of them was loudly proclaiming that Tenshi's heart had stopped, but Tsuki was no medic-nin, and didn't know which one. Nurses and doctors flooded in as soon as it did so, and Tsuki watched them try to revive him. To no avail. She watched as the main medic swore and then threw the defibrillator into the wall, squeezing his eyes shut with frustration as he put his hands behind his head.

She stood and watched as Tsunade came running to all of the commotion, stopping short when she saw Tenshi's body laying still on the bed. Her face hardened into a mask, and she proclaimed the time of death, before turning on her heel and leaving the room. A nurse took her aside, offering her a cup of tea. Tsuki scorned it, frowning at the obviously new medic-nin. How was a cup of tea meant to make it better? A cup of tea wasn't going to bring Tenshi back to said so to the nurse, who looked like she was about to burst into tears. She rushed away, and Tsuki just sighed and then put her hands to her head, shutting her eyes.

"Why_?" _She yelled, slamming her fist into the wall.

"_Why?!"_ Her voice started to escalate, and she hit the wall so much her hand started to bleed. Shizune heard her and ran over, taking her aside and healing her hands. Much to the surprise of the people around her, Tsuki burst into tears. She was past caring. Shizune tried to sooth her, sitting her down in a private room away from everyone else. Those who knew Tenshi were being informed of his death, and soon arrived, shocked to see Tsuki crying. They weren't loud tears, and she didn't sob- they just trickled down her cheeks as she stared blankly into space, arms hanging loosely by her sides. Unfortunately for Tsuki, none of them knew her well enough to comfort her. She had a loose friendship with Kakashi- if they ever saw each other, they would exchange pleasantries; discuss latest missions, but that was it. All of the others were just faces that hovered around her, murmuring things that were meant to make her feel better, but all of their voices just mixed together into a single noise in which Tsuki couldn't distinguish individual voices. In the end, she just bowed her head, shutting her eyes. This cut off the voices immediately, and they back away, letting her breathe. Tsuki never realized how much effort it took to take a single breath, and she felt she was being crushed, suffocating. She'd never lost anyone before- not like this. Her parents had died when she was too young to remember, and then her aunt, who lived in a small village near Konoha, had moved into her home and then raised her. But, there was no love between them- just a mutual understanding. Like two strangers forced to live together under one roof. Her teammates were all fine and well. Itou was in the ANBU still, and Tsuki remember telling Tenshi about him. And, there was Binasu, who was a Chuunin teacher at the academy, having a brilliant time there. Tsuki didn't have many close friends. So, to lose Tenshi-She buried her head in her hands. She didn't want to think about it.

I wish to thank The Golden Fire-Lily for writing this amazing Chapter. Please do take a look at her profile and story Dragon's Blood. It is full of interesting plot twists to the original story. And tune in for the next chapters.


	30. The Wolf Saga Pt 23

Chapter 7.22

Tenshi woke up and took notice of the things in the room. His room was empty and a proclamation of death certificate sat on top of him. _I was dead? For how long? Tsuki!_ It was dusk and ominous noises were coming from outside his door. He could just make out Shinase and an unknown woman exchanging threats.

"He is dead. Let him rest in peace, will you?"

"I want to see the body."

"You are the one who killed him. You are lucky I don't kill you myself. I will leave that up to the Anbu."

"You can't stop me"

"Yes, I can and I will." There was a loud thump as he heard her slam into the wall closest to him. He stepped out of bed only to slip on a furry mat. A yelp erupted and a presence made itself known.

_Tenshi?_

_Fang?_

He sat up as the young wolf approached him. There was a slight intake of breath before they hugged, tears coming from him. Dried blood matted her grey fur, but it didn't matter. They were reunited!!!

_I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. God I did. _

_The distance you traveled.... Wow!_

_Remember your deal with Tsuki?_

_Huh?_

_You are going to have to keep your promise._

He burst out laughing, causing a blond haired woman and Shinase to burst into the room. Several seconds passed in silence with no one moving. Then Shinase raced forward, sword in hand and stabbed at Fang, the blade gleaming.

"No!" Tenshi jumped towards the blade only for it to slip an inch past his outstretched arm. Horror turned to reality as he felt Fang's blood spatter on his arms and face. He looked down at the white shorts and shirt covered in blood and fear took complete hold of him. He reached for Fang as Shinase went to finish the job. A wall of water rose up catching her blade and repelling it. He ignored the scream from behind and pulled a green scroll out of his bag. _This is a forbidden jutsu. I have no choice._ He unraveled the scroll and centered it. Name the animal. Okami. Follow the hand seals. Tiger, hare, rooster, ram, serpent, boar, horse, dragon, tiger, serpent, boar, horse. He then focused on putting his life into Fang. Time stood still as he spent his energy at an alarming rate. _No. It can't be. Don't give up on me Fang. Please... god no! Damnit!!!!_ Frustration gave way to an overwhelming emotion. It burned from his heart out and came from the place that that power had come from. A hatred that only death could cure.


	31. The Wolf Saga Pt 24

His anger grew to an uncontrollable level. He stared at the person who did this… blood dripping off the blade and a sneer on her face.

Snatching up his kunai pouch and a black scroll he turned and faced her.

"I am going to rip you limb from LIMB!" He launched himself at her sending both of them out of the hospital and over the balcony. They landed hard, with Tenshi's knees pinning Shinase to the ground. He let his rage and sorrow mix, pounding fist after fist into her face, enjoying the cries of pain that escaped her throat.

"Tenshi. Stop!" Tsunade called to him.

Shinase tried to talk only stuttering out a few words at a time before Tenshi hit her.

"T…Tenshi…I'…I'm sorry."

"SHUT UP!" he screamed at her, tears flowing down his cheek as he sobbed. "What could you understand?" He raised a fist and slammed as hard as he could into Shinase's face breaking her cheekbone and nose. "She was the only family I ever had! And you…"

He stopped and let his hands drop by his side. He felt someone tug on him gently and pull him towards her bosom.

"It's okay, Tenshi. Shhhhh…. Calm down." Tsunade held his head to her chest. She realized that this was far from over and wasn't afraid of what Tenshi might do to her, but what he might do to himself.

"It's not okay!" He wrenched himself lose of her grip and pulled out several kunai, pinning Shinase against a tree. He formed a Shining wolf blade quickly before he slammed it into her stomach, shredding her skin deeply. The jutsu exploded and Tenshi landed several feet away from Shinase.

"Tenshi…That's enough. Let her go and…You!" Tsunade jumped away several feet and stared at the new arrival. He wore a black trenchcoat with red clouds swirling on it. His red eyes and black hair were immediately noticeable.

"Tenshi…My name is Itachi Uchiha. Now, I suggest you put that scroll away and come with me," he said in a low and threatening tone.

"Not until she pays for what she has done." He opened the blood seal on the scroll and unraveled the dusty scroll.

"A forbidden jutsu? Perhaps you are being a little hasty. Do you realize that such a technique makes you a rogue ninja?"

"I don't care anymore." He bit his thumb quickly and ran a hand down the scroll. Then he rerolled the scroll in a single effortless movement. He formed several hand seals quickly and watched as the scroll started to glow a bright white and blue. He released it and watched as a single circle appeared. He looked at Shinase who stared at him in horror. She got out of the trap only to notice that she was shaking all over.

He slammed his foot into the circle and watched as Shinase fell to the ground clutching her head in pain.

"Before I kill you, I want to know several things. Why did you poison me?"

"I….didn't….AhhhHHHhhh!" He removed the jutsu and watched her.

"I didn't poison you. It was a healing potion used to…"

"Liar! What clan are you from? And I want a true answer now!" He glared at her ignoring her state of mind and body.

"I won't tell you that…It would only hurt you more." She held her head low, and sobbed.

"Tell me!" He reformed the jutsu and let the pain sink in a little more until she finally relented.

"O….Ok. Enough. Yusrai…" she said in a low voice.

"Yusrai! You..." He gritted his teeth and stared at the person in front of him.

"I…I..n..n…never ..wanted…to hurt you," she said her voice falling in and out.

"This is going far, Tenshi," Itachi said in a low voice.

He looked at the girl, regret rising in his throat in a tidal wave. She was on her ground hunched over on her hands and knees, coughing up blood. The tears and blood pooled in front of her mixing together. She shook violently, and her hair hung loosely about her face.

"Are you satisfied by this?" Itachi asked in an accusing voice.

"No…not until she is dead!" He rose a single hand in a seal and raised his foot for the final time.

"Good-bye, Shinase Yusrai. Good riddance."

"D…Don't! I love you!" She cried, stretching a hand out to her, her face visible. Rivulets of blood poured from her mouth and ears, as she reached out desperately. Images of his father, imprinted themselves on the back of Tenshi's eyelids as he prepared himself to take someone's life for the first time.

_She killed Fang! It's only fair…she deserves to die! _A sharp pain in his hand and a strong intruding thought forced him backwards off his feet.


	32. The Wolf Saga Pt 25

The Wolf Saga Pt 24

The feeling of warmth in his left hand sent shivers up his spine. He looked down to see a white wolf with gray hair streaked in her fur. Two blue eyes pierced his own.

_Tenshi!_ The bite in Fang's voice caused Tenshi to stumble backwards.

_How could you? She loves you. Not only that but she cares. I can see it into heart._

_I c... It was to protect you_

_. __I understand, but by attacking her you hurt me. Don't you know that? Not only that, but the Tenshi I know have abhorred this. He was loyal only to me._

_She's right. This isn't me. I haven't been the same since that fight._ He looked at the moon which had burst out of the clouds.

_Forgive me Fang. I have fallen from your grace._ He pulled out a kunai and freed Shinase, catching her before she fell. He picked her up and started carrying Shinase towards the hospital.

"Tenshi." He turned around and stared at Itachi.

"We must speak in private."

"I am going to go on a mission soon."

"Okay." The mirage vanished a second later. He took her into his room, Tsunade and Fang pursuing. He laid her down, and she moaned slightly. As he turned, she cried for him.

"P....do...n't...leave...me."

"I must."

"N...no. Please. Stay with me." _I wouldn't. This man seems impatient and important._

"I...am sorry." He wanted to stay with her, but he needed some time alone. He intended to visit Tsuki, but after the mission. He got dressed in his clothes, picked up his backpack and departed for the Village Hidden in the Sand, a hundred sorrows weighing him down.


	33. The Akatsuki Saga: Prologue

Thanks to everyone who has read and enjoyed my story. The chapter after this is dedicated to you. There is a lot I want to explain in a little time so pay close attention. A single detail, Fang's name has changed due to her transformation. This happens immediately after they departed from the village. It is now Tenkei which translates into Heaven's blessing. You will get to learn more later...;p.

The Akatsuki Saga Prologue

Konoha continued to vanish behind him as he neared the Village Hidden in the Sand.

_I don't know what came over. I can't explain it but I felt immense power. An evil urge to hurt and kill. It came as an utter surprise, but I wasn't blinded to what I was doing. And I enjoyed every minute of it. _There was silence and Tenkei's feelings poured through the link. He was still getting used to being able to see as more than one person.

_I am shocked to hear you say that. It is... disturbing. Most disturbing._

They landed and both searched the area for the threat they both sensed. Few things had to be said when they were so in sync.

"Who's there?" Several seconds passed before there was a response.

"Me." Itachi appeared out of the shadows of the nearest tree.

"You needed to speak to me. Why?"

"You are interesting. Most interesting. Ever since I started tracking Naruto, you have proved...worthy. I want you."

Tenshi stared at the man across from him, and then listened to his inner voice.

_I don't trust him! Let's get out of here. He is more powerful than we can fathom. Let's go._

She growled deeply and placed herself between them.

Itachi looked at the wolf and then turned his attention back to Tenshi.

"Need me. For what?"

"The Akatsuki could use a ninja of your...talent."

"What do you mean? Why me?"

"As I said, you are unique."

"I am not interested." He started to back up, following Tenkei's advice.

"No, is not an option."

"Is that a threat?"

"Depends."

"The Akatsuki is evil. If they weren't I might consider."

_TENSHI!_

_I know, I know. But he warned me about Shinase. He has earned my trust._

_I see. Then I too, will listen, regardless of what my heart says._

"We are not evil. The ninja who have influenced you, believe we are. The Akatsuki has many different ninja with different ideas. And as such we are considered evil when they clash with others."

Tenshi and Tenkei mulled it over.

"I wish to show you... the path of a true ninja."

"I need to think it over."

"Very well."

_Tenshi..._

_Yes?_

_This is risky. Imagine what Tsunade's thoughts would be on you joining such a dreaded organization._

_I understand the risks. But..._

_Let's continue to __Sunagakure and go from there._

_Very well._


	34. The Akatsuki Saga Pt 1

He came from the smoke and noticed the trio awaiting him. Tipping his hat lower, he continued walking.

"You are not welcome here Itachi."

He took another step, and ignored the threat.

"I don't care who this creep is, I am going to rip him limb from limb."

"Naruto! Wait!!"

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu( _Shadow Clone Technique)!"

He smiled and dropped each one of them with a single palm.

"Rasengan!"

'Raikiri!"

He noticed the jutsus being sent in his direction and spun catching both users hands and throwing them into the neighboring trees. He didn't blink as Kakashi came out of the ground and placed his eye to the Akatsuki's and tried to place him under a genjutsu.

"Futile attempts lead to your death."

"Wh...What?!" He threw Kakashi aside and jumped back avoiding Sakura's chakra enhanced kick. He spun around and avoided more clones and Kakashi's jutsus stepping only left or right to defend.

"_Kane Sensu: Kokugen Kireme!( _Wind Style: Time Rift Jutsu!)" Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi shielded themselves from the burst of wind and shockwave that emanated from where the member was. A flash of light erupted like lightning and then he was gone. He reappeared several seconds later three hundred yards away. He continued walking and was placed under another genjutsu.

"Now Naruto!"

"Right. Odama Rasengan!"

He blinked the genjutsu and turned around to face his opponent. "_Katon:Goukayuu No Jutsu!( _Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu!)" It enveloped Naruto and threw him at Kakashi who caught him without effort. The member smiled slightly and turned away walking towards the village lazily.

"_Kuchiyose:Doton: Tsuiga No Jutsu!_(Summoning Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu!) The canines appeared and attempted to grab the member, only to be repelled by clones appearing at all sides.

"Do not try to stop me. It will only end in failure." He continued walking. Kakashi appeared before him and attacked at a close range, only to find his attacks insufficent.

"Now you will wonder in a bottomless pit of pain." The Akatsuki member continued on walking past the incapacitated Kakashi Hatake.

Naruto raced at him, eyes aglow when Tsunade appeared before them.

"STOP!!!!" She turned to the ninja and said, "It's been awhile."

"I know."

"Sorry about the attack, but it is their duty."

"I understand." He released Kakashi from the genjutsu, but remained in his place.

"Grandma Tsunade? Why are you acting like this is a friend?"

"Because he is. Remove your hat."

The ninja dropped his hat to the ground revealing a mature Tenshi in his place.


	35. The Akatsuki Saga Pt 2

Tenshi knocked on her door twice, knowing to expect her to freak out. He heard her cuss out loud as a glass broke. The door opened wide and her anger was quite clear.

"You stupid fool! I only got that glass fixed! Damn door-"

Then her eyes adjusted to the Akatsuki outfit. Instantly, she reacted, her fist flying towards him.

He blocked and then bound her into a tight hug.

"Hold up. It's me, Tsuki."

Tsuki paused, confused, and unsure of what to do. "Who?"

"Tenshi." he whispered.

Tsuki froze. "Tenshi?"

She was locked into position for a few moments, and then wrapped her arms around him. "My God, Tenshi," she said, and then sighed.

He let her go and entered in, remembering their first encounter. Itachi's first lesson had been to only have two to three 'attachments'. Tsuki was his first and Tenkei his second.

He sat down and watched her pour tea.

Tsuki glanced at him. "If you want some tea, you're going to have to fight me for it," she teased. "Has your Taijutsu gotten better yet?"

He laughed heartily and smiled for the first time in what seemed like years.

Tsuki passed him a cup, and then seemed to sober up. "Why didn't you visit before?"

"I couldn't have. Itachi was training me hard and not only that, but Pain doesn't trust me."

"What about that other girl? I can't remember her name…" Tsuki struggled with her memories for a few moments, but then Tenshi answered her before she could recall it.

"Her? I.. haven't spoken with her since the attack. I still have slight feelings for her though. I have some rather important news to tell you.

"Which is?" Tsuki sipped on her tea, regarding him levelly.

"I…I…I broke the fourth seal."

Tsuki froze again. The cup slipped from her fingers, her mouth open.

"Look out!" The cup landed in Tenshi's hand, an inch off the ground. He lifted it up, taking immediate notice of how pale Tsuki looked.

"Hey. Tsuki. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," She replied, somewhat shakily. "I was just surprised that you'd broken the seal, that's all."

She smiled at him, but it seemed forced.

"I know. I... Itachi is the one who helped me. Once the third seal broke, Itachi told me that if I tried hard enough, the fourth seal might become undone. The pain.... the pain was intense."

"The pain?" Tsuki's brows knotted together. "But if you'd mastered control, then it wouldn't have hurt too much, right?"

Tenshi leaned back and frowned.

"I haven't mastered control at all. I can feel and see, but control is the issue. I have total power over anything that has an aura. Aura is kind of like the chakra system, but is the soul mixed with chakra. By using my fourth seal, I can remove people's souls and my chakra is infused with my soul. More importantly, I can reveal your true identity to you. I saw mine and for two years, I was never the same person."

"Hmm," Tsuki said, making an arch with her fingers and then resting her chin on them. "Can you show me?"

"Sure. But I must perform several seals, to protect your mind from seeing your true self." A tear slipped from his eye.

"Are you _crying?_" Tsuki asked, incredulous. "What did I do this time?" She joked.

"Oh. My eye does that, whenever I get ready to open up beyond the second seal. Done."

"Done what?"

"Placing the seals around you. Promise me something. Don't look at me after I release the jutsu."

"I promise," Tsuki said, but she sounded concerned.

"Here we go! Wolf Cry: Full Seal Release!"

The world changed to a sparkling white and blue. He felt and saw everything around him, from the birds in the sky to Tsuki across from the table. Tenkei's desire to be out of the scroll on his hip, made him feel bad. An intake of feeling exploded through the bond and power forced itself behind his eyes. Tenshi felt his physical strength start giving out at an incredible rate. He had complete control over her and could have persuaded her to start making out with him or even kill herself. But instead he let himself force a smile onto her face enjoying the intake of breath that came from her surprise.

_Wow, _Tsuki thought, amazed. _Is this what it's like?_

He continued to look around, staying in one spot, but able to see 360 degrees. And then it happened. He felt a shift. "Rebind; Seal" He collapsed, dropping to the ground in pain. He gasped for breath.

"Are you OK?" Tsuki said, rushing over to him and kneeling down.

"I told you not to look!"

"Do you really think that I would listen to that if you were in danger?"

"So you weren't going to listen?"

"Not if-"

An insistent knocking on the door begged the same response from them both.

"SHUT UP!" they screamed at the same time. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

He pulled himself, up and took a sip of tea. It worked wonders towards making him feel better and restored some of his energy. He wiped the blood from his eyes, and pulled out two scrolls on his hip.

"What are they for?" Tsuki asked, curious.

"One is to relieve my pain. The other is a friend; you haven't had the chance to meet."

_You sure you're up for this?_

_She has earned your trust and not only that but grieved openly for your death. I am very happy and eager to meet her!_

"A friend?" Tsuki said incredulously, but then left it at that.

Tenshi unraveled the scroll and smiled briefly before he formed hand seals so fast, it seemed as if his hands had vanished. This went on for two minutes before a light appeared, covering his eyes. It then, showed purple lines covering his eyes. He looked at Tsuki and noticed her raised eyebrows.

"Ignore them. They will vanish in three hours, when it has repaired the iris and pupils. Besides I want you to meet someone important!"

"You must really find this person really special, then."

"Yeah. Definitely one of the most important things in the world. To me that is and only next to you." He formed okami and sent a thread of chakra to the end of the scroll, maneuvering it to the floor. A small cloud of smoke exploded, before Tenkei appeared, a large scar over her right eye.

"Pleased to meet you," Tsuki said, bowing. _**How much does Tenshi trust this person? How much does she know about me?**_

_Tenshi has said much about you. I am Tenkei. It is a pleasure to meet you._

Tsuki glanced at Tenshi. "She didn't move her mouth," she said, stating the obvious. "How did she just 'talk' to me?"

_Is it a Kekkei Genkai? _Tsuki wondered, looking curiously at Tenshi.

"She can project her thoughts only to people who I designate. My Kekkei Genkai."

_Tenshi. Tsuki. __I most curious as to something. She knows you joined the Akatsuki. How did you react to it?_

"How did I react?" Tsuki said, an eyebrow arching. "When a friend of yours abandons you, without a word… and most of all, when you think they are dead, but then you find out that they are alive-"

_I didn't think your feelings for Tenshi mattered and that you are so sensitive._

_Tenkei! _He turned to Tsuki who had turned bright red. "I apologize."

"It's our feelings that make us who we are," Tsuki said, narrowing her eyes. "And sensitive I may be, but at least I actually feel something. And I can talk to whoever I want- I am not dictated by someone else."

"Stop it please!" He turned to Tenkei who was bristling with anger.

"How dare you! She is a friend and you have already seen how special a regard I hold her in." He turned back to Tsuki.

"This is the most important thing in my life. She got that scar protecting me from Pain. She is more powerful than you can imagine. And immortal… She fought the Akatsuki leader, whose power is not debatable and only came out with that scar. She should have died. But she didn't." He closed his eyes. "You both are my closest thing to family. I would die, before I let either of you so much as bleed. As for what happened… I will tell you about it on the way back." Tears had started to well up in his eyes, but then he turned away.

_Tsuki. I apologize. I was curious to understand you and how close you were to Tenshi. As such emotion is impossible to hide from me, I am happy to pledge my life to you._

Tsuki nodded and then glanced at Tenshi. "I didn't think that a _big boy _like you would cry," she continued, pretending to look disappointed, but failed as a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"Tenkei!" He stood up and looked at her. The white-gray wolf turned her eyes downward. He kneeled down and hugged her.

"I appreciate the gesture, really," Tsuki said, face serious now. "I thank you both. And Tenkei, I don't really know you, but if Tenshi trusts you, then I do too."

"You have no idea what she has done for you. This is why I trust her. Thank you, Tenkei."

"Well," Tsuki said, rubbing her hands together. "Shall we finish the tea before it gets cold?"

He got up and sat down, picking up the tea, and then flashbacked, sending it to Tenkei, through the link.

FLASHBACK

Tsuki was crying again, silent tears dripping down her cheeks. She had failed. Failed. She had let those closest to her die, let them slip from her grasp, those that she loved gone, gone, gone…

There was a knock on her door. Tsuki quickly wiped away her tears- a Shinobi must _never _show emotion- and then walked over to it, opening the door.

She froze. "…Tenshi?"

"Tsuki- Hey!" He was tossed to the ground by the older woman who was hugging him tightly.

_She must care deeply for me to act this way. _He felt wetness of tears touch his shoulder and was taken aback.

"Tsuki. A….are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay," Tsuki said, pushing him away. "I'm always okay."

Her voice broke as she said this, though.

"I heard about your reaction from Kakashi."

Tsuki nodded. "I thought you may have."

"You have no idea how much that means to me."

Tsuki sighed. "I'm only human," she said. "Even a Shinobi grieves. It's just… I seem to lose people a lot, you know."

"I need to speak to you. I hate to cause you more grief."

"What do you need to talk about?" Tsuki looked at him, frowning. "Cause me more grief? What do you mean?"

"I plan on leaving. For a while. Have you heard of the Akatsuki?"

"Yes, I believe I have," Tsuki said, nodding. "I don't know too much- the information around them is classified- but I have heard bad things about them. They're a group of missing, S-rank nin, and they are after the Jinchuuriki, aren't they?"

"Itachi is a member and he warned me about Shinase."

"Itachi Uchiha," Tsuki hissed. "You mean that traitor to the village? He _warned _you? What else has he done?"

"He has offered me to join, and I have decided to accept."

Tsuki pushed Tenshi away from her. "What do you mean, you have decided to accept?!" She said angrily. "You're not joking," she said, looking at his face. "You really mean it, don't you?"

She crossed her arms, glaring at him. "You're joining the Akatsuki. Why? They're a group of evil Shinobi, and they'll do nothing but use you! You're too young to make rational decisions, Tenshi! Okay. You're mature for your age, I know, but consider the implications of what you're doing. You are leaving Konoha, and everyone you know, to join a group of the evilest Ninjas in the world. All of them are wanted in the five Great Shinobi Nations."

_Oh, Tenshi, _Tsuki lamented on the inside. _Why?_

"If you decide to, I will have to kill you, Tenshi," she said. "There is an intercept on sight order on Akatsuki members- well, with exceptions. If I were on my own, I would not try to kill all of the Akatsuki in one go. But, I _know _I can defeat you, Tenshi. I would have to throw aside all of my emotion, and destroy you."

"Kill me?" _Tsuki… could you? I have no choice. If you ever decided to kill me, I wouldn't fight it. Guess this is it._

Tsuki fell down into an attack position. "Make up your mind, Tenshi. Death for those you don't even know, or life with the ones you love and trust?"

When the young boy just looked at her, she felt something twist inside. _I can't. I can't I can't I can't…_

How could she? How could she just turn onto someone she considered family- _yes, yes, shut up, shut up- _it would be like her trying to kill Itou or Binasu. More like Itou- her love, her life, Itou- she couldn't do that. Itou had left her, but he was going to come back some day- he couldn't stay in the ANBU forever. And killing Tenshi…

_She's hesitating… Why? Tsuki. Why is it I who must cause you pain?_

Slowly, she drew herself back up to her normal height, letting her hands fall to her sides. "Tenshi," she fixed him with an intense gaze. "Do you really want to do this?"

Tenshi nodded. "If there was anyone who I would ever listen to it is you. Besides. You are the closest thing I have to family and…" He hesitated. "I really care for you." he said trailing off.

Tsuki shut her eyes, and sighed.

"I won't stop you, then." She said. "Just promise you'll come back someday, alright?"

Then, ignoring her own discomfort, she swept the boy up into a hug.

"Just remember, there will always be somewhere to return to. Your home is where there is someone waiting, thinking about you. I promise you, this will always be your home."

"Thank you." He started to cry deeply, sobbing that he was leaving behind this friend. _I'm going to miss you! Why? Why does everything I care about have to be taken away from me. _ The embrace went on for several minutes, before he broke it. "I…ca…do… I don't want to go. Not alone. Would you come with me?"

Tsuki shook her head. "No. Tenshi, I can't."

He looked at his friend, hurt and betrayal crossing his face.

"W…why?!" He wanted to hit something. Hurt himself. Stop this pain. _All I will have is Tenkei…_ He looked down, eyes red. He was tired and had cried all he could. His eyes burned and fatigue wore him down as he lifted his head.

"Tenshi. It's bad enough that you're joining the Akatsuki, and I'm letting you go to them. I can't let you stay for any longer. And I definitely can't come with you. Besides, there are many Shinobi out there that are more skilled than I am. I would be useless to the Akatsuki."

"I… understand. Well, goodbye." He turned around, picked up his bag and walked away, focusing only on putting one foot in front of the other.

Tsuki watched him go, silent, brooding. _I know you'll come back. I know it._

PRESENT DAY

_You tried to stop him?_

"Of course," Tsuki said. "Why would I not?"

The white wolf got up and moved over to Tsuki and stared at her deeply. Time stood still.

_I… wish that I could have met you before. At least, we can be friends now. . But I do know this. Just from that memory I see that not only was I wrong to judge you, but that I offended Tenshi. Forgive me. Both of you. _She bowed her head deeply and noticed the gash on Tsuki's right hand.

_You're hurt! Tenshi!_

"Why… didn't you say anything? No matter how infantile it might seem."

Tsuki waved her hand about dismissively. "It's merely a flesh wound. I've suffered worse."

He walked over and pulled the bandages off as gently as possible. _It can't be that bad. _ He unraveled the last of the cloth and stood back, fear surmounting.

"Tsuki… this is no little matter. Why, in all of god's green earth, didn't you say anything? Don't answer that…"

_You must heal her._

_I know._

Tsuki heard this exchange between them, but stayed silent.

"Full- wolf Cry!" He closed his eyes and then focused what little strength the tea had given him on sealing and healing the wound completely. The skin closed and muscle reattached to each other. Finally, the wound was healed and Tenshi smiled bigly.

"Hey. Next time you decide to go playing in the rosebushes, try not to get a thorn in your side."

"Nah, I'll get it in _your _side instead," Tsuki laughed.

_Ha! I thought you said she was an infallible taijutsu master. It would take a real clutz to hurt herself like that._

"No-one's perfect," Tsuki shrugged.

"Fair enough." He laughed heartily and sat back down, but next to his friend.

"Remember the deal I made with you?"

Tsuki nodded. "I believe I do-"

"What's his name? And where is he? And why did he leave?"

Tsuki sighed. "His name is Itou. He's currently in Konoha, having just finished an ANBU mission. He hasn't left, exactly… his life is just separate to mine. There's no point in asking, if you're thinking of persuading him to come back. There's nothing you could do."

"There is nothing I could do? HA!" he fell to the ground holding his side in pain.

"Are you okay?" Tsuki asked, worried.

"I'm fine. It's just…" Tenshi continued to hold his side and then she heard it. A barking sound from the left and Tenshi bursting with laughter.

"Whooo. Hooo." He got back up to find the look of amusement and bewilderment on Tsuki's face.

"It's obvious you haven't heard of my nickname."

"Obviously. What is it, then?"

"Ha… It's the eye of persuasion. I know how to persuade anyone, without even lifting a finger. Let's go meet this friend of yours. Itou…"

"Not yet. We can't just waltz up to his house when he's only just completed a mission. He needs to recuperate."

"Very well."

_Tsuki._

"Yes, Tenkei?"

_I have a puzzle for you…_

"What kind of puzzle?" Tsuki asked, curious.

"Ohhh. Here we go again."

"What is it?" Tsuki said, looking at Tenshi.

"She is the queen of puzzles and riddles. She is planning on testing your character." He smiled and awaited the question.

"I see," Tsuki said. "Okay, Tenkei, fire away."

_If you have one strand of this, you can bind two souls together. It can heal countries and is unsurmountable. Lastly, time itself is its creation. What am I?_

Tsuki paused, thinking. "There are many answers to that, depending on how you look at it. I would say 'love', but the last sentence throws that off a bit. But, I say, to bind two souls together, you need love."

_Correct. There are only two answers and it is a rather simple puzzle._

The moon had come out and the trio smiled at the beautiful sky, looking out of the window.

_Hey. Tenshi… Should I?_

_Together?_

_Of course. Tsuki. Ready for a surprise?_

Tsuki blinked. "What surprise? What should I do?"

_Stare at the moon. It's a good thing you wanted to leave on a full moon._

_Definitely._

Tenshi and Tenkei walked outside and sat there looking each other in the eyes. Leaning back they tilted their heads back and howled at the moon as loud as only they could. They knew the distance the cry would go, was almost infinite.

Several minutes went by before they got the response they wanted. A howl followed theirs and the chain continued for miles in any direction. Three minutes passed and then they heard it. Tsuki cried out in shock.

She ran outside, slamming the door behind her as she drank in the sight.

"Beautiful, isn't it."

"It's absolutely stunning."

The moon had turned a bright orange from yellow. In an instant.

"It is a secret from our clan that is hidden from anyone who is considered not worthy. Due to how much I trust and love you I saw it fit to show you this."

"Thank you, Tenshi. Thank you."

He pulled her to him and watched the moon, Tenkei beside him and happiness welling up in what seemed the longest time.


	36. The Akatsuki Saga Pt 3

Tenshi woke up and looked down to see the ground. The threads he had put up in the tree, swayed precariously. The sun was high and he heard some noise at Tsuki's. He cut the ropes and dropped to the ground to find Tsuki and Tenkei in heated debate. Tsuki was at the point of yelling and he didn't understand why. Tenkei growled twice and then she broke. She raced at Tsuki.

_TENKEI! _ He appeared between them and caught the wolf by the throat. She struggled, a deep growl in her throat.

_Kill. Kill. Kill._

_Again? Oh no. _

"Tsuki. Get away from here."

"Why should I leave?"

"NOW!"

"Why? What have I done?"

There was an explosion right where Tenshi was and Tsuki raised a hand to ward off the incoming rock. She dodged the shards easily, faster than the eye could see.

"Tenshi? Are you alright? _Tens-_"

"I'm fine. Get going. I will be right behind you."

The dark-haired woman nodded, and spun around, slipping away.

_Kill!!!!_

_Tenkei! Stop it. _Tenshi forced his way to her heart to find the true her. It was despicable that this bond had its cost.

_DIE!... Tenshi?_

_You're doing it again. I don't want to fight you. Get rid of it as fast as you can. I am leaving. _

_I…Tenshi. _ She struggled more in the grasp and her teeth cut into his hand. He closed it more and then threw her as hard as he could into the nearest tree. He took off after Tsuki, catching up in a couple minutes.

The Taijutsu master was sitting on the branch of a tree, hands slung over her knees are she watched him. "What was that about? You seemed really worried."

"It's hard on me. Tenkei has a disease… a unique one. Every so often, her heart becomes corrupted by a sudden desire to kill and hurt. I ask you don't blame her. It hurts to see her fight it and lose." He looked back and stopped, wanting to go back.

"Come on," Tsuki said, standing up. "I don't blame her. We have to leave her to fight it out."

"But..."

"Tenshi," Tsuki said firmly. "Come _on._"

"I can't leave her!"

"You just said that it hurts you to see her fight it and lose. You don't have to watch her fight it."

Tenshi bowed his head and then slammed his fist through the tree they stood on.

The Kunoichi Jounin rolled out of the way of the splinters of wood, skillfully getting to her feet as she did so. "Calm down."

Tenshi saw an explosion and knew that the fight was coming to a close. He looked at Tsuki and saw the look of bemusement on her face.

"An explosion?"

A howl and yelp of pain reached their ears.

_TENSHI!!! TSUKI!!!_

_Tenkei?_

Tsuki's head whipped around. "What was that?"

Tenshi dropped to a knee in pain.

"Ugh. We…have to go back." He dropped to the ground and raced towards the house. They both reached the area and found Tenkei in a pool of blood. She hopped towards them, one paw over the ground.

_Tenshi. Tsuki. Good morning… How are you?_

"Better than you, that's for sure," Tsuki said, looking at the smears of blood in front of her house.

_I… am deeply sorry. Tenshi._

_Yes?_

_Do you mind?_

_Not at all. Come here. _He healed her and brought her closer. _Why must we deal with the pain in this world?_

Tsuki felt she was encroaching on a private moment, so she looked away, focusing on the blood again. Luckily she lived at the back of the village, near the Hokage monument, so there weren't that many buildings around, and the rain would just wash away the blood from the grass to sink into the ground. "So," the Jounin said, turning her head back after she had finished her analysis. "Why did you come back to the village?"

Tenshi sat down and watched Tsuki.

"The reason for my visit is that Tsunade has a mission for us."

"What kind of mission? Rank?"

"S- Rank. She told me the details and told me to pick two ninja I want to go with me."

"And so, I'm guessing that as well as saying hello, you also picked me as one of your ninja… Who's the other?"

"Uh-huh. Actually, I told her I would only need one."

"Okay," Tsuki said, crossing her arms. "So what's the mission outline?"

"Orochimaru's location has been found and he hasn't moved. We are going to confront him and try to remove Sasuke from his care. Regardless of that, I was thinking that now might be the best time for a little revenge."

The Kunoichi nodded. "I have one thing to say. You're only taking me, but we're going against Orochimaru, one of the Sannin-"

_Tenshi? Tsuki?_

They turned to find the young wolf facing a second one of her, except in black. Red eyes stared out and growled deeply.

Tenkei backed up slowly and the wolf let out a roar that caused Tenshi to blink.

Tsuki fell down into an attack position. "Friend or foe?" She asked. "Or shall I leave it to you?"

"I didn't expect that I would have to do this. But unfortunately I have no choice. Wolf Cry: Piercing Fang! You wanted to see how powerful I have become? Then here you go." He brought up a single hand in the form of ox. "Kinshi Genjutsu: Kaze Yokoana (Forbidden Genjutsu: Wind Tunnel)." A searing wind rushed out of his left eye, the only one that could see. The pupil dilated as the jutsu tore through the wolf shredding her to dust in a matter of seconds.

"Uh… Did you even know who that wolf was?"

"No matter. She threatened Tenkei." He looked to find the young wolf, on the ground fast asleep. He walked over and picked her up in his arms.

_Tenshi?_

_Hmmm?_

_Tell Tsuki I am sorry. And that I wish I could make it up to her._

He looked to Tsuki who looked back.

"Don't worry," the Jounin said. "I understand."

_Good night Tsuki and Tenshi. I will be ready when the time comes to leave._

_Good night, my love._

" 'Night," Tsuki said.

--

They reached the mansion and memories flooded Tenshi's head.

Tsuki pushed open the door, and walked inside, up the stairs. Two ninja's walked past them, laden with books.

"Izumo, Kotetsu," Tsuki greeted them. They exchanged a few pleasantries, with both Izumo and Kotetsu glancing occasionally at Tenshi, curious as to who he was, but too polite to ask. They each continued on their ways, Tsuki lightly stepping up the stairs.

"Who are they? Friends?"

"I wasn't always a Jounin, you know," Tsuki laughed. "When you work under the Hokage occasionally, you get to know the people around you."

As she finished saying this, they arrived in front of Tsunade's office. Tsuki knocked on the door. They heard a few mumbles, and the rapid opening and closing of some drawers.

Tsunade had been at the sake again.

"Come in," the Hokage said eventually.

The Jounin opened the door and ushered Tenshi inside, before shutting the door behind them. Tsunade looked up and gave then a crooked smile.

"Oh, Tenshi, Tsuki."

Tsuki bowed, as did Tenshi.

"So, Tenshi, have you chosen the two Ninja that are to accompany you?"  
"Just Tsuki."

"Hm, just Tsuki?" Tsunade said, disgruntled. "Are you sure?"

"I trust her with my life."

"Well, it's your decision," the Hokage seemed to shrug to herself. "Anyway. The mission outline is still the same. You still have the information file I gave you, correct?"

"Of course."

"Good. Well, I hope you leave as soon as you can."

"Okay…we'll head out now!" Tenshi said eager to leave.

"Good luck."


	37. The Akatsuki Saga Pt 4

They reached a checkpoint that Tenshi had set.

"Grab my hand."

Tsuki reached out and entwined her fingers with this. "I have an idea that something interesting is going to happen," she said.

"Kaze Sensu: Kokugen Kireme no Jutsu! (Wind Style: Time Rift Jutsu!)" Time stopped to a standstill, creating a red tint to everything while Tenshi yanked Tsuki forward after him.

"Wow," Tsuki was impressed, glancing around at everything. "This Jutsu must come in really useful."

"I can teach it to you."

The Jounin nodded. "That would be nice."

They slowed down before they entered.

Tsuki spotted a wire. She snapped out and slammed her fist into it, which was laden with chakra. Nothing happened, but then Tenshi tried something, and the steel thread bent tragically before them, creating an opening.

"This trap is impenetrable, unless you are me or Itachi."

Tsuki pursed her lips. "I need a technique to get into it, then."

"I can teach it to you..."

"Really?" Tsuki turned to him, surprised. "Thank you."

_Tsuki. Tenshi. I am ready to come out now. Also he wishes to speak with you. Says it is urgent._

Tsuki, noticing the slight faraway look on Tenshi's face, looked concerned. "What is it?"

"It is nothing," he replied.

He released Tenkei and watched her. She shook her fur and then went to approach him, only for a blue arc of electricity to strike her and show an invisible barrier.

_Tenshi! Why?_

Tsuki blinked. "What's that there for?"

_Don't you love me? How dare you..._

He looked to Tsuki.

The Jounin frowned at him. "You trust her with your life, and yet you lock her out like this?"

Tenshi looked away from her scathing words and then knelt down, the barrier separating them.

"It's getting worse. The longer you stay out.."

_I KNOW!_ He felt her overwhelming fear and knew that she didn't want to hurt him. She hated the disease... He closed his eyes and sent his feelings of love towards him and was shocked when she retracted.

"Tenshi. How can you let Tenkei stay behind- even worse, force to keep her here?"

"I cannot knowingly put your safety in danger. Not for pleasure or safety."

"You-"

_Tenshi...why? You love me. So why do you seek to cause me pain? Answer me by the so called love you profess!_

He cried unwillingly, the salt stinging his dry lips.

_I can't save you. I want to but I am not able to! What makes you think I don't care? Tenkei...after all we have been through. Ugh! _ He turned away and faded into the darkness.

"That fool." Tsuki turned away from his retreating figure, shutting her eyes.

You can't lock your loved ones out of your life. Even if they may hurt you… 'The wounds inflicted by those you love are faithful, but the kisses of the haters are to be despised.' She remembered her Sensei, Naito, tell her, Itou and Binasu.

Tsuki turned, and then squatted down to eye level with Tenkei. "Why is he doing this?"

_I don't understand him. I mean... I love him. With my life. But I can't stop myself. Doesn't he trust me?_

"I'm sure he does. But we're human; we have an inner instinct to stay away from things that can hurt us."

She whined softly and put her head between her paws.

_I ... it just seems like he doesn't want me near him anymore. And... _She stopped mid thought.

Tsuki blinked. "What is it?" She asked, worried.

_The connection... he stopped it. TENSHI!!!_ She slammed at the barrier and landed on the ground in a heap.

Tsuki stepped forwards, but was careful to not touch the barrier. "Are you alright?"

_I am fine... But he... he never severed our connection. NEVER. What can I do? _She whined and looked at Tsuki.

The Jounin shook her head. "I don't know," she said, her heart going out to the wolf. "I really don't."

Tenshi walked away from the duo and headed deeper into the woods. His companions' emotions pressing in on him. He severed the link, out of anger. _Tenkei. I love you so much. If only you knew..._

He continued walking and stopped at a river. He enjoyed the feeling of peace as the river flowed through his sandals, and wind on his face provided. He looked up and noticed night was almost upon them. He felt the disturbance and turned throwing a water shuriken at the tree at his 7 o'clock. "Impressive." He recognized that voice and turned to face its owner.

"Tenkei warned me that Itachi might show, but not you. Kisame."

"Well he sent me ahead with a message," he replied with his normal sneer. "Told me that Tenkei can be healed, but it would be a huge risk. He is on his way to perform it with you. He also wanted to remind you that the target is not to be killed."

"Yeah, yeah." Tenshi smiled at his sparring partner. Kisame turned to leave, but stopped and spoke in a very soft tone.

"It's gotten worse hasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry to hear that. Wanna spar to get your mind off it?"

Tenshi smiled wickedly. "Sure! Why not? You plan on using Samehada right?"

"Of course."

"Let's go then!"

_I understand why he's doing what he's doing, _Tsuki thought to herself. _But he's hurting Tenkei to the core._

She had been trying to sooth the wolf, but Tenkei had stayed dejected, which Tsuki could understand.

"Good evening."

Tsuki turned, reacting immediately at the voice behind her.

"Calm down. I need to speak with Tenshi."

Tsuki looked at Itachi appraisingly, aware of his reputation and skills. "He has gone to the forest."

"Hmmm. Tenkei... he cares very deeply for you. Do not let your judgment cloud your heart."

_Yes... I..._

"What is your name?" Itachi asked curiosity peaking his voice.

"Tsuki Shikaku, Jounin of the Hidden Leaf Village," she told him, bowing slightly, but then straightening up again. If Tenshi had not told her that this Uchiha wasn't going to attack her, she knew that she would likely flee- though she was skilled, Itachi was even more so.

"Ahh. Tenshi has spoken of you. During my examination in the halls of his mind, I remember him having fond memories."

Tsuki inclined her head. "I see." She looked back up again, regarding the Uchiha levelly (she was gratified to see that she was taller than he was- then again, she was older than him, and above average height anyway.)

"I will go look for him." Itachi turned and exited leaving a dumbfounded Tsuki and Tenkei.

"Lemme go!!!" Tenshi cried, as Kisame buried his knuckle deeper into his skull.

"Say, uncle first!" Kisame jested.

"No way! Owwww!"

"Kisame. Tenshi." They both turned to find Itachi watching from a nearby tree and smirking ever so slightly. "Let's go. We have business to attend to."

"Come on Itachi, lighten up a little," Kisame said. Itachi looked his partner over and smiled. The trio stood for a moment in a circle and then headed back towards camp.


	38. The Akatsuki Saga Pt 5

They walked into camp and noticed a fire had been started, Tsuki pacing beside it.

Tenshi walked towards Tsuki, who blew up at him.

"What did you think you were doing?" She raged. "Cutting the connection with Tenkei- how could you do that to her?! Do you understand what it's like when the one you love more than life itself leaves you-!"

Furious, with her own experiences fuelling her emotions, she drew back her fist, filled it with chakra, and let it fly.

Tenshi didn't duck or avoid it and took full blunt of the blow.

"It hurts more that anything else. Worse than any physical blow, worse than any petty argument. When you've been thrown aside- it- it-" Tsuki struggled for words.

"I know," Tenshi said, in a deadpan voice.

He looked at Tenkei, sorry to have hurt her the way he had. And now he was going to have to attack her. He opened the connection and was surprised to find her happy and relieved at his return.

_I am sorry. You were right... Forgive me for what I must do now._

_Tenshi? Wait...!_

He turned to Kisame and in an even tone said, "Hold her down. As we rehearsed."

Tsuki's eyes narrowed immediately. "What are you doing?"

"Do not concern yourself with it."

"What are you going to do with Tenkei?" Tsuki continued to say.

"She will be fine."

_Tenshi! Don't do this! Tsuki... stop him!_

The Jounin uttered a strangled cry, unsure of what to do.

Kisame pulled out a small hypodermic needle and plunged it into Tenkei's spine. He injected the blue liquid and stepped back.

"You- what are you doing? Why are you doing this, Tenshi?"

_For us..._

"Wolf Cry, Full Seal Release!"

"Mangeykou Sharingan!"

Tsuki's eyes widened, face curling up into a snarl. "You betrayed her, Tenshi."

"Shut up," he said, menacingly.

"Release all your chakra," Itachi said, ignoring the confrontation between him and Tsuki.

"Including the moon chakra?"

"Yes," he replied.

Tenshi dropped a scroll to the ground and drove a kunai in breaking the seal. Dark chakra enveloped him, pouring from his arms and eyes.

_This chakra… it seems familiar… _In Tsuki's mind, she sifted through her memories. _Ah! The battle between him and Shinase-_

"One pill," Itachi instructed Tenshi.

Tenshi pulled out the rainbow colored pill and bit down hard on it. He remembered that he still had one left.

"Ready?"

"Yes, Itachi."

"Let's begin."

They sat in utter concentration looking at the wolf in front of them as they focused on finding the origin of the disease and ridding her body of it.

"Found it," Itachi spoke, suddenly. Blood was flowing down their eyes, but they chose to ignore it.

Together in a synchronized pattern they formed the following hand seals; Tiger, Wolf, Dog, Ram, Boar, Horse, Dragon, Ox , Rooster, Ram, Boar, Horse, Tiger, Serpent.

"Initiate the first stage."

"Right. Kinjutsu: Jin'iteki Ken: Torappu." [Forbidden Jutsu: Unnatural Blade: Trap]

A lightning bolt erupted from the sky and covered the wolf in a purple light.

"Next set."

Serpent, boar, wolf, tiger, horse, ram, boar.

Nobody moved as a green dot appeared between her eyes and grew more intense.

"Second stage." Itachi warned. "Add wind chakra and steady the dot. We only have one shot."

"Yes, sensei."

"I almost have the disease in the trap. Just a few more seconds, Tenshi."

He waited patiently while Itachi worked.

"Now." Itachi said, barely able to get the word out from behind gritted teeth.

Serpent, boar, ram, tiger. "Kinjutsu: Jin'teki Ken-Shimekiri!" [Forbidden Jutsu: Unnatural Blade: End]

The lightning turned a furious shade of blue and then vanished a second later. Standing up, Tenshi went to see how Tenkei was, only to fall in a heap next to her. He gasped for breath, and sat there unable to move.

"We will depart now," Itachi said, in an even tone.

"Try not to get yourself killed, Loverboy!" Kisame added.

"Yeah."

They both vanished in an explosion of smoke leaving Tenshi alone with Tsuki.

"What's going to happen now?" Tsuki said, anger ebbing away slightly.

"I don't know."

"She looks pretty beat up," she said.

"Daiben!" he cursed in frustration.

"I thought that you said this was for the better…"

"I was wrong. You both pointed it out and I chose to get upset. I don't deserve either of you..."

He pulled himself next to Tenkei and cuddled her to him. He dragged himself to the nearest tree, his best friend in his lap. He started petting her, exhaustion taking its toll on him.

"Would you kill me?" Tsuki said, looking at the Akatsuki member. She had to know.

"Kill? You? Tsuki... I would rather die than raise a hand against you. And I came back, didn't I?"

"You were away for so long before that, though…"

"True. What I haven't told you is that I am staying here for a month after the mission. To relax and spend time with you. After all, we are family..."

Tsuki's face softened as she smiled. "More than family, idiot. You can't choose your family, but friends, on the other hand…"

It fell on deaf ears, as Tenshi had fallen into a deep sleep, shifting every few minutes in pain.


	39. MY APOLOGIES!

To all my faithful readers!

Hi…I apologize for such the long wait for new chapters. I have been really busy enrolling into the military and etc. Life has forced me to finish typing my story alone for now….

Or until Tsuki comes back. But I will continue on with my story. Good news for those eager to hear more than one side to my story! I have created a journal on www dot gaiaonline dot com. What is in this journal you may ask? An entire story written in Tenkei's point of view. I apologize for the name mix up in her story. If you are confused, the wolf's name was Fang before the Binding Jutsu, and after the jutsu her name changed to represent the change in her appearance. Read all about it at the address above. Just search for my character by typing in Tenshi Yudashi. Lastly… My avatar is based off of the outfits that Tenshi has worn. The only thing that he has worn, that I will be unable to buy is the Akatsuki coat. But other than that, enjoy!

I will be doing many many updates this week/month due to the overload of chapters I have stored on my computer. About 30 to be exact. LOL! Well….enjoy the few chapters I uploaded today and do take a look at Tenkei's side… Many missing details in Tenshi's story….Like

Where was she?

How did she get so scathed?

And what happened on her way to the Village?

All explained there.


	40. The Akatsuki Saga Pt 6

Tenshi woke up alone with Tenkei in his arms. He ran a hand through her fur and watched her in silence.

_I am so sorry... I ...I was stupid. Maybe it's because I cared too much._

_Do not apologize. I would rather you care too much, than too little._

"Damn. Damn. Damn."

He looked up at Tsuki, who seemed to be upset about something. The Jounin was muttering under her breath, frowning. "Tsuki. Hey, you all right?"

The Taijutsu master didn't look at him. "What do you think? I empathise, you know. I'm human. What you did to Tenkei-!"

"Oh." He looked at her arms taking notice of the fish, she had just started butchering.

"Give me one. I don't mind helping..."

Tsuki snorted, and continued to jab at the fish with a kunai, slitting out the bones harshly.

Tenshi smiled softly and pulled the fish she had started working on out of her hands by a thread of chakra.

"Stop that!" She exploded, throwing her hands about.

"Okay. Look, I'm sorry. What more do you want?"

"I don't know- for you to go back in time and handle things _well, _with thought of other peoples feelings and not just your own, Yudashi?!"

Tension hung in the air like a blanket smothering any feelings of good will that had been present this morning. Tenshi pulled out the scroll and healed his eyes, watching Tsuki the entire time.

"Fish?" The Jounin muttered, taking one that had been cooking on the fire, holding the stick it had been slipped onto warily.

"Yeah. Thanks." He grabbed the offered fish and sat down, breaking a piece off and feeding Tenkei.

Breakfast went by in utter silence, when Tenkei started moving in a circle, head low.

_What's wrong?_

_A...a bone! _She said, embarrassed.

He laughed quietly to himself, then removed the offending bone by touching it.

_Thanks. Tsuki?_

"Hm?" The Jounin looked up from her own food, barely halfway through the fish- she was a slow eater.

_I... Thank you._

"For what?"

_For being there, when Tenshi wasn't._

The Jounin looked back down at the fish in her hands. "I know what it's like to be left alone," she murmured, and then lapsed into silence.

--

Tenshi was sipping on the tea when Tenkei jolted him.

_What the hell? What are you doing?_

_I don't know. Having fun, I guess. _She rammed into him again and barked playfully.

_Fine. Let's go then. _ They wrestled around the camp, growling and barking in happiness. This went on for several minutes before Tenshi pinned Tenkei.

_Damnit! Tsuki... why don't you join us?_

Tsuki shook her head. "No thank you," she said primly.

_Anger is nothing one should keep bottled up inside. It only leads to more pain._

"Look, I've made my decision. I don't want to join in, thank _you._"

It reminded her far too much of a distant memory between her and her own teammates. They had only been installed into a team, and Naito-sensei had asked them to spar with Taijutsu. Back then, Tsuki hadn't yet settled on hand-to-hand combat, and all of them- her, Binasu and Itou- were about equal at it. Eventually, after about an hour of fighting, it had dissolved into a mock fight with ridiculous, slapping hits, and sloppy kicks, while they all laughed and giggled. Then, it had started to rain, and Naito had told them to stop. Binasu did, but she and Itou and continued, falling into the mud and aiming hits at each other while rolling about and dodging, smeared with the rain sodden earth.

_As you wish,_ Tenkei said, snapping her out of her reverie.

"On a more serious note, Tenkei, do you feel any..."

_No. I feel myself and no one else. Why?_

She turned to Tsuki who spoke.

"Tenshi performed a Jutsu on you, and rid you of the disease in your body. You're healed now."

_Thank you Tenshi! Thank you for everything. _

He got up and started walking towards Tsuki, when she vanished completely.

"Where... did... Tenkei? Tsuki?"

"Where did we what? I'm still sitting where I was a minute ago," Tsuki frowned with confusion.

_We haven't moved Tenshi... Why? What's wrong?_

He shook his head and things grew even more blurry.

"Daiben! I can't see..."

Tsuki's eyes widened slightly. "Is there anything we can do? Are you going to be alright?"

"I... I'll be fine. Just give me some time."

"We have to let you rest and recuperate," Tsuki said firmly. "It would be irresponsible to fight in this state."

"This maybe our only chance and I am not willing to give it up, just because I can't see."

"You would be mostly useless on the battlefield. You're unaccustomed to being blind, and you are unable to make your way around with only your other senses to guide you."

"I know."

"Then just leave it till tomorrow. If you can't see by then, I promise we'll go anyway."

"Fine." He dropped his bag and pulled out two scrolls.

_Tenkei. Help me out, please._

_Yes. What do you need?_

_Tell me what the issue is... I hate to have to ask Tsuki for help._

_Why don't you try and fix things with her? I mean, she can't stay upset forever._

"Damn right I can't," Tsuki said, overhearing. "But you're going to have to work hard to patch things up with me. And, being the stubborn person I am, I doubt that's going to happen anytime soon."


	41. The Akatsuki Saga Pt 7

The day went by with Tenshi's eyes being his main focus. He tried to perform genjutsu and various visual jutsu to no avail. He grew more frustrated and only remained calm, thanks to Tenkei. Tsuki was no help, as her anger simmered, peaking whenever Tenshi addressed her. Nighttime fell quickly, when his eyes shifted drastically. He happened to have his eyes closed when he saw movement unintentionally to his left. In one movement he created and threw a water kunai which almost hit its intended target.

"Well done, fool."

"Oh..." Tenshi opened his eyes to see his kunai a centimeter from Tsuki's left temple. The Jounin had dodged it effortlessly, without even thinking, but still seemed irritated.

"Ummm. Sorry?" He smiled sheepishly and was about to close his eyes when he realized what had happened.

"TENKEI!" He got up, yanked his coat off and awaited the approach of his companion. She appeared in an instant and slid to a stop at his feet.

"What's with the sudden urgency?" Tsuki asked.

"There is something not right."

"What? Tell me."

"Just a moment. It might be better or worse... I don't know." His breathing came rapidly as he focused.

_Tenshi...You are starting to frighten me. What is the problem?_

"Remember the air combo, you and I could not perform?"

_Quite vividly. The degrees and attack itself failed miserably everytime._

Tsuki watched, eyes darting between the two.

"Let's try it again."

"If you failed it before, surely you'd fail it again, if you tried it now?" Tsuki commented dubiously.

"I know. But there is something I feel right now and it is the only way to test the theory I am formulating."

_Very well. Which set shall I use?_

"Use the blade set." Tenshi released a scroll clasp by his shoulder and formed ram, causing Kantsuu (Pierce) to fall into his left hand. His sword gleamed in the moonlight.

"Ready?"

_As you are._

Tsuki stepped back so as to not get in the way, eyes trailing over Kantsuu. She had had no idea that Tenshi owned a sword.

Tenshi dashed forward and jumped throwing a single water shuriken upward from his position. He slammed against the nearest tree, knowing that Tenkei was circling below.

They were synchronized in thought and Tenkei raced through slashing through the shuriken, creating two oddly shaped water droplets in the air. He rebounded off the tree, landed on the ground and threw his sword into the water, forcing the water to be sharper in shape. The chakra created a sharper inprint at a molecule level, that only he could see. The sword continued only to be caught by Tenkei as he dropped to the ground and slid. They vanished and the water arced and shimmered in the moonlight as the sword flew through the air at different angles cutting the water.

"Impressive," Tsuki said, impressed, crossing her arms.

Tenshi and Tenkei finally became visible. They raced across from each other and Tenshi stopped where he was on the tree. He could see it and felt that this was the perfect angle for the final slice.

"Suiton: Nijuu Korijon! (Water Style: Double Collision Jutsu) The two spheres were brought together by Tenkei and him at an angle that sent them across from each other yet still touching. Tenshi smiled as the two spheres created an explosion of mist and fog that was the sign of success. They had only achieved it once.

_We...did it? But how?_

"How were you able to accomplish it this time, if you weren't able to before?"

"My eyes. There is no longer a use for Half Wolf Cry. And not only that but my sight has been enhanced to the point that I can actually see water at a molecular level without activating my eyes. It's incredible. I can only guess that this happened when we healed you and my vision started to blur badly during the jutsu. I can see further and that is interesting in its own right!"

Tsuki nodded. "It is indeed. I think that your Kekkei Genkai seems to be rather confusing, though, and I don't know how you manage with it. Then again, some people say that about my own Kekkei Genkai."

"Your…Your kekki genkai? What kekki genkai are you talking about?"

"Didn't you know?" Tsuki blinked. "I have a Bloodline. Hikari no Damashii. Light of the Soul. Ever heard of it?"

His mind wandered around for several minutes before he couldn't find an appropriate response. "Unfortunately…no. I haven't."

"Hm. Unsurprising," she said. "I've used a Hikari Jutsu on you before, remember?"

"_Hikarirasen no Jutsu!" [Light Spiral Jutsu]_

_She held one hand out, much in the way Kakashi had when he made the Chidori, but then a tiny speck of light appeared in Tsuki's palm. After one brief moment, it bloated outwards, flaring brightly and making a loud ringing noise, and then crackling. It seemed to suck in the light around it, surrounded by an blots of darkness that kept shifting and changing._

_Then, she drew her arm back, and threw it. It flew at Tenshi, leaving a small trail as it went. He tried to dodge it, but then it thudded into his chest, knocking him down._

_What happened next was the strangest thing Tenshi had ever felt in his entire life. A numbness spread across his front, making his lungs feel heavy. With laboured breathing, he was about to get back up, when suddenly he felt a sharp, hot pain burn through him. It prickled through his body, before he felt his skin rip open where the Jutsu had made contact, blood dripping down his clothes._

"I remember…What is your kekki genkai?" he asked, sitting down slowly.

"With the Hikari no Damashii, I can control light- to an extent, of course," she said. "I can both create light and take it away. If I focus my chakra into one point of my eyes, it creates a… special, if you will, type of light, which only I can see. It lets me see things in much more detail- in some things, into a molecular structure, much like yours."

"Wow….What else? There's got to be more about it!"

"Of course there's more, I just don't really have patience to tell you it all," she laughed.

He sighed heavily and then slammed his sword into the ground.

"Okay…but tomorrow we attack Orochimaru and retrieve Sasuke."


	42. The Akatsuki Saga Pt 8

The sun rose higher up, as Tenshi stepped out of the woods alone. Tsuki watched quietly hidden from her position.

"I see you," Tenshi said, noting the position of the Nin who thought he could hide from him.

"I underestimated you. Lord Orochimaru stated you were Itachi in his younger years." Kabuto rose out of the ground.

"Hmmm."

"I suppose you've come for Sasuke... Unfortunately, Orochimaru needed a test subject for his new kinjutsu. You will do nicely."

"Kabuto. Show our guest a good time." Kabuto took a step forward and froze in time. Tenshi ignored him and approached Orochimaru. He released the jutsu and watched as Kabuto stumbled.

"Ahhh. I haven't been so amused since the nine tailed brat. Let me test you."

"As you wish." Kabuto raced to interfere only for Tsuki to prevent him from reaching his destination.

"I am amused that someone as powerful as you would have a mere Jounin like her accompany you."

"Hmmm. Make your move."

"This WILL be fun!"

"Sasuke help show our guests that it doesn't pay to fight." He ignored Sasuke and using chakra removed his coat. He hid it in the wind completely. Tsuki... Be careful. The wind blew as they dashed to war.

Kabuto had attacked Tsuki first, and the Taijutsu master was keeping her distance from him, wary of his Medical Ninjutsu. She created a light clone, and using a special Jutsu, refracted the light off his glasses and into his eye, meaning that he missed her movement as she dodged behind him. He attacked the clone, and watched it burst into glitter, tiny shards of light ebbing away. Before he could react, Tsuki had slammed the tips of her fingers into the nerve points of his back. Knowing he was a Medic-nin, she then slammed a chakra laden fist into his spine, paralyzing him.

She was about to attack him again, to kill him, but she felt Sasuke's prescence flicker behind her. She spun out of his way, her superior speed aiding her.

Sasuke watched, as she reached down, untying the bandages around her legs, revelaing weights which she then cast aside. Much like he recalled Lee's had done at the Chuunin Exam, they crashed to the ground and sent smoke cascading into the air- but this was much more. The entire area was thrown up into a dust cloud, and Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

Tenshi and Orochimaru clashed again in midair and rebounded over the bridge. "Katon: Hinote Tama Jutsu!(Fire Style:Blaze Ball)" His jutsu missed and Orochimaru closed the gap in a second. The sword ripped through Tenshi's left shoulder. The mirage vanished and Tenshi raised his left hand. "Genjutsu: Sunaarashi. (Sandstorm)" The genjutsu forced Orochimaru to lower his guard slightly, but was thrown off and almost countered. Tenshi reached into his ninja tool pouch and withdrew Kantsuu. Forming Tiger he summoned his sword and withdrew it out of the ground. Squaring off yet again, Tenshi heard a scream and turned in time to see Tsuki hit.

Tsuki had been fighting Sasuke when Kabuto had regained his movement and had come up behind her, driving a kunai into her shoulder. She flipped back, and dug the knife out of her skin, throwing it aside. She started to make a series of handsigns, when Sasuke flicked, and appeared behind her, driving his Grasscutter blade into her skin.

_Pain._

Pure pain ran through her body; starting off numb as Sasuke's lightning ran through it, but then it slammed into her senses, flashing white behind her eyes.

"Tsuki!" Tenshi cried out as Sasuke's blade plunged deeper into her body, blood flowing down. "Aww. Let me help you join her." Kusanji whistled through the air and only to miss its intended target. _Tenkei. Help Tsuki at all costs! _ He released the white wolf and returned his attention to Orochimaru. He fought Orochimaru for what felt like hours, when he felt Tenkei cringe in pain. He looked over his shoulder and then back at Orochimaru who had blood on his left arm. _Summoning Jutsu. Daiben!_

"Full Wolf Cry!" He jumped skyward and avoided the opening mouth of the giant snake. He slid next to a stop by battered Tsuki and weary Tenkei.

"Fuck," Tsuki swore, holding her shoulder. There was a note stuck to it- the design similar to an explosive note, but rather, there was a different Kanji symbol written on it, and it was slowly but surely healing the wound. "This'll need proper medical attention, but the note will do for now."

She blinked slowly, tiredly. "I can't keep up with their pace. That Uchiha brat is extremely skilled."

He looked at her, ignoring Sasuke and Kabuto. Raising his eyebrows he thought about what she said. _She's stronger than this. I know she is. Hell, I am._

Tenkei greeted him with a lick to his hand. _Hey._

_The medic-nin is smarter than me. He outmaneuvers us both. He tagged me on my paw. _

_I could heal you but then I would be running low on chakra…He is stronger than anyone who I have ever faced._

_It's rough… _

"Got a plan?" Tsuki said, eyes wary as she glanced about. "I'm no tactician, so you're going to be doing the thinking here, Einstein."

"Let's level the battle field." He unclasped a pocket and withdrew a blue scroll.

Tsuki glanced over at it, eyes narrowing slightly. "What do you want me to do?"

"Get ready to jump."

"Okay. Why?"

_He is getting ready to flood the entire zone with a lake. Be careful…I sense that you might not have enough chakra for such a technique._

_If it comes down to it, I will use the moon chakra._

He slammed the scroll down and formed half signs. Tiger, Serpent, Ox, Boar. Water started to fill the arena, Manda spoke as the water started to cover its body.

"You are pathetic. Water is my element… You are only helping me."

Tenshi smiled and jumped high. Several seconds passed before Tenkei and Tsuki landed on the ground.

"Tenkei…" Tsuki said in a low voice. "Where is Tenshi?"

_He's going against Manda. Here he comes._

Tenshi appeared on the water, chakra erupting from his palm. "Tsuki…If I don't come back, run. Don't wait for me… This jutsu, though powerful, is causing my vision to fail. Understand?"

Tsuki nodded in affirmation. "I understand."

"Ok. They won't be able to touch you, anywhere."

The Jounin nodded again. "Alright. I trust you, Tenshi."

_Tenkei. Keep our connection open for good. There is no use hiding it._

_Okay. Be safe. I can't bear losing you…_

"Ahhh. This is so sentimental… Let me put you out of your misery!" Orochimaru said, Manda racing towards them.

"Stay safe, Tsuki." He raced to meet the giant snake and called out the name of his jutsu.

"Reiki Kinjutsu no Jutsu: Nibai Raikou!(Forbidden Aura Jutsu:Compound Raid!)"

The blade created a wave on either side of Tenshi and the chakra suddenly became surrounded by a blob of dark blue water. Tenshi vanished in an explosion of water and then appeared the Giant Snake swallowing him whole.

Tsuki was hunkered down, far away, on the water, using the light refractions around her to shield her from view as she ripped the note off from her shoulder and replaced it, the chakra wards set on the first one having run out. As she saw Tenshi get swallowed, she stood up, releasing the light beams around her, glaring determinedly at Manda, and Orochimaru.

"Now who shall be next? I only need one puppet for my kinjutsu."

"Bastard." Tsuki hissed.

"You will do nicely the…" A shockwave erupted from below Orochimaru and then Manda vanished in an explosion of smoke.

"You are a most irritating pest." Tenshi soared out of the smoke and raced to attack Orochimaru.

Tenshi fell down, avoiding the slashes from Sasuke's sword and Kabuto's chakra blade as he fell towards the ground. He used his kekki genkai to manipulate the water to block all the incoming attacks, shielding him from being damaged critically. He landed softly and rebounded quickly, focusing on Orochimaru, and occasionally wincing as his chakra reached an all time low.

Orochimaru attacked relentlessly, and his ninjutsu provided a challenge to Tenshi as he realized that in order to end this fight he would have to tap into his moon chakra. He didn't want to, but if he didn't this fight would be over quickly.

_TENSHI! Tsuki's in trouble! Quick!_

Tenshi looked over his shoulder and noticed her pass out and fall lifelessly to the ground.

_Oh no! _Before he could reach Tsuki's aid though, he had to dispose of Orochimaru. He focused a couple drops of chakra on his He raced to Tsuki and warded off Sasuke and Kabuto with the water, forming barriers that blocked the jutsu.

He picked her up and continued to use the ninjutsu to defend against the various attacks from all directions.

_Tenkei…can you use a smoke bomb?_

_On it! _

He felt her bite his leg softly and heard a small pop a second later. Moving quickly, he vanished and landed a good one thousand yards away, with Tsuki unconscious and bleeding.

_I wasn't there to stop it. I should have healed both of you! _He shook in anger, fear and regret. He quickly sealed the wound with the last of his chakra and picked her up gently.

_Let's get her back to the village._

_Agreed._

The two departed in silence for Konoha, a friend's life hanging in the balance.


	43. The Akatsuki Saga Pt 9

"Nngh…"

Tsuki's eyes fluttered open as she groaned. A slight pain thumped through her, and her face twisted up in pain.

_Tsuki. Aw! You're awake… Tenshi will be most pleased._

"Tenkei," Tsuki murmured. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, smiling wanly. "Where is he?"

_I don't know. He walked off mumbling. I got this strange vibe of regret and happened to catch a thought which stated he could never be strong enough._

"Never be strong enough? But his prowess is-"

There were a string of raised voices outside the door before it was thrown open revealing a tall, lean man with dark, blackish-blue hair that fell into his eyes, just reaching his back and falling around his face. His eyes were a vivid green, sharp and intelligent.

"…Itou?"

Tenkei watched, surprised, as Tsuki's face immediately changed- softened, a serene look overcoming her features. Itou glanced back at her, and he gave her a small smile.

"Nice to see you again, Tsuki," he murmured. His voice was smooth, low, and- Tsuki wasn't going to try and deny it- sexy as hell. He always spoke in a small voice, being reserved, and not too open- not that he was _shy, _but he wasn't too social.

Tsuki opened her mouth so say something else, but then Tenshi walked in bloody, his hands covered in deep gashes. He ignored them and walked to the sink.

"How did it go?" Itou asked him. Tsuki didn't remove her gaze from him- he hadn't changed at all. He was still the same. Her Itou.

"Hmmm. I tried," Tenshi replied shortly.

"Tried what?" Tsuki asked, sitting up more straightly.

"Nothing. I…" Tenshi closed his mouth, biting his lower lip.

_Tenshi. Stop it! NOW! You… _

"What is it, Tenkei?"

_He keeps beating himself up about the fight. He just said that maybe it would be better if he had died fighting Shinase._

Itou had sat down at the hospital bed, and tossed his head about, flicking the hair out of his eyes, only to have it fall back into place a few moments later.

"Itou," Tsuki looked up at him. Tenshi was still furiously scrubbing his hands in the sink, and hadn't noticed the abrupt change that had come over the black haired Jounin whenever she looked at Itou. "I thought that you had… a mission."

"I did," he murmured, nodding at her. Tsuki wanted to slap herself when she found herself looking at the light refract off his hair, making the strands become an amazing blue colour.

Come on, Tsuki, you're not some hormonal teenager anymore. You should be past this stage!

Itou continued to speak. "But, Tenshi here paid me a visit…"

Tsuki turned to Tenshi. "Really?"

"Yes. I spoke with him and convinced him accordingly to come see you."

Itou's mouth twitched up into an amused smile. "He smiled to think that he could just sweet talk me into seeing you, and laced a Jutsu in with his words as he spoke to me. He thought that he could fool me, an ANBU-"

"I used a genjutsu. I haven't shown you a single visual jutsu. So just shut up."

_Tenshi…_

_What?! _ he snapped. Tenkei cringed at the sudden harshness.

Tsuki narrowed her eyes at Tenshi. "What's gotten your panties into a twist?"

"Back off!"

"There's no need for that," Itou murmured. "Calm down."

"I…" he trailed off, anger fueling his actions. He was mad at himself and he could only see one way to cool down. He reached into his kunai bag and pulled one out.

_Tenshi! Don't! _She launched herself at his arm, biting down hard.

Tsuki was about to lunch herself at Tenshi to try and aid Tenkei, but Itou gently but firmly grasped her by the shoulders, holding her back.

Tenshi closed his eyes and yanked his hand free. Blood dripped at the soles of his feet. _At least a little more… _He slammed the kunai into his stomach and ripped the skin open revealing the muscle beneath it. The ninja tool dropped from his hand and landed into the ground with a clink. _Awww. It feels so good…_

Tsuki stared at him in revulsion. "You do _that _to calm yourself down?" She exclaimed, incredulous. "Why not try a more _normal _way?"

"Ugh. Why bother!" He walked away from the white wolf, Tsuki and his problems, rage inconsolable. He didn't feel much and walked past a shocked Tsunade who just stared at the large pool of blood in shock.

_Tenshi! Come Back! Please…_

"Tenshi-"

"Go away." Came the response.

He walked out of the hospital seeking refuge.

Itou glanced over with Tsuki to Tenkei.

"Are you alright?" Tsuki asked the wolf. "What's up with Tenshi, anyway."

_I don't know…_Tenkei responded dejected and concerned. _You can try here… _She sent it over to Tsuki and then laid down, sobbing internally. Tears wouldn't come. She just didn't understand Tenshi sometimes.

--

It was later. Tenkei had left to try and search for Tenshi; Itou had kept Tsuki back in the hospital room.

"I'm fine," Tsuki insisted. "Just let me after him, Itou-"

"No," Itou said. He fixed her with a steady gaze, eyes somewhat covered by his bangs. "You're still hurt. Stay in bed."

Tsuki snorted, and looked out of the window. "You always were like that," she said. "Trying to make sure that whenever Binasu or I got hurt that we would stay in the hospital much longer than we needed to."

"Binasu is rather fragile, you know that," Itou murmured. "We had to be careful about her health."

"I know, I know," Tsuki said. "Naito-sensei was always sure that she was alright, and made sure we did too. But I've had much worse wounds- there's no need to worry about me."

"And why can't I worry about one of my teammates?" Itou replied, raising his eyebrows at her.

Tsuki didn't respond a few moments. She was still looking out of the window, but then she turned to him again.

"I missed you."

Itou flinched slightly, looking away from her, unable to hold her gaze.

"I… I'm sorry," he started. "But-"

"I understand," Tsuki said in a quiet voice. "The ANBU is your life. Even though you were only meant to be there for four years, you've been there… six years, now. Since we were fifteen."

Itou opened his mouth to speak, but Tsuki interrupted him.

"Not surprising, really," the Jounin said. "You are the most skilled of our team. Of course you'd stay on… the ANBU is somewhere you can hone your Jutsu, prove yourself as a Shinobi-"

"That's not why, Tsuki. I did it because the Village needed more ANBU when they requested I join. So I did."

"What about now, then? Do they need you now?"

Itou stayed silent, still not looking at her.

"I thought as much, Itou," Tsuki shut her eyes, rubbing her temples. "Just- just leave me be."

"Tsuki-"

"I've waited for seven years, Itou. Not once did you ever come to see me, or even leave a note. You could have been dead, for all I knew. Whenever I visited you, you were on a mission, or otherwise preoccupied. You've got to learn that there's more to life than just the ANBU, Itou. You've got to- oh, why am I bothering?"

Tsuki splayed her hands over her face, and breathed out heavily. "God," she sighed. "Just leave."

Itou stood up, turning away from her. As he walked out, he paused at the doorway of the room, and looked over his shoulder.

"I missed you too."

Then he shut the door.

Tsuki stayed in silence for a few moments, before she turned her face to the ceiling and mouthed '_I love you.' _She cried out, frustrated at her own stubbornness, slamming her fists down onto her bedside table. It cracked and splintered, the objects on top of it scattering onto the ground. She threw it aside, and got to her feet, digging her nails into her palms as she opened her mouth in a wordless cry of anger- anger at herself, Itou, and Binasu.

Oh God, she hated and loved Binasu. Binasu was her closest friend, but even when they were Genin, it was obvious Itou had liked her. And Binasu had liked him back. Tsuki always felt her heart constrict when she thought of this, and she had often in her teenage years wept over it. Now, though, she was past that stage- but still felt a slight pang of jealousy and sadness clutch at her, reminiscent of her Genin years.

--

"_Hey, you guys, do you want to train?" Binasu smiled, standing on her tiptoes and rocking back on forth on the balls of her feet. "Come on, do you?"_

"_Sure, why not?" Itou gave a wane grin._

_Tsuki paused a few moments, and then shook her head. "Nah," she said. "I should head home, now."_

Let them be, _she thought to herself. _I don't want to encroach.

"_Oh," Binasu pouted slightly. "Maybe some other time, ne?"_

"_Maybe," Tsuki said, forcing a smile onto her face. "See you guys tomorrow."_

_Naito-sensei watched as Itou and Binasu turned away, talking and smiling at each other. He saw that brief moment, where Tsuki's face froze, and then a look of utter despair swept across it, before it turned back to her normal, bright façade._

"_Hey, how about I treat you to some ramen before you head back home, Tsuki?"  
The black haired girl paused, but then nodded._

"_Thank you, Naito-sensei," she said in a small voice. The Jounin looked at her, but then reached out and ruffled her hair._

"_No problem," he smiled. "Don't worry about those two. Things will get better, just you wait and see."_

_--_

"I've waited. When will I see it, Naito-sensei? When?"


	44. The Akatsuki Saga Pt 10

Tenshi reached the top of his resort. His anger burned within him hotter than any past emotions. _Why?_ The wind whipped past his face and he felt Tsuki's sorrow. He growled and tried to ignore the storm that raged on inside. He sat down and performed a genjutsu he was very fond of...he was alone and listened to the patter of rain on the ground and felt the cool water trickle down his face. He sat there in utter silence for several hours before two joined him. Tsuki's hair brushed his cheek and Tenkei's mind linked with his.

"Hey there," Tsuki murmured, patting him on the head fondly. "What are you up to?"

"I..." he trailed off. _Why am I so weak?_

_Tenshi!_

"Hmm?" Tsuki glanced up when she heard the wolf snap at Tenshi.

He turned to Tenkei staring her down.

"Sorry, Tenkei," Tsuki apologized sheepishly to the wolf. "My argument with Itou…"

"I should have been there."

A lapse of silence fell upon the trio, when Tenshi extended the jutsu to them. _What about the wounds?_

I'll deal with them later.

"You should deal with them now-" Tsuki started.

"Later," he said firmly. As the rain trickled down their faces, the trio let their minds wander about. An hour passed before Tsuki spoke.

"It's been an hour," Tsuki said. "Does it count as 'later' now?"

"Ok."

Tenshi sighed and then healed the wounds. Exhaustion ate away at his body, and he felt his mind start to wonder. _I feel...funny._ He remembered having a similar experience with Itachi, but the details were fuzzy.

"Are you alright?" Tsuki asked, somewhat concerned at the weariness drawing at his face.

"I...yeah."

"If you're sure," Tsuki replied, dubiously.

Running, he jumped over the edge, Tenkei in close pursuit. The ground raced to meet them only for a swipe of Kantsuu to stop their descent. They hovered for several minutes before Tsuki joined them.

"What are you doing up there? Acting like a bird or something?" Tsuki tipped her head back, looking at them.

"Huh? I...hehe...I am an Akatsuki member...and I like tea."

Tsuki blinked. "Uh, yeah, good for you, Tenshi."

They landed a second later, and Tenshi slammed facefirst into the ground. "Owww."

Tsuki frowned. "It's not like you to use your balance.

"Wh...who are you?"

Tsuki blinked, and then glanced at Tenkei. "What's up with him?"

_He's drunk! Ha!_

"But he hasn't had any alcohol, has he-?"

_He's running on borrowed energy. He can fight, but only in this state._ tsuki "D...drunk? N...no. I sompletely cober. I drink I don't think... Hey stop moving!"

"I'm not moving."

"I...hey where did all ten of you come from?" He hiccupped unable to stop himself.

Tsuki's lips twitched as she forced herself not to smile.

_Let's drag his ass to the hospital_, Tenkei said, laughing loudly as she watched her companion trip on a pebble in the ground.

Tsuki reached forwards and pulled Tenshi to his feet. He fell on Tsuki staring into her eyes. "You....you're so...pr..p..pretty." He leaned forward lips pursed to kiss her.

Tsuki casually sidestepped, reaching to slap Tenshi on the head. He avoided the blow as he rolled backwards.

"We're taking you to hospital, my drunken friend," Tsuki said firmly.

"Ho..spital? Sure..." They were walking along, Tenkei talking to Tsuki when he spoke up, his inhibitors gone completely.

"I...I...love Shinase...probably more than...what's their faces. Oh... Tsuki and Tenkei."

Tsuki felt Tenkei's heart break, and there was the sound of echoing sobs running through her mind.

"Tenkei… what's wrong?"

_I....it's nothing._ She turned away quickly avoiding the Jounin's look. They reached the Hospital, the sun gone completely. _Go home. I will tend to him._

"Tenkei… are you sure-?"

_I don't want to talk about it._

Tsuki paused, but then nodded. "Alright. If you're completely sure, then…"

I....good bye, Tsuki. Sleep well. Tomorrow will be trying...

"Good night, Tenkei."


	45. The Akatsuki Saga Pt 11

Tenshi woke up in the hospital, and found himself in two conditions. Hungover and alone. He clutched his head and then raced to the bathroom spilling yesterday's ramen into the toilet. Getting up he turned his thoughts to Tenkei. He couldn't feel her presence...and more importantly couldn't remember yesterday.

_What happened?_

He shook his head slightly and then noticed the guest standing by his door.

"Tsuki! Mor...morning?" He could tell something was wrong. _She doesn't want to be here. Why?_ He went to hug her and felt her shove him away.

"You stink of vomit and beer," she said, nose crinkling. "While this may be a more normal way of trying to get rid of your troubles than stabbing yourself, there are alternatives that don't screw up your body as much."

"I...where's Tenkei?"

"I don't know. The last time I saw her was yesterday. I think she went to try and go look for you, but I don't know."

"Okay." He walked over to the bedstand and grabbed the scroll, dropping it a second later. Tenkei had bit his hand, preventing him from releasing her. The bond reconnected and Tenshi could feel it. Hatred and sorrow mixed in his head, causing him to gasp.

Tsuki watched him a few moments. "I heard her say something about Shinase… she seemed pretty angry about it, too."

"What? Shinase.... I don't get where this is going!"

_Leave. Just go away._

_Go where? _

_I don't care... Not about you, that's for damn sure._

_Tenkei!_

Tears poured through his eyes. He shook his head to clear his head.

_Leave Tenshi. I don't want you anymore. Don't come back. EVER!_

_No...it can't be. She wouldn't do this...not after…_

_Tenshi and Tenkei ran in the woods, the day full. They ran along a cliff, when a roar halted them in their tracks. Six year old Tenshi and two year Tenkei found themselves face to face with a massive bear. They started to back up only to find another bear behind them. They bottlenecked the two young friends, intending to send them to their death over the edge. _

No!

_Tenshi fought, putting himself between the bears and Tenkei. His kunai broke skin, but they kept pushing him back. He fought until his knees touched dirt. _

I can't stop them_. _

_One of the bears slipped past slamming into Tenkei, throwing her over the edge. _

No!

_He jumped after her a second afterwards chasing his companion_.

Let this Jutsu work, please...

_He formed tiger and created a clone beneath them. _Mirage Jutsu!_ He grabbed Tenkei and wrapped himself around her. The impact shocked him completely, even though the clone reduced the blow slightly. They slid down the gravelly hill for several minutes before they came to a stop. _

_Tenshi...are you okay?_

_Blood poured from his mouth slightly and gravel stuck into his skin. _

_Tenshi....Oh god. I am so..._

Don't._ He forced her to look at him. _

_Tenshi?_

Do you love me?

_Yes..._

Then never apologize to me. Promise me that.

_I promise, under one condition. Name it. That no matter what you won't leave me. I can't bear the thought of losing you!_

_I promise. _

"It hurts to be snubbed by someone you love," Tsuki murmured, more to herself than Tenshi.

Tenshi couldn't help himself. The memory was so powerful, he sobbed. He sobbed and couldn't stop. "No...no. No!" He stood there unable to take it. He fell to his knees and punched the ground.

Tsuki snapped out of her trance, and then mixed her mind into the mental conversation.

_**Stop this, Tenkei. He doesn't deserve this!**_

_He does. He hurt me and he deserves to feel the same way. By himself though._

_**Revenge like this is… it's a horrid, twisted, evil way. **_

Tenshi moved away from her and pulled out Kantsuu. "If I can't have you, then what is the point?"

_You wouldn't._

"Tenshi-!" Tsuki gasped

"Don't try to stop me. If you care, you won't."

Tsuki stepped back, legs weak. "I do care," she said. "I- I won't try to stop you."

"Thank you."

_Why? Why would you do such an act?_

_You know the answer._

_I.. .you.. you know I love you. But I don't feel as if you care for me. _

Tenshi started to speak, but then reasoned that he should listen to his companion.

_The reason for me not wanting to be around you is because of last night. I know that you had no control...but still. You said that you loved Shinase more than me or Tsuki._

_Stop. _He turned to Tsuki.

"Is this true?"

"Yes," she nodded.

_I have something to confess, but before I do, I must know. Is that how you truly feel?_

_You worry about things that will never be. Shinase attempted to kill me. And I would never trust her. I love you both more than life itself._

_There is...I..._

_Spit it out. It can't be that bad... After all we have been through a lot together. _He felt her embarrassment peak and sent her his coercion.

_Please. Tell me... I won't judge you._

_I...love you._

_Is that all? _He sighed a breath of relief and sat back.

_I love you more than in a friendly way._

_Wh...what? _

_I want to be your lover._

_I.. Tenkei. How long?_

_The soul binding jutsu and onward._

_Do you mean it? Think carefully._

_With all I am._

Tsuki blinked, eyes widening. _Woah… _She thought to herself. _Um… well… I suppose I understand why she does, and I know that Tenkei is a highly intelligent being… I'm not used to this kind of thing._

_I don't know... _Tenshi replied. His heart was weighed down by the possibilities that this might hurt Tsuki as well.

"What are you waiting for?" Tsuki said. "I've got nothing to do with this, stop looking at me."

"**I can't bear the thought of losing you."**

He released Tenkei using a strand of chakra and then kneeled by the wolf, who had suddenly adopted a very shy personality. Tenshi felt it in his heart...it was right. He loved her in the same way...

_I...love you too. _He pulled her to him and kissed her their tongues meeting for a second. And it was blissful. It just felt right.

Tsuki looked away, feeling as though she was interrupting a private moment. She flickered, and disappeared, leaving the wolf and boy be.


	46. The Akatsuki Saga Pt 12

It was about five in the morning when Tenshi woke up, happy and in slight pain. He went into the bathroom, washing his face and washing his mouth. Then he noticed it. Blood trickled from his eyes and wouldn't stop.

_The third and fourth seal….I've been having trouble, but I don't want Tenkei to know. _He shivered from a sudden rush of fear, before shaking it off.

He felt a shift in Tenkei, and knew she would be awake any time now. She usually woke up several minutes after he did. He quickly wiped the blood from his eyes, and then took a shower. In the shower, his vision blurred heavily and a sharp pain burst into his head. When she asked what it was, he simply stated that the water was too hot. Putting on his coat, he watched her head into the bathroom, and drink from her bowl before coming back to sit down next to him on the bed.

_Good morning, my sweet Tenshi. How are you feeling?_

Tenshi smiled and kissed the wolf on the muzzle.

_I'm great. Hungry?_

_You bet. We gonna eat out?_

_Yep. Come on!_

They headed down to Ichiraku to get a couple bowls of barbeque pork ramen, taking their time, chatting and enjoying the first few rays of sunshine. They walked in silence just taking pleasure in each other's company. He sat down on one of the stools and ordered two bowls and a small sake. No sooner than he sat than two people joined him on either side.

"Morning Tenshi. Sleep well?" the one on his right said, in a cheery voice.

"Hi, Tenshi. Kakashi-sensei said he was going to treat me to some ramen today, for training so hard. Naruto wouldn't get up, or he too would be here."

He looked at his two friends smiling at them.

"Kakashi-sensei. Sakura… This sure is a surprise. How have you been?" he asked, digging into the ramen, enjoying the crispy vegetables and tangy sauce.

"The missions have been hard, and Lady Tsunade can be irritating as a teacher sometimes, but she teaches me a lot," Sakura said, grabbing a pair of chopsticks out of a nearby holder.

_They both have their eyes on me…something isn't right. Get ready, Tenkei. I don't think they are the real ones._

_Understood. I detect that they smell like the real ones, but you and I both know that smell can be fooled easily._

He continued to eat his food, when the room flashed brightly before his eyes, and several sharp pains hit his head. He clutched his head softly before returning to his food.

"You ok?" Kakashi asked, though not sounding really concerned.

"Yeah…small headache," he stated between mouthfuls of food.

"I'm sure. Considering how damaging the fourth seal is to the body. Almost like a poison," Kakashi said, with a smile.

"H..H…How did you know?" he asked stuttering due to shock.

"A little birdie told me... But that is not what concerns me. I don't care where your loyalties lie, but you should take a look at this." He passed over a small black scroll, sliding it over the counter.

"Tenshi…I hope you'll make good use of that information. Sakura, I'm feeling kind of tired. I'm going to take a one hour nap. Tsunade probably has another B-rank mission waiting on her desk when I get back. Night, you two." The Jounin stood up quietly and walked away leaving Tenshi scared and saddened.

_Damaging? You've been fine, right Tenshi? I think he's off his…Tenshi?_

_He's right…I've been feeling sick recent._

_Tenshi! Why didn't you say anything?_

_I didn't want you to worry. Just go back to the room. Please? We'll talk about this later._

_Okay… Take care, my love._

_Sure thing._

Tenshi faced Sakura to notice she was blushing and tapping her two index fingers together.

"Hmmm? Sakura-chan?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh. Tenshi….ummm… Never mind," she looked back at her plate and continued to eat.

"Oookay…" Tenshi said in a slightly skeptical voice. He drank the sauce down, finished the sake, before deciding to head home.

"See you soon, Tenshi. Right?" Sakura called after him.

"Sure thing!" he replied. He walked towards home, taking the shortcut through the forest home. The pain in his head and body grew in intensity. He coughed several times, putting a hand up to stifle the sound. When he looked down into his hand he noticed a purple liquid, similar in color to his eyes. Fear hit him hard, the world spun around him and he passed out onto the ground, right next to the river.


	47. The Akatsuki Saga Pt 13

_Tenshi…_

_Tenshi!!!_

_TENSHI…._

_TENSHI!!! Wake up!_

Tenshi woke up to find himself on his bed and his eyes bandaged.

_Tenshi! Oh thank god! Tenshi…I thought I'd lost you… again…_

Tenshi felt something furry rub against him and he was able to find her chin, scratching it softly.

_How long was I out?_

_Since five. About…four hours ago._

_And where I am?_

He started to get up, when he felt a hand on his chest.

"Will you sit still? God, you remind me of Naruto. Never sitting still," an older woman's voice penetrated his ear.

"Hi…Lady Tsunade. What's my condition?" he asked curiously, looking around the room, unable to see.

"The news is grim. Your kekki genkai…is irreparably damaged. But your eyes are fine. You will be able to see normally, but the poison is in your body. I can't remove it without risking killing you." Tsunade sighed loudly, causing Tenshi to sigh.

"How long?" he asked, heavily.

"You have…one year tops. The poison is eating at your main organs. I suggest you don't put any unnecessary stress on your body." She removed the bandages, revealing the room. He blinked under the bright lights, before his vision adjusted to the room.

"Thank you, Tsunade-san."

"I just hope you'll be able to survive long enough, that I'll get to play another round of slots with you," she said with a small smile.

"No worries," he replied casually.

_Itachi won't be happy to hear this. To be honest you probably will be dead because of your lack of your kekki genkai._

_I know. But I still have that scroll that Kakashi gave me. I will read it after meeting with Itachi._

_He'll be able to tell…trust me. You won't be able to hide that from him._

_I want you to stay here… stay at Tsuki's place. Don't do anything until I return, okay?_

_I understand. I love you…_

_I love you too. See ya!_

Tenshi leapt outside and headed to the rendezvous point he and Itachi had planned out two weeks ago.


	48. The Akatsuki Saga Pt 14

_My options are limited…I can't hide from the Akatsuki, in my current condition. So what do I do?_

He jumped from tree branch to branch, ignoring the sharp pains in his chest. He landed in the clearing where they met daily, searching for him.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked coming from behind a tree next to him.

"Nothing, sensei. What is the status, of our private target?" he asked this levelly staring at his teacher.

"You seem out on edge. As if you are hiding something…Tell me." Itachi said, stepping forward menacingly.

_I can't back down. He is trying to intimidate me into spilling the beans…_

"I'm fine. What of our target?" he asked again.

"He is with Orochimaru, and they have just finished coming back from attacking a Village. Your eyes. They are bleeding. Now tell me what I want to know." Itachi stepped forward again, placing them toe to toe.

Tenshi growled in anger.

"Itachi-sensei…how do I know you will not dispose of me as soon as I tell you?" he asked trusting Itachi to not go to Pein with his secret.

"Tell me and I will tell you what you need to do." He stated this in a low voice, vanishing and appearing with the scroll from Kakashi in his right hand.

"My eyes are out of commission for now. Happy?"

Itachi was silent for what seemed like an eternity before he burned the scroll to ash with Ameratsu.

"We need to speak with Tobi. He will fix your eyes for you…the cost is great. Tenkei…she must be hurt. Severely."

Fear rushed over Tenshi and even he didn't understand why.

"There is a way to fix your eyes, the seventh most Forbidden jutsu in all of the time. But it requires that you suffer a pain greater than anything you or any normal person could stand. It is your choice…"

Tenshi thought about it for a minute before making his decision.

"Let's do it."


	49. The Akatsuki Saga Pt 15

Tenshi reached the resort, where Itachi and Tobi awaited him, eagerly.

"Now. We begin. It shall hurt you more than anything you have ever felt. I fear you will not be able to survive. But other than that…if you do survive…than you may recover that bond. I said that you must pull away from that which you care for the most. There are two reasons. This kills you on the inside, which gives rise to the influence of the moon chakra on the eyes. Two, the pain is the worst any living thing can endure. This will ensure that the eyes themselves develop faster than normally. Now we must seal five jutsus of your choice. These are jutsus that you can use at anytime. The other jutsu you know, will be lost to the wind. Now choose wisely. Visual jutsu will be your first tool with the new eyes." Madara ended the monologue.

Tenshi spoke finally. "The five jutsu:

Wind Style:Wind Tunnel Jutsu

Water Style: Flowing Puddle Jutsu

Hidden Jutsu of the Yudashi: Shining Wolf Blade

Firestyle: Grand Fireball Jutsu

Yudashi Mirage

Itachi memorized them and wrote them onto a single scroll. Then Madara approached Tenshi, pinning him with several kunai.

"Let us begin then." Itachi started forming a lengthy chain of handsigns and continued on before placing a palm on Tenshi's forehead and speaking the names of each jutsu on the scrolls. Blood flowed from Tenshi and wrote the seals on each scroll for each jutsu.

"Forbidden Jutsu: Full Jutsu Binding Seal!"

Tenshi cried out as his jutsus were wiped from his memory and his brain became muddier.

Madara formed a chain of handsigns while Itachi sustained the memory seal.

"Forbidden Jutsu: Heart Connection Jutsu." Tenshi saw Tenkei die in his mind's eye and as far as he was concerned it was real.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Tenshi started straining against the kunai. The pain was unbearable… all he could think of was dying. _I don't want to live. Kill me! Someone… I can't take this!_

"This next part will be worse. I do not think you will survive it, but we shall see." Madara said as he walked forward revealing his eyes.

"Eternal Mangeykou: Forbidden Jutsu: Awakening Ceremony: Lament."

Tenshi's scream died in his throat and he sagged. His eyes convulsed in his head and moon chakra covered his eyes in a band. It continued to do flow over the eyes and blood flowed from every sweat pore in his body.

"The last part of this ceremony is the worst," said Madara looking away sadly.

Tenshi was semi conscious when it hit him what was happening to his body. He looked down and watched as one hundred ,twenty feet long, needles penetrated his flesh from all directions. Chakra was being drained from him and he felt his very soul being penetrated by the needles. A scream died in his throat and he couldn't do anything to keep himself from feeling scared. _I don't think I can endure this… It is too much._

Itachi watched in curiousity and when the needles started to shimmer into white lines, he looked away. He couldn't bear the sight of such agony. And he wasn't even experiencing it.

"How long must he stay there?" Itachi asked.

"Two weeks." Madara said. "Those needles are piercing his very mind and forcing him to relive every experience he ever had with Tenkei. Also…her death will repeat itself over and over and over again. And it will continue like this… for two weeks when, the final 'eye' will be awakened. The forbidden eye. And if he survives, he will realize two things."

"Hmmm?" Itachi said.

"He has a power few ninja will ever experience." \

"And two?" Itachi asked.

"He will never be the same. And even Pein will think twice before attacking him. He will be a full fledged Akatsuki Member and infallible in his techniques. They will always hit their target."

They watched on in silence.


	50. The Akatsuki Saga Pt 16

Tenshi woke up to find himself on the tree, with the needles still puncturing him and incapable of breathing, much less moving. He looked to see Kisame standing with his sword Samehada at his side. He had his back turned to him and he was confused by the sight.

"K..Kisame?" he spoke mouth dry and his voice weak.

The Akatsuki Member raised a hand and refused to turn around.

"What ya need?" came the response

"N…never mind. It's nothing." He looked downward at the ground and started to let his mind wander. When it came upon the link, he focused it on the exercises Itachi had taught him. _If I am to become strong, I must hate. Not just one thing… everything. I must not lose sight of my true potential and I must refuse to become attached to anything. I cannot accept death as an option. I must kill those who stand in my way. Nothing in this life matters other than power and darkness. I must prove myself worthy to wield such power. And by killing those who are too weak to defend against me I shall gain such power. I need it…more than anything. _Tenshi gritted his teeth and took in his first breath, which caused his chest to move the needles. And then it happened. A bright light filled his eyes and again, the turmoil in his heart caused him to seeth in anger and misery. He let out a pitiful moan and tried to move again. And the pain intensified. He wouldn't be going anywhere for a while. Not for several days…or weeks. He knew that he had to eat something or drink. Or else his body would fail. And then there would be no going back to Tenkei. To Tsuki. _NO! I can't think about them in that way. _The pain intensified and Tenshi growled in agony.

"How long was I out?" he asked the nin in front of him.

"One week. One more to go. Hang onto that hatred." Itachi said, coming around from behind him.

Tenshi nodded once and took in another deep breath before forcing himself to sleep right there.


	51. The Akatsuki Saga Pt 17

One week later…

Tenshi woke up at dawn as always… he had occupied his time by staying fully asleep or forcing himself to breathe. The pain kept him awake or alert. The past week had been such torture that he found it hard to believe he had made it this far. He looked down at the now purple needles and found himself getting enraged at everything. It was unfair. Why should he suffer while others got to eat and drink and live? He pulled himself forward and found the pain in his body to be pleasing and more importantly small. He yanked himself forward on the needles and watched as they dug into the skin, shredding it to ribbons. He continued to walk off until he reached the end. Jumping down, Tenshi landed in a heap. He pulled himself to his knees and grasped his head as moon chakra flowed around his eyes at such a rate all he could see was darkness. He gasped as his vision started to clear and his wounds healed at an intense rate. Looking up, he noticed Madara and Itachi standing there in front of him.

"Tenshi. It is complete… do you feel the power?" Madara asked watching him curiously.

He explored his body only to find it didn't feel any different.

"No…I feel…" And then it hit him like a punch to the gut. Time expanded around him and he could feel his vision expand in sensitivity. A purple light emanated from around Itachi and a white light emanated from Madara. He cleared his head and focused on Itachi. He concentrated and found the source of power that lay in his eyes.

"There!" he stated fully.

"Itachi…do you feel funny?" Madara asked, in curiousity.

"Yes. He is controlling me…by the blood in my body." Itachi had a fear in his voice.

"That is not all I can do… right?" Tenshi asked as his strength drained quickly and came back at a full volume.

"You are correct. But you will have to train your kekki genkai to do your bidding when you say so. And the name is as follows: Kin Ichi Shikon Kyo(Forbidden One Fang Cry)

Tenshi smiled and then stumbled down the hill at a slow pace.

"Going to heal your wounds?" Itachi asked.

"Yes. And all of them."

Itachi and Madara watched Tenshi leave completely before speaking up.

"He rivals…the Eternal Mangeykou Sharingan. I can't believe it. What else can he do?" Itachi said.

"He will be able to create visual jutsus from scratch. More important than those two abilities…is his blood."

"His blood." Itachi asked.

"Yes. It is a jutsu that doesn't use chakra, and more importantly than that, is endless."

"Hmmmm."

"But," Madara said. "Until he learns how to control the first two abilities fully, the last ability will not show itself. And time does not exist for him. He inherited that ability from you, Itachi. He looked into the Mangekyou Sharingan and copied that inherit technique. So be careful with him. He has surpassed you." Madara finished, trailing off.


	52. The Akatsuki Saga Pt 18

Tenshi woke up alone and saddened. He could feel the gap between him, and his closest friend and lover growing with every word left unsaid. Things had spiraled downwards since he had returned from the ceremony. Tenkei had asked a lot of unwanted questions about what had happened in the two weeks he had disappeared. The gap had grown out of the betrayal of Tenkei's trust over his eyes. Now, he couldn't even face her to tell her about the forbidden eyes. How he had suffered….and why he had attacked her when he got home.

He turned in bed, the night keeping him awake. He stepped out of bed lightly, and headed to the forest to return to a favorite pastime. He jumped to the first tree and then tried to activate his first wolf cry, and found it worked. And then it hit him…a wave of nausea and he fell to his knees, swaying on the branch. Several minutes passed before he was able to continue to the nearest tree. The Half Wolf Cry was still activated, but stronger and more importantly took no strength from him. _This is strange._ He took off at a break neck pace again, heading further into the woods, enjoying the smell and sounds of nighttime. He raced onto the river and followed it for a mile before a shuriken caught his hand, flipping him into the air. The shuriken dragged his hand, pinning it to a nearby tree. _What! How? _He reached for the shuriken to pull it out, only for a perfume to fill the air nearby and a beautiful angel to appear.

"Tenshi…Awww. It's been awhile since I've been able to play with you," she said, in a low whisper. She brushed his hair out of his face and rubbed her hand up and down the front of his crotch.

"Shinase?" Tenshi asked, almost gasping it out.

"How sweet! You remember my name…I am impressed." She continued to play with the front of his pants and pressed against him.

"I really missed you…" she continued on, ignoring the pleas that started to pour out of Tenshi's mouth. "You and I will be a great couple. I love you, you know that?" She pulled away slightly and looked at him.

"Shinase. Stop. I don't want to go there and I don't want to fight you." Tenshi pulled the shuriken out and stared at the redhead who continued to look at him longingly.

"You're such a tease you know that…But I like it!" She pinned his arms and moving in an instant bound him with ninja thread.

"Shinase!" Tenshi hissed her name and broke the thread with a single thread of chakra from his eyes.

"Don't be like that. Please… just one night." She pleaded with him, giving puppy eyes and kneeling down.

_Tenkei…she would be hurt if I so much as considered spending time with her. Yet…I don't know. _He looked at her and started walking away, upset. Then he heard it. A sobbing coming from the woman behind him…a low muffled sound.

"Shinase?" he leaned in, grabbing her wrist.

"Leave me alone! I thought you cared…but it turns out I was wrong." She tried to hide her face, but Tenshi wrapped his arms around her.

"Look…it's hard to explain alright? I…" he trailed off, unable to form coherent thoughts.

"I can't believe how stupid I was. I should have known you would have fallen for someone else. A female Akatsuki member I suppose. I should have…I don't know. Done something to prevent you from leaving. I am sorry I ever hurt you. And I know you don't believe me." She broke it up with sniffles and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

Tenshi let his mind wander when he noticed someone coming their way. As if on a homing beacon.

"Get down." He formed the handsigns necessary for the jutsu, and concealed Shinase in a shining sphere of water, that was invisible. Seconds later, Tenkei appeared out of the mist.

_What are you doing out here, this late at night? _ She said this in accusing tones, almost jabbing him with her words.

_Taking a walk… Is that a crime?_

_No. But if you don't want to sleep next to me, just say so! _ He watched her, walking away from him, her grief and misery washing over him like a tidal wave.

_Tenkei…_He called after her, running to catch up to her fleeting form.

He reached for her, retreating as she turned on him growling.

_Leave me alone. Just go back to walking… I'm sure you were doing just fine without me. You say you love me, and yet at every opportunity you shut me out. Is that what love is? You don't trust me...How do I know you aren't just toying with my heart?_

_Tenkei! _He reached for her, and yelled out in pain, when she bit down into his hand drawing blood.

_Tenshi! _ He watched her release his hand from her mouth and look at the ground.

_Okay…I've been holding something back but I didn't want to hurt you. Tenkei…Look at me. I came back from meeting with Itachi alive, didn't I? I promised I would…no matter what. I understand you are upset because I won't tell you what I went through while I was gone. All I can tell you for now is that it was horrible. Something I will never go through again. I can't believe you don't think I love you. After all I went through for you! After giving up my soul to have you again. Do you really think I don't care?_

He watched his lover mull over his words, shaking her head to clear it.

_Tenkei…It's me. I'll explain everything at home. _ Before he could go on there was a splitting pain in his forehead, and a portal opened separating Tenshi and Tenkei.

_What is this? I sense another wolf… Tenshi? Have you been cheating on me?_

_I don't know what is…ohhhhh. _Dawning hit Tenshi with a full effect as he felt his forbidden kekki genkai appear and form a band of chakra around his eye. And then a deep female voice rose out from the mist surrounding Tenshi and Tenkei.

**I never thought that you would summon me. Of all the things…the Last Yudashi! I am surprised to meet Shi'ons son so soon…**

"And who are you?" Tenshi yelled into the wind.

**I am the she demon- known as Poigaku. The creator of your eyes. I died and was resurrected by Kyuubi. The Nine Tailed Fox. And you have done something that is so forbidden that it has awakened me, in you. I am taking you as my host. This will truly be enjoyable. Your father did say two things about you. He said that if he was still alive he would be prouder than all the stars could show and he loves you more than anything. Lastly, he stated that the Last Yudashi…was more wolf and heart than everything. Though you are not perfect, and you have made more than your share of mistakes, I feel you are the greatest heir to that name. Now take my gifts… and I shall meet you tomorrow night. Good bye, Tenshi…Wolf of the Yudashi.**

The lights faded and a scroll lay on the ground in front of him. He felt the power dwelling in his body and a greater sense of control over it. His abilities with his eyes would take time to learn. Hopefully, she helped him greatly though.

_Tenshi… are you okay?_

_I'm…I'm fine. Let's head home._

They reached his dorm, and laid next to each other. Focusing his mind on Tenkei, he passed all of his memories of the past two weeks to her, in an instant. He cut out the torturous images and relayed rather how they felt, than what they were about. At the end, she whined softly.

_I was being so insensitive. I am sorry… I shouldn't have judged you so critically Tenshi. Can you forgive me?_

_Of course._


	53. The Akatsuki Saga Pt 19

Tenshi stood in a field with Tenkei by his side. He had stayed up late last night and was curious as to what would await him in this new dimension. The wolf had seemed very fond of Tenshi so his trust in her was elated greatly.

"Tenkei… if something happens to me there…" He trailed off and then turned abruptly and hugged her tightly.

"I know that I have been a baka…so I don't want to leave on bad terms. If I don't come back alive, then I want you to know I love you so much," he said. He pulled away and started walking towards the vortex of pink that spiraled in the ground.

_WAIT! I don't want to lose you!!!!_

Tenshi stopped, turned around and then let his weight shift him off balance and he fell backward into the spiral.

Tenshi wandered through the field of flowers unable to comprehend the beauty that lay in them. The dimensions to the flower were so complex they seemed to be another life form all together. But they were truly flowers. Tenshi smiled and breathed in the scent able to feel the life force in it and hear its thoughts. Simple though they were, they impressed a lot on him.

**We all share a single mind in this dimension. Your thoughts are mine and mine are that of the flowers which co exist with the ideas of a single ant.**

_Wow…I can't believe it. _He turned around and saw a black wolf with light blue eyes with two pupils and no iris appear out of the mist.

**You came as I expected. And I shall now kill you…**

_What! _Tenshi started to back up afraid and his connection with Tenkei grew in intensity.

**This is how the bond is made. Trust me…I would not harm you, unless you intended death and destruction. The first Yudashi, who discovered the forbidden power and went after them… did. And I killed him before he went after them. And now I will kill you to initiate part one of the bond.**

_Hold up! You mean I am going to die and never return?_

**No. You shall experience death through my eyes and I through yours. And our blood shall mix and souls will bind. And then I will live in you. A Jinchuriki with a very unique ability to summon his demon. And I shall never turn on you…So that makes us partners for life. Now…** The wolf stared into his eyes and Tenshi found his fixated on hers. They looked intently into their thoughts and mixed them. And then he felt it…a sudden lightness and then collapsed to the ground. He was a wolf…a female wolf who had unlimited power. And she felt herself a ninja who did not understand the world around her. And they both realized what was about to happen, fearing it as they feared being the other. They fell to the ground ceasing to exist, blood flowing from their mouths to puddle together.

Tenkei pulled away and started barking loudly and then howled at the sky.

_Tenshi! Tenshi! No…Tenshi! __He's dead. I can feel it. He's gone. Gone forever. It can't be. I refuse to accept it. I have to see it with my own eyes. I don't want to see it. I don't want to believe it. It's just too much to…_She whined softly, slumped on the ground staring at the area where the portal had been only fifteen minutes ago.

**Tenkei…do not fear. He is fine…I am healing him right now as we speak. You shall see him tomorrow. For now though, he must rest….**


	54. The Akatsuki Saga Pt 20

"Ugh..." Tenshi surveyed his surroundings to find Tenkei looking down at him.

_Awake finally?_

Tenshi looked at his friend and was surprised to see the look on her face. Part bemused and smiling.

"Hehe… Well, it's not my fault if I died. And was resurrected." He stood up and ran to Tenkei hugging her tightly.

_Awww. I almost forgot to cry. _

Tenshi laughed loudly before a sudden ominous ringing filled their ears.

What is that?

"I don't know!" he replied, coming to his knees.

Darkness enveloped the area around the trio, before a light emanated a circular pattern on Tenshi's stomach.

_Tenshi…Your stomach._

"I…I…" Tenshi trailed off as a huge burst of light destroyed the darkness.

Too bright!

Tenshi felt his chakra grow in concentration and volume. And then there was a slight disturbance in the wind ruffling the grass. Leaves floated down in a circular pattern as a wolf a little shorter than Tenshi appeared.

**I have arrived. Hello Tenkei. **She spoke boldly with the nobleness of a queen.

_I can't believe it… My ancestor._

**Tenshi will demonstrate our power through this technique which I have implanted into his memories.**__

_A jutsu? So soon?_

**Tenshi, focus on yesterday…**

Tenshi looked into his past and discovered two sets of hand seals he learned unknowingly.

_What the?_

**Focus! **

_Oh…sorry. _He returned his attention to the actual seals and replicated them in real time.

"Wolf Style: Dimension Release!" He spoke and watched as Tenkei collapsed in an instant unable to move. And a burst of light erupted and they had returned to the demon's realm.

_I can't move. I can't do a…wait! How did you?_

Tenshi had appeared behind Tenkei in an instant.

_Tenshi? _She spoke up apprehensive.

"Really? Jeez!" Tenshi placed a seal on Tenkei and returned to the demon's side.

_I can breathe. _She sighed and then exhaled a huge breath.

**Let us return back to your realm.**

Tenshi clapped once and the entire dimension vanished into a whirlpool in mid air.

"I can't believe it! When did I learn this?"

**Last night, in your dreams I delved into your mind and imprinted my recollections onto your consciousness. **

Tenshi watched the wolf in front of him and felt a fear unlike any he had ever seen.

**I am powerful, but consider myself your friend. And hers as well.** The wolf nodded at Tenkei.

**Now, I will rest. Good bye, everyone.**

The last statement was said in a light and happy tone as the demon vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"That was…interesting…" he said, surprised.

That's an understatement. 


	55. The Akatsuki Saga Pt 21

Tenshi let his attacks fly at a rate that astonished Tenkei. He was out proving his proficiency. The wood shattered in millions of pieces and still Tenshi fought.

"Rotation!" He cried out spinning so fast and hard the splinters of wood turned into dust. As his left foot completed the final revolution it triggered a trip wire. Kunai flew from all directions attacking at a high rate.

Sliding his left foot forward he leaned low and started attacking each kunai grabbing, releasing and guarding in complex patterns. The final kunai was caught and thrown towards the spectator who avoided it quickly with a look of surprise. Sweat poured down Tenshi's face and his arms burned. He fell to a knee exhausted completely. He had been fighting objects for two days straight, without a single break. It was taking its toll on him.

"Good job. You are a little slower on attack and your defense is lacking slightly, but you are ready to move on. I would expect a non-Byakugan user to be much slower… but you may as well be from our clan." Hiashi Hyuga wore a small smile on his face and clapped slightly.

He smiled at his friend and lover who had come to cheer him on.

"Don't let your guard down!" Hiashi appeared in front of him, slamming a palm straight down hitting Tenshi fully.

_Watch…_

Hiashi let the dust clear before avoiding the kunai from his backside.

"Impressive… but…" Hiashi trailed off as Tenshi appeared from Hiashi's left side with a single palm strike that almost contacted his spine fully. Hiashi blocked it and jumped back watching the young Akatsuki member warily.

"I recant what I said. You definitely are ready to move on… Let us continue… If you are able to land one single blow, I shall teach you a move that even my children haven't acquired the power for. Neji came awfully close once…" he laughed slightly.

Tenshi breathed in once long before taking Itachi's fighting stance.

"Hmmm?" Hiashi said in a curious tone.

"Now you shall see how your training and his training have fused. Prepare yourself, Tenkei and Hiashi… to see my Taijutsu." Tenshi advanced towards Hiashi, slowly. His hands remained unswaying and stiffly by his side.

Tenshi continued walking before appearing in an instant at Hiashi's front. He struck at the neck at a pace that forced Hiashi to step backwards. His attacks appeared in flashes of wind. Hiashi and Tenshi collided with attacks that caused the ground to ripple around them.

Tenshi stopped suddenly, his left foot sliding between Hiashi's. His palm came down in a smooth and effortless movement, attacking Hiashi's right hip. Unable to block it in time, the effect was instantaneous. Tenshi's opponent kneeled slightly, sliding backwards off balance.

"Rotation!" Tenshi said as he rotated at a slow pace.

"That is too… Wait." Hiashi realized the plan all too soon, jumping out of danger as the wind slashed at where the Hyuga member had been only a second earlier.

Tenshi shimmered in a flash of light and appeared out of nowhere above Hiashi, a foot coming down straight towards Hiashi, who avoided it with a single back step. The Akatsuki member slammed a single palm into the center of Hiashi's chest and another one into his hip at the same time forcing the Hyuga member to slide back several feet away.

The student and teacher faced each other, shock in the older man's face.

"How did you hit me? I don't understand… You should have missed…"

"I never came down fully. You saw what looked like my foot coming down. I jumped and moved my foot in a downward kick that stopped in mid air. My jump was not as high as you saw due to my speed. I landed lightly on my toes and was able to pursue you, knowing that you expected I needed to recover."

Hiashi nodded as understanding dawned on his face.

"Wow… I see that I underestimated your capabilities… Itachi Uchiha. The last one next to Sasuke. I know of your alignment with them. He trained you well." Hiashi bowed to the young nin, who returned the favor.

"Let's move on shall we, Tenshi-kun?"


	56. Betrayal

Tenshi avoided the blades that swung precariously around him, on the single wooden rail that lay beneath his feet.

_Is this truly necessary?_

_Yes. I need to get stronger._

"For this technique he must be able to see every blade and defend against them. I can do this without even moving a single foot…So, if necessary, I can get to him in an instant. But he is doing well so far." Hiashi watched as two of the blades missed the young ninja by two centimeters. Tenshi rubbed the blindfold and ducked as a wall of blades came from overhead.

_They are everywhere! Left, right, down…ugh! They are starting to move too fast._

Tenshi heard the encouragement coming from the sidelines and redoubled his efforts.

_Ugh! Tenkei? You there? _

_Of course… How are you?_

Five blades came at various angles attacking at his legs, which he avoided with several jumps.

_Barely hanging in there._

_Okay! _The wolf laughed through the connection.

"Now we add traps." Hiashi spoke before pressing a button on the device. Wire traps were deployed in an instant.

_Ugh… Traps. I hate traps! Oops! _Tenshi slid his foot sideways activating a nearby kunai barrage.

_Can't rotate! Daiben! _He avoided most of them by bending as far as he could backwards. A whistle of air caused him to notice one of the axe like blades was coming straight for him.

"Crap!" He hissed loudly and slammed both hands to the ground and continued the rotation, hitting a combination trap which sent demon wind shuriken at his hands.

"How many times…" He gritted his teeth and jumped avoiding the shuriken to notice overhead flash bombs and kunai raining down.

"Am I going to be surprised?" He avoided the kunai, grabbing several of them, to ward off the incoming tools. The flashbombs exploded, slamming his sight with spots of color.

_Here we go! The fall…_

_Come on Tenshi… focus! You can do this!_

_I…I can't reach… it…_

Tenshi fell at a fast rate, face first.

_I just need a little more chakra. For my eyes…Please._

Tenshi watched as his vision cleared and he could see the rail as it passed his face. He reached out and caught himself before he fell further. His fingers burned at his weight and Tenshi ignored the barrage of noise as chakra overflowed his eyes, increasing the clarity of his vision exponentially.

**Will that suffice? ** Shock emanated through Tenshi as he realized where the chakra had come from.

_You? But… why? And how?_

**Jinchuuriki. Remember?**

_Yes… but I didn't think you liked being in my body. Helping me out…_

**I admire your perseverance. More importantly I have studied your memories and find that we have much in common. Therefore, I like to cooperate with you… and helping out my body.**

Tenshi smiled despite, his current predicament, taking note of the pair of blades that swung at his dangling legs.

_The wolf? She helped? But why? _

_I don't know, but it is time for me…_ He raised his legs to his chest and flipped back onto the very rail, he had hung from only a second ago and avoided the next pair of weapons in an instant, teeth gritted.

_To prove myself._

He laughed and ignoring her advice continued to talk.

It is time for me to prove that I am powerful now. Able to do what I can… Prove that I truly care for you! He avoided several more blades and moved faster in sync with each rhythmic swing.

_They come from… left, right, up, down, right, down, left, up diagonal, trap, kunai, down, up, left, left, left… _He stopped moving and started simply moving his body according to the directions the tools came from.

"He is… It is impossible. He discovered the secret! Only Byakugan users can find out the secret of this trap…"

_What do you mean?_

"It is the flow of chakra… how to divert it to a person's body to shove things away without moving. But the way it is done in this, requires our eyes to see exactly what is coming and make it devoid of movement. He is in essence, stopping time. And even I have trouble with it for more than several minutes." Hiashi ended with his jaw open.

_I can see… I can see! All of it! _ Tenshi started moving through the traps at an inhuman pace, wire cables humming as Tenshi passed them at an inhuman rate.

Tenshi avoided all the tools and started walking forward towards the trio of comrades.

"Guess I am done huh?" He took another step and recoiled a second later as a gash appeared across his stomach.

"Yep," Hiashi replied with a broad smile.

_Alright Tenkei…Time to head back to Itachi and the Akatsuki._

_Tenshi…_

_Hmmm? _He looked at his lover who whined loudly.

_What's gotten into you?_

_You shouldn't go back to the Akatsuki I've stayed with you so far out of love, but you are dragging me down the path of evil and I won't go any further! You are young and not only that, but I don't know if you should go back to that corrupt organization. They are pushing their ideas onto you and changing who you are._

_Tenkei. I thought we discussed this. Either you stay with me, or turn away. It's your choice._

Tenshi searched his wolf's eyes, searching for some sign of loyalty, only to find her eyes had turned cold.

_Tenshi. I won't come with you. _

_Tenkei…so this is how our relationship ends? I didn't expect it, but… I guess this is good-bye._

_Tenshi! Wait…_

_No. _He walked away slowly catching one last thought from his lover as he went to go pack his things.

_I won't let you go back. I'll stop you at any cost._


	57. Confusion

Tenshi shouldered the pack and turned away from Konoha, heavily. He advanced down the field, his burdens heavy.

_I haven't seen her since our last encounter. I mean…She said she loved me…but maybe it was all just a lie. _

He continued across the grassy plain, listening to the sound of silence.

_It can't be helped. I want peace for this world. Pein was right. Hatred breeds war. The only way to end war is to make others suffer. Itachi said he would meet me at the end of this field. Almost there. _

As he came over the ridge, he noticed her standing there with four other ninja. Kakashi, Lee, Sakura and Tsunade all sat there waiting for him, each spread out to prevent his escape.

_Tenshi. This is as far as you go. I won't let you do this to yourself! Don't you understand…I love you! _

"Tenshi…We care about you deeply, which is why we are putting our lives on the line. This path…it's not the right one," Kakashi said in a menacing voice.

"I've already had Sasuke defect from Konoha. I'll be damned if I let Sarutobi's student just run back to enemy territory without saying something first!" Tsunade said behind gritted teeth.

Tenshi looked at his fellow shinobi, knowing what was about to happen before he even moved.

"I can't…I won't leave the Akatsuki."

_You don't love me. Lies! Just go back to Konoha with these nin and live with the Inuzuka clan. At least you'll be treated well…I don't care why you…_

_Shut up! You aren't the Tenshi I fell in love with… and as far as I'm concerned, I'm gonna drag you back to the village. And hopefully while we are out here, I can knock some sense back into you._

"There's nowhere to run, Tenshi," Sakura said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"There's no getting around it then. I have to fight…" He said this quietly, dropping the bag quickly. The wind rustled quietly, as the tension built to a high.

"Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu!)"

He released a huge fire ball, which missed its target and started a fire behind his opponents.

He raced forward, activating his kekki genkai and pulling out a kunai quickly. He met Lee first, fists and legs striking at rapid pace. He avoided several blows, taking a punch every now and then. He spun onto his hands kicking Lee away from him. Sakura and Tsunade appeared in an instant striking the nerves in his forearms.

"Kakashi-sensei! Now!" Tenshi noticed Kakashi racing towards him his right hand covered in crackling electricity.

_My arms…I can't move them. I'll heal them during the rotation. _He rotated quickly throwing Tsunade and Sakura away from him, and then released a burst of chakra designed to repel the jutsu. When no friction was felt, he stopped, noticing Kakashi had raced around the edge of the technique.

_But how…I didn't tell him I was going to use that technique._

He watched Kakashi intently, until he was surrounded by a field of Tenkeis. They grabbed him from his ankles and arms holding him in place.

_Remember this jutsu? We created it together…I never thought I would have to use it. Especially on you…_

_YOU LIE! You NEVER cared for me! I hate you! _

_No you don't. And you know that what I am saying is true._

"Raikiri!" Kakashi said, punching his hand through Tenshi's right shoulder. The field of wolves, vanished and Tenshi grabbed Kakashi's hand, bringing him closer.

"I…will not… give up. I must return to the Akatsuki." He slammed a fist into Kakashi throwing him head over heels for several feet. Tsunade came from behind throwing an extreme punch, which he avoided and grabbed. He swung her around with one hand, throwing her away from him. He blocked Lee and Sakura's attacks forcing them crossing them over each other. They collided falling in a heap in front of him. He then watched as Tenkei raced towards him, teeth bared and feet flying.

_I can't… I just can't!_ He dodged her first attack, but was caught off guard when she bit into his ankle. As he went to pry her jaws off her ankle, he was hit in the face with a double team upper cut by Kakashi and Lee, sending him into the air. Tsunade appeared above him, surprise cutting into his chest, with a drop kick. The rest of the fight slowed down in his eyes, as he pondered one thing.

_Is this how I die and am I wrong?_

He was tossed from fighter to fighter, raising his hands to ward off the punches and kicks from all directions.

_They are…They're serious. Then, I must do what is necessary._

He blocked Sakura's fist, cupping it in his palm. He cranked it painfully and bent over backwards, avoiding Kakashi's backfist.

He sidestepped Sakura's knee and then slammed a fist into her face, sweeping her a second later. He kicked her away from him and turned facing Lee, whose anger reached an all time high.

"Sakura! You, bastard!" He swung at Tenshi, throwing punch after punch, which he parried quickly before kneeing him and grabbing him by the throat. He flung him head over heels and followed it up with a fireball.

Tsunade raced forward, coat billowing in the wind.

"Tenshi… Don't you remember who we are? We're your friends….Why are you attacking us?" She said this, swinging her fists missing blows as Tenshi backpedaled to avoid her humongous strength.

"I have no choice. Itachi…. He needs me." He blocked a down kick from Tsunade with both arms, the ground cracking beneath the excess pressure.

"Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)" Tenshi felt both his legs be pulled and quickly formed the seals, jumping free of the jutsu, his mirage exploding into a million pieces of glass.

He eyed the two older shinobi, watching them carefully. He released another fireball jutsu, which Kakashi repelled with his water puddle jutsu.

_My jutsu… The Sharingan. That's why. All well._

He jumped high forming hand signs and coming downward with Wolf Style: Shining Palm jutsu_. _He let it rip slamming at Kakashi when he felt a huge pull on both of his feet.

"This…is…for…Sakura!!!" Lee screamed, slamming Tenshi through rock and then releasing him towards Sakura.


	58. Clarity

Sakura punched him, sending him into Tsunade who kicked him into Lee's technique.  
"Leaf Hurricane!" Sakura ducked allowing both blows to hit Tenshi full on. He slid backwards, warding off Kakashi's ninja hounds with several strong blows.

_Why do I continue to fight? _He blocked Sakura's kick throwing her across the field and slammed a palm into Lee's chest, sending him stumbling backwards.

He raised his hand to attack the next thing he came across, stopping when Tenkei appeared.

_I am your lover. Would you dare strike me?_

Tenshi hesitated, in which his mind was constricted by Tenkei. Kakashi appeared thrusting a second Raikiri, through his chest. After withdrawing it, Tenshi fell to the ground, bleeding heavily and gasping for breath, through one punctured lung.

"I have to… I have to…"

_No you don't. You can choose to stay. _

"Itachi…."

_Isn't here!_

"You're wrong. I am here." Itachi appeared a second later landing in front of Tenshi. "This is what happens when you care for someone. They turn their backs on you, and shove you away. Are you going to sit here and believe they care? They do not. Let us go." Itachi picked up Tenshi supporting his weight with ease.

_DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON HIM! _Tenkei raced forward launching herself at Itachi.

"Silence!" The sound of impact rang in Tenshi's ears as Tenkei was slammed to the ground. She stared at Tenshi for what seemed like an eternity.

_My spine… I … I can't move!_

"Foolish dog." Itachi kicked her so hard she landed in a heap fifty yards away.

"NOOOO!" Tenshi screamed with every emotion that he possessed and ran after his lover, ignoring his pain.

"Why do you care for her anyways?" Itachi had a condescending tone to his voice. "Did you ever stop to consider how you broke their hearts before?"

Tenshi stopped in his tracks, his heart warring with itself..

_What did I do to deserve this… Why… Am I wrong? Am I?_

He tripped several feet away from Tenkei and landed face first into the ground.

Blood poured from the huge gaps in his chest and Tenshi dragged himself regardless to Tenkei.

_I wasn't… strong enough… I didn't love him enough. Shall I not see him, before the darkness envelops me?_

_I…I am here._ Tenshi placed a hand on the wolf's body letting all of his chakra flow into her body, healing her completely. His lover stood up, shaking the blood out of her fur. She licked his nose, before turning on him.

_Good-bye Tenshi._

_I… I understand._

Tenkei closed her mouth around Tenshi's spine and bit down slightly. Tenshi could feel her warm jaw on his neck and closed his eyes, accepting the inevitable.

"Don't believe them. If they cared, would they attack you?" Itachi spoke in quiet tones. "Get up and come to me Tenshi. The Akatsuki will continue to strengthen you…"

"He is a ninja of Konoha and as the Hokage, I swear to protect him. Regardless of his previous heart, he can change. I know he can." Tsunade said, placing herself between him and Itachi..

_Tenshi… Do you want me to kill you? Is this how it ends? I don't have the strength in my body to pursue the act… Tenshi. I love you. Why don't you believe me?_

_I love you too. _Blood pooled at his neck, tears mixing with it.

"He's not going to change his mind. He's evil, Tenkei. Kill him…" Kakashi said, a single tear flowing down his mask.

_Tenshi…prove you love me. Don't just give up…_

Tenshi rose out of her grasp to a single knee, the blood pouring out of his mouth.

"I can't change."

_Tenshi Yudashi! Shame on you! Would your father want this of you? Such a cowardly act. I can forgive you no matter the circumstance… But you have to come back to me. I can't speak of Tsuki… But Tenshi… Don't do this. I need you!_

Tenshi kneeled before his friends, his vision showing all of his friends forming a semi-ring around him. Kakashi had a tear in his eye, and Sakura couldn't look at him. Tsunade and Kakashi stood shoulder to shoulder at the center of the ring. Lee had his head hung downward.

"You all came to protect me… And prevent the eventual fall of me. And I feel like a fool…" He trailed off unable to stop himself. "So what do I do now?"

"Choose," Kakashi said.

"Tenshi… Face me." Tenshi turned to find Tenkei struggling in Itachi's grasp.

"Now…you can fully choose. Come with me for her life, or I will torture her for forever." He squeezed harder and bright lights erupted in front of his eyes.

_D…do…d…don't li…sten… t…t…to…him! He will…k…kill…kill…me regardless. Just… l…e…ave… I…d…don't…blame…y…you._

_Tenkei…_

"Tenshi…I held you in such high regards before this fight. But now I see…You are just a coward."

Tenshi felt his heart shift greatly and raising himself to his feet, facing his true opponent.

_Yo…you showed me…wh…what…tru…e…love…was. I will… not …forget you._

"Forgive me." Tenshi said in a quiet voice.


	59. Defection

He turned to the demon inside of him, ignoring the barrage of stimulus begging him to response.

_I need you. Your chakra and help. Do not turn away from me._

**You had me concerned that you would not see the truth… I shall help you. But make sure you are ready… This fight will not be over soon.**

_I refuse to let her die!_

**I know that. Let's get started….**

Chakra overflowed his body, in white lines, healing him completely. His forbidden kekki genkai opened, giving him access to power he could now fully manipulate. He formed several handsigns and summoned her back to him.

_H…How did you…_

_Seal Bind… remember? We are linked._

"Itachi!" His voice rose to a yell as he stared at his old sensei. "I can now see through the web of lies and deceit you've spun around me. This ends now."

"You cannot defeat me. Your body is tired, and your mind stressed." he replied simply.

"I have had enough of this life!" Tenshi raced towards Itachi feet flying at a rapid pace. "I WILL PROTECT MY FRIENDS. THEY GAVE THEIR LIVES TO SAVE ME! I CAN'T VERY WELL TURN MY BACK ON THEIR SACRIFICES!" Tenshi sent three clones ahead of them, avoiding the kunai that killed them. He jumped high and fired several small fireballs, that Itachi avoided quickly..

"You cannot beat me…"

"I can try though!" Tenshi appeared at Itachi's front and locked them head to head, toe to toe and eye to eye.

"Mangeykou Sharingan." Itachi spoke in a calm voice.

They remained motionless as genjutsu flashed between them as if it was a sparring match. Neither moved a muscle and neither gave in for an instant. Counters happened in seconds and within three minutes both were almost empty on chakra. Sweat and blood poured down both the fighters' faces.

"Tsukoyomi has no effect on you…"

"Of course…you taught me that much." They squared up and Tenshi threw four water shuriken.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" The technique enveloped Tenshi who let it intentionally. His coat burned off of him, and he let the ring drop to the ground.

"I am a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village, now and forever." Opening his eyes, Tenshi raced at Itachi, striking at him with from impossible angles and rapid speeds. His feet arced through the air in beautiful patterns, forcing Itachi to his knees as he parried attack after attack from Tenshi.

"Visual Jutsu: Sparrow's Night!" Tenshi yelled ignoring the group who circled his lover caringly. _He is not defenseless against visual jutsu… _ Tenshi kept his distance and moved to his right.

"Shining Wolf Blade!" The white sphere appeared in his palm, in a second and Tenshi raced towards his opponent sure that he was incapable of seeing it. As the blow slammed into the Akatsuki member, their eyes met in a brief flash, before Itachi exploded in a poof of smoke.

"Foolish Tenshi." A kunai slammed into his spine a millisecond later, before that clone exploded in a cloud of smoke as well.

Tenshi appeared from behind a tree.

"It seems we are getting nowhere…" Itachi said in an even tone.

"True…" replied Tenshi.

"Hmmm. So how do we end this?" Itachi asked queerly.

"You can always walk away."

"Not yet…" Itachi replied quietly.

"If that's how you want it..." Tenshi replied. They squared off again and Itachi awaited Tenshi's attack.

_How are we on chakra?_

**Almost out of it…But enough for several weak jutsu, or one last resort jutsu…**

_Hmmmm…_

Tenshi raised several kunai and flung them across the field, where Itachi dodged them with little effort at all. Tenshi appeared a second later, his fist flying at him, with reckless abandon. The Akatsuki member dodged the blow and grabbed his arm, before kicking at him.

_Daiben…Can't avoid the kick…_

A wall of water rose automatically, forcing Itachi to retreat as Tenshi's automatic defenses rose up and struck at Itachi.

_Was that you?_

**Yeah…He is tricky, but I figured that you wanted this jutsu.**

_Prepare to use a final resort jutsu…One I perfected several years ago._

Tenshi dropped everything and formed several rapid hand signs that seemed to cause the earth itself to ripple in effect.

"What are you planning?" Itachi asked?

"A hidden jutsu…" he replied in turn. He finished with a clap and then closed both eyes, and watched his opponent carefully.

_THERE!_

He opened his eyes, releasing a storm of wind from the pupil. His Flowing Water Puddle, was sucked into the jutsu and fused with the wind.

"Ice Style: Tunnel Jutsu."

Itachi watched the jutsu level everything in its path and attacked with Ameratsu. The collision of water and fire, created an explosion that threw everything up in smoke.

"Good-bye, Tenshi." Itachi slashed at his opponent who was kneeling and clutching his eyes. The clone shattered into a million pieces and Tenshi stabbed Itachi from behind.

Itachi vanished in a cloud of smoke and Tenshi searched for him.

"For now…We will stop. But if Pein wants me to kill you than I must do what is necessary." Itachi spoke this in a monotone, but let a single tear fall from his eye.

"I understand," he replied, turning his back on his former teacher and the Akatsuki. He walked forward returning to the people behind him, heart heavy. He closed his eyes deactivating his kekki genkai and spoke to Tenkei in particular through the connection.

_Tenshi!_

_I am back. We are in grave danger. Pain seeks us and I refuse to put any of them in harm's way. We have to leave… now. We will return to the land of the Hidden Moon._

_Tenshi… No. Don't leave them. What about the cost they paid to keep you from leaving? _

_I know, but we can't risk them getting killed._ Tenshi raised a hand and healed each one of his injured friends, exhaustion rising up in him like a wave.

"Can anyone in this group forgive me? I am sorry. I know that what I did was wrong and I don't want to face the fact that I attacked you. So… Tsunade. If it pleases you, I wish you take a council from everyone except from me. Then decide what the proper punishment shall be." Tenshi hung his head in shame.

Tsunade looked around the group who shook their heads in a similar fashion.

"You don't need a punishment. Your last actions were proof enough, that you had been brainwashed. So even as the Hokage, I can't punish you for treason. I don't want to anyways." His friends swarmed in on him, and hugged Tenshi tightly. The sun set slowly, and Tenshi's thoughts went to the future.

_This is only the beginning of the end…Right?_


	60. Alone

It was lonely in the hospital. Only Tenkei stayed with him. Everyone else had left; either for a mission or so that they didn't have to face what had happened. Tenkei whined softly… she didn't like how depressed Tenshi had become.

_Tenshi… Don't do this to yourself._

_I can't help it. I see how evil I was… And I didn't realize it until two days ago. _

_Itachi brainwashed you! You can't ignore that important fact._

_That doesn't matter… I still feel like a baka._ He turned to stare at the young wolf that lay next to him.

_Tenshi…_

_Tenkei…_

They lay together, his arms around her and her staring at him. She whined softly, before licking his face. It brought tears and a smile to his face.

_I need to fix this… I have done nothing but cause pain to those I swear to protect. Especially you. And now I am incapable. The jutsu… My muscles are shredded to no end… Daiben._

He chuckled loudly and scratched Tenkei under her chin. Her favorite spot…

_It's funny, but I thought that I could take you all on, and get away to Itachi. Look where I am now._

_Well… we cared for you. And no matter the cost, I wasn't going to let you run away. Get away. You know that…_

_True. _He sighed slightly and kissed her muzzle.

Things were silent for several minutes, before Tenkei reignited the conversation.

_Tenshi?_

_Hmmm?_

_What are you going to do now? Pain wants you dead. You betrayed the Akatsuki. Only one other member has left, and he left unscathed, due to his power. Orochimaru. You… You aren't strong enough to destroy Pain. Even with me to defend you…_

_I will figure something out. I don't care… we need to return the Village Hidden in the Moon. Then and there, we can bide our time. When we come back, our strength will be enough to ward off the Akatsuki members. We will need to train like there is no tomorrow. Hiashi trained me in the second stage and I am proficient in it. But… it still doesn't ensure my Taijutsu is up to par. So you and I will work on my fighting style to form one unique to my abilities._

_I am up for that. Just like old times…_

_Yeah. But we only will have three months. Then I have to come back to see Tsuki. And the others. _He smiled broadly and letting his mind drift, fell fast asleep.


	61. Shinase Confrontation

Tenshi woke up relaxed and stress free. He turned to see Tenkei was biting at imaginary things in her dreams.

_I wonder…_

He switched bodies for a moment and lived in her dream. Tenkei was chasing a butterfly through a field, trying to catch it. Tenshi smiled and retracted from her mind, to his.

_Might as well go visit someone… She might have some time to talk…_

Tenshi stepped out of bed and jumped out of the balcony wearing hospital clothes.

_I like how these feel. Perhaps, I should choose a different outfit. I still feel dark when I wear that pair of pants and shirt. _He shuddered at the thought of the Akatsuki and took off lightly to Shinase's house. He jumped to the first tree and enjoyed how light the gown made him feel. _These pants and this shirt… They almost feel feather light. I should see if the tailor I spoke with since… _His thought ended as Sarutobi-sensei came to his mind. _ Never mind… I will speak with him, on a later date. Not today._ He landed in front of Shinase's house soundlessly and got ready to knock.

"Come in. I don't who it is… but it is open."

He stood in front of the door for a second before entering. He noticed how green the house was. Plants from tea to vegetable to fruit lined the entire living room and vines climbed up the stairs.

"Okay. So what do…Tenshi?" Shinase stopped talking and blinked rapidly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked in a small voice, blushing slightly.

"Oh what? I can't say hi to a friend?" he asked, a grin forming up on his face.

"Well… I … it… You…"

"Come on now… We will never be lovers… but it doesn't mean we have to avoid each other all the time." He watched as she walked over to a bonsai tree and snipped off several leaves.

"But I tried to kill you… Tsuki warned me if I ever set foot near you again, I would have my neck pinned to a tree."

Tenshi laughed loudly.

"Let bygones be bygones. I am fine with you… the question is: am I fine to you?" He watched as Shinase blushed even redder.

"Just kidding. So how is life?" He watched her clip another leaf off the tree slowly and with such care.

"Well… I have been trying to preoccupy myself. I spoke with my father the other day… He doesn't approve of me…" She trailed off, before she couldn't take it any longer. She broke down in tears…

"He always wanted a boy. Heir to the Yusrai throne. Never approved of anything I did. When I first activated my eyes, he stated that I would never be anything but a … bitch. A female dog… He hit me often. Look, I don't expect you to understand…"

Tenshi got up and grabbed her tightly.

"Let it out. I will listen." He held her close to his chest and awaited her story.

"Two days ago, we went to talk about business and he stated that I was a failure. A failure… that was the one thing I never wanted to be called. He stated that I was old, and had never married, nor so much as had a boy look at me in that way. And when I told him I was a virgin, he said…" She trailed off and shook violently.

"What did he say?" Tenshi's voice grew in anger as he held her. _To be so hated and cast aside like a useless peace of meat. It disgusts me. I hate how people are so ruthless. _ He wiped her eyes clean and then kissed her forehead.

"Tell me…" He said it in as gentle a voice as possible.

"He…h….he said… that… it …was because… I was… not beautiful… He said I looked worse than a steaming pile of shit." She shook more and sniffled deeply.

"First off… you are gorgeous. Don't let his twisted thoughts get you down. Secondly, I looked at you in that sense, before you attempted to kill me. I believe they were on your father's orders. Correct?"

"No! He would never order me to do such a thing. But the Okamikage several months before my dad killed him, demanded I hunt you down and kill you."

_I'm sure that's soooo true, coming from the rival clan._

_Tenkei! _ Tenshi looked outside the door to see his wolf sitting there, wagging her tail and a glint in her eye.

_Come now Tenshi… don't you think I would know if you snuck off?_

_True. But why are you here?_

_Because I want to talk to Shinase about something. In private._

He looked at his lover and then his friend and then sighed.

"She wants to talk to you…"

Shinase nodded her head and then got up. She started to go to Tenkei before she turned back to Tenshi…

"Will… Will you wait… here? For me?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes." He gave her a thumbs up and a cheesy smile and then waited for them to be gone at least five minutes before he activated his forbidden Kekki Genkai. And he heard the conversation at its peak.

_Tenshi doesn't belong to you! So stay away from us. I know what you are after and I won't let you take advantage of him! _

"It's not like that… at all!"

_Really? That is why I found that letter you sent him last night? And the night before? And read them…?_

"That was none of your business… I … I just wanted to convey…

_Save it. I don't need to hear your sob story. Besides, your father I bet is disappointed that you failed your first and only mission._

"Shut up!" Tenshi didn't need his eyes to hear that.

_Now listen up. If you come near my lover at anytime, I will kill you. I want him to only have eyes for me. I am the only one who truly cares about him… You tried to murder him. That is not how you show somebody you care. Read me?_

"No. "

_What? _Tenkei growled at the female kunoichi, intensely.

"I will not sit back and refuse to have a relationship with him. If you want to kill me, then I will accept it gracefully. But otherwise, you have no right to impose such threats on me. And furthermore, the only reason why I attacked him is because I didn't wish to be disgraced completely. But you wolves would never understand."

Tenshi frowned and started towards the door, still eavesdropping.  
_We wolves? How dare you? I should slash your throat out… I should kill you where you stand and then eat you, skin and all. But I am not going to… You wouldn't taste good. But let me make one thing perfectly clear. You lost your chance. The honorable thing would be to step aside. And if you think I will not protect my territory… think twice. I am saddened when I think how pathetic you are. Why Tenshi would even consider a date with you, is beside me. Perhaps it was out of pity… I mean, you aren't that cute and more importantly…_

_ENOUGH!_

_Tenshi? _ Tenkei automatically stepped back and shrunk in on herself… The anger in his voice was something she had never heard. And it scared her…

_Yes. It is me. You consider me property? Really? After all the love I showed you through the years, you consider me nothing more than a piece of meat to show around to all the other wolves and your friends? _ The accusations were harsh and hit their mark. With each word, Tenkei backed up a step, before she had her back against a large tree.

_I sat here and listened to you… Yes, I eavesdropped. But it has nothing to do with me. It has to do with how selfish you are. Shinase does care for me. And if you truly cared for me, you wouldn't try to chase away every person who feels like she does. Yes, I am engaged to you in spirit and heart. But you continue to attack people close to me. Tsuki for example… And let me ask you this. What about Sakura? Surely you noticed she is attracted to me as well…_

_Tenshi! Wait… I…I…I can… explain. Just… don't leave. Wait TENSHI! _

_I'm done talking to you. Go home._

_Don't do this… I'm begging you._

_GO HOME!_

Tenshi watched her slink and turn around. She looked backwards once, and then tail between her legs, headed towards the hospital. He didn't allow himself to give in to the desire to call her back. He turned to Shinase who had her head lowered, and grabbed her hand, none to gently, and dragged her back inside.

"Wh…Thank you. I can't believe how mean she…"

"Forget it," he said gently and looked away from her nervous eyes. He looked out her window saddened that he had yelled at her. He had yelled at Tenkei. He needed to make it up to her… and he would. But for now…

He kissed Shinase's lips slowly. She squirmed in his grasp, before letting out a loud moan. Tenshi pulled away and then blushed. _Hell, she is nineteen. I am only fifteen… I don't even know about…_ He gasped loudly at the thought, causing Shinase to giggle.

"Don't worry. I know what you are thinking, and until I earn your love, I could never take that from you… I knew you loved me once. But it surprises me nonetheless. Tenkei?" She pulled her elbows onto his knees and supported her head on them. Tenshi looked at her, and then sighed heavily.

"She is very loyal and though sometimes, stubborn, she isn't a bad lover." When he noticed, the look of disgust on her face, he realized what was going through her mind.

"No…Not in that way! Never! I mean… she is a different species and I could never see myself doing that to her." He laughed loudly and then was shut up by Shinase kissing him, sticking her tongue into his mouth. _What the…? _She grabbed his head and held him in place. She pulled away and reached for the snaps on the side of her shirt.

_Daiben! What do I do? _He grabbed her hand, and prevented her from unbuttoning her shirt.

"Shinase… I know you love me and all. But isn't that taking things too far?" he asked her scared.

"Tenshi… we are from similar clans… and the thing about the Yusrai, is we are usually married by fourteen."

"WHAT?" Shock stopped Tenshi's heart for a second before he managed to sputter out a question.

"So… were you intending to marry me? I mean, I was only eight… at the time. So were you intending to… well you know."

"To be honest… yes. Because I truly liked you… and you know what?" she asked the question in a sultry tone that aroused Tenshi.

"I still do…" she whispered in his ear and then sucked on his ear, pulling on it and biting it.

"Can't… Shouldn't… Tenkei." He pulled away and looked at Shinase… She smiled naughtily. He pushed her off and walked towards the door.

"Tenshi?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Thanks… for everything. And… good luck with Tenkei. One more thing… Did you really mean… what you said earlier?"

Tenshi sighed and gazed deep into her eyes.

"Of course I did." He turned and vanished into the night leaving Shinase alone and happy.


	62. Lectures yawn

Tenshi landed on the balcony, his clothes drenched in her perfume and more importantly messed up. He ignored them… He was still upset at how Tenkei had acted tonight. He had shown resistance to her acts. He opened the sliding doors to find Tenkei curled in a ball, her head staring at the door. As he entered, she raised it slightly.

_Tenshi?_

Tenshi walked past her and yanked his shirt off.

_Talk to me! Don't do this…_

_What do you want me to say? Jeesh. I thought you loved me… apparently I was wrong._

Tenshi got into bed and instead of snuggling with his lover, turned away and wrapped his arms around himself. He got ready to fall asleep, when a sound kept him from closing his eyes. Tenshi turned to find his lover had turned her back, but he could still hear it through the mental connection.

_Tenkei._

_Go away! I…I…I…am just fine. I am…just leave me alone._

_Stop it. If you don't stop it right now, I will leave right now. And I will never come back._

_I…m sorry. It's just that…_

He watched his lover, sorry and also angry. He cursed himself and then turned her towards him. He watched her, waiting for her to speak. He didn't have to wait long.

_I love you… I do. _

_Oh really? _ His temper flashed and then faded as he noticed a single tear was floating down her muzzle.

_Tenkei? What is going on? Talk to me. Say something…_

_I love you so much. And you don't believe me. And it hurts me because I think I will lose you. You are mad at me and I have hurt you like you hurt me. I never wanted to. But Shinase… she feels the same for you as I do. And I know you have 'needs' that only she can satisfy. I am just a wolf, and going there, with our bodies… it is distasteful to me and everyone else. And I would, but I don't wish to alienate you further from your friends…_

_Tenkei… You are right and wrong. Yes… she could please me in that way, but that is not what I need. I need you Right now, what I want is you. But if you continue to drive those I love away, I can't stay with you. Can you change?_

_Well… Yes and I won't hesitate to. But Shinase… she wants you dead. _

_No! Enough of that…_He started to turn away again, but persevered to keep himself levelheaded. _She tried to only because of a mission._

_That's not true!_

_It is… stop acting like this._

_I… I know her father. _

_For how long?_

_When we were separated some time back, I found shelter with him. He was kind and more importantly… swore to me that he would never send an assassin after you. That he was the only one to know of your presence. And I believed him. She… She did it because of her own motives._

_You're wrong. She did it because of the former Okamikage._

_Former?_

_Yes. She stated that before her father took up the mantle, he was the one who sent her after me. Her father assassinated the Okamikage because they disagreed on the subject of me. And so you see… I was never intended to die. When her father took the position, I was taken off the 'wanted' list._

_Oh…_

_Are you okay?_

_I… I am afraid not… _

_Talk to me. _Tenshi snuggled closer to his lover who breathed on his neck.

_Well, you are mad at me. And I don't know how to make it up to you…_

_You don't have to. Let's just sleep. Tomorrow is another day. _He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep again, like he had the day before, but heavier in thoughts.


	63. New Orders

"Tenshi… he does not wish to remain with us." Itachi was in the center of the chamber, Kisame by his side.

"That is most displeasing, but not a thing we had not foreseen…"

"I feel that the best course would be to leave him alone." Itachi spoke solemnly, his thoughts kept inside.

"Unfortunately, we must strike him on the go. Therefore, we shall wait for him at his house. We strike fourteen days from now. Kisame, Itachi. Take care of this mess that you created. Itachi and Kisame walked out of the chamber, and made their way to a spot that was quiet and unobserved.

"Tenshi… I do not wish to kill him." Itachi frowned and looked at his partner who smiled broadly.

"I don't doubt that killing him, will be impossible." He smiled wider. "He'll make sure to make things fun!"

"Kisame… do you intend to…"

"No. I've already seen what he is capable of. "

"Yes. I understand." The duo walked towards their retreat, thoughts turned to Tenshi.


	64. Chakra Thread Revelation

Tenshi flowed from movement to movement as Kakashi helped Tenshi shape a new fighting style.

"Dodge the kunai…" Kakashi released several traps that sent the ninja tools toward Tenshi. He avoided them by jumping around. Tenshi's hospital clothes had become dirtier over the past few days. He still didn't want to visit the tailor. But, the more he wore these, the more he realized he liked how they felt. He flipped over two kunai and then slid to a stop, where Kakashi threw a rapid punch at him. He blocked it and then noticed the three Kakashi clones.

"Try to ward off all of their attacks." Each Kakashi pulled out a kunai in turn and watched Tenshi carefully.

"Okay…" Tenshi waited patiently for the first move to be made. Clone One raced forward attacking with rapid slashes, and combo moves that forced Tenshi backwards. Tenshi didn't block but instead focused on parrying. Then Clone Two attacked from behind using linear kicks and punches, throwing the occasional shuriken between them. Tenshi blocked and then using his feet work to his advantage, slid out of both Clones' range. Then the third formed rapid hand seals.

"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!"

_Okay, so they intend to make me fight at close range… But how can I deal with them, when their attacks are so persistent._

"Focus on what they use and counter accordingly." Kakashi watched as Tenshi raced towards the two clones, dodging the jutsu with a slight dash to the left. More fireballs came at rapid paces, which kept Tenshi from closing the gap.

_He won't let me get close, but I can if I use jutsu… I can't use Jutsu right now. I am still recovering from the effects of the jutsu. Hopefully Tenkei has finished mixing the potion by now…_ He dropped low, throwing kunai at the jutsu clone. It dodged them effortlessly, but lost track of its prey an instant later.

"Here!" Tenshi slammed his fist into a clone's face, causing it to disperse.

"Very good… Your style is changing drastically…"

"Really?" he asked avoiding the kunai that slashed at his throat by a millisecond.

"Yep…" He saw Kakashi smile beneath the mask. _Good…Is it for the better though? _Tenshi grew agitated at the clones and pulled out a kunai in an instant. He raced forward and clinked blades with the kunai copy. They exchanged fearsome blows, when a water dragon appeared from beyond the two clones and destroyed the clones. Tenshi avoided it barely and landed several feet away.

"What the-?" Tenshi put his hand up and stared to see Kakashi was running towards him.

"Now to see you in action. Try sparring with me…" Kakashi and Tenshi clashed on the ground for a second before they started weaving complex movements. Tenshi's kicks and Kakashi's punches countered each other. Finally, Kakashi started mirroring Tenshi's movements, using them against its creator. _Crap… His Sharingan… _Tenshi blocked several kicks of his and then noticing a weakness in the bottom of his feet, slashed low with the kunai. Kakashi avoided it barely, and took several steps back.

"You found your own weakness. You learn fast. Now it is simply a matter of using it in real combat." Kakashi stopped and Tenshi smiled.

"And it seems you have two visitors."

_I had known they would come, but not at the same time. Let's see how this plays out._

Tenshi shook hands with Kakashi and headed towards Tenkei and Shinase who both ignored each other.

_Tenshi… I brought several things with me… A surprise or two…_

_Really? Oooh! I can't wait to see them. Let me see what she wants real quick, okay?_

_Go ahead! _

"Hey Shinase. How is life?" he asked pleasantly.

"Good. I know this is going to sound wrong, but do you think you could sleep with me tonight?" She blushed crimson and looked down at his feet. Tenshi looked from Shinase to Tenkei several times.

_I don't want you, 'sleeping' with her, but if you guys cuddle, I do not mind._

_Tenkei?_

_Hmmm?_

_You are tolerant of her… and that is very strange. And I love cuddling you. So why the sudden freedom?_

_Well, you told me that I was a little too strict. And I wanted to please you._

_Oh. Okay. I guess that is good. We'll talk about it later._

"Sure thing. Just let me spend a good hour with Tenkei first…" He looked and watched as her face grew really excited and bright.

"Really? I mean, are you sure? I am okay with waiting, but do you honestly want to spend the night with me?"

"Sure…" Tenshi gave her a thumbs-up, before kissing Tenkei on the muzzle softly.

_I hope she doesn't get the wrong impression…_

_She won't and if she does, I am willing to accept a one night stand…_

_Weird… very weird. Especially coming from you Tenkei. _

_Well, I… never mind. Here you go. Surprise! _ Tenshi looked down to see a small pack at his feet. He unzipped it and found several items including the potion in a vial in there.

_Tenkei! Thanks!_

_It… it was nothing…_

Tenshi smiled and pulled the vial out slowly, unstoppered it and drank it down in one gulp. A warmth filled his body and he knew it had been mixed properly. Then he opened it wider to see a bundle in wrapping paper.

_What's this?_

_Ummm…well… I kind of…_

Tenshi shook the package gently and weighed it. _It feels light._

_It should be._

He opened the lining and uncovered a blue one piece. They were made of a lighter material then the hospital clothes.

"Chakra thread?" Shinase said in a quiet voice. "That is really expensive and hard stuff to come by. Even the tailors around here would buy it at high rate. Where did you get it?"

Tenshi frowned and looked at the wolf. _Wow… _

_It is jutsu proof and cut proof, except by medical ninjutsu blades. You have to imprint a scroll on it for those qualities when we get home, but it should fit perfectly. And by adding all your chakra you can adjust the size. It never fades. Oh and one more thing… It is a one piece._

_Wow. I can't believe how… wait a minute. My family crest! Tenkei! Where did you get this?_

The wolf smiled broadly and then looked downward.

_A friend of mine. I happened to be out of the village for a little bit, and he handed over a pack full of chakra thread. It was costly, but he handed it over no problem. And I took it to the tailor who created it per my request. Try it on!_

Tenshi yanked the hospital shirt and pants off in an instant and put on the new ninja wear in an instant.

_It is… wow. I can't believe it. Thank you._

_There is more…_

Tenshi reached into the bag and pulled out a new kunai pouch and a new waist scroll band. His old headband also occupied the bag. And a wrappings roll and new black sandals fell out onto the ground.

_Tenkei! Where did you get all this? And why?_

_I forgot about it… but your birthday is in two weeks and I figured I would get you something really nice. And I wanted to get you something nice for the upcoming trials…_

Tenshi frowned slightly before he smiled largely and kissed the wolf passionately, who licked his lips in return. Not wanting to offend Tenkei he replaced the items from his ninja tool pouch, scroll holders and kunai pouch in the two new bags. Placing them around his waist, he donned the new shoes, which were lighter then his old ones. And more importantly they were more comfortable than his old ones.

_And don't forget…_

_Well… I just haven't worn it in so long…_

_Just be wary of the weird looks you'll get._

_Okay._ Carefully, he placed the headband protector around his neck.

_I feel so light. And new! _

_Try them out… In combat. _

_I will. But right now, you and I need to spend some time together. Where did Shinase go?_

_She left when you started changing._

_Oh. Well, let's head to the nearest diner._

_Woooohoooo!_

_Alrighty then. _


	65. Tenkei's Eyes Pt 1

She woke up early and looked around. _He's not here… did he even come back__? _She shook her head before she stretched out like a cat. _All well… I am used to it by now… or I should be._ She walked over to her food and water dish licking at the water and taking a couple bites of leftovers, before heading outside. The sun was just starting to come up, when she noticed her lover was heading home from Tsuki's.

_Oh… well that explains things. I guess he slept over there at Shinase's._A bout of jealousy rose up in her stomach, before she pushed it down. _I need him to see that no one cares about him like me…_ She let her mind wander before she grabbed at the connection and stared into his mind as she usually did. She sifted through the endless mess of memories before finding the ones she wanted.

"Hey… So you still up for dinner?" Shinase asked.

"Oh… sure?" Tenshi smiled slightly.

They walked in silence before she grabbed his hand, looking away blushing.

Tenshi wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her closer.

The girl stared at him as they walked on in silence. They reached the destination and ate a quiet dinner. After they left, Tenshi turned to the girl kissing her on the lips. She grabbed at him with fervor sticking her tongue in his mouth. Surprise and joy entered into Tenkei, causing her great pain, which she hid from Tenshi. She knew that it was a two way street, but that he could only feel her emotion and talk to her. She watched as Tenshi's hands wandered over the girl's body before he stopped himself. He pushed the girl off carefully and watched as a look of pain came over her face.

"What's wrong? Aren't you attracted to me?" She pressed up against him, causing Tenshi to gasp out.

"Yes…it's just that…"

"It's what?" She pulled away, hands on her hips.

"I don't want to hurt you… and more importantly this is my first REAL time being with another girl…"

She looked downward and wrung her hands in a clockwise motion.

"Oh… Sorry… I tend to forget that." She blushed crimson and stared at her feet.

Tenshi was frustrated with himself and the predicament Tenkei had got him into. She pulled away, hands on her hips.

"Come on inside." Shinase said, a small smile on her face. They got into bed, Shinase cuddling against Tenshi. She leaned up kissing his lips. Feelings of pure bliss entered Tenkei furthering her sorrow. _I'll never be able to make him feel that way…WHY? Oh, Tenshi…I love you so much._ She hid this thought from him. She watched as they cuddled together, exchanging kisses with each other. After two minutes of watching this, she couldn't take anymore and withdrew from the memory.

_What's wrong Tenkei?_

_Nothing! _She replied bitterly, afraid she would drive him into the arms of another woman. And not a wolf, but an actual woman.

_I am a fool. To think that he could possibly love me like I him…_

She yawned again and then started walking towards the forest to go converse with a friend she had made here. Another wolf, who might give her some insight into how different she was from Tenshi. She looked back to see his blood shot eyes with bags watching her curiously.

_I'll be back._

_O..ok. _

She caught the thought before Tenshi hid it away, causing her to feel even worse.

_I hope she is alright. It would kill me if she wasn't… I want her… to…_

She continued walking until she reached the mountain where they met. He sat on his haunches watching her.

_**You okay?**_

_I wish I was…_

_**What happened?**_

She proceeded to tell him about what had occurred the past three days.

_**Oh. I see… Tenshi must truly be a fool.**_

She growled at him, menacingly.

_No one talks about him like that._

_**He does not truly see you for what you are… a beautiful wolf with a bountiful amount of wisdom. He doesn't appreciate you like I can…**_

_Still…It doesn't matter because HE is my chosen lover. Sometimes I wonder if he truly cares, but as I search his mind often, I know he does._

_**I apologize. I never intended to offend you. But he doesn't show his love…**_

Tenkei whimpered and was surprised as the younger wolf, licked her muzzle.

_**He will come around. Just give him some time. And with all these women hitting on him, I think he will make you his solid pick. I have confidence in his heart. You should as well.**_

_But he is spending more time with Shinase and this other girl…_

_**It would be different if you had told him to stay. Then he would be sneaking around your back with more than two girls.**_

_True. _ She didn't like the truth in it, but it made sense. Telling him to go ahead and indulge his fantasies prevented him from having them when they were together. But there was always the chance that he might leave and never come back. She chatted with her friend for several hours before she left heavy hearted and headed towards home.


	66. Tenkei's Eyes Pt 2

Halfway across the village, someone else's mind was worried beyond sanity. He couldn't deal with both problems and was unsure of what to do.

_I can't cancel, or Shinase will think I am uninterested… which I kind of am._ The previous night he had promised her that he would spend the night over again, and stay for dinner and breakfast._ Because I have Tenkei. But where is Tenkei? She was extremely upset earlier. And I hope that I am not the reason. I want to be with her and only her. But I can't sit here and torture her! If it means I have to disobey her, then I will._

He paced the little space that was his room, when a knock at his door, caused his attention to be diverted from his problem.

"Yes?" He looked up to see his friend sitting there, a slight crimson blush on her cheeks.

"Oh! Hi, Sakura! How did the last mission with Naruto go?" he asked.

"Good… Though he was a bit annoying." Tenshi noticed the blushing had gotten rather amazingly red.

"Is everything okay, Sakura?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Cha… Just a little nervous," she replied. She walked in coming close to him.

"About what?" he asked, scared of how she was approaching him.

"Well… this." She kissed him firmly and Tenshi pulled away violently, a look of utter horror on his face.

"Jeesh… How many kunoichi in this village are going to hit on me?" He asked her directly.

"Well, you are one of the top bachelors in the village. Even some Jounin want to get with you, just because you are the last of your clan, and powerful…"she said in a small voice.

Tenshi frowned and then turned away.

"I hate to say this Sakura, but my heart won't let me be with you or ANY other girl. Don't get me wrong, you are a very sweet girl. But you are older and more important than that is that you are my friend. I just can't." He looked back at his friend who had a look of admiration on her face.

"Thanks Tenshi…"

He smiled broadly and hugged her.

"Oh… that's right! Kakashi-sensei told me to meet him at the training field in five minutes. See you around!" She winked and vanished in a poof of smoke.

He went back to pacing and trying to get his head on correctly. Over the past few days, his mind had been jumbled with thoughts of other girls, the Akatsuki and his future. And now, he just wasn't sure about anything anymore. He was happy with Tenkei… happier than any ninja had right to be. But he couldn't get over the fact that he was cheating on his lover… lover….

_She's my lover. I call her my lover. That means that I can't have anyone else but her… And that is how it should be. Still, there is the problem with Shinase… And where is Tenkei.?!?_

He growled wolfishly and ground his teeth together in an effort to calm down.

_Pain will be after me… I should probably leave for the village. For my reservoir. But I can't do that without Tenkei. Where is she? _

He spent fifteen more minutes thinking thoughts, that all led to one inevitable conclusion. He loved Tenkei and he didn't want anyone else. And he needed her right now!

_I can't take this anymore! _Focusing all of his mental energy and chakra into one thought he sent cascading through all of Konoha.

_TENKEI! _


	67. Tenkei's Eyes Pt Final

She lifted her head from her perch on the mountain, and looked towards Konoha. A second later, her head started ringing as a scream of her name was sent into her head.

_Tenshi…what's wrong now? _

She got up, stopping at the thought of maybe him breaking up with her.

_Could this be the day… I know he has feelings for Shinase. Strong ones, but is this it? I don't know what I will do if he does._

She headed out towards Konoha, fear and doubt rising up in her like the bile that was at the back of her throat right now. She wanted to run faster, but if she did, she feared it would lead to the inevitable. She slowed down as she got to the first row of stairs. Finally she found the strength to get to the door. She stopped several feet away from the open entrance.

_Tenshi…I love him so much…why do we continue to hurt each other?_

She whined quietly and started to pace, afraid to enter the room. Finally she worked up enough courage to enter.

_T…te..tenshi? You called for me…what is it?_

_You okay? _She looked at her lover who was staring at her quite directly.

_Sure. What do you want?_

_You. _Tenkei blinked in confusion…_He wants…me? What does he mean?_

_I need you Tenkei. I am stupid to think that another girl such as Shinase loves me as much as you do. Granted I've never truly understood your feelings toward me, but it doesn't matter. You make me happy and that is all that matters. I don't need a physical attachment. Ours is mental and spiritual…that is all that matters._

She looked at her lover, her happiness and spirits rising as he spoke such words.

_I love you too…forever. I...I'm sorry to put you through all of this._

_Don't be…_

_I…_

She felt his tongue on her muzzle which sent shivers down her spine. She licked his face, before hopping into bed. She felt him settle next to him ,and she laid down, her head on his heart. She listened to it throb inside his chest.

_Whatever happens, I hope you never stop…_She closed her eyes slowly, falling into a deep sleep.


	68. Orochimaru

Tenshi woke up to Tenkei biting his arm deeply.  
_Finally! Tsuki… Orochimaru… _

_What!_

He jumped out of bed and raced towards Tsuki's house at a rapid pace, feet flying beneath him. He looked overhead catching the huge cloud of smoke, drifting. He reached the area to find Tsuki's house in ruins and his friend fighting off three opponents.

He landed in the midst of them grabbed Tsuki, taking her to the safety of a nearby tree.

"They won't get away with this!" He snarled and let out a growl of rage before jumping back into their midst.

Kabuto, Orochimaru and Sasuke sat in the field staring at Tenshi who had his fists clenched and his eyes focused on them.

"Which one of you caused the cuts on her body? Answer me!" He let it known that he was upset, but he didn't care.

"That would be me…" Orochimaru watched as Sasuke started walking towards him unafraid of Tenshi.

"She was weak…" He didn't get much further in his sentence before Tenshi raced towards him vanishing in a second and appearing behind him. His punch landed solidly throwing Sasuke head over heels for several feet.

"Water Style: Heat Implosion Blade!" A double edged water sword appeared with three spikes on the back edge of the sword.

"She was not weak and now you will pay for it!" He raced forwards slashing at Sasuke in such intricate patterns that the sparks danced in the air.

Sasuke weaved his sword to block the attacks backpedaling at the ferociousness of Tenshi. A thrust slid under his guard cutting deeply. He noticed a smile on his opponent as an explosion rocked the arena so powerful that when Tenshi landed Sasuke lay in a pool of his own blood fighting to get up.

"I see you have grown in strength… Even Sasuke couldn't avoid such speed… but I can." Kabuto pushed his glasses up further and raced towards him. Tenshi avoided the chakra dissection blade with ease, slamming a palm against Kabuto forcing him to backpedal as the blow took its toll.

"Impressive… but you'll have to do better than that!" Tenshi smiled as he felt Kabuto's pants get soaked in water.

"How's this?" he put two hands together forcing Kabuto to his knees as both his legs were crushed, grinding his bones to literal dust. He screamed out in pain and fell to the ground writhing in agony.

"Ho…when?" he asked in a gasp.

"The palm…" He said turning to Orochimaru who stood on top of Manda staring at him.

"You are interessssting," Manda stated with a hiss.

"Out of my way. You are in the way of my objective. Leave now… or I will ensure that you receive a painful sending back to the hole you slithered from."

"Isss that a threat? How dare you!" The giant snake raced towards Tenshi at a pace that closed the gap in a second. It whirled around him, wrapping its body around Tenshi. It squeezed at a bone crushing pressure.

"Ssssee what I mean? You are sssso pathetic." The snake unraveled revealing Tenshi was unharmed and focused.

"How isss that posssssible?" The snake hissed moving backwards.

"Now… Let us begin. Wind Style: Wind Tunnel Jutsu!" He opened his eyes and destroyed the entire field of trees, enclosing Tsuki's in a dome of moving air. He continued with the jutsu, shredding Manda's flesh and skin alike. He stopped and watched as the snake writhed in pain.

"And to finish it…" He put his hand to the left and a shadow clone appeared rapidly attacking at the chakra that flowed in his hand.

"Wolf Style: Shining Blade…" He slammed the blade into the ground surrounding the sphere in water. He disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves slamming the blade through the length of the snake slashing it in half.

"Good bye!" The snake vanished in an explosion of smoke. Kabuto picked up Sasuke and brought them to Orochimaru.

"Your turn." He said this in a low and menacing tone. He walked towards Orochimaru who smiled.

"I am one of the Legendary Sannin. What does a lowly chunin as yourself, think you can accomplish?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"Shut up and just die." Tenshi closed his eyes activating the forbidden eyes.

Orochimaru watched in curiosity before pulling out his sword. He held it in a defensive position and studied the young ninja who suddenly stopped and started chuckling.

"I know this might sound weird, but I guess, it is time." He bit his thumb, till it bled and drew a line down his right arm. Tenshi formed the hand seals at a rapid speed then slammed a palm on the ground summoning his friend. The female wolf sat asleep on the ground and slumped to one side.

"What is that?" Orochimaru laughed, until a wave of fear forced itself upon him. He watched as the wolf woke up, yawned and sat beside Tenshi regally.

"You summoned that pathetic wolf… and expect that…Three tails…Oh. I see." Orochimaru jumped back several hundred feet and watched the wolf who smiled and shook her fur, before growling at Orochimaru and letting out a howl that shook the very ground they stood on.

"Sic him." Tenshi said laughing as the demon barked playfully and started running towards Orochimaru.

**It's been awhile since I've had some fun… Let's see if I still have the magic touch….**

The demon slid to a stop in front of a fear stricken Orochimaru and bit his left ankle in a single move.

"It… you!" He tried to get away before he died, only to be held in place.

The three tailed wolf vanished in a flash of light and attacked him so rapidly that when she appeared by Tenshi's side, it seemed as if nothing had happened. Then a shockwave of chakra and wind burst from his opponent who was covered in thousands of bites, slashes and holes. A huge crater appeared where Orochimaru and Kabuto stood.

**What do you think? **

_Very impressive. I like you're style…_

**Oh… I was just enjoying myself. I didn't go full out…**

_Really? _He laughed at how strong his friend was. He looked down and watched her lick a paw.

**Can I keep going? I haven't had so much fun in several decades…**

_Go ahead._

**Thanks! **She raced off like a dog to go play fetch and raced towards Orochimaru without a second's hesitation. She attacked him, sending him into the air and barked which caused an explosion of air to hit Orochimaru into the ground. She landed and watched as Kabuto grabbed Orochimaru and the three vanished in a cloud of smoke.

**I thought you broke his legs? **

_I did. He healed them and Sasuke enough that they could get away. And I am sure Orochimaru is fine. Those wounds were pretty deep though. I just wish I could have killed him…_

**Go tend Tsuki. Do you mind if I stay out for today? I know it consumes a lot of chakra, but…**

_Why are you asking me? I like you and not only that, but you have a personality… Lastly you and I cooperate better than most Jinchuuriki's._

**Okay. **

Tenshi jumped to Tsuki's tree, dispelling the force field. He landed and noticed she was unconscious and her blood covered the tree branch.

_I have to work quickly._

He focused his forbidden eyes on the wounds, healing them and putting soothing ointment on some of the deeper ones. He continued on before picking her up.

He entered his house to find Tenkei bristled up and growling at him.

_Tenkei?_

_Oh… Sorry Tenshi. I didn't know who it was. You should have left the connection fully open. You sealed it so I figured that you would announce when you got back. How is she?_

_I need to go back and attend to some matters. I want you to keep an eye on her until I get back. Make sure she goes nowhere, ok?_

_Okay… Are you okay?_

_I will be once I get back. Alright, love you. See you in a week. _

_Where is the other…_

_Out roaming the garden of Tsuki's. She is waiting for me._

_But the amount of chakra!_

_Don't worry. I'll be fine. I will let her out for two days. And during that time I won't fight…She will._

He smiled and kissed her muzzle.

_Don't let yourself die out there, okay? Cause then I will have to come into the afterlife and kill you again._

_I promise._

He jumped down and departed to his demon who awaited their next move.


	69. Itachi and Kisame

He and the demon made rapid pace, approaching his former village in two to three days, when when he was six it took him a good four months. As they made their way towards his hideout, a pit of anxiety, nostalgia and fear took over him.

**Are you okay?**

Yeah…I just feel slightly nostalgic. It's definitely been a while.  
**Six years is a long time to be away from any village.  
**He he…so true.

They landed on another branch and spotted the area five hundred yards ahead of their current spot.

Something isn't right…

**Hmmm?**

_The traps I set up have been set off. Traps only a ninja could set off…._

**I smell something…or rather someone, who is behind us.**

_Let's approach cautiously._

They jumped to the ground and he walked forward, pulling a kunai out of his tool pouch and activating his eyes. The demon kept at his side before vanishing in a huge explosion of smoke.

**I created this as a safeguard. Hurry, it will dissipate soon.**

You ended the summon?

I sensed you were running a little low on chakra. You have enough to fight without me getting in the way. Ready?

Yeah…

He raced forwards reaching the tree, when several kunai appeared from all directions.

Two opponents…. bearing 8 o'clock and 1 o'clock.

_Got it!_

He grabbed a branch, swinging around it and jumping to the base of the tree barely avoiding a demon wind shuriken that shredded the branch in an instant. Pushing off, he landed on a second tree, dancing around as various ninja tools hit areas around him.

"Water Style: Shark Bomb Jutsu!"

_Kisame…._

Tenshi watched the jutsu race towards him, before jumping above it and suspending himself on a chakra thread high above the ground.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique"

_Itachi…_

He reflected it back at Itachi and jumped to the ground landing softly on a boulder.

"Awww…isn't this nice. It's a big family reunion," Kisame said in a mocking tone, placing Samehada on his shoulder.

"Kisame, focus. Our task is to bring him before Pein. No exceptions…Right?" Itachi said, hesitating before asking Kisame.

"Well…I like the kid too much, so let's just say we tried our best…" Kisame said, smiling at the dazed look on Tenshi's face.

"Shall we?" Itachi asked, looking at him directly.

"I'm…confused. Are you here to kill me or here to capture me?" Tenshi asked loudly.

"Neither…we are here to fight you. But let me make one thing straight. We won't pull any punches…." Kisame responded.

_Well…Strange._

"Tenshi…Madara happens to know why we won't kill you. Want answers? Visit him at your own risk." Itachi raised both hands and formed several handsigns. "Now here we come. Prepare yourself."

_Ok…Let's get this done and over with._

He removed the ninja tool pouch and threw it to the ground.

"Water style: Exploding Grand Wall."

He watched the jutsu form and then dodged Kisame as Itachi closed the gap attacking at close range. He closed his eyes, letting his kekki genkai work to his advantage, striking through the clone and landing on a tree branch. The water tore the landscape down, leaving only one tree standing up.

He dropped down and avoided the two visual jutsus thrown at him. Landing softly he engaged Kisame purposely at close range. Their blows were fierce, causing the water to whirl around them forming waterspouts. After several more clashes they disengaged, letting Itachi step in.

_Damnit…how long will this fight go on?_

However long it takes. They are testing your skills and right now, you are proving to be a horrible fighter…

_That's comforting._

He punched, sliding his right foot over his head and bringing it down with every ounce of force in his body forcing his opponent to his knees. Itachi grabbed his ankle and formed another fireball jutsu, sending it towards Tenshi. It engulfed him entirely destroying the mirage.

"Very good, Tenshi. We may have taught you some things, but you are proving that you learned a couple tricks during your time away from the Akatsuki…"

Tenshi looked at the two nin who stood across the water way watching him.

"Only some combat experience. Nothing more or less," he replied, plotting his next attack, carefully.

There was an awkward moment of silence between the fighters, who all watched each other, awaiting the next movement. Finally, Tenshi got impatient and focused his chakra at the water beneath Itachi and Kisame. The water changed into ice, forming around their ankles.

"That's new…" Kisame said with a smirk, before he destroyed the ice at his ankles with a single slash of his giant sword.

Tenshi continued to try to capture them, desperately because he knew that they would be focused on the ground.

You need my help for that jutsu…

_Yeah. _

Here we go…

Tenshi formed hand seals in the open, rapidly opening only his left eye.

"Wind Style: Tunnel Jutsu!" He felt the sharp pain as the jutsu grew in strength in his pupil. He continued to add chakra and circulate the jutsu in his eye before releasing a tunnel of wind that shredded the water into steam and hit Kisame and Itachi directly.

_I missed…_

No…you got them, but they are not mortally wounded.

_How do you know?_

Because I can see them. No lake and mist to get in the way.

_Hmph. _

He waited and watched as Kisame and Itachi stood up, blood dripping from Itachi's right eye.

"That was very close…if I hadn't used Ameratsu, we would be in trouble. That was nice timing on your part. You knew that we would be focused on the ice to not see you perform the handsigns and perform such a powerful jutsu. I've never seen it either…Wind Style Techniques aren't my specialty." He shrugged his shoulders loosely and then smiled broadly.

Tenshi let his hands fall loosely to his side, and grabbed a single scroll out of his ninja tool bag.

"Hehehe. It seems like things are finally getting interesting, eh Itachi?" Kisame slammed his sword into the damp earth and formed a lengthy chain of seals, Itachi following suit. Tenshi formed three hand signs and focused the last of his chakra on the jutsu.

Last move you can make alone, and without my help…

_Right. But definitely not the last move I can make. I will use your chakra to give me better control over my forbidden eyes._

That makes a whole lot of sense.

_Thanks. It is the only thing I have thought out so far._

The three fighters finished their final hand signs and faced each other, the wind snapping about them like a snake.

"Chidori…" Itachi raised his hand showing a menacing purple colored jutsu in his right hand.

"Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu." Itachi raced forward, his jutsu crackling heavily on the air.

Kisame formed four more signs and then formed the jutsu from the remaining water out of the ground. It stayed and whirled in front of him ferociously, blocking Tenshi's view of Kisame completely.

He raised a hand out and formed a mirage jutsu, which started to focus his chakra into his clan's jutsu.

"Wolf Style: Hidden Jutsu: Yudashi Blade." He braced himself for the emergence of the jutsu, which usually was a tornado around him, which would help defend against the incoming vortex that passed Itachi who jumped aside casually.

The water hit the wind forming a waterspout around Tenshi who continued to focus on finishing the special jutsu.

_Thanks for helping me discover this jutsu…_

No problem. I still remember the first day your mother used the jutsu. She tore apart an entire mountain with one swipe of it. In one burst…impressed me greatly.

_Wow…well, let's see if I can do just as much damage in a single slash._

The chakra continued to move around his hand in no certain path, turning invisible over time. The waterspout fell downwards, until he was revealed, holding both hands up in front of his face, left crossing over the right.

Itachi appeared right in front of him and raised the jutsu up attacking his former student quickly.

Tenshi snapped his arms to his sides throwing his opponent head over heels for several thousand feet, past a shocked Kisame.

"H…how did you do that?" Kisame asked completely astonished as Itachi picked himself up and shook off the dust on his coat.

"Impressive. Even I couldn't have anticipated such an attack. But I won't be caught off guard again."

"Too late, Itachi." Tenshi spoke appearing at Itachi's left side slamming the blade into Itachi and jumping a hundred feet away.

"I let my guard down." Itachi said, shock appearing in his voice for the very first time.

"Yes, and now it will cost you and Kisame the fight. I used the last of my chakra to create such a technique but it has an almost endless supply of attack. Watch."

Itachi hadn't been hurt from the attack and it seemed as if nothing had happened other than Tenshi had palm heeled his opponent in the chest lightly. Now the ground rippled, before a huge slash mark five hundred yards long and one hundred yards wide appeared. Itachi fell to the ground clutching his chest as a huge six-inch hole appeared in his right shoulder.

"How…Why didn't' I get hit immediately?" Itachi asked, wincing sharply at the pain.

"The Yudashi blade is a wind jutsu that combines taijutsu and genjutsu to form a complete ninjutsu. It's a confusing technique because in able to use this technique you have to be able to see it. But it's invisible. I can see it though. This technique takes wind and cuts through anything that stands in it ways, as well as creates waves of wind and chakra that can be manipulated in any shape fashion or form I conceive. And even though you sealed all but five jutsu into my head, I learned this because it is related to the Wolf Style: Shining Blade Jutsu."

Itachi continued to hold his shoulder but nodded grimly.

"I see. I was tricked into a false sense of security in attacking you at close range. I made a big mistake. I won't let it happen again. "

"Okay…then come." Tenshi raised both his hands and maintained the jutsu on sheer will and the last of his chakra.

Itachi raced forward, seeming to not touch the ground. Tenshi dodged the first several punches before noticing Kisame coming straight down from above with his giant sword. He dodged it by sidestepping the massive blade.

If you keep parryimg, they will eventually hit you. Use the jutsu, or taijutsu. You have that option….

_Right. Here I go then!_

He released his hold of chakra on the technique and focused on using taijutsu to counter their attacks. Itachi slashed at his throat and Tenshi parried by moving to the side. He kicked, which missed his target and slammed into Itachi's hand. His ankle was cranked painfully with one hand. Tenshi twisted over onto his hands and kicked away with his free foot. Kisame came underneath with his sword and slashed at his hands to take away his point of balance. He pushed off and slid backwards, dodging the fireball that came from Itachi a second later. He backpedaled slightly, before running headlong into the danger keeping his attention on Kisame's position. He dodged two kunai and slammed a fist into Itachi's chest quickly dodging and dancing around Itachi, whose body was capable of blocking moves, but not his.

_Is this good enough for you? _

When did your taijutsu become so good?

_When I was training with Kakashi to improve it._

Show me…

Tenshi skidded to a stop and slammed his left foot into Kisame's face, flipping onto his hands. He clapped his feet together and clasped Kisame's coat easily.

_My first barrage! Let me show you the beauty of the Yudashi clan!_

Tenshi finished the flip launching Kisame higher into the air. As his left foot touched the ground, Tenshi spun once, showing his back to his enemy. He jumped higher than Kisame touching his shoulders lightly.

"Hmmm?" Kisame grunted slightly, before pulling out a single kunai.

"It won't help you now!" Tenshi screamed.

His left foot slammed into Kisame's block, which was right on time.

"Too slow!"

His left fist slammed into Kisame's spine, right below the brain stem forcing Kisame to lower his guard, which in turn let the kick through. The blow threw Kisame into Tenshi's body, where Tenshi slammed a fist into his kidney.

"Yu-!"

He dropped suddenly grabbing his opponent's ankles tightly.

"Da-"

He slammed Kisame's down hard into the ground, creating a crater.

"Shi-"

Lifting him up, he spun Kisame clockwise half ways to where Kisame was parallel the ground and his eyes were on the sky.

"BARRAGE! Cry of the Moon!" Tenshi finished with an overhead kick that came over Kisame's stomach slamming him deeper into the ground. A second later Itachi appeared grasping Tenshi's throat tight.

"I am greatly surprised by your strength. But this is as far as you go." Itachi said with an even look on his face.

"That final kick, was by far the most painful I've experienced in about seven years," Kisame said, spitting out a little blood and grinning.

"R…re…ally? That's…too…bad," Tenshi said, forcing the words out of his constricted throat.

"Let go!" Tenshi said, slamming a single fist into Itachi's elbow breaking the hold. He backpedaled, avoiding the several small fireballs that followed him carefully. He landed a good hundred feet away, where the three faced each other, each nursing a different wound. Tenshi's bruised throat matched the color of Itachi's coat that was drenched in blood from his shoulder. Kisame was holding his stomach and back, with a smile on his face.

That was truly beautiful. Even your father's barrage, which only one other person could replicate, was rudimentary to what you just did.

_Thanks._ He stood up and ran a hand along his throat.

_Are you okay? Where are you?_

_I am fine…Just stay where you are. Okay? Promise me…_

_Okay. I promise. But the moment I sense you are in trouble I am coming after you immediately._

Tenshi returned his attention back to the fight and noticed that Kisame was no longer holding his stomach and Itachi had bandaged his shoulder.

"This fight is dragging out too long…Kisame?" Itachi didn't turn to Kisame and instead continued to gaze into Tenshi's eyes.

_He's trying to use a genjutsu! I don't have any…_

On it. Stay calm…

Several minutes went by, before Tenshi felt his muscles become cramped heavily.

_Oh no… The barrage has only one side effect… Your muscles all cramp up at once, leaving you vulnerable slightly. _

What do you mean by that?

_I can attack but not dodge…_

Get yourself ready…I am going to influence you now.

_Okay._

Tenshi raised both hands and formed seven seals before letting Poigaku take control over his body. His teeth grew extremely long, and chakra flowed out of every pore in his body, and his eyes changed to a dark green. Finally he sat down on his haunches, and growled menacingly at Itachi and Kisame. He leaned his head back and let out a howl that created a storm of wind that shook the very earth they stood on.

"I see…so you recently became a jinchuuriki? That's impressive power. But it is nothing compared to…" Itachi didn't get a chance to complete his sentence as the tail of chakra came out of the ground and almost impaled Kisame and Itachi. The two Akatsuki members jumped back, narrowly avoiding the attack.

I've always wanted to try out the possession jutsu out in real combat. And I see I have several interesting powers, each with their limits.

_Huh?_

I can see their every movement in quite slow motion. You are talking to a demon that saw the three legendary Sannin fight enemies at rates that made my eyes cry. They are slower than you can imagine. But enough. My tail…It is the tool I will use to kill them. It sucks that I can't move…

_Can't move? Why not?!?!_

Because the chakra is making your cramp worse than it already is. I don't want to risk killing you or injuring you.

…_O…Ok. I can't stay up any longer. This is…up…to…_

Itachi raced forward forming several seals and raised a hand with chakra laced fingers.

"Five Prong Seal!" Itachi yelled, moving at such a pace that the rocks exploded with his every adjustment. His left hand came an inch within Tenshi's stomach before he had to retreat from the tail that almost impaled him completely.

"Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!" Kisame's jutsu raced at Tenshi through the air, before evaporating a second from him.

Is that all you can do? You are missing rank nin. Show me the power that made you feared by all of the Great Five Nations.

"Mangeykou Sharingan." Itachi opened his eyes, revealing the dreaded tomes of the forbidden kekki genkai.

Itachi raced forward, using clones to replace the real him, when an attack got too close for comfort.

Tenshi's tail attacked all enemies mercilessly, whipping and attacking as if on its own. All of the clones were dispersed within a second of being created and Itachi was constantly forced to backpedal out of a fatal blow. Kisame appeared from his right, and dropped his monster sword on Tenshi, but even it couldn't absorb the sinuous chakra that was being emitted from him.

My chakra is far too valuable to be absorbed by any jutsu or tool you can devise. Therefore you might want to reconsider how close you are to me!

Tenshi raised a hand and the chakra raced forward and attempted to slash him.

Tenshi…We need to change back. The longer you stay, the more danger you are in.

I don't want to risk killing you. He's not responding. I will open the second tail and force his body to move so that we can repel these bothersome nin.

She prepared to use the second tail, when several screams within her host, caused her great alarm.

Tenshi?

_Make it stop! No…! Don't do that! Don't take her…Take me! Please I'm begging you…Her family needs her!_

TENSHI!

Her fear grew to an insurmountable level, making her attack Itachi and Kisame, at blistering rates which sent shivers up Itachi and Kisame's spines.

My memories are mixing with Tenshi's…he doesn't realize that they aren't real. He is suffering while we are in this form… I shouldn't have been so hasty. This has a great effect on him.

_These humans! They don't understand or value life. And I am just the one to teach them! Let's make their crys fill the skies, and blood downpour in all of the Great Nations…_

Tenshi…

They faced each other in his mind, the four pronged Flower Seal, designed by her, was right in between them. He reached past the bars and grabbed her hard, squeezing her flesh that burned his hand heavily. The pressure caused her to cry out in pain.

_Give…Give me your power! YOUR CHAKRA! LET THE DARKNESS ENCOMPASS THE WORLD AND EVERYONE SHALL LEARN TO FEAR ME!_

Stop this! It's not real. IT'S NOT REAL! Tenshi…come back to me! Her tears reverberated in his soul, but only caused him to squeeze harder.

_Tenshi? What did you do to him!?! _ The anger in Tenkei's voice cause Poigaku to retract in fear.

I have to end this fight. And now! If we go any further, I risk doing more than a little damage to his soul.

Possessed, she slammed a wall of wind at Itachi and Kisame, throwing them head over heels several feet backwards. As they skidded to a stop, she forced Tenshi to run, shredding a group of his muscles in his right arm and left thigh. Vanishing in an instant, she killed the clones of Itachi and Kisame, before noticing the real ones, only a few yards away. She opened her mouth and released a howl, which removed all gravity from the leveled battlefield. Jumping she focused her chakra into her paws, which started to glow white. She approached from underneath with her tail, slamming them both into one tree. Then, she dug into the ground, and ran Itachi and Kisame through with her chakra. After pulling her claws out of them, she noticed that they had retreated after being slammed into the tree. She checked on Tenshi, and noticed his heart had come to an almost standstill.

Have to hurry! She opened the portal to her world, and undid the possession. In her world, she stared at Tenshi, listening closely for the tell-tale signs that he was still alive. A pulse, a breath, a heartbeat….I NEED SOMETHING! Don't die on me!!!!

Silence reverberated in her dimension, and for the first time in three hundred years, she cried heavily over the boy that lay beneath her.


	70. Chakra is Liquid

_What did you do to him? _

It was an accident! We were ambushed by Itachi and Kisame when we arrived at his hideout.

_And you decided it was okay to possess him? You dirty demon! I should rip you out of his stomach and eat your liver for dinner!_

Dirty? How dare you? I am insulted that you would think, that I care more about myself than Tenshi. And I tried to protect him! Why do you think I ended the fight as quick as I could? I tried to save him….

_He's dead! And you are the cause of it! You knew the risk and decided it was okay to use that jutsu. Even I can't believe you did such a thing._

Tenkei and Poigaku sat facing each other in the other dimension, each sitting on a side of Tenshi.

**I am not the cause. You want to blame someone? Hmmm? Blame the Akatsuki! They are the ones who attacked him!**

_And you were the one who was supposed to protect him!_

Poigaku looked down, in shame. **She's right…I mean, I didn't do everything in my power to protect him… I could have used several jutsu. But I didn't want to risk sending him to the hospital!**

She kept that thought in her mind, before she looked up at the still raging Tenkei.

_And another thing! Forget about the fact that you possessed him and put him in harms way. Forget about the fact that you brought him to your dimension to slow his demise. What really pisses me off, is that you didn't contact me immediately after entering this dimension. You waited seven days, that's one week, before you contacted me and brought me here. If you hadn't been so slow to react, maybe Tsunade could have saved him. You insignificant little mutt! _

The callous slander, caused her to whine in pain, and step away from Tenshi in sorrow and regret.

_I will never ever forgive you for this. Walking away? You coward! Come back here!_

She continued to backpedal away from Tenshi, when both wolves stopped at the sound of rattling. They turned their heads to the boy, who started coughing up a blue substance.

Tenkei raced over to him, nudging him onto his side. The blue substance floated out of his mouth at a slow pace, and slowly his wounds healed.

_**Chakra? **_They asked in union. They looked at each other in confusion.

_He…He's coughing up chakra? But why?_

**I don't know…It's never been a subject of…wait a minute! **The demon walked over to Tenshi and pumped his stomach several times, bringing about several harsh coughs and huge globs of chakra from his throat. Then with a long sigh of breath, Tenshi laid back down quietly and was quiet. Even in the silence, his breathing and heartbeats could be heard completely.

_Not dead?_

**Not dead. I don't know what happened but he was coughing up chakra. Strange. I don't know what to think.**

_Let's take him back to Konohagakure to get him healed._

**Not healed. But get him, hospitalized.**

_Same difference. _


	71. Jinchuuriki Brothers

Tenshi woke up in a room, scared and saddened. He surveyed it to find he was in a hospital bed, and hospital clothes. His room was gloomy due to the fact that the sun was fully risen outside his window and yet, the curtains were pulled shut. He stretched carefully, yawned loudly, and then focused on remembering the details of the past day.

I don't remember, being transported here. All I remember…Itachi and Kisame were fighting me, and then everything faded to black. And some really horrible things that even I couldn't forget.

_Tenshi? You're awake! _

_Tenkei…Yeah. What happened? _

Nothing, but that demon almost killed you. Do you have any idea why you were coughing up chakra? Coughing up…Chakra? Hmmm….

He thought back to his most recent memory, and searched for anything that might have to do with why he had coughed up chakra.

OH! I was drowning… Drowning? Drowning in chakra? How is that possible?

When she possesses me, chakra flows out of my throat and usually around my body, to form…I don't know. I guess you would call it armor. But basically, some of it got stuck in my throat and I remember this dreamy feeling of floating away, but not really dying.

Hmmm. It means that… that the possession was not successful?

_It was successful…just not fully completed._

They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in," he called to the visitor.

Several seconds went by before Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi walked into his room.

"Feeling better?" Kakashi asked with a smile on his mask.

"Yup! I'll be on my feet any minute," he replied, reaching for a cup of water.

Naruto sat down on a chair and watched Tenshi intently his eyes burning a metaphorical hole in his head.

"Kakashi-sensei says you are very lucky to have come out of that fight alive, since it's hard to fight the Sharingan without one," Sakura said, with a small smile.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he replied rubbing the back of his head slightly.

"I don't think we should take up so much of his time, so Sakura. Naruto…let's give him some space and time to recuperate. I just thought it would be nice to stop by and check on a friend."

Tenshi smiled and then noticed the intense look on Naruto's face.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked in a low voice.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you mind if I stay a couple more minutes?" Naruto asked. Kakashi's eye went wide for a minute, and then he nodded his understanding.

"Sure. Don't over work him though. He has a mission from Tsunade coming up soon, so he will need all the rest he can get.

"Naruto-kun! Tenshi needs to rest! You are so selfish some times…I mean.." Sakura went off on a tirade, before Tenshi stopped her mid sentence.

"It's okay. Besides I wouldn't mind the company for a little bit." He grinned sheepishly. "Come on Sakura," Kakashi ushered her out of the room giving them some privacy.

It was quiet for several moments and things seemed eerily wrong. There was a tense energy in the air that sparked and crackled every second a word was left unsaid.

"You…are a jinchuuriki," Naruto stated, almost as if the statement by itself was more than enough to make it true.

"Yeah," was all that Tenshi could muster up as a response. They faced each other with mutual respect before Naruto spoke up again.

"You are just like Sasuke-kun as well," Naruto said, looking down at his sweat-covered hands. Tenshi's eyes detected this quickly and caused him to wonder what the older boy was thinking.

"What do you mean?" he asked noticing how intense the energy in the room was.

"Sasuke-kun is the last of his kind. So you must feel that pain of being lonely." Naruto spoke this as if he was seeing Sasuke and talking to him right then and there. Tenshi understood what was going on in an instant, and smiled brightly.

"Things seem gloomy right now for me. I know that. But I have to keep fighting for my right to live. I mean, if I sat here and cried about what was wrong with my life, instead of trying to fix it, all I would accomplish is dying. I have to get stronger if I ever want to be able to spend time with Tsuki again." He watched Naruto's face change from sorrow, to understanding and then to happiness.

"I am going to bring Sasuke-kun back! Even if it kills me. I am just afraid you know?" Naruto smile faded slightly. Tenshi did understand and it made him truly doubt that he could honestly do it. He frowned and racked his brains for an answer that wasn't forthcoming.

_You both have someone special who you truly treasure. And you both have paths that are filled with pain and regret. But if the cost is too high, then give up now. Because if you truly want your dreams you have to fight for them no matter what. Right? So the path is scary! If you let such fear take over you, you will never experience what it means to live._

Tenshi and Naruto both stared at the wolf who had been overly quiet for the past few minutes,in awe.

"SHE'S TALKING TO ME! YOU GOT TO BE FREAKING KIDDING ME! A TALKING WOLF?" Naruto jumped up quickly in shock overturning a table and upsetting his chair.

Tenshi and Tenkei giggled silently and then Tenshi got out of bed slowly.

"Up for a bowl of ramen?" He asked.

Naruto perked up at the word of ramen.

"Ichiraku's?" Tenshi asked, smiling as Naruto started to drool slightly.

"Sure…but…I…"

"Don't worry. My treat. " Tenshi said this with a grin. He got dressed, before he and Naruto went out and spent the day together. Over the time together, they came to realize how much they had in common. Tenkei, stayed at home, waiting on him when he got in at 11:00 pm.

Tenshi! Hey…how are you, girl? He sat down and lay down next to his wolf. He removed his clothes without even looking, leaving his boxers on. Good. I missed you so much all day…

I know. I did too. I just got to know Naruto. He's not as bad as Sakura says he is.

Uh huh…and?

_And I really love you. _He leaned in and licked her lips.

I love you too. I hope you know, I always will. No matter how long. The moment you die, is the moment I will follow after you.

Tenshi laid her head on his chest, right over his heart, falling asleep a minute later.


	72. Apologies for delay

Thanks for your patience. Now without further ado, I present the first chapters of the Yokai Saga. My Friend Munashii-chan has helped me until now, and unfortunately, she and I write differently so Tenshi and Yugure will depart ways, unless Munashii decides to bring her back in.

I hope you enjoy the chapters, and forgive me for such a delay. I currently working on two things. One: My Marriage. Two: My Novel. Both consume my very being, and I am having trouble. Anyways...You are the ones who keep me writing. So see you soon, and stay tooned.* Next week I will submit three extra chapters.

*I know it's spelled wrong. Has to do with story being anime. A pun.


	73. The Yokai Saga:Prologue

Tenshi and Tenkei walked through the marketplace, enjoying the familiar sights and sounds of Konoha. People avoided looking at him, but overall everything was nice. The sun from overhead beamed down and the breeze flowed through his hair bringing a smile to his face.

He continued to walk alone, enjoying just the company of Tenkei when he was bumped harshly by a total stranger. He looked back and noticed that she was kind of in a hurry, throwing glances over her shoulders every few seconds.

_Who is that?_

_Tenshi…I smell something on her… and Look!_

He looked quickly and noticed several Hidden Mist Nin were in hot pursuit of her.

_Why haven't they been noticed?_

_I don't know…we should intercept and attack._

_So soon…I am trying to take things slow right now and…_

_TENSHI!_

_Right…_

They vanished quickly in a whirlwind of leaves and appeared followed the woman with Tenshi's eyes.

_She's heading down an alleyway!_

_She's trapped…I see that both sides are blocked…_

_Ready for the jump?_

_Yep!_

They leaped over several high buildings and landed in the alleyway beside the girl.

_What should we do?_

_This…_

_Fun stuff!_

Tenshi raised his hands and formed several hand seals.

"Mizu no Jutsu: Ryuuchou Kakou! (Flowing Puddle Jutsu)" The water rushed from between his feet and created a wall of water around them, protecting them from the enemies.

"You ok?" he asked turning to the girl.

The girl gave him an annoyed look, before her red eyes widened slightly in surprise. She stared at Tenshi a bit, then at Tenkei, then at Tenshi again. Tenshi noticed that she was dressed like a priestess, but her kosode was black instead of white. She had short, messy dark hair and pale skin. She looked young, but carried herself the way a much older person would.

_I smell something is wrong…the jutsu!_

Tenshi looked back at the jutsu and noticed that the Nin were passing through the technique as if it wasn't even there.

"Okay…Plan B!" Several more handsigns and then he jumped flipping to where he was upside down.

"_Katon: Goukayuu No Jutsu! __(Fire_ Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu!)"

The technique caused the Nin to flee the scene and Tenshi landed next to the girl, noticing her eyes. Before he could open his mouth to ask her why she was being followed, she snapped at him.

"What the hell was that for?" She didn't even wait for a response before she went off on an all out rant. "I had everything completely under control. I finally had them right where I wanted them. Now I'm going to have to find them again, but I can't let them know it was on purpose, and who knows where they went after they scattered like that. Damn it all!"

Tenshi and Tenkei looked at each other.

_Maybe I was wrong?_

_She seems awfully pissed. What do you think we should do?_

_I don't know…I…_

Tenshi looked at the girl before noticing two things: a Yudashi pendant hung from her neck and her blood red eyes, reminding him of Itachi.

She continued to curse and swear, completely ignoring both Tenshi and Tenkei.

Tenshi didn't want to seem upset by this, but he needed one question answered.

"I'm sorry about your mission and all, but where did you get that?"

The girl fingered the pendant around her neck. She averted her eyes from Tenshi's.

She didn't like talking about it. "Someone gave it to me… Shi'ion Yudashi. It was a long time ago."

He started to cry, surprised that something from his father had found its way back to him. It had been so long. And yet…Only friends of the Yudashi clan wore it.

"You knew my father?" he asked quietly.

The girl's eyes widened in shock. She knew he smelled familiar, but to be _his_ son... "For a while, yeah…" She became defensive again. "Look, it's really none of your business," she growled.

Tenshi bowed quickly before her and then vanished in a flash of light. Seconds later he returned with the ninja bound and before her.

"Sorry about that. I shouldn't have bothered you. Bye." He started walking away, frustrated and saddened.

"Hey."

He looked back at the girl, tears rolling down his face.

The girl turned her head away, crossed her arms, and tapped her foot. "You should at least dry your eyes before you storm off, you freaking crybaby. What do you think people will say when they see a ninja running down the streets with tears all over his face?"

Tenshi swallowed hard and then walked back towards the girl. Her anger must have passed quickly because her red eyes didn't seem as scary as before. Grumpy yes, scary no.

The girl shifted awkwardly, trying to think of a way to strike up a conversation. Everything she thought of sounded stupid to her. "So… thanks. For, catching those… guys."

Tenshi sat down and watched her, looking for anything to tell him who or what she was.

_Tenshi…I smell…demonic power rushing from her. Fox… I don't know what she is but she isn't human! Don't expect to get away from her alive._

_Demon? You mean like a jinchuuriki?_

_No…Much stronger than that._

Tenkei growled at her menacingly, and Tenshi stood up and pulled out a kunai.

The girl's eyes narrowed and a low growl rose in her throat. "Well aren't you tolerant." Her hands alighted with blue flame and her eyes regained their original fierceness. "You sure you're Shi'ion's brat?"

"You did know my father! How and why? Where… tell me now what you know about him!" he demanded.

"Well I know he wasn't as much of a bastard as you," the girl growled. "How about you keep your oversized dog-nose out of my business."

Tenshi stopped himself as his thoughts twisted themselves to Naruto and Tsuki. The two thoughts came into his mind and forced him to stop completely.

"Ok. I was wrong to demand that. It's not my place to ask about your history without first giving you mine. My name is Tenshi and this is Tenkei." He pointed at the female wolf who dipped her head in subservience.

The woman scowled. She wasn't prepared to let Tenshi off the hook for what he just did, just because he said '_I'm sorry._' "Yugure. Pleased to meet the Yudashi and his _busu_."

Tenshi finally reached the end of his rope.

_TENSHI!_

"No one says something like that about my lover!" He growled menacingly, before he vanished in a whirlwind. His punch missed its target by a centimeter.

Yugure smirked, holding her flaming blue hands up so that she was pointing directly at Tenshi. "Oh, so you're into bestiality. Hentai."

Tenshi avoided the burst of flame by sidestepping it casually. He let his taijutsu do the talking, slashing at the girl with a single kunai. He was surprised when she raised a single hand and blocked his slash with her claws.

_Claws?_

_This is bad…we have to get out of here!_

_I won't back down. She slandered your name…SHE WILL PAY!_

Tenshi spun around, slamming a foot into the girl's head, making solid contact with her face. The girl vanished in an instant, shattering glass.

_A mirage jutsu? Impossible! That jutsu was handed down to me from my father. No one else knows how to perform it._

"You're not too awful… for a butt-scratching monkey."

Tenshi closed his eyes and activated his forbidden kekki genkai.

_Tenkei…run. I need some of your chakra._

**I will give it to you, but I advise you…don't fight her. Stop now.**

_Why should I? I want her to recant what she said about Tenkei._

**If that is all you want, then summon me. Let me talk to her…**

Tenshi thought about it for a second, before his decision was made from him.

"_Kitsune-bi!_"

A spiral of blue flames leapt from Yugure's arms and nearly encircled Tenshi. Tenshi barely avoided it and opened his eyes, releasing a Wind Tunnel jutsu, destroying the nearby building.

_I'll let you talk to her, if you can restrain her long enough!_

**Done.**

Tenshi backpedaled quickly avoiding the girl's rapid slashes and blows.

Focusing carefully, he closed his eyes and created a water puddle jutsu that was thrown aside without much effort on her part.

_Even ninjutsu doesn't work against her. Daiben!_

He was suddenly overwhelmed by her sheer ferociousness and felt a blow connect to his stomach.

Tenshi coughed up blood and fell to his knees.

Yugure kicked him in the side sharply and smirked as he grunted in pain. She reached down, grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up, slamming him against the wall. She held her free hand up, poised to strike.

"You know, I've been in a very foul mood lately. I think I needed to work off some stress."

Tenshi quickly formed the handsigns and Poigaku appeared. In her shock Yugure dropped Tenshi and leapt back, expecting an attack

**I beg your forgiveness. I apologize for my fellow Nin's reckless decisions. Spare his life and perhaps you and I may be able to reach…a concession.**

Tenshi watched as his demon approached the girl and sniffed her carefully.

**A kitsune? I'd heard that they were endangered. Wow…in all my decades I have never had the chance to meet one. It is indeed an honor.**

Tenshi shifted slightly, and then fell to his knees, coughing up blood onto the ground.

Yugure shook off her initial shock. She crossed her arms once more and adopted her usual grumpy demeanor. "Yeah thanks, whatever. Look, you seem like an okay guy an' all, but I was kinda in the middle of something with the racist bastard here."

**I apologize…my host has deep affections for Tenkei. Of all the things in this world, she is his treasure. I know that he seems to have no tolerance, but that is merely due to previous encounters. He trusts few people due to obvious scars. I hope that you can forgive him.**

Tenshi continued to cough up blood, his vision blurring drastically. "Poigaku, I need you to hurry up a little…"

**I know… I need to depart now, but I ask you do not judge him, for even though his actions are harsh, his heart is pure. Purer than most. **

Poigaku vanished in a poof of smoke and healed his wounds carefully with chakra.

Yugure looked at the spot where Poigaku had been standing, then at Tenshi. She snorted, mumbled something under her breath, and then turned towards the still bound and now-passed-out-from-pure-terror Mist ninjas.

He watched her and fear emanated from every pore in his body. Yugure apparently noticed because she faced him, scowled, and said, "Would you quit doing that? It's unbecoming and you're stinking up the place."

Tenshi raised a kunai, his hand shaking violently.

_She's worse than Pain. I don't want to make an enemy out of her._

Yugure watched him, sighed, and turned back to the Mist ninjas. "Lousy ningen."

Tenshi watched her raise a hand and kill the mist ninjas with a simple flick of her claws.

"I said quit trembling. I only came for those guys anyway. You wouldn't be in this state if you had minded your own business."

Tenshi stopped shaking and put the kunai away. He closed his eyes and called out to Tenkei.

_**She is…different. Powerful, that is for sure…**_

_I tried to warn you but you wouldn't listen. I am almost there. Right around the corner._

After several seconds, Tenkei skidded to a stop next to Tenshi and licked his hand. Yugure watched him and wondered what to do. A part of her still wanted to kick the shit out of him, but a part of her knew that should listen to Poigaku.

"Look. I'm sorry for how I responded earlier, but you don't have to attack every person. I'm not weak. I happen to just be seriously injured. I couldn't even last in a fight against a normal jounin. Bye…" He walked away, knowing he didn't want another round with her. He was completely drained both mentally and physically.

_That was almost the end…But we got out alive. Let's head home._

_**Yeah…**_

As they headed home, his mind wondered about the girl and who she was.

He took a hot shower letting his mind wander, the soap and steam working wonders towards healing him. He got out, his mind thinking about getting a cup of tea, when he noticed her standing there on his balcony facing him. Shock caused his mouth to drop open before he realized he was standing there with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"DO YOU MIND?" He screamed in utter shock and tried to cover his body with the robe on the bed.

"Not really," Yugure answered, snatching up the robe before Tenshi could get his hands on it. "Oh relax, you big baby. I'm over two-hundred years old. It's not like I've never seen a naked guy before."

"Why are you here? And can I please have that?"

Yugure pretended to think it over. Then she tossed the robe out the window. "No."

He shivered violently and noticed Tenkei was sitting in the chair, happy as could be.

_Why didn't your warn me?_

_She told me she came to talk…and told me not to say anything._

_Great…next thing I know you will be letting Shinase into our house._

Tenshi watched her warily and reached for his clothes.

Yugure growled softly and tensed her body, ready in case Tenshi was reaching for a weapon. She didn't say anything, but watched as he flinched away from his clothes and backed up towards a chair.

"So…how did you find me?"

"It wasn't exactly hard. Crybabies tend to leave fairly strong scents. I could be in the middle of Kumogakure right now and still be able to smell you."

Tenshi sat down making sure to cover his crotch with a pillow and watched her.

'_He smells almost exactly like Shi'ion. Just like the forest…_'

"Look, I… I need your help."

"You sure have a great way of asking for it…" he trailed off, his mind on Pain.

"I wouldn't normally do this, but I'm desperate. There's someone I need to kill, but I can't. You could. I don't like asking, but I don't have a choice."

"You need my help…to kill…"Tenshi bit his lower lip and mulled it over.

_Tenkei…what do you think?_

_Your call…don't look at me._

_Some help you are!_

Yugure grimaced. It was utterly humiliating, but there was no choice. "I can't touch the old bastard. He stole something from me… I might tell you about it after I get it back. The point is, as long as he has it, I can't touch him. I _have _to do anything and everything he says."

Tenshi focused his chakra and created the genjutsu he was fond of again. Rain poured on all sides of them and Tenshi dressed up quickly.

"Tenkei…grab the box and pass it here." He said this aloud so as to not cause her alarm.

"What's that?" Yugure asked, watching Tenkei fetch the box.

"Some things Sarutobi-sensei passed down to me." He grabbed the box and reached in pulling out three scrolls. He placed them in various spots in the holders. He looked into the demon's eyes with a soft look on his face.

"I don't know you, you knew my father, and you tried to kill me today. I don't care who it is or why they did it, but I am going to help you. No one deserves to suffer at the hands of someone else," he stated this with a wolfish growl.

Yugure's red eyes widened in surprise. She sensed his unusual power clearly, but she was more surprised at his reaction. She knew that _she_ wouldn't help her in his place.

_Tenkei…I'm going but alone.._

_But you don't even know who…_

_I know someone who will know. _

_Her!_

_Exactly._

"Um, guys?"

"What?" Tenshi turned to her, thinking about Pain. He knew that since Itachi and Kisame failed, he would be coming personally for him.

Yugure's head tilted slightly in confusion. Tenshi and Tenkei seemed more anxious than they needed to be.

"Will you…" He trailed off mid sentence and attached the heavy scroll to his waist.

"I'm going alright?" He grabbed his headband and placed it around his neck and kissed Tenkei on the muzzle twice.

"What's with all the drama?" Yugure asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "It's not like we're doing anything particularly dangerous."

He turned to her with a look of sorrow on his face.

"You don't know, do you?" he looked downward, before changing his facial expression to one of anger.

"And maybe it's better you didn't." He opened a portal in his room and stepped into it quickly.

Now Yugure was becoming annoyed. "Don't know what?"

_Tenshi! Wait for me!_

_Sorry…this time, you don't come with. This time…there is no going back. I love you, and am sorry for all the pain I have caused you._

Tenshi shut the portal quickly, so they wouldn't see him shake in fear.__

_You! You're the cause of all of this!_

"Wait, what?"

_He was going to be fine if he stayed in Konoha. We were planning on leaving tomorrow for a new life, but instead your selfish desires are going to end up getting him killed! I HATE YOU!_

She launched herself at the girl missing by a good foot.

"Selfish!? Since when was I being selfish? He didn't have to say yes! He could have-" Tenkei launched herself at Yugure again, but Yugure grabbed her in midair and threw her across the room. "WOULD YOU LET ME FINISH! He could have said no. I would not have forced him to do anything; I didn't want to ask anyone for help in the first place. Besides, it's not like he's doing anything particularly dangerous right? The guy I asked for help with is just a stinking businessman."

_Yeah. Sure you right. You just sent the only person I've ever cared about to go be picked off by Pain and Akatsuki and I can't do a thing about it!_

Yugure's eyes narrowed further in annoyance. "What the hell is Akatsuki? Wait, before you answer that, where did Tenshi even go?"

_He's going to go get whatever you needed. You… Well I would expect that even you, being around for two hundred years would have heard of them. I can't believe it. Jeez. The Akatsuki are S-ranked Nin in search of jinchuuriki. They are extracting bijuu for their own purposes. Anyways, we were part of this group and Tenshi defected from them. Now they want him dead, and since the Land of Mist is close to the base, he won't be coming back._

Yugure mulled over the information and came to a sudden realization. "So that demon in him was a Bijuu?"

_Yes. Poigaku is her name…stupid demons._

Yugure growled. "Well excuse me for never having met a Bijuu face to face before. Besides, I've been living in Makai, so why would I know, or even care, about a bunch of stupid ninjas in Ningenkai?"

_You don't understand so just shut up._

"Whatever. So, where exactly does Tenshi think he's going? Unless that bastard's stink stuck to me worse than I thought, I don't think Tenshi will have an easy time finding him."

_Tenshi is going to rely on Poigaku, that stinking half mutt, for help. She will point him in the general direction._

Yugure raised an eyebrow. "So you think he'll be able to find a guy, who he doesn't know the name, or even the face, of, and who happens to be in the Land of Waves?"

_I don't think that he will need to ask around. He's going to be causing a lot of chaos in the Land of Waves, and he'll find him. What did you think he was going to do?_

"I wasn't expecting him to disappear in a portal as soon as he said yes," Yugure answered, shrugging. "Actually, I wasn't expecting him to say yes. I was expecting him to say 'go fuck yourself' and attack me again."

_Wow. And I thought Poigaku was heartless. Guess that'll teach me to mess with demons._

"The first and last human I ever cared for was Shi'ion. Since then the only humans I've ever met are bastards, including Tenshi."

_Heartless…I should rip you limb from limb and piss on your father's grave…but unlike you I have a heart. Just go. I don't care where. I'll let you know when he gets your precious item back. Maybe it'll help you to learn to have some form of humanity._

"Okay, so I'm heartless, boohoo. Maybe you've forgotten, but I'm _not_ human. And neither are you, busu." Yugure flopped down on the bed and glared at the ceiling.

Tenkei growled slightly, before lying down and watching the spot where he had vanished with great intensity.

_Still here? _

"Sorry if I'm not exactly eager to return to being Kusottare's slave. I'm just going to hang out here a little while. I'll leave just as soon as your friend comes back."

_Figures… You ask our help and still want more. Fine…But I'm sleeping in my scroll. I don't want to have to look at your ugly face every morning when I wake up._

Yugure growled. She rolled off the bed, grabbed Tenkei by the scruff of her collar, and threw her across the room, not caring when the wolf's body cracked the wall. "Would you just shut the hell up? Sorry if I'm fucking desperate, sorry if a fate worse than death is all I have to look forward to, and sorry that your friend is the one moronic human in all of existence who would bother to help me. Next time I'll just let my soul get snapped in half!!!"

Tenkei glared at her, ignoring the pain that racked her body and being unable to breathe.

_You should have done that in the first place… He's already going to die…just for you. Some demon he doesn't even know and who doesn't even care for him. You cruel, cold and unfeeling fox- __mesuinu!_ She bared her teeth and coughed slightly.

"You know what? It's none of your business anyway. When your friend gets back, _when_, I'll go on my way and you'll never have to see my 'ugly face' again, agreed?" Without waiting for an answer, Yugure turned and leapt out the window, leaving the injured wolf behind her.

Yugure ignored those around her, even when she crashed into people and they shouted at her. She raced towards the gates and past them, without even noticing if anyone had tried to stop her. She darted into the thick forests that surrounded Konoha, wanting nothing more than to get away from Tenkei and Konoha.

She wished she had her jewel back. She hated being trapped in human form. She wished she could become her true self and just run and run and run. She also wished she had Shi'ion-nii there with her. Once she was far away from any human – or wolf – ears, she allowed tears to fall.

'_I hate Tenshi and I hate Tenkei and I hate all humans!_'


	74. The Yokai Saga: A Demon's Heart

Tenshi had spent the past hour gathering as much intel as he could from Poigaku and found that he had approached the problem too quickly and forgotten some items.

_You are coming with me. Now let's go. I sense that all is not well back with Tenkei._ He landed in his apartment to find his lover on the ground and in pain.

_And worse…demons…you can't…Oh. Tenshi…_

Tenshi healed her wounds quickly before opening his forbidden kekki genkai.

"Where did she go?" he asked, vomit rising in his throat. He pushed it down and looked at Tenkei.

_East._

_Okay. _ He vanished and created a portal, appearing right in front of the demon a second later. He noticed something was wrong, the moment he laid eyes on her. Her clothes were in disarray and he could see the tears in her eyes.

He stayed quiet and waited for her to notice him. She didn't. She continued to cry silently, unaware of her audience. Since she didn't seem to notice him, he walked forward, leaves crunching under the soles of his feet.

Yugure's head jerked up and her eyes landed on Tenshi. She growled and turned her head away, trying to hide her tears. She didn't do a very good job. "Get lost."

Tenshi ignored the growl of warning, and continued to approach her, his instincts telling him that she was in pain. He vanished in a whirlwind and brought her eyes to his, focusing his chakra deeply. They were only a breath away from each other, his body pressed against her softly.

A single tear landed on her, transferring her mental anguish to him

And she knew he did this, because she felt lighter and happier.

"Why won't you go away? Don't you and your busu hate demons?" she growled, voice regaining its usual rough, tone.

He looked up and then smiled warmly.

"It hurts doesn't it? The feeling that you are so alone in the world…Naruto said that to me. And to be honest I never thought about it until now." He wiped his eyes of the blood that was flowing from them and looked away. He shook his head to clear it completely.

Standing up he stepped back from the demon and then summoned Tenkei, who was sitting on the ground. He lifted her by the scruff of her neck and slammed her into the nearest tree.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yugure asked, shocked.

"I don't take to kindly to certain things. This is one thing that she and I have talked about often. She never is to treat any girl who is not a wolf, with such disgust."

_What did I tell you? You shouldn't lash out at her! I fell from your graces once. Now you are hurting this girl. An innocent demon. She doesn't need your bad attitude. _ He snapped her neck quickly and tossed her aside, forming several handsigns in the process.

Yugure's jaw dropped. "What's wrong with you? Are you out of your fucking mind? I thought she was your lover! All she did was insult me a little, she didn't deserve to die!"

"She's fine. But for now, she needs to understand how upset I am with her." He focused and put her into her scroll. He placed it on his hip and removed the heavy scroll from behind him, slamming it down.

Yugure shook her head. "That makes no sense. How is she supposed to know how upset you are if she's dead? This is why I say humans are worse than demons."

"Not dead… And I don't feel I can tell you how or why. I know none of this makes any sense right now. I only came back to grab something very important. I heard the commotion and knew that Tenkei had…speaking of the girl."

_Tenshi! Please…Let me out! I don't want to stay in here. I hate it…please! Tenshi…I'm sorry. _

_No you aren't._

_Tenshi! Don't…don't turn away from me!_

"Anyways…I have what I need. I don't know if you want to come with me, but I am heading to the Village. I have his exact location as well."

"You found Kusottare? All on your own?"

"Poigaku…she's not of this world. Very fun to work with. I enjoy spending time with her sometimes more than Tenkei. Besides…I think traveling together will be a good way to let off some steam."

Yugure hesitated. He _seemed_ honest, but then again Kusottare seemed pretty harmless when he was about to be eaten by that demon…

"I am not as bad as you think. If you don't believe me that's fine. I just think it would be nice to get to know you."

"I guess… traveling with you won't be so bad. For a while."

"Alright, well let's go," he took a step into the already open portal, looking back at the demon.

"You know, you didn't have to run off like that earlier. I could have just showed you where shit-head is. I go into his hideout a lot to bring him his crap."

"Well…the thing is that I was planning on going alone. I wouldn't want to risk bringing…Never mind."

"Right, so are you completely sure you wanna do this?" Yugure asked. "You don't have to, you know. I'm not forcing you to do anything."

"I already promised and I don't go back on my word," he said.

Yugure let out a quiet sigh of relief. She had honestly expected him to leave her, like she knew Tenkei would have wanted. "Right, tomorrow then."

"The sooner the better though. Why not today?" he asked, closing the portal.

"Because Kusottare isn't expecting me now," Yugure explained. "He said I had to return to him by tomorrow night. He knows that I always take as long as I can so that I can get away from him. If I came back early, he might get suspicious." '_He might crush it._'

"Speaking about the item…what did he take from you?" he asked in a small voice.

"None of your business," Yugure snapped.

"Okay. Sorry to ask." He shut his mouth hoping to try and keep the peace.

Yugure sighed. "Look, it's not you. It's a demon thing. Maybe _after_ I get my item back I'll tell you what it is, deal?"

"Okay…I don't want any trouble." He bit his lip softly before laying down the huge scroll and breaking the seal. He focused his eye on the closest tree and formed three hand signs.

"Kinshi no Jutsu: Kaze Yokoana (Wind Style: Wind Tunnel Jutsu!) He tore down the entire forest shredding a patch of trees down leaving a clearing the size of two football fields.

Yugure whistled. "Nice. Worried that the trees will come alive and attack us when we're not looking?"

"I need to train on a couple things. I messed up with Poigaku earlier on possession jutsu, so she and I are going to work on it now. I almost died due to choking on chakra."

"How the hell do you choke on _chakra_?" Yugure asked, skeptical.

"It's complicated," he said, blushing in embarrassment. "If you want you can stay…I don't mind. Okay… let's get to training."

**I'm ready…How far today?**

_All the way. You know that's the only way we'll stop him…_

**Okay…Summon me first though.**

Tenshi focused his chakra directly on the ground in front of him and forming several hand signs summoned her.

**Hi again. So it seems that you will be traveling with Tenshi? He's not so bad once you get used to his…well…attitude. **

Tenshi blushed hard and looked at his feet.

**I like him…You knew his father and I did too. Once you spend more time with him, you'll see what I see.**

"And what exactly do you see Obaa-chan?*"

**Tenshi is the strongest Yudashi to ever have been born and more importantly he is his father's son. You'll see…just you watch. Can we get started?**

Tenshi smiled and then nodded firmly.

"Let's."

Tenshi formed several hand seals and Poigaku changed from a black and white to a blue see through material covering Tenshi from head to toe. Tenshi formed four more seals and then sagged forward onto his knees. The chakra flowed around him and several shockwaves erupted from Tenshi bending trees and ripping up the ground.

"Let's start…one tail."

**Right.**

Tenshi's chakra erupted, growing his teeth and nails out. His eyes changed to a black with green dots. Finally the wind died down and Tenshi was hunched over on his hands, looking like a wolf preparing to strike.

Yugure, meanwhile, made herself comfortable sitting on a fallen tree. She smirked when Tenshi took his one-tailed form and said, "I don't see what all the fuss is about. Sure, you actually resemble a demon a bit, but you're still not that much stronger."

"Two tails." He howled loudly, sending a burst of chakra that caused the earth to ripple and the wind howled fiercely, forcing Yugure to hold up a hand to protect her eyes.

"I…I'm losing consciousness….Yugure. When I reach the third tail, I am very dangerous to be around. Take your necklace off and hold it in front of you if I come to attack you."

"My necklace? What's the necklace gonna do? Even if you did attack I'd just kick your ass like I did earlier," Yugure said arrogantly.

"It…It'll ensure Poigaku knows you are a friend. Hurry up Poigaku."

**I'm having trouble bringing up the second tail.**

Tenshi let go of consciousness and felt the second tail grow out of the first tail and the earth compacted around them forming a large crater around Tenshi.

"Holy shit…" For once Yugure was stunned silent. '_Is that what a bijuu is?_' Like most demons, she was raised on stories of the power of the lords of Makai, but she had always seen it as just hype. Tenshi was making her doubt her previous opinion.

He howled in anger and the earth around Tenshi turned into a liquid which floated up in huge globs. Yugure was lifted up off the ground by the rush of wind that shredded trees to dust and literally burned them to ash, without catching them on fire.

The chakra formed around Tenshi and concealed him from view for several seconds before the cloud of smoke cleared completely.

Now Yugure couldn't even find the voice to say 'holy shit'. She watched Tenshi in pure awe. She was aware that the wise thing to do would be to put as much distance between herself and Tenshi, but she found herself unable to move. She was hypnotized by the sight before her, and wanted to see more.

Purple chakra flowed from Tenshi and the three tails created a sound similar to chidori and snakes hissing. They moved sinuously behind Tenshi. Blood shot eyes stared into the girl's with a rage that seemed inhuman. The pupil dilated and stared at her. The demon faced Yugure, and raised a single claw.

Yugure's eyes widened in surprise, and then narrowed in anger. She stiffened her body and yelled, "Oi, bastard! It's me, remember? You promised to help me? I thought you said you didn't go back on your promises? Well, if you attack me now, you'll be going back on your promise big time!"

Inside his mind he saw her and stopped himself. He lowered a hand and tried to respond, only to find his vocals chords were shredded. The sound came out as a group of small barks and yelps.

Yugure tilted her head in what some would consider to be a fox-like manner. She stepped forward, for all appearances unafraid.

Tenshi felt himself gain full control in the possession and focusing released Poigaku's hold on him. The chakra vanished slowly, evaporating like steam off his body. His skin peeled off revealing rubbed raw skin. Certain bones stuck out in awkward sections of his body. Tenshi finally stood up, and screamed in agony.

"Hah, ew. Do you need to go to a hospital or something?" Yugure asked, looking relatively unaffected. She was more worried by his scream than how gross he looked.

Tenshi shook his head and focusing his hands he formed two hand seals and his body was healed quickly with the last of the floating away chakra.

"You looked like shit."

Tenshi waited until the last bit of his skin healed over him, and then smiled at Yugure.

"That…felt…good," he said sarcastically wincing at the soreness in his body.

"Hm, you're a masochist, a jinchuuriki, and you're into bestiality. Any other freakish conditions you might wanna tell me about?"

Tenshi laughed softly and then sat down, unrolling the huge scroll.

"Hungry?"

"Always."

He smiled and then forming rat released a huge buffet of food. Now Yugure did have the voice to say "Holy shit."

"I always have at least two four course meals stored in here for when I get hungry. I know you don't eat human food, so you can have Tenkei's meat." He pointed to several bloody steaks which lay on a plate. "How do you like your meat?" He asked with a small smile, closing his eyes.

"Hey, wait a minute, since when can't I like human food? Human food isn't that different than demon food you know!"

"Whoops…my bad. Just so used to Poigaku and Tenkei always eating half-cooked meat. Help yourself. I don't mind."

"Jeez, that's just like a human to think all we demons like are blood and guts." Saying that, Yugure reached for whatever she could get her hands on, making sure to avoid Tenkei's meat. She looked at it and asked, "Aren't you going to let Tenkei eat something?"

"No, the little **mesuinu**." he growled softly at the very thought of her.

"Don't you think what you did was a little harsh? I mean, like she said, I'm only a demon you just met. Didn't Obaa-chan say that she was your treasure or something like that?"

"You wouldn't understand…"

"Still, you went too far," Yugure said, shaking her head. "She didn't even say anything knowingly that insulted me."

"What did she say that made you upset?" he asked in a soft voice.

Her eyes traveled away from Tenshi and to the ground. A low growl rose in her throat as she explained, "She kept saying 'you came to us for help'. It's the one thing anyone could have said to upset me. I don't care if someone insults my appearance or my strength or my family. Of all the things I hate, it's not having freedom and having to seek help."

"I understand not having freedom… or maybe I don't?" he asked this in a small voice.

"You don't get it. A kitsune who constantly begs for help is an embarrassment. If you hadn't mentioned you were Shi-ni… Shi'ion's brat I might not have even asked you." Yugure caught herself before she slipped into her old habit of addressing Shi'ion as Shi-nii-chan.

Tenshi heard the Shi-nii and caught himself in the act of spilling hot tea onto his hand. He looked away sharply and gritted his teeth.

"Anyway, the point is, Tenkei didn't do anything that bad. You treated her way too harshly."

Tenshi fell silent, growling loudly. Yugure glared at him, but didn't say anymore and continued eating.

Tenshi poured his tea into the grass and got up quickly. He walked away from her, deciding it was time to get a little rage out the only way he knew how.

"Wolf Style: Glass Mirage Jutsu." He formed a good hundred clones who each reached into their pouches and pulled out a single kunai. Closing his eyes, he waited for the attacks which came from all directions. He slid moving from foot to hand to hand to foot, every blow make a loud thump. He continued to spar, avoiding the slashes of the clones. There was a rain of glass that fell as each Mirage shattered into a million pieces. He continued to dive through the mirages, until he finished with a punch through the hundredth mirage. He walked back to Yugure, aware that she had been watching him the whole while.

He sat down quietly and released a single breath he had been holding since the first mirage.

"I needed to let off some steam," he said more to himself than Yugure.

"Apparently."

Tenshi sighed before pulling out Tenkei's scroll.

"'Bout time," Yugure muttered through a bite of tempura

Looking away, he released her and pulled out a food pill, biting down on it hard.

Tenkei walked up to Yugure, bowing low before her.

_I am deeply sorry. I shouldn't have said such things to you. They were cruel…and I was being heartless. I made assumptions, but I am afraid I'll never see him again._ She looked at Tenshi, whining softly.

He hesitated to look at them and instead took a sip of tea, closing his eyes.

_Tenshi…please say something. I know you are mad at me. And…with good cause…_

"There's no reason for anyone to be mad," Yugure snapped. "I'm not mad, and Tenshi, _you_ shouldn't be mad. Just shut up and eat."

_No... He's right. All I do is attack females because they are just that…female. And he has every reason to be upset. But, I want him to forgive me and I don't think he's even listening._

The duo looked at the last Yudashi who was lying down and staring at the sky and the approaching storm.

"What does being female have to do with anything?" Yugure asked cluelessly.

"Females…never mind. You don't want to know."

He looked up, and then back down.

"I forgive you, Tenkei. I am being stubborn…I shouldn't waste so much time being upset. It's not fair to you, considering I'll be dead by dawn tomorrow."

Yugure sweat dropped. "Don't you think you're being a little extreme? You don't honestly think you'll be killed by a shit-faced gangster do you?"

"No. By… by someone far worse. Aren't I a great traveling companion? How's dinner? I cooked it myself," he asked, put on a façade of happiness that the demon could see through, easier than rice paper.

"Okay, so among being into bestiality, a jinchuuriki, and having masochistic tendencies, you're also bipolar. You realize I've met corpses more optimistic than you."

Tenshi continued to smile, regardless of the comment.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing. I, mean, you will get whatever you need from this guy and be on your way. Why should you care about a lousy, worthless human?" he asked, believing every word.

Yugure averted her eyes and shifted uncomfortably. "Well, yeah…"

"Look. I don't want to sound rude, but as far as I am concerned, how I die is none of your business! All you see is a young arrogant boy and your right. It's about time I manned up and went to my death willingly." He ended this with a sigh and then laid back again.

Yugure huffed. "You know what? Anyone who would accept death _is _worthless." She crossed her arms and turned away from him. Ironically, she was angrier with him than she had been with Tenkei.

"Give me one good reason why I should truly fight to live. Cause I can't think of one."

He waited several seconds…

"That's what I thought."

He lay down and turned to his side facing away from Yugure.

"I'll see you in the morning. Night." He closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep. He had been asleep for several hours when he was rudely awakened by someone kicking him.

"Shi-nii-chan."

Tenshi woke up to find that, though the demon-girl had tried to put a good deal of distance between herself and him when she fell asleep, she had rolled over in the night and now had her knee planted in his stomach.

_Shi-nii-chan? That's my…father…_

Yugure's eyes were squeezed tightly. She wasn't crying, but it was clear that she was having an unpleasant dream.

"Don't…" Yugure rolled over, so her back was to Tenshi, and fell silent.

Tenshi looked at the girl who lay across from him, before he turned onto his side, facing away from her. He sobbed quietly so as to not to wake anyone up. He cried for hours until his body couldn't bring up another tear, and then fell asleep.

Break

The group started late the next. Though Tenshi knew the location of Kusottare's hideout, Yugure insisted that they not teleport directly there. Her reasoning was that there were cameras all throughout the building. She insisted that she go first, and the others follow, taking her silent instructions to avoid the cameras. She didn't tell them that she wanted to be absolutely sure that Kusottare didn't see them together; he would surely destroy her jewel if he did.

They were, for the most part, silent. Tenshi kept his mouth shut, his mind pacing at the thought of death. While Tenshi was contemplating his death, Yugure was, as she had been for the better part of the journey, contemplating how to avoid it. She wished to avoid owing Tenshi anything once her jewel had been retrieved.

She was so into her thoughts, that she didn't notice the hideout growing ever closer until she was standing right in front of the stone stairway, leading down into a hole in the ground.

Tenshi stared at the hideout for a second, it reminding him of the Akatsuki's lair.

"It was empty, originally," Yugure explained. "Kusottare found it and moved in a couple of months ago. He's been using it ever since." Saying that, she descended the stairway into the earth. Tenshi waited a few minutes, and then followed.

Tenshi saw the cameras everywhere, but Yugure made his job of avoiding them easy. As she passed each camera it would burst into flame. She waited until after she passed them to do this, so as not to arouse Kusottare's suspicions. All Tenshi had to do was hang back out of the cameras' range of sight until after Yugure destroyed them.

She led the two of them through the corridors until they found intricately patterned door carved out of the same stone as the rest of the tunnels. Yugure motioned for Tenshi and Tenkei to stay back. Then she turned to the door and let her chakra flare to the point that even a civilian could sense it.

Tenshi stared at her, feeling its rage and power. It didn't surprise him that it was sinister, but not as sinister as Poigaku's. He remembered the first time he felt it. He ignored the release, and focused on the door.

The door opened slowly, spilling light into the dank hallway. Tenshi and Tenkei stepped back out of the light's reach, so as not to be spotted. Yugure entered solemnly, not saying a word to either of them.

The room itself was lavishly decorated and had an overbearing smell of expensive perfume. Piles of gold, jewels, statues and other treasures lay in heaps on the floor. In the center of the room was a large, black leather chair, the back of which was facing Yugure.

Yugure motioned silently for Tenshi and Tenkei to enter the room. Tenshi shook his head in disagreement, before vanishing in a single flash of light. Yugure approached the large black chair and cleared her throat loudly.

"Whozzat?" an obviously drunk voice slurred. Yugure scrunched her nose in disgust.

'_Who do you think asshole?_' she wanted to say. What she actually said was: "I've taken care of the ninjas like you ordered, Kusottare-sama."

The chair spun around, allowing the occupant of the room a good look at the drunk sitting in it. It was hard to guess his exact age, though he was definitely not a young man. He had a very short body and his face was twisted up, probably from birth. In one fat, greasy hand he held a smoking cigar, and in the other held what looked like a large pearl that he rolled between his forefinger and his thumb.

He saw it astonished by its beauty. It had been a simple matter of teleportation, and he smacked the man, the jewel slipping out of his fingers. He softened the ground with his One Fang Cry, to the point it was like a pillow.

"No!" the fat gangster cried as Yugure's jewel rolled across the floor. He made a dive for it, but Yugure stepped in front of him, hands on her hips, and smirked down at him as he trembled and sweated.

"You're fucked now, asshole," the demon girl growled. Kusottare flinched and tried to crawl away, but Yugure's foot flew forward, catching him in the chest. The fat man flew into one of his mounds of treasure and grunted in pain. Yugure didn't seem to be finished, however, as she approached him menacingly, flexing her claws.

Tenshi watched this before turning his back. He didn't care about it… whatever. She had her jewel back. And as he looked outward, he could feel Pain's approach from a distance.

"I'm gone. Have a nice life." He started to walk away.

Yugure ignored Tenshi and wrapped her hand around Kusottare's throat. She lifted him clear off the ground, and let him dangle a bit, just to see him sweat.

"N-no, please, let me live…" Kusottare pleaded, trembling under Yugure's glare. Her mouth twisted into a smirk, showing off her sharp canines. "Please! Have mercy!"

Yugure frowned, almost as if she were contemplating it, and then turned and threw the old man across the room. He slammed into the stone wall, cracking it and a good portion of his bones, and then slid down to the floor, trembling.

"Wait…shinobi. If you help me, I'll pay you double what she is…Please."

That was the last thing Kusottare said before he was engulfed in blue flames.

Tenshi heard the man pleading, and felt Poigaku attempt to assert control over him. He ignored the call to him and headed outside. As soon as he reached the entrance, he saw him. Pain was watching him quietly, before the paper clone vanished. He growled softly, and felt a hard blow to his chest. He looked down noticing electricity arcing across him, from where the clone was. He fell down to his knees, and shook in pain. After the pain receded he stood up, noticing Yugure approaching him.

Yugure opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. Just looking at Tenshi she could tell that something was very wrong. She inhaled deeply, picking up an extra scent. '_Ah, so that's it._' She made no comment as she walked past Tenshi.

Tenshi kept his mouth shut and headed down the mountain.

'_You'll thank me for this later,_' Yugure thought, rolling her jewel delicately between her thumb and forefinger.

Tenkei followed, her tail slinking low between her legs.

Break

Yugure let out a content sigh as she held her jewel. Her pale skin, though still pale, gained some color and her stance became more relaxed. There was a loud '_POP_' and she was swallowed in a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, she stood before Tenshi and Tenkei looking mostly the same, except for the furry black fox ears atop her head and the bushy black tail.

Tenshi stared in awe at how beautiful she was, and then looked downwards blushing hard.

"What?" Yugure asked smirking. "Say _something_ at least. You look like a moron."

"I…Is this how you really look?" Tenshi asked in curiosity.

Yugure shrugged. "This is my preferred form. It's not what I _really_ look like of course, but my true form doesn't have any thumbs."

She approached Tenshi slowly. Her face and eyes seemed much softer than they had earlier. When she spoke, her voice was much softer as well. "Thanks… for everything. Sorry for everything I put you through." She closed her eyes and touched her forehead to his. She stayed like that for only a moment before she pulled away

"So you're just going to leave? No goodbye or anything?"

Instead of answering, Yugure waved and disappeared, leaving the last Yudashi and his wolf.

Tenshi sat down and faced Tenkei, who was whimpering loudly.

_This is it._

_Yeah…_

_Are you scared?_

_I…_ They looked at each other, and then Tenshi reached forward and kissed her enjoying her smell and the taste of her tongue. A chill in the air notified him of a genjutsu…

Break

Yugure actually hadn't moved too far away. She thanked the mist as she used a genjutsu to hide her smell and hid in the trees. She formed the necessary hand signs, though as a demon she didn't require them, and became Tenshi. She looked over herself, and then looked over the real Tenshi, who appeared to be speaking with Tenkei. Once she was satisfied with her henge, she performed a mirage jutsu. Ten copies appeared.

The clones nodded in unison as they received their orders, and then disappeared into the trees. Yugure threw Tenshi one last look; he and Tenkei were already beginning to leave. She gave him a silent goodbye and followed the other Tenshi look-alikes into the mist.

Break.

_He's here…_

_Yeah…_

_Get ready._

They stood up and faced their opponent who they felt was racing towards them.

Break.

Yugure, in Tenshi's form, raced through the treetops the way she'd seen Ninja do in the past. For the most part, her surroundings seemed quiet and peaceful, but she knew better. She raced forward, tensed her muscles and…

-veered to the left just as some invisible creature attacked and destroyed the tree she'd just been standing in.

Yugure landed gracefully on the ground, glaring at the spot she knew the attack came from. "Show yourself!"

There was a moment where everything was silent and still. It passed quickly and a shimmer in the air appeared and became a giant chameleon, with a person standing on top.

"Pain," Yugure growled the way she hoped Tenshi might. '_I see. He followed Tenshi here and hoped to ambush him once he left Kusottare's hideout._'

"Unbalanced one. This pain will only be short, but you cannot leave us and expect no consequence," Deva Pain replied coldly.

Yugure glared, but was hesitant to speak. She knew what _she _would say, but she didn't really know the history behind Pain and Tenshi. She didn't know what Tenshi would say and didn't want to give herself away.

She started to make hand signs – because Tenshi, being human, was required to do so – and performed _Fire Style: Rain Jutsu._ The sky over head grew dark with blood red clouds and fire fell down like rain. The chameleon disappeared, taking Pain with it.

The fire died down and Yugure listened hard, for the slightest noise. The chameleon didn't reappear, so she assumed it had escaped. She smelled before she heard or saw him; he smelled like an embalmed corpse.

Pain appeared directly behind Yugure. She spun around and attacked him with what appeared to be a kunai to his eyes, though in actuality it was her claws. Pain grabbed her arm in a vice grip. Yugure struggled to pull away, but Pain grabbed her throat and slammed her against a tree, pinning her.

"I'm rather impressed you were able to locate my summon," Pain said, steady Rinnegan eyes piercing his captive. "It is normally undetectable to ordinary humans. But then again, you're not human, are you?"

Yugure's eyes widened in shock. Then she narrowed them, accepting that she'd been caught, and allowed the henge to disappear. "I won't let you hurt Tenshi."

"I am going to kill you after you tell me where he is.," Pain said calmly.

"I'm not scared of dying. I owe Tenshi my very soul." Yeah right. Like she was going to let him kill her now that the plan had been ruined.

"Tell me where he is. You must understand that the ninja you are protecting is not innocent. He hates unrelentlessly, which breeds war. If you want peace, you must give him Pain."

Yugure snorted. "Like I care. I'll protect Tenshi with my life. The rest of you butt-scratching monkeys can go to hell."

Pain raised his other hand to kill her, but rather than reacting with fear, Yugure smirked. She grabbed the hand that was holding her throat, and dug her claws into him, preventing him from letting go. Her whole body, as opposed to just her hands, lighted and blazed with bright blue flames. Pain struggled to let go; Yugure didn't let him. Pain's body caught fire and burned up like a piece of firewood.

To his credit, Pain didn't scream as his body burned. Yugure drew her claws out of the charcoaled corpse and let it fall to the ground. "By the way, the piercings make you look like a fucking retard."

Yugure turned and raced off, leaving the body. She debated whether she should go back to Tenshi straight away and tell him that she had killed Pain, or whether she should let him be and simply steal her gem back while he was asleep.

All at once, she became aware of two beings racing through the trees on either side of her. They both smelled like embalmed corpses.

Yugure reacted much like she had before, by changing directions sharply. Unfortunately this time, it didn't work. A powerful force coming from somewhere behind her threw her forward, along with much of the forest around her. All the trees leaned forward as if blown by the wind and stuck. Rocks flew off the ground. Yugure was unable to change direction and was thrown forward.

Yugure managed to twist herself midair and land on her feet. Unfortunately, where she landed was the last place she wanted to be.

An orange-haired man, bearing a freakish resemblance to the first Pain, grabbed her from behind, pinning her arms to her side. He bore the same Rinnegan eyes and orange spiky hair as Deva Pain, but was taller and more muscular. Naraka Path.

Yugure growled and was about to bark out a rude comment, but was distracted when two figures joined them. The first was a female, orange hair, Rinnegan eyes, and small of stature. She, like the other two Pains, had a set of black piercings all over her face. Animal Path.

The second figure was Deva Pain himself. The one Yugure believed she'd killed.

"What the hell?" the demon girl asked, receiving silence from the walking corpses before her. Deva Pain didn't say anything to her, but rather locked eyes with Naraka Pain. Naraka didn't nod, but simply formed a one handed seal, holding Yugure with the other hand.

The air grew cold and dark. Yugure felt an insane surge of demonic power, and then she saw it; the giant being before her… the King of Hell.

"Where is Tenshi Yudashi?" Naraka Pain demanded.

One would expect her to be frightened. One would expect her to tremble and plead for mercy. One would be wrong. Instead of answering, she yelled "Go fuck yourself."

The King of Hell glowered but did nothing. Naraka Pain tried again.

"Where is Tenshi Yudashi?"

"No idea."

Again, the King of Hell did nothing.

"Force her to answer," Naraka ordered the Yokai.

"Inhuman soul… out of my domain."

The Pains were overcome with shock. Something like this had never happened before.

"King of Hell, _force her_ to give us an answer!"

"Her soul is not human. She is out of my domain."

Yugure smirked. Growling, she bit into Naraka Pain's arm, tearing out a baseball-sized chunk of flesh. It let go of her and she darted forward, intent on attacking Deva Pain.

'_Wolf Style: Shining Palm Jutsu!_'

Animal Pain leapt in front of Deva, shielding it from Yugure's attack. Its body was torn to shreds, but the other Pains didn't so much as send it a look of sympathy. Deva Path created a chakra rod and followed Yugure, who had decided to bring the fight into the treetops.

Once in the treetops, Yugure performed _Wind Style: Wind Bullet Jutsu. _Deva avoided the bullets, and the toppling trees all around him. He rushed at Yugure, aiming to strike her with the chakra rod. The rod struck her shoulder, but she twisted and darted out of reach, causing a large amount of blood to spray from the wound, but escaping Deva.

Yugure came to a crouch on one of the upper branches, pausing only to inspect the wound. It would be considered ghastly by human standards. Yugure swore through her teeth, but was relatively unconcerned. She ignored it and rushed at Pain.

Suddenly she felt her body become ten times heavier. She froze, expecting the limb supporting her to snap like a twig, though it held. She held herself in a standing position, albeit with considerable difficulty.

Suddenly Deva Pain was in front of her, running her through with the chakra rod and pinning her to a tree.

Yugure coughed up blood and glared at Pain with all her might. The effects of his jutsu, whatever exactly it was, remained and she was unable to speak or lift her arms to remove the spike. Pain stared at her, not speaking a word. Then, he turned and disappeared into the trees.

'_What the hell?_' Yugure thought, as the strain became too much for her and she couldn't even lift her head. Surely if he wanted to kill her he could. She hadn't and wasn't going to give away Tenshi's location. She was of no use to him. Why leave her alive?

It hit her all at once: Bait.

Had the gravity jutsu not been in place, Yugure would have smirked. '_Sorry pal. The first, last, and only person who ever cared for me is long dead. Tough luck._'

….

'_This spike's going to be a bitch to get out when I wake up._'


	75. The Yokai Saga:The Six Paths of Pain

The explosion of wind and trees, caused unease in Tenshi.

_What was that?_

_I don't know._

_Let's go!_

They raced, avoiding the leveled out field. They landed at the center of the explosion and found Yugure there, pinned to a tree.

"Yugure! Are you okay?" he asked, jumping to the branch, noticing the chakra rod. He pulled it out completely and picked her up.

"Come on. I'm taking you to safety." He got ready to jump, stopping as a blade went through his chest puncturing his heart and stopping him from moving. He coughed up blood hard onto Yugure's face, the splatter causing her eyes to open in shock.

"Ten… shi?" The haze of unconsciousness began to fade and she already felt her strength returning with the close proximity of the jewel.

Tenshi looked down at Yugure, falling off the tree branch.

_Have to protect her! I don't want her to die…Her and Tenkei._

He rotated smoothly, and fell landing on the ground in pain.

"You complete and utter idiot! You weren't supposed to come back damn it! You really are fucking insane!"

"Get out of here! Yugure…He wants me. Not you…Just leave!" He destroyed the chakra rod, noticing another attack from Pain aimed at Yugure. He jumped in front of it, taking another stab to his heart from three different directions as each Pain ran him through.

'_He… protected me? No one… not since Shi-nii…_'

"Yu…gu...re..." His breathing came in gasps and he leaned forward on the blades, the pain overwhelming him.

"R…u….n. P…P…P…ple…"

He closed his eyes and accepted it as destiny.

Yugure gritted her teeth, not allowing herself to cry. A low whisper, so low even she didn't hear it, escaped her lips. "Nii-chan." She glared at Pain, red eyes burning more furiously than ever.

Pain looked up at her with cold eyes.

"It was necessary. You would do well to follow his advice. His final words…You caused me a great amount of bother, having to deal with you." The three Pains pulled their chakra rods out of Tenshi's lifeless corpse, which fell to the ground quietly. They advanced menacingly forward towards her.

Yugure growled menacingly, and prepared to attack. Before she could follow through, however, she heard Tenkei's voice, resounding in her mind. She didn't indicate that she heard, but she did as Tenkei asked, and fled the scene, albeit reluctantly.

_Are you okay?_

_It was painful…but he believed it was you. I'm going back to the scroll._

_I love you…_

_I love you too…Don't die on me. Please…_

He jumped down to the ground and rapidly formed several hand seals.

"Water Style: Flowing Puddle Jutsu!" He swamped the ground up creating a huge lake that flooded the field.

He jumped appearing in front of the three Pains, who stopped after he landed.

"You aren't dead? But how? We ran you through and felt your heart stop…"

"Tenkei…" he replied, taking a low stance.

"I see…Do you really can stop me? Of all the ninja, the last Yudashi? I think you are foolish to believe that by stopping me, you will be safe. The Akatsuki will hunt you down, until there is nothing more of you than ash." Pain stated this levelly, as the three Pains spread out.

_I have no other choice. I won't run away… Not now. Not ever._

Tenshi watched them carefully, waiting for their first move.

"Universal Attract."

Tenshi felt his body being pulled away and smiled as wrapped his legs in ice, freezing them solid. He felt the pull, but knew he was going nowhere. He gritted his teeth and relaxed when the jutsu was released. Shattering the ice he raced forward, aiming to hit Pain, when he noticed the other three, had landed there and were approaching from behind.

_This is going to be harder than I anticipated…_

He skidded to a stop immediately and closed his eyes. He waited for the first Pain to attack, happy for the jutsu. He quietly activated Full Wolf Cry and kneeled down, putting two fingers to the surface. A beautiful sword, made from ice appeared, waiting to be grasped.

_I haven't used a blade in so long. This should suffice for protecting me against those rods._

He wrapped his hands around the blade, enjoying the feel. He kept himself kneeled and two fingers touching the water.

Seven mirages appeared attacking the Pains directly, who killed each mirage with a single blow.

They stared at him, before the Asura path attacked him directly, not hesitating to move in close. Several missiles flew towards Tenshi as the path got closer and closer to him. Tenshi turned facing the missiles and raised his right hand which brought a wall of water up. The explosion rocked the water and the poison in the bomb created a cloud that was impossible to see through.

_It's a dud. Ignore the poison…he's going to attack at close range. _He raised his sword and slashed at the first movement in the poison cloud. His blow hit the fifth Pain destroying him in an explosion.

"Impressive, but you let your guard down," the Animal path said. He turned to see a Path standing behind him reaching out to grab him.

_Whatever I do, I cannot let him touch me. He'll suck me dry in a second._ A cloud formed in the air and ice fell from the sky causing explosions of water. He closed his eyes again, watching as all six of the Pains was soaked in water.

_This is too easy…Something's not right. _He formed half seals with his free hand. Starting with tiger, he watched as the six corpses were pulled into the lake.

He formed ox and watched as each pain was individually drowned as the water invaded every orifice on their bodies.

Horse and dragon, and each Pain was sealed in an ice coffin filled with water.

_I sense it now…This is not good. Better end it now!_

He bent his hand and slammed a single hand into the water, causing an explosion that was so big, the water evaporated from the heat and pressure. After the smoke cleared, Tenshi looked to see all six Pains unaffected by the jutsu.

_He pushed all of the water away from them at the last possible instant. And I am not doing well on chakra. My blade and that jutsu, took away half of my chakra. I'm not gonna be able to continue fighting._

Tenshi stood up, slamming his blade into the ground.

_No way around it. My eyes are the only thing that has any effect on them._

He formed several hand signs and threw several fireballs at the Deva Path, which didn't move out of the way. The Preta path jumped in front and absorbed the techniques quickly and jumped back.

_They are so strong. Everything I do has no effect. _He focused and then opened his eyes with a "Kin Ichi Shikon Kyo. (Forbidden One Fang Cry)!" He stared at his opponents who seemed unaffected by him bringing out his tool.

**Do you want to use some of my chakra?**

_That would be nice, but unfortunately, I need your chakra for something else. The possession jutsu will be our last choice. Last resort._

He focused his chakra and then released a Wind Tunnel Jutsu, almost hitting the Deva Path, who jumped out of the way.

_Daiben, behind me! The fifth? But I destroyed it!_

He avoided the blade, spinning onto his hands and crouching like a wolf. He leaped towards the sky avoiding the various weapons that slashed at him. He landed and raced at the fifth Pain, forming a Shining Wolf Palm in his left hand. He got maybe an inch away, when he saw several wire traps form around him.

_Not good!_

He ducked down and then was dragged to the Deva Path who had his hand outstretched.

_The portal! Now!_

**I see what you are thinking! Clever!**

Tenshi vanished several feet away from the first Pain. He landed with a huge skid in the wolf's dimension.

Focusing he vanished and appeared behind the fifth Pain, snapping its neck in an instant and then behind the Animal path, thrusting a Shining Blade through its torso. Several more minutes went by with Tenshi recovering in the portal.

_Okay… time to use that pill._ He squeezed his hand between the heavy scroll and grabbed a food pill and the rainbow pill. He tossed them both into his mouth and bit down hard.

He felt his chakra grow in concentration and his entire body become overrun with chakra.

He jumped out of the portal and faced his enemies who watched him carefully.

"Why did you leave us? You know that there is no other way to peace…You helped us even capture a tailed beast. Now you turn against us…Our thoughts are not so twisted. We want what you want. Is it so wrong? Your hatred blinds you to the truth." The Deva path said this calmly, cracking its knuckles quietly.

"I left because the path of darkness is one that hurts those close to you. Maybe if I had seen the web of deceit you had spun around me, I would have made a better choice. I consider this my day of reckoning…" He looked to the sky and then back at Pain.

"Let's go. I'm sick of waiting," he said, with a look of sorrow on his face.

"As you wish." The Deva path held up a hand, sending Tenshi into his clutches. Tenshi struggled in his grasp, pulling at the inhuman arm that held him. Finally, he slammed the water blade through the Akatsuki member, who pulled it out quickly. He jumped back, smiling as the Akatsuki leader was rent from head to toe, by an explosion.

_Thank you Sarutobi-sensei. That jutsu did indeed come in handy._

He looked over to the Asura path who appeared over his head a second later.

_Can't dodge in time!_

**The eye!**

Tenshi closed his eye and shredded the Asura path to dust, with another Wind Tunnel.

Huffing heavily he stood up and was sucked dry of his chakra by the Preta Path.

_I let my guard down…Daiben._

The Preta path punched him in the stomach hard, and then flung him head over heels until he was at the feet of the Deva Path again.

"You should stop resisting. You are out of chakra and you're at the mercy of my hand. Let me end this pain for you quickly." He raised a chakra rod and slammed it down, missing Tenshi.

"This fight is far from over!" He said, disintegrating the chakra rod, with his eyes.

"You still have chakra, even though I sucked it out of you…How?" the Deva Path asked shocked by Tenshi's sudden change in appearance.

"Jinchuuriki often get chakra from their bijuu free of cost." He jumped back a good hundred feet and landed on his toes, preparing to spring off.

_How are we doing on chakra?_

**Right now…We have all of mine, except the little you just used to get rid of his weapon.**

_Hmmm. Ok. Let's go then!_

He raced forward, skating on the ground, leaving a wake of dust in his path. He jumped to sideways onto a cliff wall which appeared out of nowhere.

"I see…But how do you have chakra?" Pain asked, following Tenshi with his eyes. Tenshi smiled as several kunai slammed into a wall of earth in front of him that he avoided and jumped down to the ground swinging his fists at Pain. They exchanged furious blows between each other, sword and chakra blade clashing every few seconds. Tenshi released his hold on the Water Style Heat Implosion jutsu, and attacked directly with his fists and feet. He slid from position to position effortlessly, breathing in when he ran out of breath, exhaling only when he needed another breath. Tenshi punched forward, and then flipped his foot overhead. Pain grabbed him and went to stab him, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing the rod and flipping it away. Tenshi flipped off his hand and skidded backwards. Pain swung the rod again, when a barrier of rock appeared in front of him, blocking the attack.

"Impressive. You don't even have to form signs…" Pain tried to yank the blade out, only to find it firmly implanted. Tenshi appeared from the dirt, slashing at Pain, missing by an inch.

"You truly have gotten stronger. But whatever chakra you use, it won't help you. This fight is now over." Pain said, grabbing his head.

_He's going to blow me away._

"**Shinkirou** No Jutsu! (Mirage Jutsu)" The mirage appeared taking Tenshi's place.

"Almighty Push!"

"Hakkeshō Kaiten (Eight Trigrams Palms Rotation!)" The jutsus clashed in the center throwing up dust and sparks. The clash lasted for several minutes, before both combatants finished the technique.

_How much chakra do we have?_

**Enough for a possession jutsu and two jutsu. Only two… because it's obvious that we won't be able to defeat him with any other ones.**

_I understand. What jutsus?_

**The scroll and a Wolf Blade Jutsu…**

_Okay. Let's go then._

Tenshi jumped back and landed several feet away. He reached behind him, yanking the huge scroll out and placed it on his left foot.

_Get ready…_

**Almost ready. Here I go!**

_I haven't used this jutsu ever. Are you sure it'll work?_

**Yes…but be ready.**

_If I miss?_

**Then we are going to be in trouble…**

_The Animal Path! Quick!_

Tenshi raised his hands slowly and brought them together forming Ram.

"Here I come!" He yelled

_Father…watch me. This is something I created…I want you to see what I am capable of._

_Ram, Rat, Ox, Hare, Monkey, Dragon, Dog, Boar, Ox, Ram, Serpent, Hare, Horse, Tiger, Dragon, Boar, Tiger, Horse, Serpent, Rooster, Hare, Rat, Dragon, Serpent, Boar, Dog, Wolf, Tiger, Hare, Wolf, Ox, Dragon, Tiger, Dragon, Serpent, Ram, Tiger, Hare , Dog, Wolf, Ox, Rooster, Hare, Ram, Wolf._

The scroll glowed bright white and green, flashing between the colors. Tenshi closed his eyes, and bit his right thumb and kicked the scroll into the air. In a single movement, he unrolled and ran his thumb along the entire length of the scroll. Grabbing the end of the scroll in his right hand he twirled the huge trail over his head, dripping the blood onto the ground in a line.

_Six final hand signs. Let's hope this works._

The Deva path raised his hand and held it towards Tenshi.

_Have to continue. Ignore the pressure._

_Wolf, Horse, Hare, Monkey, Dog, Ram!_

Tenshi smiled and, continuing to grip the scroll, released a single burst of chakra. So small, it seemed to not even occur.

"Forbidden Wind Style Jutsu: Infinite Wolf Pool Devastation!"* He yelled at the top of the lungs.

Pain stared at Tenshi and then smiled.

"Your jutsu failed…How unfortunate. All that song and dance, to die at my hands…Come." Pain started to summon Tenshi to his hands when his body stopped responding.

_I can take out only one target. Hopefully it takes out the Deva Path. _

His forbidden kekki genkai, focused on the Deva path.

The wind howled, and kunai appeared from the scroll. Tenshi smiled, knowingly. The kunai raced forward, and then changed in appearance to a whitish light. A stream of water appeared out of the ground connecting from Tenshi to the Deva path and Preta path. Tenshi started slashing at Pain with the blade and watched as each Kunai raced forward slashing at Pain. A cloud of smoke was thrown up as each attack impaled his opponent. The kunai seemed never ending and struck at light speed.

_I can't miss…I just can't. If I do…then I'll be in big trouble._

He continued to slash and the kunai rain, stopped suddenly.

_Boom._

An explosion rocked the arena, destroying the ground they stood on, and shredding the nearby rock to ash.

_Wolf._

He formed the hand seal and the water at his raced forward and struck at both Pains, trapping their feet, preventing escape from the final blow.

**This jutsu is taking a lot of chakra. When it's done, we'll have to transfer to a possession jutsu. Do you think you can transition so quickly?**

_We'll see. Just hold on!_

Tenshi formed ram one last time and watched as the smoke blew away. Closing his eyes, he attacked with the final, most devastating part. Water fused with Tenshi's shadow, grabbing both Pains. The explosion from the clones was so strong, that he was thrown head over heels for several feet. Tenshi fell to his knees and looked at the smoke cloud and waited for it to settle, gasping for breath.

Sweat poured down his face, and Tenshi reached into his pocket pulling out a single green shuriken.

**That jutsu? Is that going to be your final move?**

_No…It's a good technique. But I don't know if I should... Let's just wait and see…_

**Okay. Here we…You missed!**

_What? How?_

"That is a very interesting jutsu. Your timing was impeccable and you did manage to hit me, but not fully. The Animal path summoned several creatures to jump in front of your linear attack. Your undoing…"

Tenshi watched as the Deva path raised a single hand and summoned him into his hand.

"Enough fighting. Die…" Tenshi struggled in his hand, until a single chakra rod was run through him.

_No! It…I…loss…p…t…ten…k…Ugh._

Tenshi leaned forward on the blade and closed his eyes.

"King of Hell. Make sure when we return to revive the rest of our puppets. We'll need them when we invade Konoha. Let's go." Pain yanked the chakra rod out of Tenshi and started walking away.

There was an explosion several seconds later, and Pain turned back around. Tenshi was crouched over in his third tail form, glaring at Pain.

"I never thought you would become a Jinchuuriki. The bijuu must be Poigaku…Interesting. But pointless." The Asura path attacked him directly, sending missiles that evaporated seconds before touching him.

"Errr…errrraaawwwwww!!" he growled angrily, his tails hissing behind him.

"Why do you hesitate? Attack me." Pain said, tilting his head, tauntingly.

Tenshi opened his mouth and released a single blade of chakra that almost hit Pain who sidestepped it, but and raced forward. The chakra split into two and both flowed backwards like water, and attacked at all the paths at once.

Inside Tenshi's mind he lay down in front of Poigaku, almost unconscious, but not quite.

_Poigaku…I'm scared…_

**I'm here. I'm right here. Focus on me. **She said this as she put his head on her stomach. She wrapped her three tails around him and soothingly rubbed his forehead.** I am healing several of your wounds…but you know that we only have several minutes. Ten at the most.**

_Yeah…_

**Don't worry. Tenkei is fine… she's almost fully healed. When this fight is done, hopefully he won't have any chakra. If he does, I will have enough for the jutsu. Not a Wolf Blade, since it will most likely miss. Just be careful…**

_Okay…_

One of the Paths appeared from behind and attempted to remove the chakra around Tenshi. As he touched Tenshi, his hands were burned almost completely off. The path jumped back, barely avoiding the multi directional barrage of needle like chakra. Tenshi leaned forward onto his hands and raced forward, snapping his mouth shut.

A giant centipede appeared in front of him, jumping onto him, only to vanish in a huge cloud of smoke.

He continued to run forward, ignoring the chakra enhanced kunai, and missiles, which disintegrated inches away from him. He continued to run and appeared in front of the King of Hell.

"Almighty Push!" The jutsu broadsided Tenshi throwing him away from the path. He landed on all fours, vanishing a second later.

"A mirage? But how?" All the available Pains stood back to back, watching for a single sign of his approach. All was silent for several minutes before they were all grabbed by a single tail and flung into the air. Several chakra spines appeared intending to spear all of the Pains, missing by a mere millimeter. They landed and jumped away, as Tenshi appeared from underground, his teeth bared. The possessed ninja attacked the Pains, relentlessly, missing his target, which continued to dance around him, and back away in fear.

After seven minutes, the chakra faded slightly, only to return back in a flash.

**Tenshi…We don't have much time. Should I end it?**

_Get ready… We'll end it in a minute._

**Okay.**

Poigaku stopped moving Tenshi and focused all of the tails into a single long, fluid tail.

All the Pains stopped moving, watching the demon, wary of Tenshi's power.

The wind rippled slowly, before all of the Pains fell to their knees.

"Release!" the Deva path said, forming Ram. It had no effect as time seemed to distort and everything tilted back and forth in rapid motions.

Tenshi leaned forward, putting his nose to the ground. The tail, wrapped around him, and then created a puddle of water, that shimmered purple.

The Deva path raised a hand and threw as much chakra as he could into a single push, that didn't move Tenshi but created a crater ten miles wide around the combatants.

Tenshi drank up the chakra, slurping it loudly.

"Hmmm?" Pain raised a hand and jumped back several feet.

Tenshi started coughing loudly, and shook all over. He slammed a fist at the ground and continued to sputter, trying to move unable to do so. The chakra faded from his body, when a shockwave erupted from Tenshi shearing everything, including the six revived Paths with a purple wave of chakra.

Tenshi stood up, fully himself, exhausted, and running dry on chakra.

"So…Is that all? This is the end?" Pain asked, quietly walking towards him, slowly raising a single chakra rod.

_I have enough chakra for that jutsu…And then I am utterly spent. I won't use it until I have no other choice. Daiben…my left arm… my right leg. They stopped responding! Ugh! My head! _He grabbed his head in agony as a splitting headache slammed him to his knees.

"The Pain you feel now, is only due, to your lack of patience. If you had strived for peace you wouldn't be in this condition. But I will give you rest now."

Tenshi gritted his teeth and looked up at Pain, sweat blurring his vision.

_Have to focus. If I give up now, I'll be dead. Alright. _He forced himself to release the forbidden kekki genkai, opting for Half Wolf Cry instead.

"I won't give in now. I have… to keep fighting."

"Stubborn until the end…Very well." Pain stopped in front of Tenshi who was clutching his right shoulder. "Good-bye Tenshi." He raised his hand and stabbed straight into Tenshi who cried out in pain, as his skin was torn easily. His arms were blackened to the point that the skin peeled easily and blood poured from his forearms. He raised a single hand and grabbed Pains hand and shoved the blade all the way in.

"Big mistake, stabbing me. Now I end this!" Tenshi raised the green shuriken and kicked Pain away from him.

"Hidden Wood Jutsu: Shuriken of Grass!"* He launched it forward at Pain who dodged it effortlessly, landing several feet away.

"You missed…"

"Wrong. Look at your arms." Tenshi said, with a smile on his face.

The Deva path looked down, noticing both his missing arms. The shuriken returned to Tenshi's hand.

"I underestimated you. But now…it is really over!" Pain said, coldly.

_Oh no!_

Tenshi jumped back barely avoiding the blade from the Asura path, which hit him barely. He landed skidding to a stop several feet away. He raced forward attacking at the Asura path, his kunai missing its intended target, which slammed the kunai out of his hand. It opened its mouth releasing a poison fog enveloping Tenshi.

_Crap…I'm finished._

_Tenshi! You can do it! Just finish the Asura path…_

_I would still have to face the four other Pains though!_

_I know…_

Tenshi gritted his teeth and raced forward throwing punches and spinning kicks that hit the Asura path, who then grabbed him by his right arm and flung him into the ground.

"Ahhhhh!" he screamed in agony. The path then pinning him down raised its single executioner blade and slammed it down, destroying the mirage. Tenshi appeared a second later holding the Asura path's head, while upside down. He snapped the neck and dropped down landing on his hands and knees.

_It's over._

_I love you…Tenshi._

_I will always love you Tenkei. Good-bye._

Tenshi looked up towards the Animal path who was walking towards him. His vision blurred greatly and he shook from exhaustion and fear.

"I can't believe that even in the condition you are in, you are capable of killing a path again. We will call this your win. We are going to retreat. You have won your freedom. But Konoha will not last. Too bad Shinase won't be able to experience it." Pain said this with a smile on his face, unlike any he had ever seen.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his words jumbling together.

"She…died. To protect you, she sought me out and attempted to kill me. I struck her down within the first five minutes of the fight. Unfortunate….but Love breeds Pain, which breeds Hatred. Hatred starts war. War causes Death. It is a vicious cycle. But I must leave. Until then…Good-bye." All four paths vanished in a poof of smoke leaving him utterly defenseless. Tenshi waited until he had enough strength before deciding to head home. He limped off the field, blood pouring from his shoulder wound and eyes. So many thoughts swirled through his exhausted mind, none of them making sense.

_Shinase…died…for me?_

_I think I overdid it…So weak…_

_I wonder if Yugure is okay…  
_

_I have to warn Tsunade!_

He coughed hard, splattering blood on a nearby tree. He continued to walk, using the nearby trees as braces. Finally he stopped at the tree where he had freed Yugure and sat down heavily. Closing his eyes, he hoped for a moment's peace when he was startled by the tip of something sharp to his throat.

Tenshi didn't know who or what it was instead, opting for a single answer.

"I don't care. Kill me if it makes you happy." He let his head sink as he felt the last of his physical strength leave him.

"You are by far the most idiotic person I have ever met," a rough female voice growled.

He opened his eyes to see Yugure kneeling in front of him, wounds still bleeding profusely. She had the tip of her forefinger just barely touching his throat. A threat?

_Why is she here?_

"Why did you go and screw everything up _again?_" Yugure growled. "Do you live to sabotage every little thing I do?"

"Look… You have your orb, I am exhausted beyond reason. What more do you want from me? My life? Go ahead…take it," he said this in barely a whisper.

Yugure shook her head. "No I don't, dumbass. Did you ever check your pocket?"

He looked at her, unable to comprehend what she meant.

"Whatever. I still owe you, so don't be so ready to die now. Especially after fighting that pointy-faced bastard."

"I….Thanks." He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.


	76. The Yokai Saga:Return to Konoha

"They told me, 'Don't go to Ningenkai' and what do I do? I go to Ningenkai. 'Don't go near humans,' but, of course, I just _have _to go near humans. Now I'm babysitting this little-"

Tenshi stirred slightly, snapping Yugure out of her oral self-abuse. The last Yudashi was starting to move violently. He murmured quietly in his sleep, but loud enough for Yugure to hear.

"No….I…leave her alone. Kill me…just leave her alone. Please, I'm begging you…She has nothing to do with this…I'll never forgive you. Just take my soul instead! No….No…NO!"

"Tenshi?" Yugure whispered, unsure of what to make of the human's behavior. '_What's wrong with him?_'

"YUGURE!" He screamed, sobbing heavily in his sleep.

Yugure's eyes widened in shock at the sound of her name. Tenshi sounded almost… _afraid._ For _her_ sake.

He settled down, as Yugure landed on the rooftop of the hospital in Konoha. She brought him in, taking him to the nearest open room and hoping no one would notice her.

"What the hell…Who are you and what did you do to him?"

Yugure jumped and spun around, finding herself greeted by a busty blonde woman with a diamond mark on her forehead, and a scowl on her face.

Tsunade asked racing forward fist flying.

"I didn't do this old hag! Some freaky pierced dude named Pain did!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD YOU LITTLE-" Tsunade stopped abruptly lowering her fist. "Wait, did you say… Pain…? That doesn't answer who you are." Tsunade said, looking her over from head to tail.

"I'm an evil demon here to destroy your village and eat your babies in the middle of the night. What does it look like? I'm a…" she paused. "_-friend_ of this idiot's and I'm _trying_ to get him some help so he doesn't bleed to death. Name's Yugure."

Tsunade mulled the comment over before turning her attention to Tenshi.

Christ…Tenshi. You must have put up one hell of a fight, for Pain to leave you alone. I wish I could have been there." She brushed his hair gently and wrapped his wounds slowly, putting extra care on the wounds from the chakra rods.

"Thanks for bringing him in…If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I don't know if you plan on staying, but if you do, I'll have Shizune bring you dinner and breakfast for however long you are here." She said this in a small voice and without looking up.

"Don't worry about it," Yugure said, crossing her arms and making herself a comfortable seat on the windowsill. "I intend to leave as soon I've paid Tenshi back."

Tsunade raised her eyebrow, but didn't question Yugure. Instead she nodded and then leaned over and kissed Tenshi's forehead.

"Take care, okay, Tenshi-san?" She got up and left the room, her face pale and a single tear rolling down her eye.

The sun set quickly in Konoha and a full moon came up casting shadows over Tenshi.

Break

He woke up two days later, to find he was back in Konoha, and that his stuff was lying on the bed. He was bandaged around his shoulder, where the chakra rods had penetrated him, and his arms from the possession jutsu. He sat there unable to comprehend how or what force had led to this. Finally, he gave up and just settled for taking a sip of orange juice from the bedside table. Edit: maybe you should specify where the glass of orange juice came from. Readers may wonder how Tenshi managed to make one appear magically in his hand.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," Yugure's voice said from the doorway.

He coughed on the drink, spraying out a whole bunch of juice. He hammered his chest several times before his breathing came back to normal.

"Yugure? What are you doing here?"

Waiting for you to wake up," she answered plainly. Tenshi noticed that her ears and tail were gone, probably just in case she ran into someone who had less than friendly views of demons, and the bloodstains on her clothes were completely gone. Had she really healed already?

Tenshi looked at her and then back at his feet.

"Thanks for everything. I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to repay you. But I'll try." He started to sit up, gasping in pain and lying back down.

Yugure groaned. "You still don't get it, do you? I'm not here because you owe me; I'm here because _I_ owe_ you._ And if you had just run away and let me handle Pain alone in the first place, then things could have been a lot less complicated."

"You owe me? No…If there is anything I wanted… it would be…" He trailed off blushing.

"What?" Yugure asked, tilting her head to the side in a fox-like manner.

Tenshi looked at her blushing harder, before his face turned pale white.

"What's wrong?"

Tenshi forced himself out of bed, ripping off bandages and cables as he got out of bed. Blood dripped out of the wounds in his shoulders, and his body.

"Moron!" Yugure cried, jumping up to try and stop him. "You're still bleeding!"

"He can't have…he can't have….no…. it can't be true!!!" He yelled, tears flowing down his face.

"What are you going on about!? Calm down and lie down, you're no good to anyone if you bleed to death moron!" Yugure growled as she grabbed both of Tenshi's arms and forced him back to the bed he'd been lying on.

"Shinase's in critical condition…" Tenshi and Yugure turned to find Tsunade standing by the doorway. The heart monitor beeped continuously.

"I don't know if she will make it. She made it back to the village in one piece, but she was crying and holding her blade close to her chest. It was almost broken in half, and blood was gushing from the blade. I am afraid she won't come out of this coma…" Tsunade ended this as gently as possible.

Yugure's grip on Tenshi lessened as she listened to Tsunade. She gave Tenshi a sympathetic look and let him go. Tenshi got back in bed, wiping his eyes slowly.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"All I want from you…is…Never mind. You would never agree." Tenshi turned onto his side, letting his mind wander.

Yugure's genjutsu-disguised ear twitched in annoyance. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I know you and my father were truly close. I don't know what kind of a bond was between you and him, but I do know that you don't trust humans. I want to be your friend, but I am not sure if you'll ever care for me. The…I don't want to go any further." He blushed and took a sip of juice, as Tsunade rewrapped his wounds.

"Weirdo," Yugure grumbled as she settled on the windowsill and stared outside. She occasionally watched Tsunade work out of the corner of her eye, unsure of what to think of the violent old woman. Like she's one to talk.

_She is so beautiful…Maybe it's Tenkei's fault that I am thinking what it would be like to kiss her. Ha…no. It's my fault. I do know that the Yudashi clan was known for weird love triangles. _

_Hi…how are you feeling?_

Tenshi glanced over at his shoulder noticing Tenkei standing by Yugure, who was petting her affectionately on her right ear.

_When did you get so friendly with her?_

"While we were both waiting for you to wake up from your coma," Yugure answered jokingly.

Tenshi nodded slowly, looking for his clothes.

_You are not seriously thinking of training are you?_

"You got a death wish or something?" Yugure barked.

"Well…yeah. If I don't start training, then I will probably end up getting lazy." He laughed loudly, before grabbing his clothes.

As he grabbed it, her gem fell out of his pocket and onto the ground, bounced on the linoleum floor, and rolled across the room.

"Careful with that!" Yugure snapped, immediately jumping up and grabbing the gem. She held it gently, as though it were a living thing, before slipping it into her robe.

"When did you…" His memory flashed back to her touching his forehead.

He looked at her, anger and shock mixing in his voice as he yelled at her.

"I didn't ask for you to help me! Baka! I told you that I was going to die and yet you decided to try and prevent it. It almost cost you, your life! Do you think you…" He shut his mouth and punched the wall, bleeding down it.

Yugure's eyes burned as she growled, "Do I think I what? Huh? What's wrong if I decide to help you of my own initiative? You could try being a little more grateful you asshole!"

He looked at her, enjoying the blood flowing down his hand.

"You… Forget it. I was wrong to think that someone such as yourself could ever understand. I guess two hundred years isn't enough, is it? You know what…just leave. I mean…you paid me back two fold, have your orb. Just leave."

As soon as he said that there was a resounding '_SMACK_' and he felt a sharp sting on his cheek. Tenshi's head snapped sideways, and his face stung where four bright red streaks were left from Yugure's claws.

"Why did you just hit me?" He asked, in a bare whisper.

"Because you are still the biggest idiot I ever met," Yugure growled. "You helped me get back my jewel. I know you can't really understand this, but try to imagine what it's like to have your soul squeezed between someone else's fingers, to have your very existence snapped in half. It's not like dying. My kind are at core spirits anyway. Even if I died my soul would just float around Reikai for a few generations before I was healed completely. If the jewel were destroyed, that would be the end of me altogether. It's like being born deaf, blind, mute, and numb. There's nothing to smell or taste. No memories or thoughts or even emotions. Just _nothing._ That's what _you_ saved me from. Do you honestly think I'm going to leave without paying you back _properly?"_

"Yugure-san…" He found himself truly speechless, before registering the soft '_drip, drip_' of liquid hitting the floor. Only then did he realize that Yugure's clawed hands were clenched into tight fists and that he was currently bleeding on the floor. He looked to her face noticing how her red eyes were burning intensely.

"Come talk to me _after_ you get over yourself," Yugure ordered, before disappearing out the open window, ignoring Tenshi as he reached out to stop her.

_Tenshi!_

_Let's follow her!_

_Let her go…_

_No…I don't think she deserves to have to live this kind of life._

_I…_

_I thought you were with me on everything. Guess not!_

Tenshi jumped out of bed, ignoring the wounds on his body, and got dressed in a matter of seconds.

_I can't wait…it's been awhile since I traveled with my Kekki Genkai activated, but let's go!_

He took a huge leap racing so fast, even nin below stared up in shock. He activated his Forbidden Kekki Genkai and using it located Yugure several miles ahead of him, and racing fast.

_Yugure…I won't let you run away…_

Tenshi created a portal, running very low on chakra, but focused. He appeared in front of Yugure grabbing her in a tight hug, earning a severely pissed off growl from her.

"Let go of me before I rip off your arms and stick them up your ass."

Tenshi ignored the threat and slammed her against the wall.

"You're running from something. I don't know what you are hiding and I don't care about you and my father. But, I can't stand by idly when a friend is in pain."

"Yeah right," Yugure scoffed. She cut Tenshi off when he opened his mouth to protest. "Listen: I am _not_ your friend. I owe you. Whatever's bugging me is none of your business, so quit pretending that you know about other people's pain."

Tenshi started to say something before shutting his mouth. Yugure tried to pull away from him, but Tenshi refused to let her, and only drew her closer. He finally spoke his words chilling the very air, as he spoke them.

"What do I know about pain…I know that I've lost my father and mother. I've lost my lover and I've lost my friends. I've lost just about everything close to me. What do I know…I know that whatever suffering you are going through…it has to end sometime. But you have to give it a chance to end. Holding it inside only makes the pain worse." As he came to a finish, both he and Yugure became quite aware for the first time of the powerful chakra signature originating right behind them. Tenshi turned around, facing the Akatsuki member he'd only just noticed.

"Itachi…why are you here?" he asked getting into a low fighting stance.

"I didn't come here for a fight. I needed to talk to you. When can we meet in private, and where?" He asked this in low submissive tones.

"Tomorrow night here…" He replied.

"Okay. Until then." He turned away, and vanished in a poof of smoke. Tenshi looked back at Yugure who was fidgeting.

"Yugure-san…I am tired and have a two week vacation. I have some money on me, and a little time. You want to go get something to eat?" He asked this in a soft voice, knowing she was sensitive right now.

"First things first, who was the weasel-faced weirdo?"

"No one," he said curtly.

Break

Tenshi walked slowly taking time to point out the different places he loved to eat. His mind was elsewhere, and occasionally he would touch the necklace his father had given him.

Yugure listened attentively to Tenshi, before her sensitive demon nose picked up the most amazing smell she'd ever encountered. She started to run towards it, forgetting entirely about Tenshi.

Tenshi continued to name different restaurants. He looked upward, as he noticed the moon. Yellow and full…His favorite. He looked down noticing that the demon girl had vanished. He sighed heavily, and jumped up to a rooftop searching for her.

Said demon girl, meanwhile, had followed her nose to Konoha's most popular food stand: Ichiraku's. She approached the counter, wondering what the substance that could produce such a heavenly aroma was.

"Welcome young lady," the cheerful voice of the owner called from across the counter. "What'll it be?"

Yugure blinked in confusion. "What will what be?"

Her response earned a laugh from the old man. "What kind of ramen do you want?"

……….

"What's ramen?"

"!?!?!?!?!?!?"

Tenshi was getting ready to just go home, when he heard the scream. He landed a second

later at Ichiraku's counter.

"What's going….oh. Just her." He mumbled to himself, before ordering every type of ramen. He paid quietly, noticing the demon's excited look.

"Yugure…I…Enjoy the ramen." He gave a quick fake smile, and turned away. He jumped to the rooftop and vanished into the portal a second later.

_It is better that she doesn't know. This is the last time she will see me._

"See ya," Yugure mumbled turning to the steaming bowls ramen. She ignored the odd look on his face and the strangeness in his voice when he spoke. She reminded herself that Tenshi was just someone she owed a favor to; someone she'd quickly forget once the debt was repaid. She certainly wasn't disappointed that he wasn't going to be eating with her, like she'd expected, nor was she hurt by how obvious it was that he wanted to be as far away from her as possible.

"Full wolf cry." He opened his eyes and healed each wound taking his time. He kept his eyes focused on the wounds. Several hours went by before he headed to a friend's house. Granted, it was late, but he knew he would probably be up.

He knocked twice before opening the door. The man didn't take a look up from his book and instead opted for the greeting of

"Still alive I see." Tenshi sat in a chair opposite Kakashi, who was dressed casually for the first time in months. He smiled at his sensei, who regarded him, with one eye… His Sharingan.

"Made it through one day…not dead. I think that's a major accomplishment for me." He replied jokingly.

His sensei smiled, turning the page of the Ichi Ichi Paradise book in his hands.

"So…I hear that you plan on heading out for home? Is this the last time I'll see you, Tenshi-kun?" His sensei's voice held certain sadness to it, and Tenshi felt bad.

"Yes, and no Kakashi-sensei. I'll always visit you." He reached behind him, grabbing the bottle of sake from off of the table. He took poured two glasses and handed one to his friend.

"Good luck, and take care." Kakashi said, holding his glass up as a toast.

They clinked glasses and Tenshi looked downward, so as to not see Kakashi's face. He knew he was quite sensitive about it and didn't want an argument this late.

After four glasses, Tenshi headed out to the rendezvous point for him and Tenkei.

Break

After finishing her six-course meal, and thanking the ecstatic old man who owned Ichiraku's, Yugure decided to return to Tenshi's home. She remembered the way from before, and smirked slightly at the remembrance of her last visit.

Upon entering she found the building empty. Tenshi's room was neatly taken care of: dusted, bed made, and floor swept, but Tenshi, as well most of his belongings and Tenkei, were missing. Yugure felt somewhat anxious. Where was he?

Suddenly something caught her eye; a folded piece of paper resting on the windowsill, with her name on it. Hesitantly, she picked it up, unfolded it, and read.

_Dear Yugure,_

_I hope that wherever you go, you find happiness. I guess my father was right about a couple things, but kind wasn't one of them. Don't come looking for me. I will be gone before you know it, and just in case I will disguise my scent._

_Heh… Good bye. And forget about debts… they don't matter to anyone._

_Your friend,_

_Tenshi._

Yugure felt numb after reading the note. She had been abandoned… again.

'_What do I care?_' she scolded herself, flopping down on Tenshi's bed and staring up at the ceiling blankly. '_I didn't want anything to do with him in the first place._' 'Friend' indeed. Hah!

She lay there for several hours, unable to bring herself to move. Even when she heard a knock on Tenshi's door she didn't move.

"Tenshi-san? Is this what Shizune would address Tenshi as? Yugure-san? Are you home?" Tsunade's assistant let herself in, carrying two bags of groceries. "Yugure-san, why are you sitting in the dark?"

"Sleeping," Yugure lied. She hoped Shizune was going to just drop the groceries off and leave. She wasn't even in the mood for picking fights. Unfortunately for her, once Shizune had switched on the lights and placed the bags of groceries on Tenshi's table she saw fit to make herself comfortable on the bed next to Yugure.

"Where is Tenshi-san?" the Hokage's assistant asked. Yugure shrugged.

"How should I know? It's not like I'm worth telling anything," Yugure said, sounding quite bitter.

In response to Shizune's questioning look Yugure took the letter and dropped it in her lap. Shizune read the letter and gasped.

Yugure slowly became aware of the pitying look aimed in her direction. She sent a sharp glare at Shizune before she rolled over on her side, facing away from the older woman.

"Why didn't you go after him, Yugure-san?" Shizune asked finally.

"Why should I?" Yugure snapped, jolting upright and turning to face Shizune. "Tenshi is _not_ my friend! I don't care about him and he sure as hell doesn't give a _flying fuck_ about me!" She accented her declaration with a snarl and a sharp glare, but Shizune didn't seem convinced.

"Oh?" Yugure eyes burned at Shizune's apparent disbelief. "If that's so, then why did you stay by his bedside constantly while he was in the hospital?"

Yugure's expression of denial instantly snapped to one of shock when Shizune said this. A sly smile formed on Shizune's face as she explained. "I saw you sitting next to him constantly. I also know you didn't eat and rarely slept while he was unconscious. You were worried for his well-being." The way I'm writing, let's assume that Tenshi was unconscious for a few days in between the time when Yugure got him to the hospital and he woke up.

Yugure turned her head away, refusing to meet Shizune's eyes. "Yeah, well, I owe him right now. I can't pay him back if he goes dying on me."

"Is that the only reason?"

"What other reason would there be?" Yugure snapped, earning another sly smile from Shizune.

"You genuinely care about him."

Yugure was silent. She glared at Shizune, but for one reason or another, probably from dealing with the blonde-bitch all day, she was relatively unaffected.

"And I'm sure he cares about you too."

"That's a lie!" Yugure roared.

"It's not," Shizune insisted. "And if you don't believe me, just go ask Tenshi yourself."

"May I remind you that I have no idea where the bastard is?" Yugure growled, snatching up the letter and shaking it in Shizune's face. "Even if I did, I know what he would say."

Shizune smiled. "What if I told you I know someone who might have an idea of where Tenshi-san might have gone?"

Break

Tenshi landed on the top of the gate, hesitating at the sight of Konohagakure before his eyes.

_You can always come back. Let's make this quick. I know you are hurt by the thought of losing another friend. Right?_

_That's not why I'm hurt. I'm hurt because everywhere I go, I feel alone. As if there is no one beside me. Other than you… Yugure was the one person I felt some sort of…emotion for. Tsuki hasn't been around for awhile and Shinase is dead. So…therein lies my pain._

_Come, little one. To home._

_To home._

He jumped down and took off at a breakneck pace, activating his eyes.

He stopped a good mile from the village, noticing Itachi.

"What is so urgent?" He asked the Akatsuki member, a small smile touching his lips.

"I was told to do two things. Pain wanted to let you know that he is done toying with you. Done trying to kill you. So you're actually free."

Tenshi nodded an affirmative and waited for the second part.

"I came here to say good-bye. Sasuke-kun doesn't know this, but I am dying. You know it…so I wanted to give you a chance to say whatever you needed to say."

Tenshi brushed a lock of hair out of his face, before walking forward and hugging Itachi.

Itachi returned the hug quickly, and then broke it.

"Thank you, Itachi-sensei. Forgive me any pain I've caused you…" Itachi nodded before vanishing in a mirage, a tear floating down his eye.

Tenshi started walking forward.

"Let's go, Tenkei." He jumped forward vanishing into the shadows.


	77. The Yokai Saga:The Snakes Apprentice

It was too quiet for his liking. He hadn't gotten far, before he had run into some trouble.

As he walked past the building in the Village Hidden in the Mist, he had seen Orochimaru's right hand man. Kabuto. He had ignored the incident, but now as he walked he realized that it was a mistake. After a couple more minutes, he noticed feathers floating around him.

"Release!" He opened his forbidden eye and found the source of the genjutsu in an instant. He watched as Kabuto smiled and jumped down to the ground a single kunai in hand.

"Well well well. Seems as if I have to play with you now." Kabuto said.

Tenshi gritted his teeth.

_I'm not fully recovered from my fight with Pain. It hasn't even been one week. If I stick myself to this fight, I won't be able to make it. But if I try to run away, he'll track me for sure. It's a no win situation either way…_

He stepped backwards, analyzing his chakra in a single moment.

_I have enough for a single fight. That will have to do, for now. Poigaku…you?_

**I have enough to help with this fight. You should be fine. Just remain calm.**

"You're sweating like crazy, Tenshi. What's wrong? Scared?" Kabuto said mockingly.

_Alright. Here I go._

Tenshi growled and appeared behind Kabuto who dodged his attack with a simple sidestep.

"Mind your temper. It'll be your death." He swung his hand in arc, missing Tenshi's heart barely. Tenshi jumped back, before falling to the ground holding his chest. He coughed up blood and forced himself up onto shaky legs.

"It seems that having the arteries next to your heart can kill shinobi." He smiled widely, and Tenshi saw it clearly.

"A chakra scalpel." He gritted his teeth, bleeding between them.

"Oh yes. And there is no way to heal the damage unless a medic gets to you. Looks like its finally over." Kabuto turned away, a grin on his face.

_Not over…I just have to heal the seals with a little bit of blood. Easy as pie…_

A second passed before Tenshi jumped high throwing several kunai. They missed Kabuto who turned and avoided them with a single slash of his.

"Do you intend to die slowly, or do I have to speed things up?" he asked a sneer on his face. Tenshi jumped behind a tree avoiding the trio of senbon that appeared suddenly. He landed a good foot away, pulling out a demon wind shuriken, which he loosed and chased after. Kabuto jumped to the side, and raced forward. They met in a clash of sparks.

Tenshi traded blows with Kabuto dodging the medical scalpel with ease.

He jumped up into the sky and threw a paper bomb kunai at Kabuto who barely avoided the explosion with a dash to the left. Tenshi followed him with his eyes. He raced forward, and they clashed again their taijutsu fast and accurate to the point. After thirty minutes of serious combat, both combatants stepped back huffing for breath.

As he took a step back, he stepped onto a hard slippery surface. He jumped away to the side, taking a slash of a thrown kunai to his left leg. He skidded to a stop, watching Kabuto, who was watching him with a grin on his face.

"Orochimaru-sama gave me a gift, to show his appreciation for how much damage you did to him. A jutsu…forbidden of course. But he created this one for a special purpose." Kabuto formed the seals, tiger, serpent, dog, dragon and clapped his hands together. The case opened and Tenshi jumped a good hundred feet away from the casket, fear rising up like a tidal wave.

"Summoning jutsu: Reanimation!"

Tenshi landed as the smoke cleared revealing a mask on a face he knew.

"It's…no. He's dead! How could you?" Tenshi looked at the body fear emanating from every pore in his body. _This is bad…_

**Tenshi…**

_I know. I don't want to fight him…_

Break

He was walking, enjoying the smell of the recently fallen rain when two shinobi appeared out of nowhere. The first carried a monster carving blade, and the other's hair fell down to his shoulders. The back was tied into a bun, held in place by senbon.

"Zabuza…what should we do?" The masked one said.

Tenshi was only five and didn't understand what was going on at the time. He watched the one with the sword look him over for several minutes before smiling.

"Hey. Kid…what's your name?"

"T…T…Tenshi," he replied, curious and scared at the same time.

"We could use you. Come with us," Zabuza said, kneeling down to him.

"Okay."

He had followed them and learned a little about the outside world. It was cruel, dark and a forbidding place to be. But if he persevered he would become feared by many. Not all, but many. He spent a lot of time with Haku who had been where he was. Haku was thirteen, but very scary, since Tenshi had never met anyone like him.

"Tenshi…why are you following us?" he asked him one day as they were enjoying ramen.

"I don't know. I guess, I just have time to waste." He said this with the air of someone who didn't know anything.

"What is your purpose?" he asked watching him, their eyes on each others.

"I don't have one I guess. I just want to get stronger." He beamed up at the older kid, who frowned.

"Haku? Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

"Not at all. I just don't understand why you would want to get stronger…if you have nothing to fight against."

Tenshi thought about what it meant, unable to think of anything to respond back with. He shrugged his shoulders and took another bite of the food.

"I wish I could be like you Haku…" he said between bites, a light coming on in Tenshi's eyes.

Haku blushed hard, and looked at him.

"Why?" he asked, his jaw dropped.

"Because then I can have all the ramen I want." Tenshi said this, making an exaggerated motion. Haku laughed and patted his head softly.

There talks often revolved around what there was to this world. Usually the conversations were short, but Tenshi had treasured every moment between him and Haku. On the final day of his time with Haku, he had said one thing, that 'til this day he had followed through with.

"Tenshi…don't feel sorry for yourself. Earn your place. Don't ask for things and do for others. Understand?"

He hadn't at the time but now he did.

Break

Tenshi watched the smoke clear and Haku started walking towards him.

"Haku! What happened to you?" He looked from Haku to Kabuto who pushed his glasses higher up.

"He won't answer back. He's just a puppet…mine to control."

Tenshi gritted his teeth his anger clear.

"I won't forgive you for this…"

He watched Kabuto shrug his shoulders.

Tenshi turned his attention back to Haku, who was gone from where he had been standing.

A whistling sound, warned him of impending senbon. He jumped to a nearby tree, sliding around the base of it. He jumped to the next branch catching sight of Kabuto who was in front of him. He dodged the chakra scalpel, tackling him. He pushed off, avoiding another trio of Senbon and landed watching the nearby trees for Haku.

_Damn you Orochimaru. You twisted freak…I can't believe you would force me to face a former friend._

Tenshi noticed his comrade appear from his right, slamming his fist into a face. He fell off the branch, watching as Haku dived after him.

" Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" The technique engulfed Haku, who came out uninjured. Tenshi flipped onto his feet, barely avoiding the chakra scalpel to his left foot. Tenshi formed the hand seals and created a water puddle jutsu. He kicked the water into Kabuto's eyes and created a Bursting Limit Jutsu. He got an inch away from Kabuto before Haku took the blow into his chest. There was an explosion and a dust cloud covered both of his opponents. Tenshi jumped out and landed on a branch. As the smoke cleared, he noticed Haku was healed already, and Kabuto was unaffected.

_I can't hurt Haku? Why not? He's human. Is it some kind of Genjutsu? No...my forbidden eyes would have noticed it immediately._

"You can't hurt him because he's already dead. There is only one jutsu that can take away his soul. And that is the Forbidden Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal. Therefore he is invincible."

Tenshi watched as both Kabuto and Haku launched themselves at him.

_Poigaku. We'll go into possession form. Then we'll focus on opening the fourth eye again. Then we'll remove his soul and place it back into the ground. That should do the trick._

**Yeah. But what now?**

Tenshi watched everything unfold in slow motion. Kabuto vanished from view, a look of shock on his face. As he watched Kabuto vanish, he caught a small glimpse of something red. Probably blood. Haku looked backward, and then vanished in a single movement.

_I didn't do that…Who did?_

Tenshi jumped down to the ground, scanning the trees for Kabuto and Haku.

A cold feeling hit the air, before Tenshi was surrounded by a field of mirrors.

Tenshi closed his eyes, focusing on his fourth eye, before a sharp pain in his chest hit him like a bomb to the face. He grabbed three senbon and pulled them out. He looked forward noticing the clones of Haku in the mirrors.

"This jutsu…." Tenshi had seen it before and knew what it was capable of. And he shivered from the cold combined with a little drop of fear.

Break

Yugure glowered at the silver-haired human attempting to stare her down. That he even thought that his glare would intimidate her was almost funny, especially with the large bruise on his cheek ruining the effect, but at the moment the humor was lost on her.

"A friend of Tenshi's I presume," Kabuto started slowly, disdain evident in his voice. "I guess I have no choice but to play with you before I kill you."

Yugure snorted in contempt.

"Listen, _bitch_–" Yugure growled out the first insult that seemed to suit him while flexing her claws "– I am going to make you sorry that you ever laid eyes on Tenshi."

"Oh," Kabuto laughed, raising one hand, glowing with green chakra, to his cheek. He took it away after a moment and the bruise was nowhere to be seen. "Such a temper. I'll have to put that tongue of yours in check."

Kabuto activated his chakra scalpel. Yugure stood motionless, waiting for the next move on his part. She didn't don a fighting stance or gather chakra or anything. She was confident that she'd be able to react to anything Kabuto threw at her.

Kabuto moved first. Yugure could admit that for a human, his speed was remarkable, but it wasn't enough to rival her. Kabuto produced what would have been a fatal blow…

…had Yugure been standing where he had aimed. His chakra scalpel passed through only an after image in his eyes. His brain didn't even have time to process what had happened and allow him to react when he felt a sharp blow connect with his head.

Kabuto skidded to a stop, some several yards away. Despite the jabbing pain in his head, he stood erect and stared at Yugure, who stood before him looking very much like a _shinigami_ in her traditional clothes, pale skin, and dark hair.

"I'm going to make you pay for hurting Tenshi, you fucking son of a bitch," Yugure growled, her eyes burning.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were in love with him," Kabuto jeered, smirking wide.

Yugure's fury broke loose. Her body burst into blue flames, which seemed to engulf the space around her as well. Kabuto flinched away from the searing heat, which seemed intent on ripping his soul from his body and burning what was left to ash.

He peered through the flames, hoping to find his enemy. He saw little more than a silhouette. Despite the raging flames surrounding her, her blood red eyes burned clearly through. As the flames licked her body and scorched the trees, Kabuto thought that he saw something… odd. Her ears no longer seemed human, but stuck out from the side of her head like an animal's. And behind her, he thought he saw – but he couldn't be certain – two massive tails streaming upward with the flames.

Suddenly Yugure wasn't standing in the flames. She was right in front of him – no strange ears and no tail – and her hand made contact with his face.

Kabuto leapt back, out of her reach. She pursued. The medic-nin found it odd that she struck with her open palm rather than her fist, but as the cool air rushed past his cheeks he felt a horrible burning sensation on the right side of his face and warm liquid trickled down his cheek.

Yugure struck again. And again. And again. Kabuto couldn't force himself to keep dodging. He made the proper hand signs and performed _Temple of Nirvana._ The medic-nin smirked as floating white feathers encircled Yugure, but somehow she simply shrugged them off and continued her pursuit.

Shrugging off his own shock, Kabuto jeered, "Is that the best you can do?" While Yugure's eyes burned furiously, he slipped several kunai attached to explosive tags out of his weapon pouch. "I've had worse cuts from pieces of paper!" On the last word he threw the kunai.

The tags hissed and sizzled and exploded, the clouds of smoke engulfing Yugure completely. Kabuto came to a rest on a nearby tree branch. When the smoke cleared, she was nowhere to be seen.

Ever distrustful, Kabuto didn't assume for an instant she'd died. Some might call him paranoid. It was his paranoia that had kept him alive for so long. Now, however, his paranoia failed him.

The medic-nin grunted in pain as he felt something pierce him from behind. Two something's. Too large to be projectiles. They didn't fly through him. They pushed through, slowly and agonizingly. Kabuto looked down, and found two bloody clawed hands emerging from his chest.

Kabuto tore away from Yugure, knowing that he was only worsening the wounds, but also that that girl would tear him to pieces, quite literally, if he stayed within her grasp for a moment more. He stared at her, as he heaved for breath, bloody, motionless, and evil. She was worse than Orochimaru. She was a monster. She was a devil. She was…

"Demon," Kabuto rasped out, before he fled.

Break

Tenshi watched each one of the mirrors, his forbidden kekki genkai activated.

_We need to lure him out. Then I'll grab his soul._

**Destroy all of the mirrors.**

Tenshi threw a kunai at one of them, which was simply deflected, not making a simple mark on the mirror.

He noticed the fifty one senbon and created mirages which absorbed the attack.

Tenshi finally reached his breaking point. He formed a Wolf Style Shining Palm on both hands and launched a single attack with it at the first mirror.

He watched satisfied as it shattered into a million pieces. He spun around and aimed a Shining Palm at each mirror. Within a matter of seconds all but one remained. Tenshi waited for Haku who stepped out of the mirror.

_Forgive me…_

He raced forward, watching as Haku stopped his slow punch. As he got closer, he noticed the one hand seals.

_Ignore the needles. Destroy his soul._

Tenshi focused his chakra on Haku's soul. As the needles formed, Tenshi felt a connection to Haku. He pulled hard, watching as a blue essence filled the air in front of him.

_Haku…_ He pulled until the body collapsed into ash and a light rain hit him.

"I'm sorry Tenshi. You have gotten stronger. I envy you…Good-bye."

He shattered the soul with his eye, before falling to the ground from the effort, deactivating his eyes.

He got up when he had enough strength and started off, heading towards home. He kept his eyes on the ground before he remembered Haku's words. He raised his head slowly, taking notice of Yugure who was walking towards him. He growled under his breath, before increasing his pace.

"Nice to see you too."

Tenshi ignored her very existence and walked past her, his anger rising up in waves.

"Now I see what Obaa-chan meant. You're an asshole."

He kept walking and ignored Yugure's threats. He continued onward, noticing Tenkei out of her scroll.

_That's how she found me. Huh._

He kept walking forward, Tenkei joining his side. She threw a look over her shoulder at Yugure, before putting her tail between her legs.

"Oi bastard." She was ignored. "I'm talking to you!" Again, ignored. Irritation growing, Yugure picked up a large rock off the ground and hurled it at him. Her aim was precise. "I'm trying to ask you a question!"

When she was again, ignored, Yugure stormed up to Tenshi, grabbed his shoulder, and forced him to turn around.

"Look, the old lady's assistant – Shizune, I think – told me something which I know isn't true. She told me… She told me that you care about me." Yugure forced the words out, as if she were choking, but her gaze didn't waver.

"I don't." He yelled at her, his anger taking full hold. His eyes were squeezed tight and his face turned away from hers.

Irritation growing, Yugure grabbed Tenshi by the front of his shirt and slammed him into the nearest tree. "Look me in the eyes when you say that, bastard!"

Tenshi looked downward, before he felt the tip of a single claw tilt his head to where they were eye to eye.

"I don't…I can't"

"Say it," Yugure growled.

Tenshi growled angrily, and tried to get out of her grasp unable to. He watched Yugure lift a hand and sock him straight in his face. The pain felt good and Tenshi wanted more. Poigaku took control of his body and his eyes changed color from purple to a light blue. Green demon chakra flowed all over his body.

"Well?"

Tenshi lifted his head, grabbing her hand and bending it backwards, sending Yugure to her knees.

"You son of a –"

He squeezed, a total inhuman look coming over his face.

Tenshi watched Yugure squirm, before lifting her up by her throat. He squeezed the delicate flesh tightly enjoying the raw power that was coursing through his body.

Tenkei, bit into his ankle, earning a glare from him.

_***Tenshi. Don't do this. She cares about you. Why do you think she isn't fighting back?**_

_Tenkei…I don't want to admit it. It is not true. IT IS NOT TRUE!_

_**Tenshi. What is not true?**_

"It's not true. Not possible…It can't be." He growled and his teeth grinded against each other until his entire jaw was in agony.*

"What are you… muttering a-about?" Yugure was beginning to struggle for breath.

Tenshi stared into her eyes, before all of Poigaku's influence vanished. He dropped her and fell against the tree holding the arm he had held Yugure with, in pain. He hadn't expected Poigaku to take full effect over him. The chakra burned his sensitive left arm.

Yugure held her throat, thankful for the rush of breath she received when Tenshi released her. She looked up at him, wondering what he would do.

Tenshi let out a long breath, and backed away.

"What's the matter?" Yugure growled, standing up. "You're not the one who just got strangled, bastard."

Tenshi looked at her, before he got up and ran away. He had to get away. From the truth…from the facts…from himself.

Tenkei whined, and sent her what was disturbing Tenshi.

_Tenshi is upset because he doesn't want to show that he still has feelings for you. He's trying to forget you. Before he left Konoha, here is what he said…_

_I care for her. And no matter how I look at it, I want to be there to be a good friend to her. But she doesn't and could never care about me like I do her. She's an amazing person…demon…girl. Whatever she is, I have to forget her. Because if I hold onto this emotion, then all that will happen is I will eventually hurt her. I hurt everyone I care about. It's true. Even you Tenkei…you know this. So if I ever see her, she is the enemy. She could never be a friend. And that debt…she will never repay it. I'll make sure of it. She doesn't exist, from this day forward._

_That is why he is running. Because, he won't kill you, and he won't admit he still cares for you. _

_For a moment, Yugure was speechless. And then she remembered how to talk. "Dumbass…"_

**He landed on a branch, before dodging a huge blast of fire that appeared from behind. He dodged several more blue streams of inferno before landing on the ground.

"Go away. Just go away!" He backed away before a ring of fire encircled the small field.

"I'm not letting you escape," she growled, approaching Tenshi slowly.

Tenshi looked at her, fear rising up in the back of his throat.

"I can smell your fear you know." A little white lie. Fear didn't have a smell, but adrenaline did.

He backed up further, until he was touching the flames.

"You can't run away. If you touch those flames you'll be reduced to ash. There's only one way to escape," Yugure explained, letting her ears and tail come forth from her genjutsu. "You have to kill me."

Tenshi looked at her, shaking his head.

"Go ahead. You didn't have a problem with it before, and besides…" Suddenly she was gone and Tenshi was sent sprawling on the ground. "If you don't kill me, then I'll kill you first."

The pain was intense and Tenshi realized he was right. She didn't care. But he couldn't bring himself to hit her. He let the claws scratch, and cut, and maim him, only warding off the more serious blows. Finally he watched her break his guard, and aim a strike at his heart.

The final blow never came. Instead Yugure pulled him close, and wrapped her arms around him, the way Shi'ion had taught her.

The embrace shocked him to his core, taking his breath away.

_**She…she's hugging me? But, she was going to kill me… **_The right hook sent him sprawling to the ground, blood gushing from his cheek where the claws had made their mark.

"That was for being a bastard and trying to strangle me," Yugure said, sticking her tongue out playfully.

Tenshi looked up at the kitsune, confused. He just couldn't get a grasp of how she felt. Which is why he was in the situation he was in now.

"So, where are you headed?"


	78. The Yokai Saga:Sorrow's Color

Tenshi woke up, his eyes wet and his teeth grinding painfully against each other. Things had not been going well since his last encounter with Yugure. He let out a small sigh, reaching up and wiping the wet salty water from his eyes, and got up, his feet creaking on the floorboards.

_You okay?_

He looked down at the wolf who was watching him intently.

_Yeah. Just...nothing._

_The same dream?_

_Uh...._

_I knew it. You miss her._

He ignored the comment and went into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. Things had been shaky for one reason and one reason for himself.

He had sealed Yugure's memories.

She knew of him, and remembered their time together, but knew nothing when it came to what happened to him. He had done it in the single moment before she had hugged him. He remembered making the final seal, creating a portal and performing the jutsu as he vanished, so that she would only remember one or two details.

He washed his face with steaming hot water, watching the drops flow down his chiseled cheeks.

_Yugure-san. I miss you. So very much. Why did I have to seal those thoughts away? WHY?_

He questioned the boy in the mirror, and upon getting no answer, he opened his forbidden kekki genkai, releasing a burst of chakra, which shattered the glass, cutting his hands in the process.

"Daiben!" he cursed. Why should something so trivial get to him?

_Tenshi....Ummm....you....Ummmm._

He heard the fear and uncertainty in Tenkei's voice, and raced outside. The moment he saw his friend all his thoughts of Yugure vanished a second later.

Tenkei had changed drastically. Her tail, teeth and ears were all that remained of the wolf. Instead, a beautiful 13 year old girl, with green emerald eyes, and sandy brown hair sat in front of him. She was nude, and covered her body, cheeks flushed with shame.

The only thing Tenshi could think before the world spun around him and he passed out was...

_She's too beautiful._

He woke up several minutes later to find Tenkei dressed in a small kimono that covered her up and her attention on him.

"T...T...Tenshi?" she asked.

"Tenkei? How did this happen?"

"You...umm...w..when...you...opened...you..r...forbidden kekki...genkai...I..."

"Ohhh." He nodded briskly, his neck popping loudly.

He got up quickly, when a sudden flash of light alerted him to some danger outside his house.

"TENKEI!" He launched himself forward, barely grabbing her in time before they were thrown sky high as the entire house exploded into a crimson ball of fire and light.

The duo slammed into the ground several feet away. Tenshi looked to Tenkei who was unconscious and unmoving several feet away.

He jumped up getting into a fighting stance as he noticed two figures through the smoke, approaching his position.

"Who's there?"

"We...are two demons. We are seeking a certain friend of ours. Her smell lingers on you."

Tenshi growled, and dug his toes into the dirt, tensing himself to spring forward.

"You want her? Well, unfortunately I don't know where she is. And you just wrecked my house. So. You will have to pay for it!" He pushed off closing the gap within a matter of milliseconds. He was still in his pajamas, which luckily were not only extremely light, but also breezy. He raised a fist to attack the figure on the left, who blocked his punch, throwing a high round house kick which he ducked under. A moment of contact to his right knee, alerted him of a sweep. He moved to his hands, and spun away, jumping high into the air, backwards.

"Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu! (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!)" He missed by a good three feet, and smiled, as he landed on a nearby tree, his bare feet, getting cut up slightly on the branch. He opened his forbidden eyes again catching more than two targets in movement. One movement was engaging another one of them.

_They're fighting each other? But why?_

He didn't get a moment to contemplate it as a kunai was swung towards his throat. He blocked it, avoiding the swipe aimed at his head. He then countered with a knee to the guys throat. He kept his balance on the current of the air, rotating completely to deliver a kick that whipped the demon over the ground.

"Yugure is my friend and I intend to protect her no matter the cost."

He leapt forward, a Shining Wolf Blade, forming in his left hand. He charged an extra amount of chakra into the technique before slamming the jutsu into the demon. The resulting explosion sent shockwaves around for miles. As the smoke cleared, he noticed he had missed, the demon's eyes wide in shock.

He landed a second later, and raced forward, determined to eliminate the threat. Tenshi barely made it another step before he was bound head to foot in shinobi thread. The rope cut through the clothes in less than in instant, and through his entire body, from head to foot. Blood followed a second later.

"Impressive."

"We demons, aren't as weak as you think." The man chuckled loudly.

A light turned on in Tenshi's eyes.

"But you'll have to do better than that." The mirage shattered to a million pieces, and Tenshi appeared seconds later under the demon's feet, delivering an uppercut that sent the demon into mid air.

"Let me show you my newest jutsu that I've developed. ōkami no bakuhatsu! (Wolf Blast)" A blue light enveloped Tenshi's right arm, which started glowing a bright blue with white lightning flashing around it. The jutsu changed intensity and a flash of light blinded everyone around him, save Tenshi. The blue light changed shape to form a long clawed appendage. He thrust it downward, the jutsu stretching into a needle which penetrated the demon's body.

"SENKHOU!" The jutsu changed into a bright blue light, that grew in size enveloping the demon completely. Several seconds later everything beyond Tenshi's hand was incinerated by a huge blinding wave of chakra that surged in less than a milisecond.

Tenshi landed, the smoking carcass of the would be assassin, appealing to his taste. He was hungry and the wolf in him, suggested that he eat. He shoved the impulse down and raced towards the last target, who wasn't moving. As soon as he got in range, he realized his first assumption was wrong.

Tenkei sat on the other demon who was quivering in fear, as he approached.

"What's your name, demon?" Tenshi growled softly, the menace dripping in every word.

"H...Hinote. Please! Don't hurt me. I only came along, because the others forced me to. I had no choice. I'm sorry. Please!"

Tenshi realized it the moment she spoke. She was young. Much younger than he had anticipated. Things had changed in that single moment.

"Why were you searching for Yugure?"

"The Okamikage, commanded me to find her. I wasn't in on the entire plan."

"How many of you are there?"

"There are four more, but they were told to wait until Iyake came back. I swear! I didn't come here to fight. Ask this girl here!"

_She speaks the truth._

Tenshi nodded in agreement, before kneeling down, and yanking a kunai out of the ground.

"Okay. You go tell the others, this warning. If I catch any of you, around here or searching for Yugure, each of you will be forced to watch the thing most important to you vanish. Understand?"

"Y...yes." Tenshi turned around, opening his forbidden kekki genkai.

"Tenkei. Let's go. It seems our hideout isn't as protected as I once thought." He moved through the smoke and ashes, grabbing his clothes and ninja pouch.

_Hai._

They headed off, Tenshi's mind racing at a million jolts per millisecond.


	79. The Yokai Saga:Clearing up Vision

"No..."

"No!"

"It...can't be!"

Konoha lie in ruins, smoldering and overall leveled. He watched the people moving to and fro, carrying their belongings or huge slabs of wood.

"Pain." Tenshi clenched his fists painfully. He headed down the hill towards Konoha, slowly taking in the sights of the entire country.

_This is bad. Why didn't anyone..._

_Because he did this in person. Everyone who survived it was because of a miracle._

_Oh. I see._

He reached ground level, and followed the outskirts of the town, watching the rebuilding process going slowly and painfully.

"I'm going to help. I will need to focus my chakra, and by the time it's set and done I should pass out. But I should be able to have half the city restored, with a single swipe of my eye," he stated to himself.

"Tenshi!"

"Tenshi-kun!"

The two voices distracted him from his previous thoughts, and he raised a hand greeting the trio who raced towards him, at the moment.

"Sakura-chan. Naruto. Kakashi-sensei. I'm glad to see you are okay." He beamed, hugging Sakura and Naruto. He released them, shaking hands with Kakashi.

"You shouldn't be here, Tenshi," Kakashi said, his voice a mere whisper.

The students turned to the old Jounin who was staring at the last Yudashi intensely.

"Why's..."

"The new Hokage has given orders to have the Anbu Black Ops arrest you on sight. If anyone sees you and tells the Hokage...Well..."

"Understood," he said, seething on the inside.

_This is my village. This is my home and I should be allowed to stay here without occurrences. _

_You WERE an Akatsuki member. Therefore, they are going to hunt you down, since they believe you are the one who perpetrated this entire attack. Helped Pain get into the village._

_Oh. I see. _

"Well, before I go, let me do one thing. It's gonna be impacting, but I'll disappear as always a second later. Take care you three."

He turned his attention to the village, opening his forbidden Kekki Genkai. He closed his eyes, bringing his memories back in full vibrant color. Focusing he recreated each portion of the city, from Ichiraku's to the Yamanaka's Flower Shop. After about half the city was recreated, he fell to his knees, weak from the effort, with only enough chakra to create one portal.

"Tenshi!" Tenkei said, the worry clear in her tone.

"I'm fine." He stood up and focusing the final drops of chakra in his body, he created a portal, stopping halfway in.

"Is...she okay?"

"Yugure-sama is fine. She is stronger than you know. She always comes here demanding to know where you are. I don't always know, but she keeps asking and visiting me often when I'm not on missions. There was one weird occasion where she actually showed up during a mission with Naruto and Sakura in Kirigakure. Scared the hell out of me."

Tenshi smiled, and then stepped into the portal fully, Tenkei following suit.

"Bye you guys." He closed it abruptly, and laid down, watching the footsteps of Poigaku as she approached him. With each step, she grew blurrier and blurrier, as his eyes dammed up with water.

_**It is not fair. I know...I know. But conisder, the fact that the time you spent with her was mostly pleasant. Right?**_

_It's not fucking fair. Why am I always the one who ends up being treated like a little kid and being hurt? Why? _

He felt a hand touch his shoulder, and shrugged away from it, his sorrow un containable. The hand pulled away, and his vision was suddenly filled with Tenkei who wrapped her arms around him.

"Tenshi. I love you and have followed you my entire life. From the moment we made that connection I swore to be there for you. In happiness and sorrow. In life and death. Do not think for one minute that the suffering you are enduring right now will just fade. Some scars never fade. It's a fact of life."

Tenshi gritted his teeth, when the feeling of lips against his own, caused him to let go of all emotion for the moment. He closed his eyes enjoying the warmth coming from her body, and the intimate contact. Her lips were soft, inviting and comforting. The kiss turned salty as tears fell from his eyes into the kiss. A moment in that kiss felt like a hundred lifetimes spent in bliss. After a minute she broke away, licking the tears off his face. When she pulled away, Tenshi gazed into her eyes, caught in it's brilliance and how the light made the iris seem to spiral inwards.

"Tenshi-koi?"

Tenshi shook his head to clear it up and then smiled, a bitter taste in his mouth.

"It's not fair."

"Let it go. You have me."

Tenshi sighed, and figured out two things.

would quash the topic when he woke up.

would be dedicated to Tenkei, and finding a new house.


	80. Inbetween: UPDATE

I'm introducing an inbetween Saga that will help bring the story together, and show that my character is HANDICAPPED, in a lot of ways. I hope you enjoyed meeting the character I will introduce for the next nine chapters. I have typed and completed three chapters.

Due to Munashii's absence, I've had to change a couple things, but the story will still follow the same route. The scenes between this character and Yugure will be in his perspective.

THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE SUPPORTED AND ENJOYED MY STORY.

THESE CHAPTERS ARE DEDICATED TO YOU!


	81. Shi'ion Chronicles Part 1

Shi'ion woke up and rubbed his eyes. Wet again. He wiped the tears off with the back of his pajama's sleeve. Closing them again, he activated his Full Wolf Cry, and focused on the pot on the stove.

_Water. Water. Come on!_ His chakra drained halfway, before the pot was even full with two cups of water. He gritted his teeth. Living alone had made him quiet and motivated. Today though, the hollowness and silence got to him. He got up, and headed downstairs, turning on the stove, and reaching for a tea bag. As he dropped the bag in the water, he noticed the wound on his hand. It was red, and slightly swollen, but overall showed signs of no venom. He smiled gratefully. He didn't know how many bites he had on his body. He quickly made his way to the living room, which was filled with many huge cages. He went to the nearest drawer, and opened it slowly and cautiously. The Habu was watching him, with intense eyes, but didn't strike like it had the day before.

"Come, bella." He cooed, his voice a whisper, which coincided with the snake's low hiss. Shi'ion extended his hand, unafraid of the snake or it's venom. For a second, the creature seemed poised to strike, before it's angular head leaned forward slowly and touched his fingers. It slowly slid up the length of his arm, coiling around it and tightening it's grip. The snake continued to wind itself on his arm hissing threateningly, but under Shi'ion's constant whispers it relaxed completely; even licking the wound on his hand with it's tongue which flicked in and out.

Shi'ion smiled broadly, his eyes catching sight of a kunai which flew through the window of his small apartment. He ducked quickly, his hand stiller than a stationary rock. After retrieving the shinobi tool from the nearby wall, he released a pent up breath. His fear had not been the kunai, but mother snake. He noticed that it was almost barely awake. He could feel it's heart beating on the hairs of his skin.

_Asleep. Poor thing...only three days ago you were half alive. You bit me the moment I approached, regardless of my intent. It was what kept you alive and strong. A beautiful creature to behold. _

He slowly dressed into his shorts and long shirt, the ninja tool pouch, hidden among other things. Lastly, he reached for the Yudashi necklace which hung from a nail on his front door. He closed the door, heading into the woods of the forest. As he reached the mother's nest, he slowed his approach to a snail's pace, and slowly nudged the mother's head. After a second, it awoke with a start, and squeezed his hand softly.

"Your children need you." he whispered, aiming his hand downward. The large muscular reptile slid off his arm within a second, and regrouped into the nest, checking to make sure each leathery egg was there and safe. As he stood up, a small, pinch on his heel, caught his attention. He turned his attention to it, to find the female snake had bitten him. He tilted his head curiously, to see the depth. Its fangs weren't even a millimeter into the skin, and they didn't glisten with venom. A love bite. A thank you...

Shi'ion smiled, and watched the snake retreat to it's children, and bowed slightly. He loved animals. Especially wolves. He shook his head at the thought. He was seven years old. Only kids who had awaken their Full Wolf Cry and were the age of fifteen, were given the chance to find their life partners. Only one in three, ever found one.

Shi'ion took off, reaching his class a mere five seconds before the bell rang. He walked to his seat at the back of the class, as dozens of younger students watched him. He slid into his chair, and reached for a scroll, as his teacher spoke loudly.

"Class. We have a new student. She is shy, and will be with us for the duration of the next three school years. Her name is Yugure. Give her a nice welcome."

Shi'ion looked up, catching sight of a pair of blood red eyes, that stared into his. A shiver ran down his spine, causing him to gulp almost instinctively. He heard it in the wind, and the shifting of the kids. He noticed the first kunai, the second it was released. The students in his class, were brainwashed into believing that shinobi from different clans were evil. And especially the one in front of them. Shi'ion had heard the nasty things, adults spoke about her. He watched Manami-sensei, who deflected half of them, one of them slipping past. Shi'ion smiled, appearing in front of Yugure, and wrapping the rest of them up in ninja thread. His hands deftly threaded each kunai, and stopped it in mid air. He looked over his shoulder, to glimpse the young girl. She was dressed in red and white, and her pale skin caused him to assume she was different. But how, he couldn't quite place it. A hand on his shoulder, turned his focus back to real time.

"Shi'ion-san. That was very kind of you. Arigatou. I would've gotten the rest, but currently my left arm is healing from a B-Rank mission." Shi'ion blushed before releasing a small burst of chakra, which sent the kunai clattering to the ground.

"Class. That is no way to treat a new student. I will not tolerate misoneism! Not in this life, or another. Do I make myself clear?" She declared, her voice ringing out among the young children.

"Hai, Manami-sensei," came the monotone response.

"Sit down, Shi'ion-san. And welcome Yugure-chan. I apologize for their ignorance." Shi'ion headed towards his seat noticing the hard glare that Yugure gave him. He brushed it off, catching sight of clenched hands, which had a little blood dripping from them.

"Now then. Due to your little display, I've been put in a fouler mood than usual. Therefore, the punishment for this class shall be: everyone will review Water Style: Kunai Edge Jutsu. Understood?"

Several hours passed, and Shi'ion's chakra was barely holding out. He had failed the Kage Bunshin Jutsu for the third time. This jutsu though...he specialized in Water Jutsu. Even Manami acknowledged his skills. As he forced the blade deeper into the wood tree, his focus drifted between two subjects of interest.

_This girl...I've never met anyone such as her before. Her anger seems to be at any and everyone. And...that jutsu. It still needs work. Even with all of my chakra and speed, it continues to fail. WHY?_ Shi'ion's kunai shattered, and the water sliced straight through the tree, before falling to the ground in a puddle.

"Shi'ion-san. Distracted?"

He looked up to find his sensei was standing on the branch of a tree nearby, sipping on a lemonade, watching him.

"S..sensei." He blushed, and knew he was in for it.

"Shi'ion...what is it? I know you better than any of the other students, and the only time you mess up on water jutsu, is when something's troubling you. What is it?"

He hesitated before he nodded once.

"Well?" she asked, her attention devoted to him at the moment.

"Sensei. My jutsu won't become solid. I have the right stamina, but I can't seem to keep the projection up." he sighed on 'up' and let his head fall.

"Jutsu? What jutsu might this be? Show me. Here." He glanced up at the right moment to catch an empty glass which filled up with lemonade.

"Take a rest. Then, come at me with this new jutsu. I'm curious as to what you might have in store for it."

He took a sip, and almost spit it out, due to the bitter sourness that filled his mouth. After swallowing, the effect revealed itself to him. His chakra reserves were being replenished. He drank quicker, enjoying the sourness.

"Okay, Shi'ion-san. Show me this great jutsu you are working on."

_I'm in front of everybody. Especially the new girl...Yugure. I can't fail now. But still...even if I try my hardest, the chances I succeed are low. Well. Now or never, I guess._

He shrugged and rolled his head once. He started to sprint when, his teacher stopped him, holding up a single finger.

"I'll make you a deal. You land two solid blows on me, and I'll teach you a new water jutsu. One that I invented. BUT...you have to land them consecutively. And if you fail, you have to do one hundred pushups for the next two weeks. Agreed?"

Shi'ion considered it, before nodding his acknowledgment.

"Go ahead then."

Shi'ion watched his sensei, before pulling out three kunai and activating his Full Wolf Cry. He knew that nobody in the clan knew he had achieved that state, and smiled as his teacher's mouth opened in shock.

_Now!_ He raced forward, launching a kunai, zigging left, and leaping to the nearby building. His kunai missed by a good foot, as his sensei simply parried it without even trying. He launched himself skywards, and launched two other kunai which flew straight into the ground, creating two geysers of water, missing Manami again.

Shi'ion landed on the ground and raced forward, his eyes guiding him to the two molecules he knew would increase his chances for success. His eyes connected with Yugure's cold red orbs, which distracted him momentarily. _No! Daiben..._ Shi'ion looked up as the last water molecules fell towards the ground. He picked two random ones out again and released a burst of chakra off the soles of his feet. He got within two feet from Manami, before he formed the three handseals. His chakra raced up the three steel strings connected to the kunai. He watched the strings waver hard, creating seven after images. He forced his chakra into the water splitting the rays of light, and created a mirage of himself, which was going to sock his sensei. The mirage almost became a solid being, when his chakra finally ran short, and they both faded into a small mist. Both punches were blocked, and he was swept off his feet by a single kick to his stomach. As he landed hard, he caught a smile off of Yugure's face, and the laughter from the student's around him, filled his heart with shame.

"Shi'ion. That jutsu was very interesting, and I....SHI'ION!"

Shi'ion got up and jumped vanishing into the forbidden forest, his eyes squeezed tightly together.

_I was close. _He let his anger carry him far away, the sounds and sights of the forest easing his miserable feelings. He landed with a thud on the ground, when a new sound, caught his attention and forced his eyes open.

A small black puppy was barking and yelping in pain and at him. He noticed a long scratch covered it's left eye. White tufts of fur covered its ears, chest and paws. He walked forward, holding his hand out to the wounded dog, noticing that the blood was scented with a wild taste.

_WOLF! But what is it doing out here? _He noticed the wound was fresh and raised a single hand to pick it up, when several flashes of bright light caught his attention. He jumped forward scooping the wolf up and avoided five demon wind shuriken, going up the arch of a tree, spinning off a tree branch as shuriken followed his every step. He activated his eyes, barely clinging on to the his kekki genkai. As he arced through the air, he noticed an explosive tag, and five Shadow clones. He landed on the tag, and cut through the branch with his Kunai Edge Jutsu, before shoving down with all his branch fell, as the tag sizzled, destroying all five kage bunshin in one blow. He landed on a nearby tree, spinning around, as the sound of a leaf fell to the ground in front of him. The blade of the kunai missed him, as he leaned back till he was parallel with the ground. A foot slammed into his shin, sending him sideways. He spun around slamming his foot into the throat of his opponent, gritting his teeth.

_Why is one creature so important? _

He held it closer and watched as a red cloud burst over him. He stopped at the trunk and flipped again shoving hard against the tree. He sped off, avoiding the literal hail of fire, ducking and weaving expertly. A tear and singeing of one of his sleeves warned him, of the secondary hazard.

_Senbon. _Shi'ion heard the whimper of the cub and quickly assessed his chakra stores. He barely had enough chakra for the technique but it would work against this fire.

He quickly launched the puppy into the air slightly, and formed the hand seals quickly five seals, the last one being serpent. He caught the wolf again, and held up a hand guiding the puddle of water to become a shield which blocked all but the senbon. Shi'ion curled around his young friend, protecting it with his body. He fell to the ground, shaking as a nerve drug was distributed through his system.

"Enough!" A woman's voice reached his ear, and he looked up to find someone was standing over him, a stern look on her face. Five Anbu Black Ops stood behind Shi'ion and he glanced at them, growling softly.

"For shame! Attacking Shi'ion like that. I should have you all fired, for your incompetence. Granted, the target was of the utmost importance, but a child's life is more important." As he looked at the silhouette which was towering over him, he realized who it was. She had met him twice, and usually signaled the Okamikage's approach. An Yusrai. He gritted his teeth, as his left leg started to shake uncontrollably. His hands started to open up, as the neurotoxin attacked his spinal cord, and brain.

A second later, the senbon were gone, and a cup of green liquid was held gently to his lips. He drank until it was gone, sighing heavily. As the last drops of antidote were drained, he noticed the pup had leapt from his grasp and was barking at the Jounin with impunity. He got up quickly, bowing to the woman, tripping along the way. Before he could get to the pup, a hand appeared from nowhere and struck it, sending it rolling along the ground. Shi'ion stopped as a pair of ice cold eyes regarded his own.

"Shi'ion? You again. It seems you never avoid causing me trouble and pain. You're lucky my wife, is far kinder than I am. I wouldn't have administered the antivenom to you, seeing as you attacked my shinobi."

Shi'ion kept his mouth closed, but raced to the puppy's side scooping it up gently, and kissing it on the spot where it had been hit.

"Well? Why are you protecting THIS animal? Last week, it was the family of ducks, at the food market. The week before, a young turtle. Now, you're saving this wolf...which stole and attacked an elderly woman. Explain, before I punish you."

Shi'ion winced at the words.

"It's wrongs can't be without reason," he said, quietly.

"True. Yet still, they cannot be ignored. And...I know you well enough to know that this puppy was innocent. Right?"

"Punish me instead."

The Okamikage's wife, rushed to her husband, her black hair whipping behind her.

"Don't...for me! He did what he thought was right. He's only seven years old. He doesn't know the severity of his actions," she said, in one breath. The man sighed, and raised his cane up, walking until he and Shi'ion were eye to eye.

"No. The last time, I spared him, due to the fact that the wounds on his body hadn't healed from the last time he had interfered. And I listened to you, my sweet wife. But now...He needs to understand that I will punish him, just as I will any villager, except you." His deep voice, was unmoving in the topic. Shi'ion smiled, and without hesitating removed his shirt, revealing the scars on his back and chest. His skin was far from unblemished, and yet it was beautiful in it's own way. Knotted and twisted, and darkened from the various burns on his skin.

"So today, your punishment will be two things. One week on the choker, and twenty heated slashes."

"Very well. It goes free."

The Okamikage thought about it before nodding in agreement. As the Jounin surrounded Tenshi, heating up their kunai with chakra, Shi'ion smiled. Again his kindness, was rewarded with hostility. But...he had saved a life again. The pain would fade, but the reward would be almost everlasting. Before a single shinobi could slash at him though, the dog raced forward, putting it between the shinobi and the young kid. It growled low, and held it's ground biting at the kunai, which jabbed at it.

"Hold up..." The Okamikage said, shock reflected in his voice.

"Boy! You've never met this puppy before in your life? Yes?" Shi'ion nodded an affirmative, watching the kunai, and shaking as the cool air rolled over his back.

"Then...it....it can't be! No one under the age of fifteen has found their life partner...but it seems that it has chosen you."

Shi'ion's eyes widened at the proclamation and looked at the little dog. He knew it was a wolf, but had expected that it would leave him after he let go. But it was defending him, and without fear to it's own body. Several kunai cut up it's muzzle and yet the pup barked and bit without hesitation. Like him in many ways...

"You will be punished as usual, BUT starting tomorrow, you will attend the wolf classes along with your usual Academy classes. Understood?"

Shi'ion nodded grabbing the wolf, and putting it into the hands of the Okamikage's wife, who turned her head away.

"One!"

As he limped home, he smiled brightly, and noticed that many villagers were watching him. He let his bangs fall in front of his eyes, and continued forward, the pain searing his back. The last words from anyone at his punishment had been the voice of a young female Jounin who was part of the retrieval group. She said only one thing.

"I've never seen someone as young as you, take their beating with such pride. You didn't wince, cry or even run. You smiled through the entire thing...You are truly different. Good luck, little one."

Shi'ion looked at the silver container which she had handed him. He could smell the pugent ointment even through it's container. He held it tighter, and got to his door, when he noticed her. He had passed her, but she had been watching him. He felt it.

_Yugure..._ He unlocked the door, and got to his bedroom, putting his young friend onto his bed. He took a step towards the bathroom, when it started to howl and whine. He looked at it, and watched it, noticing that it was watching him intently. It again howled loudly. Shi'ion smiled and picked it up, taking his shirt off, gently with his free hand. The shirt came off slowly, as the wounds healed to the shirt itself. He picked up the container when, a voice stopped him.

"Again? Shi'ion-san." He looked up to notice Manami was standing on his window sill. Her eyes were soft, and she didn't even seem upset.

"Manami-sensei! I will..."

"No...I can't punish you. Not while you are in this condition. Even if I wanted to." She walked towards him, grabbing the container from his hand, and guiding him to the bathroom. The puppy chased after him, it's tail wagging.

He felt a cool liquid was being applied to his body, and relaxed the muscles in his back.

"Ari..."

"No. Shi'ion-san. There is no need to thank me. Of all the people, I've ever met in my thirty something year life span, none have puzzled me more than you Shi'ion. You're an enigma. Your parents are dead, you've spent your life alone, and yet through it all...you've never hurt a single person or animal. Your heart is kinder than most and you always protect others. I can't figure out how you do it. Without even asking questions, you do what you feel is right. And I've seen you whipped before. You smiled through it...something that made me feel ashamed." She applied more to some of the deeper wounds, taking her time. She reached for some bandaging which was in her ninja tool pouch. As she bandaged the wounds tenderly, Shi'ion smiled wider.

"Shi'ion...promise me something?"

Shi'ion noticed the wierd inflection in her voice, and looked at her, his eyes curious, yet unassuming.

"Promise me that, whoever you meet in your life...You show them true kindness. There are some who live their lives in darkness, never knowing happiness...or love." The way she said love, caused Shi'ion to question her motives. Then he realized who she was speaking of.

"Yugure-chan?"

"Hai. She is an orphan...and you've heard the things this village has said. It appalls and shames me to be a part of this twisted village."

"This village isn't evil. The Okamikage is."

"Hai, hai." Shi'ion got up, wincing as the muscles in his back, scratching at some of the wounds.

"Shi'ion!"

"Gomenasai. The medicine itches." He said, blushing sheepishly. He was rewarded with a gentle kiss on his cheek, before his teacher vanished in a poof of smoke.

_She...kissed me._ Exhaustion wore at his body, before Shi'ion fell onto the bed, and asleep. A warm fuzziness covered his chest, and he sighed happily.


	82. Shi'ion Chronicles Part 2

The sun's warmth crept over his face, waking him up, and stressing him out.

_I'm late for class. _He gulped, and jumped up, his wounds becoming agitated at his sudden movements. He quickly grabbed his clothes. He skipped the shower, substituting warm water, for a redressing of his hopped out of the bathroom, and activated his kekki genkai, a whining sound catching his attention. He looked down, noticing the pup was sliding across the wooden floors, its jaws sunk into the legs of his pants.

"Oh! Gomen...breakfast. Ummmm....what do you eat? Sushi? Sake?" The dog simply stared back at him, and whined softly.

_I better stop by the store and buy some dog class..._ He scooped his partner up, and jumped outside, taking off at high speed to the academy. As he skidded to a halt in front of Manami's door, he had a flashback of yesterday.

"She doesn't know what it's like to be loved..."

_Hai, Manami-sensei. I promise. _

He opened the door, silence ensuing the moment his foot made it through the door. He looked to Manami-sensei, giving the classroom a once over.

"Gomen...No excuses. I should've been on time. What is my punishment?" He waited for the axe to fall, knowing that she would go easier on him for two reasons. One; he didn't come up with some lame reason, and two;she knew about his wounds. He watched her facial expressions, for some sign of anger, and sniffed the air to find out what kind of predicament he had gotten himself into. He waited, shaking the bangs of his hair, out of his face.

"Ahhh. Shi'ion. You're exempt. It's recess time." The moment the word, 'recess' left her lips, the classroom was cleared immediately save for three people. Shi'ion glanced at his teacher, who nudged him with her elbow.

"You promised."

He nodded his acknowledgement and headed towards his seat, locking eyes with the new kid. The stare he received was hostile in all forms, but Shi'ion ignored it, leveling his gaze at her. He quickly dropped his bag on the ground, and put his wolf down. The small puppy headed towards Yugure, sniffed her clothes, and licked her skin. Shi'ion reacted the moment she growled, scooping the new pup out of hazards way.

"Gomen. He's curious about the world, it seems. My name is..."

He was cut off, by a low growl which came from her throat, warning him. _ Easy...she's already upset as it is. Perhaps...no. If I leave her be, then I would end up at square A. _ Shi'ion bit his lip hard, until he felt a lightbulb go off. He put the wolf down, and reached into his bag, pulling out a scroll. It was one of his toys...something he had shown off before to some of the other students. Their response had been the same as Manami. Shock. Disbelief. Forming a chain of handseals, he focused his chakra on a single focal point. It was a scroll he had created, and often set off to calm everyone down. Reason...It was calming in every sense of the word. He bit his thumb, letting his blood flow out of it and onto the scroll. He formed serpent, and felt the drain of chakra on his body, relaxing slightly. A gust of wind rushed in from outside, and rose petals floated out of the scroll floating throughout the entire room. The scent from the petals was special. It was a combination of chakra and lavender. He looked to Yugure noticing her eyes had become heavy and she seemed tired.

"Yugure-chan?" As he touched her, he saw it. A look of pure rage. He parried the slash at his face, unable to block the knee to his chest in time. As he fell to the ground, he watched as a small blue flame landed from her hands onto Shi'ion. He quickly started to get up to apologize, but she was gone. He released the jutsu, and watched as the blue flame ate through his shirt, fizzled and died out. He looked to Manami who was clutching her eye.

"Manami-sensei!" He jumped up racing to her side. As he grabbed her, he noticed she was smiling.

"Ah. Shi'ion-san. Thank god you're alright. I got there in time. Whew. That's a relief." He watched as a line of blood trailed down her cheek. He watched her wince, and shake the pain off.

"We need to get you to a medic-nin, Manami-sensei. Right now." He grabbed her arm, only to be shaken off.

"I'll be fine..."

"But your eye..."

"Shi'ion!" Her tone was harsher than he had ever heard his sensei speak to him and quickly backed away in fear.

He saw her turn away, removing her hand from her eye.

"Arigatou, Shi'ion-san. But I'm fine. I need to rest. The class can go home for the day. I'll explain to the Okamikage. He will understand. I'm sorry for snapping. Sometimes I forget I'm your sensei." The last part was said almost to herself.

Shi'ion stared at her, in shock, and fear. He grabbed the puppy and bags from his desk, and returned to the front of the class. He gave Manami-sensei a hug, and let go a moment later, rushing towards the door.

She watched him run away, and cursed herself. Why did she always screw up their relationship? She grabbed a bandage from her desk drawer, pulling her hand off of her eye. The damage was worse than she thought. But she couldn't bear the thought of losing Shi'ion...he was like. She stopped herself. She couldn't think that way.

Shi'ion reached the Wolf Academy with a good thirty minutes to kill before class. He walked in, bumping through people, completely lost. It was his first time, in a Jounin ranked building. A hand grabbed his, bringing him into an empty room.

Shi'ion looked at who held his hand. The girl standing in front of him was blushing a heavy red, and almost on the edge of passing out, it seemed.

"Sh..sh...Shi'ion...I..w.w. curious as to...i..iff..."

"Kaori-san?" Her blond hair covered her emerald green eyes. The freckles that accented her soft features, vanished behind that small wall.

"I...I...'m sorry. It's just..b..b..een..so long. I was wondering if...y..you...woul..d. go...wit..with me...to the Spring...Dance?"

Shi'ion blushed. The Spring Dance was several days away, and he HAD to attend. He had found his life partner. Every wolf-human team had to attend. And if they didn't have a date....Two months pay deduction.

But dating...it...was so out of his league. Girls were an enigma to him. He didn't understand why they giggled in groups, or used each other's clothes. But this girl...Kaori...she was different from the other girls in class. Quiet like him, and often fiercer than most when it came to combat, she was a combination of fire and ice.

His blush faded, and Shi'ion sighed. _ She is cute. I don't think anyone would laugh at us if we did go together. Why not?_

"Sure."

He watched Kaori noticing how all the color drained from her face, and she stiffened like a board. Her eyes drifted out of focus, and she gave out a dreamy sigh.

"Kaori-san? Kaori? Did you hear me?" he asked, poking her arm.

Shi'ion watched her waver on her feet for a second before she passed out completely, landing in his arms. He held her gently, a shout surprising him a moment later. Shi'ion turned around catching sight of the Anbu who had given him the medicine for his back. He winced as the muscles in his back tightened in agony. He quickly shifted Kaori's weight, until the Anbu was in front of him.

"You're late for class. You know what the Okami....What happened here?" the woman asked.

Shi'ion blushed harder, before he answered with the only explanation he could offer.

"She asked me out..."

The Anbu smiled knowingly and took Kaori into her arms.

"Shi'ion and Kaori sitting in a tree..."

"Stop it!" Shi'ion said, blushing and laughing loudly.

"She'll be fine. See you in class. You better head there now...or the Okamikage will be pissed."

"Hai." He grabbed his puppy, and vanished in a poof of smoke, apparating in front of the classroom door a second later. He grabbed the knob, turning it quickly. As he stepped in, he noticed all the adults in the room were glaring at him, save for his sensei, who was holding her eye in agony.

"You're late..." Gyoru, the Okamikage said, his face stern.

"My apologies. I was filling the requirement for the Spring Dance. It won't happen again."

He watched the older man stare at him, and leveled his gaze, shutting his mouth.

"You are not only late for class but you disrespect me! To be honest, my wife is the one who let you into this class. But to be in this class you have to earn your right to be in here." He waved his hand, revealing an Anbu Black Ops.

"I am the true judge and jury of this class. If you kill him, I will..."

"STOP! Don't." Shi'ion whipped his head in time to see Manami and a small grey and brown wolf step in front of him.

"Shi'ion is only six years. I can vouch for his strength. How dare...."

"Manami. Shut up, and back down. Now is not the time for heroics."

"I won't let you do this. I can't. I can stand for many things, but this is crossing the line. Don't..."

"Manami! I'm going to only say this one more time. This isn't your business. If you continue to intrude, I will put you in your place." The tone the Okamikage said this, caused Shi'ion to look to Manami.

"Manami-sensei...I can handle this. Trust me." He reached for her hand, only to be shoved further back.

"Shi'ion-san. I won't let you get hurt. I lo....I care for you as your teacher and as such, I don't want you to fight."

"Manami-sama. One final time. Stop this charade, and I promise that he won't kill him." Shi'ion glared at the Okamikage, closing his eyes to steady himself.

"I will kill this Anbu, if it satisfies your bloodlust. You slashed him yesterday. Twenty times. Now..."

None of the other shinobi in the room spoke, causing Shi'ion to clench his fists. _Are they deaf or just blind? Don't they see the treachery in this man?_

"If you continue to do this, I'll tell Shi'ion the truth. About five years ago...what happened. How you..."

Shi'ion heard Manami gasp, and her skin turn paler than paper.

"I won't...interfere. Sorry...But...I....Shi'ion," Manami said, her voice barely a whisper. The look she gave him, was one of shame.

"Now then. Shi'ion. Step forward. No life partners."

Shi'ion stepped forward, closing his eyes, and focusing. He handed the puppy to Manami, giving her a smile.

As he turned to his opponent, he felt the muscles in his back groan in agony. He shivered, before reaching for his kunai pouch.

"No ninja tools either."

Shi'ion sighed, and shrugged, before unhooking his ninja pouches. Quickly he tossed them to the far side of the room, and watched the Anbu. The hair was brown, and the mask covered their face.

"Whoever you are, I must say two things, before we begin." The mask turned, and Shi'ion continued.

"One. I am sorry. I will not kill you, but I must fight. You understand, I am sure. Two, I respect you for doing this." Shi'ion bowed low, closing his eyes. He felt the wind bend, and knew that the Anbu was returning his symbol of respect. He straightened up quickly and started to move, but was held back as the Anbu removed their mask and raised a hand up.

"Shi'ion. Thank you. I will be gentle on your back because I saw what happened. Since you were kind enough to state your intentions, I only saw it fit to reveal my identity." the Anbu from yesterday and today was standing there, her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"Arigatou. Shall we?" Shi'ion asked, releasing a huge amount of chakra.

"Hai."

As he focused, the colors of water filled his eyes, letting him see his environment clearly. A black background, with white lines. The shinobi in front of him was disguising her blood clearly, obscuring his view with a huge wall of mist.

Shi'ion opened his eyes, and raced forward into the mist, avoiding a punch aimed at his spine. As he spun, he let his chakra sort through the mist, finding his opponent had circled behind him. Shi'ion smiled and kicked backwards, hitting solid flesh. As a clamp crunched his shoe, Shi'ion spun around delivering a powerful kick to her face, and releasing himself from the grab. He rebounded, and raced forward throwing punch after punch. As they countered and struck at each other, searching for an opening, water flew into the air, splashing against the walls. Shi'ion parried the next punch, coming in, with a palm to her hip, which was deflected. As she bent him backwards, he noticed that she was using her knee as a restraint, but also as leverage to prevent his lashes from opening up. He stared at her, their eyes connecting for a moment. He saw a softness in them, before they turned cold again. A hammerfist directed at his throat, came a millisecond after, which he avoided, rolling out of the hold, and jumping to the window. He held himself over the ground, forming several hand seals, waiting for the impact. As the Anbu slammed into him, breaking the glass and throwing him towards the ground, he released the jutsu, taking almost all his chakra with it.

"Water Release: Liquid Bullet Jutsu!" As he hit the ground, he heard the explosion which signaled a hit. He rebounded, his back opening. He moaned softly, as blood poured from the wounds, making him dizzy. As he shook his head, to clear the blurry vision, a sock to his stomach, caused him to keel over in pain. A whisper softly in his ear, caused tears to fall from his eyes.

"I don't want to...I'm sorry." A kick to his head, whipped him straight up. Several more blows came from every direction, blurring his vision further, and caused him to lose direction. The pain was intense, and Shi'ion could tell as a sweep sent him onto his back, that he was close to his limit. He coughed up blood, and moaned as the gravel dug into his back.

"SHI'ION!" The scream from Manami, broke his heart, more than the pain in his body. _It hurts so much. But...have...to get up._ A kick to his stomach sent him sliding away from his opponent. Shi'ion recovered quickly, flipping up, and coughing blood out of his mouth. He wiped the fluid away with the sleeve of his shirt, before he raced forward, letting his hand run through the rocks and gravel. He slashed, spinning into a kick, before flipping onto his hands, and shoving away from his oppenent, as a sweep almost caught him. As his left toe touched, he zigged to the right, a wake of wind, following him. He zigged again as the Anbu punched at him, grabbing her arm and whipping her around. He skidded and then swept her off her feet. Quickly he positioned himself behind her, grabbing her shirt. He locked her right hand with his left, and slammed her into the ground, yanking her back up and kicking her as hard as he could. He watched her skid away, before they met again, her blows coming faster than before. Shi'ion attempted to block and counter where he could, getting hit every few blocks. As he felt the ground start to give out under his knees, he realized the outcome of the fight. He had little to none chakra, and he felt so exhausted. A fist broke through his defenses, sending him into a tree. He pushed away from the tree, only to fall into a kick to his back. Another blow to his stomach, sent him to the ground, unable to ward off anything. He coughed up blood, and held a hand to his mouth. The world spun around him hard, and Shi'ion knew that this fight was over.

"Enough. This match is over, Okamikage. He fought well, and hard. Therefore, let us end this charade, and get to class. He is in no condition to fight back, and this was rigged from the beginning." The Anbu's voice came out of the fogginess that was his senses.

"No. This match is only over when you kill him. I will not accept anything less than that. You've killed before, Disuke. Therefore, finish him, so we can..."

"NO! SHI'ION-SAN! NO NO NO! DON"T KILL HIM! I'M BEGGING YOU! HE DOESN'T...."

A smack resounded through his ears, causing him to look up at his sensei who was on the ground. Her face was streaked red in the shape of a handprint. She was sobbing hysterically, and watching him.

"Now kill him, or I will." Gyoru kicked his beloved teacher in her stomach, making him angrier than he had ever been. He shook off the feelings of weariness and pain, forcing himself to his knees. He collapsed a second later, as the strength left his arms. He kicked himself mentally.

_Get up. Now!_ He got up shaking from the effort. He clenched his fist, and raced forward, passing by Disuke and jumping towards the Okamikage. As he touched the glass, he avoided a swing at his head, and skidded to a halt in front of his teacher. He turned his back on Gyoru checking up on his teacher. He touched her cheek gently, and felt her stomach, for signs of internal bleeding. She had been through enough for today. His puppy raced up to him, growling loudly at the Okamikage.

"Ooooooh. I'm supposed to be scared of a little puppy. And his master? He can barely..." Shi'ion cut him off, socking him in his jaw, flipping ending the blow with a kick that sent the older man through the brick and to the ground below. He jumped out of the building again, landing in front of the man, his anger at its highest peak. He knew the dangers of such emotion, but he also knew that he could control himself.

"You have no honor. To hit a woman, is beyond cowardness. If you want someone to hit, then come and try it on me. I will hit back."

"You little brat! I should run you through, but I'll give you some satisfaction. If you land two more blows on me, then I will let you into my class. And if you land two more blows, I will end this fight, and apologize whole heartedly to Manami. BUT...if you should fail to land more than one blow, I will kill you. Understand?"

Shi'ion contemplated the bet. _It's unfair. I'm in no condition to take him on...and even at my peak, I would only be able to get one blow in. I don't even have any kun...._ His thought was dismissed, as Disuke came to him, handing him, his ninja tools.

"I can't interfere, but you might as well as have a better chance," she said, kissing his cheek.

He blushed, and returned his attention to the fight at hand.

"Well?"

Shi'ion nodded his acceptance, and pulled a kunai out, as he strapped the pouch to his thigh. He raced forward, spinning the kunai in hand, smiling slightly. As he got within a foot, the older man drew out a long katana, and activated his eyes. Their eyes connected and Shi'ion jumped aiming for a high blow. As he got closer, he watched as the blade slashed at his knees, blocking with his kunai. He kicked, knowing the outcome of it. He rolled away, avoiding the uppercut with the blade, by several seconds. He jumped to the ground, and raced forward, weaving in and out with punches, kicks, slashes and blocks, his speed increasing with his anger. He slid out of view, cutting at the Okamikage's knees, cutting into the left one deeply, the blade piercing him through his chest, simultaneously. Shi'ion gritted his teeth, before coughing up blood. He was at the edge of death. He felt its coldness and knew that his time was very very short. He quickly yanked away from Gyoru, while grabbing a soldier pill from his pouch. He bit down on it, and using the chakra it gave him, he formed several hand seals. The pain was immense, but he had to stand and give it his all. He raced forward, slashing with the kunai, and kicking high, missing his targets over and over. He heard the older man sigh, and slash his body parts, making him bleed more and more. He started to faint, but replenished enough of his blood that he could make his final effort. He weaved the hand seals, and raced forward, attacking with all of his strength. Two seconds before his kick would hit, he launched himself upwards, and spun sideways, catching sight...His jutsu had worked! Perfectly! A mirage...

"Mirage Jutsu!" He yelled delivering a kick to the Okamikage's face, before passing out, and hitting the ground with a thump.


	83. Shi'ion Chronicles Part 3

Shi'ion woke up in the hospital to a pair of roses lying on his bed. He was bandaged from head to toe, and he heard someone outside his door. He started to move, before a huge agony ripped through his body, causing him to almost scream out. He grinded his teeth together painfully, squeezing the blankets between his hands.

"Shi'ion-san. Easy..."

The voice caught his attention, and he turned his head to see his sensei was sitting on a chair beside his bed. His mouth was dry and he looked around for something to drink.

"You were extremely lucky...I'm surprised you're still alive. The doctors told me that the chances you would come out of your coma were less than 13%..."

He sighed, seeing a cup of water on the side of his bed.

"I heard what happened after I went unconscious. You shouldn't have...You faced death regardless of if you fought him, and yet you went toe to toe with him. Why?" the tone in her voice scared him, and he sighed. He pointed to the glass of water, hoping she would realize why he couldn't speak.

"Oh! Sorry." She grabbed it and slowly tilted it. The pureness of the water was sweeter than anything he had ever tasted. He gulped it down greedily, before nodding his head. As the cup was thrown away, he got as comfortable as he could.

"Arigatou, Manami-sensei." He looked at her and noticed she was avoiding his eyes.

"Shi'ion...there is something I have to tell you...It is forbidden, but I must. I love you too much." He watched his teacher struggle over something in her mind, before she started to talk.

"Whatever happens I ask two things. One...keep this between you and me. And two, don't think badly of me. I did what I thought was best. For you."

Shi'ion nodded his agreement, and waited for the drop. The drop came, and slammed into the pit of his stomach. He watched her form the words, and had to ask for her to repeat it. Time slowed, and his eyes went wide.

"I'm your mother, Shi'ion."

He found the proclamation to be so true and so right, that he immediately started crying tears of joy.

"Wait...I'm not finished."

_I can forgive her for anything...she's alive! The thing I've longed for is alive! I can't believe it!!!!_

"A year before you were born, I killed someone from the Yusrai clan. It wasn't an accident and if word got out, a clan war would have been started. All because of my selfish actions. But...my husband had been assassinated several months before, and I couldn't bear the grief. The Okamikage, Gyoru, gave me an ulimatum: Either let him kill my son, or let him kill me, after I gave birth. I convinced him to let me keep you alive, under the single condition that I would die when you were old enough to take care of yourself..."she finished, barely keeping a hold on her emotions. She broke down and sobbed, drool and tears pooling to the ground.

Even if Shi'ion wanted to, he couldn't reject her. The agony of such a burden was more than she could have taken and now, she was truly showing her regret.

"Mana...mom...Come here." He sat up, ignoring the sharp pain in his back. As she got into his bed, he wrapped his arms around her, gritting his teeth as a wound on his back reopened up. A second later, the pain vanished without warning or sign. He looked down and noticed that his mother was removing his bandages and healing what she could with her eyes.

"Throughout the years, I've never forgiven how I'd abandoned you, and left you alone. Granted... things change, but I'm your mother. How could I leave you so..."

Shi'ion cut her off, putting two fingers to her lips.

"I love you." He kissed her cheek, and wiped her eyes free of tears. Reaching for his clothes, he sighed heavily.

"But why? How can you..."

"Because I don't care. Mistakes are made by everyone. No one is free from blemishes." He laid back down, adjusting some of the bandages still remaining. He noticed that she was still healing his wounds, and stopped moving and let her work.

"Shi'ion-san...They will kill me. Four more years of being with you, they will kill me. And if they find out that you know, they will kill me now. We have to pretend th..."

"No."

His mother looked at him, deactivating her eyes, and shaking her head.

"They won't give me a second chance. They won't just let me walk away free. Gyoru wants my head on a silver platter, and if he..."

Shi'ion grabbed her hand placing it on his heart. He waited for her to calm down, before he spoke.

"They will not kill you. I'm alive due to you, so I'm in debt. Yours." He shifted his head to where he had his head in the pillow. He cuddled it, before something gently lifted him off of the bed. A second later, he felt something warm and soft. He looked up and saw his mother was watching him, and cuddling his head in her lap. A few tears spilled onto his face, and Shi'ion smiled, passing into the darkness.

The sun hit Shi'ion's eyes waking him up. His mother's snores from above let him know she hadn't left during his nap. He started to move, when a hand touched his, stopping him.

"Shhhhhh. Shi'ion...It's me. Disuke." The small whispers tickled his ear, but he knew whom he was speaking with.

"I know what has happened, and I wish to let you know two things. You have my help, and guidance. I will do what I can to prevent her death, and keep a mother and son together. You remind me of my son..."

A small whisper of wind marked her departure, and Shi'ion fell asleep.


	84. Shi'ion Chronicles Part 4

When Shi'ion woke up, he noticed that Manami was gone, and the room was overall empty. He went to adjust a bandage, stopping as he felt a pain in his arm. He quickly laid back down, a bit of bile rising up the back of his throat. After a couple of deep breaths it subsided. Shi'ion stared at the ceiling and traced patterns of the dots, trying to figure out his intentions and what would be the best way to help his situation.

"Hey. Awake I see..." His eyes trailed to the source, which was sitting on the window seal.

"Oh...Disuke-sama."

"Senpai,"she corrected.

Shi'ion looked at her confusion etching his facial expressions.

"Manami is my teacher. I still have to attend the academy." He sat up slightly moaning in pain.

"Actually...as of now, you will be my apprentice. I will be taking you with me on every mission I am going on. Orders of the Okamikage." She smiled widely, making him uneasy.

_Why would he allow that? Why does he even want that?_

"I asked him," Disuke said, tossing an apple to him.

"H..h.."

"When you train your Full Wolf Cry, some possibilities are opened. You have yours and due to that, I can teach you things that you never knew about it. But for now, get up and dressed. Meet me at the village gates in fifteen. I know you're injured, but I've studied the wounds. The pain right now is from three weeks of misuse. Love ya." He watched her vanish in a poof of smoke and quickly forced his stiff muscles to move and grabbed his clothes. He tenderly put them on before he jumped to the window. He started towards the gate, before he had two thoughts of inspiration. He steered towards his house. He landed on his balcony, and raced in. His eyes trailed over to his bed, and the bundle of fur that was happily snoring on his pillow. He walked over, scratching the pup behind its ears. He watched it happily as it woke up, stretched out, yawned, and then looked up at him. The moment it saw him, the puppy jumped up trying to lick his face. He laughed, and picked it up, enjoying the simple pleasures of his life partner. It licked his face more and more, before it stopped. He grabbed a bag, throwing some shinobi tools and a single dusty scroll into the bag. He put his puppy into the bag, tied it around his back. Jumping to the roof he headed to the gate, making it in record time, regardless of his wounds.

He landed on the ground, his footsteps silent. As he started to leave the village, a hand grabbed his, bringing him into a dark alley. Lips pressed against his, and Shi'ion's eyes went wide. As the kiss ended, Shi'ion caught a glimpse of a trail of blond hair.

"K..kaori..." He smiled, and headed towards the gates again, stopping at the sight of his new teacher watching him from a nearby rooftop.

"U...uuu..mmm....Di"

"I understand. Come on." He watched her leap down to his side, causing him to blush in shock and shyness.

"No need to play coy, Shi-ion-san. You like her don't you?" the older woman asked, a smile on her face.

"I do, but...girls. They confuse me..." He followed her obediently, keeping his head bowed out of respect.

"Girls are irritable, annoying pests...especially the girly ones. But I'll let you in on a secret." He turned his attention to his sensei who handed him a cup of ramen.

"I'm sure that she's just as confused as you are." She whispered into his ear, causing him to giggle.

"Well then. Now that that is out of the way, we have a long journey ahead of us. You know that right?"

"Hai, Disuke-senpai."

"Then...before we go any further, two things I should take care of. First, are you ready for this? And if so then I will ensure that you get what you desire most. It will be harder than you can imagine, due to your low chakra levels and weak taijutsu. If you try, then I'll give you my all as well."

Shi'ion gritted his teeth in frustration. He was always below average. And now it was going to encumber him again.

"Negativity is a weakness. Stop," his sensei snapped, wacking him in the arm with a branch from a tree.

"Owwww!" He rubbed his arm, the pain subsiding slowly.

"It seems as if you are determined. Therefore, meet my life partner. You know I'm Yudashi correct?"

Shi'ion looked up in happiness. The Yudashi were fewer than the Yusrai who had overrun the village. To be with a Yudashi teacher, made the journey more manageable to him.

"Summoning Jutsu!" A huge cloud of smoke billowed over the trio, before a small white wolf revealed itself. Shi'ion watched the small animal, studying it's eyes.

_Differently colored._

_For a young person, you have such tenacity and strength. I smell something that is unnatural about you. Disuke. Is this the one you told me about?_

Shi'ion's jaw dropped completely, his shock short lived, as the wolf shook it's body before appearing behind him in a blink of an eye.

_Hmmm... Nicely proportioned body. His arm of choice is right hand. The scars on his back, are almost fully healed. Tomorrow at sunset he will be fully prepared to train. His wolf, is quite the cub. More fight than bark. But...too irrational. Shi'ion is quite the opposite which should help them as a pair. Hmmmmm... and Shi'ion smells of a girl. If I'm correct...yours Disuke._

"Shi'ion...meet Bruce. My partner. Quite a strategist, but clumsy sometimes. He's my lover and friend all in one."

"You mean...Beastiality?" the thought was intriguing and repelling at the same time.

"Hai. And it's natural for us. Unless I became a lesbian...which will never happen. I prefer Bruce. And yes. She's my daughter."

Shi'ion got ready to pipe up when two voices spoke at the same time, cutting him short.

_Time is short. Let's go._

"No more talking. Walking is your priority now."

Shi'ion nodded an affirmative, and started slurping his noodles following his teachers to a destination only known by them.


	85. Inbetween: UPDATE 2

To fans of the Yudashi Rekadaishi

Things have been hectic the past couple months and I wanted to inform you that this story is on hiatus until I finish up with the forty to fifty chapter fanfiction I am currently in the works on.

It will feature a new character and a little more realistic character who is definitely weaker than Tenshi.

Note: I WILL RETURN TO THIS STORY.

The story I am writing will be a short one, with an open ending, which I might finish given the time and energy. It will not be a long story. The ending for the Rekadaishi has been drafted up and I am currently trying how to decide to fill the gap between both parts.

In the meantime, enjoy the 50+ chapters of this story, and know I will be cleaning up later on this year. Probably mid July, early August. I apologize for the delay but hope you will read my newest fanfic, releasing later this month..

Sincerely

Shadogabe-kitsune.

PS: Those who read to the end of this letter...you get a little tidbit. The character in my new stories name is Yuki Hazukashii and her kekki genkai is a special special one. I made a power that when wielded is strong, but has many many risks to using it. No where Byakugan or Sharingan strong. This will be a NaruKyuu fanfic as well OCxOC Action/Romance story. Hope you enjoy it on the release date of April 30th. The first five chapters will be released, along with a small taste of what will be offered in the Shippuden part of my story.


	86. STORY DISCONTINUED, TENSHI IN NEW STORY

Due to the amount of subscribers I've had for this story, and the good reviews, I will be continuing the Chi Nikuyoku story, in the view of a new oc.

To appease not just my fans of Chi Nikuyoku, but also the fans of my Yudashi Rekidaishi.

So I will be taking chapters from that story and fusing it.

Do not despair... this will not be about the new OC. The new OC is simply an addition to the story.

Yuki Kyuubi Nao...everyone will be returning starting today in Chi Koigokoro!

Happy reading


End file.
